


What can go wrong? *completed*

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Curses, F/M, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Magical Bond, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Rimming, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Sex, Runes, Sex, Shibari, Swearing, Twisted, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 112,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Hermione works for Artifacts department, she went on the mission to retrieve an artefact and she is missing, for two whole years. Ron has a plan how they can find her...and nothing can't go wrong, right?As usual, I'll add tags as the story progress ;)WARNING: It is bit twisted, so feel warned. It will have occasional same-sex scenes, so read the warnings and skip the chapters with that content if it's not your cup of tea ;)





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> This story is not my usual style or how I usually write...but it is nagging and I just have to flush it out of my system. 
> 
> I can't tell you how long it will be, or how it will develop...for my sanity's sake I hope it will be short and not too dark or twisted/distorted in perception.  
> Also, I never been to Peru so - geographically probably incorrect. 
> 
> I hope I warned you enough ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04.02.2018.   
> This story finally has a beta. I'll replace existing chapters with edited ones as she finishes them.   
> Also, I'll edit Author Notes as we progress (some of it is not needed anymore :)
> 
> Big, big THANK YOU to my beta Holdt  
> she is not writing for HP but if you like Marvel, Stargate or DC (Batman, Superman) check out her work, her writing is amazing :)

Harry ruffled his hair, dragging fingers through it. With a heavy sigh he looked at Ron, then Kingsley and then again at Ron. A frown knitted his brows.

“I don’t know Ron, that does not sound like a plan.”

“We are running out of the options, and she’s still missing.” Ron sounded desperate.

“I cannot approve search parties, Potter; however, I can assign reward for an independent contractor, provided he finds her and persuades her to come back.” Kingsley’s voice sounded tired but stern.

“There are no guarantees.“

“Harry, please. Only two persons on this world know where to find him.“ In the background, Kingsley cleared his throat “Ok… Three,” grumbled Ron. ”Maybe I don't trust him, and certainly, I don’t like him, but…I won’t deny his skills.”

“Ron, you know that I want to find her as much as you do, but—“

“Harry.”

“Even, even if I go to him with a proposition…there are no guarantees that he will say yes. In all honesty, most likely he’ll refuse, flat out.”

“At least try it, please. If not for me, then for her. If he says no, we won’t consider him as an option anymore, if he says yes what do we have to lose? If he accepts, he will find her, I know it.”

“We are talking about Snape, Ron…“

“I know, I don’t like it either - no more than you do, but he’s our best bet. Besides, he just should use his skills to track her down and bring her back, by any means necessary. What can go wrong with that?“

“I don’t know, Ron… I’ll see what I can do.” Harry sighed.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Life was better—not great—but he was getting there, albeit slowly. Nightmares did not haunt him so often anymore. He could get a night or two of a good rest, without taking sleeping pills. Yes, sleeping pills - Muggle medicine, not the potion. Oh, he could still brew, he just chose not to do it; that way everything was so much easier for him.

Three years after the war, Severus was living in a small countryside cottage, in a muggle area, as a muggle. He missed the magic, but thinking logically, he didn't wish to hide and live on the run, or be forced to defend himself from curses thrown at him left and right. Ministry awarded medals are one thing, and reality, something entirely different. In this case, ‘different’ meant outcast, traitor - on both sides. On the fingers of one hand, he could count the number of people who didn't want him dead.

Two years ago, he severed most of his connections to the magical community, two years he hadn’t had almost any contact with the wizarding world. To live from the so-called, ‘hero’ pension in the wizarding world would mean scraping to meet the month's end, but to live from the same amount of galleons, turned into a Muggle money…that  was a decent living, not rich, but comfortable. His home was hidden, placed under a Fidelus charm,  unregistered; only three persons know where he lives, and they left him alone…out of respect, as they said.

In all honesty, there was nothing to complain about. He wasn't lacking anything, and he did have everything he needed - food, shelter, his books and oddly enough, even women. Yes, Muggle women found him attractive, strange as that might seem. For muggles, the Dark Mark was just a tattoo. A brilliantly fashioned tattoo, the testimony of his rebellious past, which complemented his dark, brooding look. He never told them anything about himself, but they knitted their stories around him. The more he appeared enigmatic and mysterious to them, the more they wanted him, even if it was only for one night, and he took advantage of it.

Purged by death, or near death in his case. 

By which miracle he wasn’t dead when they came to collect his body he wasn’t sure. The gash on his throat was still oozing blood, replenishing itself constantly; he’d made the shack’s floor look a bloodbath of epic proportions. Healers knitted his wounds with needle and thread, using the Muggle way. They stopped his blood from reproducing rapidly. But purging the venom from his system…he wished they’d let him die. Months and months of pure, highly concentrated agony. The pain was far greater than anything he’d experienced before, as if something was trying to burn him alive from within.

When the pain was gone, he was free - in more ways than one. For the first time in his life, he felt that all his debts were paid; there was no more guilt, no more love, no more of anything he’d felt during the majority of his life. He was blank. 

Then, the trials started, and they hauled him to Azkaban. In his state of emptiness, he was a tabula rasa, he looked almost catatonic while others defended or attacked him. Against all odds, Wizengamot set him free, of course, Potter (with help of Granger and Lovegood) played a key role at his trial. Still, he didn't owe anything to anyone anymore, not even to the Potter. 

A life for a life. 

At the first chance he got, he arranged everything and moved here. He was finally free.  

Golden liquid was sloshing in a tumbler. Thursday. Evie will be in the club and tonight he might just get her. A smirk danced on his lips, every now and then he would indulge in a hunt. The girl liked him. Wanted him. She was also reluctant to give in to her desire. He was known in the club, known that he never bedded the same woman twice, and she obviously wanted more.h, it was fun to pretend, to play the part, but tonight he would go for the kill. The thought propelled him from the chair, guiding him to the bedroom. Placing the tumbler on the nightstand, he opened the cabinet, thinking of all the moments in which she would be more engaged to seduce him.    

“What does sweet Evie like?” he mumbled. ”Black jeans and… Ah yes, this.“ He pulled out the tight black turtleneck and black boots. “Now, what to do with the hair?” He decides that he won’t tie it up tonight - the girl loved to play with his hair. Snape grinned again. His hair was much longer now, reaching halfway down his back. Now he was not constantly exposed to fumes from cauldrons, and with a bit of help from Muggle shampoos, his hair was soft and silky. ”So, tonight.”

Picking up the tumbler and leaving the garments on the bed, he strolled back to the living room. Yes, life was getting better. He took the book from the tea-table and continued to read. He did enjoy Muggle literature and at the moment he indulged himself with the works of Victor Hugo.

The sharp knocking was so unexpected that he nearly jumped at the sound, but just for the moment.  _ Probably Mrs Ramsbury needs sugar or something similar _ . His neighbour was notorious for borrowing things; it appeared to him that she needed to borrow something every time her husband was away. He toyed with her with enjoyment, flirting by using double meanings and insinuations, playing naïve. Of course, he took good care whom he seduced None of his conquests lived in his village - after all, he had to live there. Faking a polite, and slightly lustful smile, he opened the door. He smile froze on his face before it disappeared completely, replaced with a mask of severe disapproval.

“Potter?”

“Hello, Sir, may I enter? What I have to say…" Potter uncomfortable glanced around.   

“What an unpleasant surprise. Do come in, state your business and leave. Ah, for the record, the answer to your question - whatever that might be - is I refuse.” Grudgingly he let the young man in the house.

Potter followed him to the living room, sitting on the edge of the armchair and looking extremely uncomfortable. Snape had no desire to make him feel welcomed, nurturing the unpleasant situation. He was standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded on his chest and a strict expression. He did not offer any refreshment and he didn't attempt to speak. From experience, he knew the more uncomfortable people felt the sooner they would seek a reason to leave. Potter blushed over his forehead and cheeks and started to speak slowly.

“I told Kingsley and Ron that you will refuse, but I must—well, I have at least to say it to you, you understand Sir?” Snape nodded and Potter continued. ”Ministry appointed me to offer you a, a task of sorts. A rescue mission, to be exact. You see Sir, it’s been two years since…since Hermione went missing…and…“

“Is Miss Granger missing? How on earth have you and Weasley managed to survive without a brain that long?” The young man blinked. ”How is she missing?” Severus walked to the couch and sat, not that he was interested. But…  _ Whom are yo _ _ u seeking to deceive?  _ _ She saved your skin and your sorry ass…for that, the least you can do is to listen what he has to say. _

“Two years ago, more precisely, fifteen days after the party at my home - you know, the one when we celebrated? ell, we all believed that Hermione would go to the Legal Department. Instead, she took her practice at the Artifacts department…“ His eyes widened ”Oh, no! Not as a Curse Breaker. First, she was at the Archives and later, she went for Retrieval. Well, Hermione... Not that many people noticed, but she wasn't the same after the war.”

“No one is, Potter.” he drawled.  

“I know Sir, but she was…different. Essentially, I don't know how to explain. Restless.“

“ Did you ever hear about PTSD Potter?“

“I wish it were that simple, Sir.”

_ PTSD, simple? Nothing else can't be expected from Potter, I presume. W _ arily, he eyed the boy, wondering what was wrong with him, and what the hell was wrong with Granger.

“Anyway, she went on a Retrieval mission, of sorts.“

“Of sorts?”

“It was supposed to be a bogus mission, with a certainty of failure. A sort of intervention, to snap her out…”

“You sent a person, with the mindset of a pitbull's jaw, on a bogus mission. Tell me, Potter, was that mission based on a legend, rumour or it was made up?”

“We had to make it plausible…”

“Then, you had to use the legend, something well-documented with the existing trail through the history.” Potter nodded “And, if I may ask, whose brilliant mind thought that it was a good idea to send Granger, of all people, to chase after that legend?”

“We did. Ron and I, Sir, that is.”

“Do you have any idea how you managed to survive Hogwarts and live long enough to defeat the Dark Lord, Potter? On the other hand, you probably just believe whatever the papers write about you without giving much thought to it.”

“Sir, I know that you—”

“Not me, you imbecile!” Potter was and remained an idiot - a blind fool. “First, you wouldn’t have been able to pass a year without Miss Granger's help. Second, her brain helped you every step of the way. Her mind and quick thinking. Third, consider her determination and ability to dig up information buried so deep that should not be found ever again. Did you send  **her** to chase - a legend?”

“But legend, Sir—”

“Think carefully what you are going to say next, Potter.”

“Yes, you are right - we didn’t think at that time at all.”

“Did you two  **ever** think, given that you had Miss Granger at your disposal?” He hissed and Potter flinched.

“Well, khm - yes, well, ever since she went to this task, we could not—to get her to come home—”

“You told me she was missing.”

“She is! In a manner. We know where she is, we just can't precisely locate her or even if we do… We can’t bring her back.”

“Interesting…”

“At the beginning, Ron or I or both of us would go. We didn't even see her. She would leave messages for us. Then, we sent Aurors - she is smart, Sir and the last time when Aurors tried to bring her back... We had to do loads of damage control, our Aurors ended up in Muggle jail for the attempt of kidnapping and—” 

He started to laugh. Potter just looked at him dumbfounded, blinking.

“Of course, Miss Granger is Muggle-born; she acts like Muggle, probably lives like one too. Aurors, mostly raised in the wizarding world, have a problem fitting in. What I want to know, Potter,  _ if _ you know where she is now—”

“The Ministry is ready to sign her off,” whispered Potter. ”Kingsley will grant a reward, and I am willing to personally cover all travel expenses - she is obsessed, Sir.”

“Not to mention that you feel guilty for following a bad idea, one from the Weasley's repertoire.”

“How did you know?”

“You do not do anything without checking it first with Miss Granger, and - this type of air-headed plan sounds like something Weasley could come up with. Do you know where she is now, or at least her last location?"   

“Peru. She is in Peru.”

“How the hell? “

“I have no idea, Sir. We chased her across half the globe. Greece, Jordan, Romania, the Himalayas… And now she is in Peru.” He was listening with half his attention. ”Sir?"

“I’m trying to sort through your story Potter, since your eloquence—or rather, lack of it—have improved significantly since you left Hogwarts. Tell me - how long did she work for the archives in the Artifacts Department before she switched to Retrieval?”  

“Ummm, well, yes, I see how my story might sound, but we didn’t know at the time - you see, she never went to the Legal Department; she only took your case during the trials. She started her apprenticeship in the archives almost at the same time with your trial, and she advanced to Retrieval approximately at the same time she started her NEWTS.”  

“And no one detected her missing, for days at the time?”  

“We did, but we…”

“You figured she was in the library, because Merlin forbid that either one of you steps in one without dire need.”

“Close enough, Sir.”

“What did you tell her parents?”  Potter looked at the ground. “Potter?”  

“The Memory Charm… It was in place for too long Sir.” 

“Fine, leave the file if you have it. I’ll owl you my reply after I think about it.” Potter jumped at his feet.   

“Thank you, Sir!”

“I did not accept yet, Potter. In addition, I’m not doing this for you or Weasley,  _ If _ I accept, it will be only so I can tell Granger to her face, what kind of a brainless idiot she is—” 

“Sir?”

“For allowing herself to associate with dunderheads like two of you. Now, if you don’t mind, kindly get lost.” He escorted young man to the door.

“Even so, thank you, Sir.”

“Do not thank me yet. Let me ask you a rhetorical question, Potter, did either of you two idiots pay any attention to Granger after she stopped being useful to you?” With that he slammed the door and walked back to the room. On the coffee table rested the thick file folder; he took it and sat in his favourite chair, flicking it open.

Hours later, frowning, he sent Evie an SMS:  _ They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, let us test that theory. _

Walking to the aviary, he pinned a scribbled note to the leg of a pigeon and let him fly.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

_ Screams, stone dust and chunks of rocks fly all around her—   _

_ Hexes flying around her—   _

_ Blood.More screams—   _

_ and more blood…  _

Hermione sat in bed covered with sweat. Eyes wide and unfocused, voices in her head murmuring disturbingly. She dragged her knees under her chin and hugged them, rocking lightly, tears streamed down her cheeks. The rustling of crumpled paper sounded like thunder in her ears. She continued to rock and cry, humming lightly until she managed to fell asleep again.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

It was almost nine o’clock in the evening when a timid knock on the door echoed through the house. He smiled and flicked his wrist, calling out.

“In the kitchen - I’m coming shortly.”

“It is nice to see that you are using magic again,” called female voice. He smiled, there was one more person who knew how to find him, and oddly enough, he considered her a… Friend.

“It appears that I’ll need it again, at least for a little while.”

“To find Hermione?” The sound came from the living room. He grinned, still shuffling around the stove.

“Are you sure you are not a seer?”

“You just insulted all the seers in the world - you left the file on the table.”

“Ah. Tell me, what do you know?”

“She is lost.”

“That much I could gather from Potter’s visit.”

“You are not listening to me, Severus.” Luna’s willowy frame appeared on the door-frame. “I didn’t say she is missing; I said that she is lost,  _ here _ .” She pointed at her head. “And here.” Luna pointed at her heart.

“Explain it to me. Here you are.” He handed her a mug of coffee.

Luna was brilliant, almost as brilliant as Granger, only in a different way. She’d helped Granger prepare his defence, and of the two of them,  didn’t  stayed in Law department. He believed they'd both been discouraged from pursuing careers in law. Those two girls could tear down the world. Luna stayed in contact with him, her dislocated way of thinking and surprisingly vibrant personality helped him through some of the darkest moments he’d had since he moved here and renounced magic.

“She is lonely, so lonely Severus and so lost. I think she is trying to find love more than some obscure artefact.”

“What about Weasley?”

“They broke up, long ago.”

“I didn’t know that. Didn’t see that one coming.”

“Honestly?” Luna frowned. The sharp edge in her gentle voice stabbed him. Luna had a way of making you feel guilty for saying something stupid. “Can you see them together?” He shrugged, shaking his head. “Well, neither do I. No one with an ounce of brain can see them as a pair, including her. At least, that’s what she told me a year ago.”  

“You’ve seen her?”

“Yes, we had coffee in Marrakech.”

“Potter didn’t mention.”

“Harry and Ron don’t know. I never told them. She is running from them as much as she is looking for - whatever she is looking for.”

“Tell me.” He handed her the plates.

“I think that curse is finally catching up with her. I know she’s doing everything she can to prevent it, but…” Luna trailed off, staring into her meal.

“What curse?”

“The one Bellatrix gave her - the blade had a curse. That’s why she ended up in The Artifacts department; she wanted to prevent anything similar from happening ever again. Harry and Ron never even noticed what was happening to her.”

“What curse, Luna?”

“Don’t know. No one knows. In addition, Fleur healed the flesh wound, so….”

“When did that happen?”

“Thought you knew.”

“I would not leave her with a curse if I knew, not after all that she did for me.” Luna nodded, her eyes smiled at him with trust

“It happened during the war, the day they rescued me from the Manor. Bellatrix tortured her. No one knew we buried the knife with Dobby, but it disappeared later. She never complained, but her еyеs have changed. In Marrakech, she looked haunted, malnourished. She hardly sleeps - and - she never told me what she’s looking for, but she told me that it could help her.” Luna took a sip of coffee. “Will you help her?”

“If I find her,” Severus answered, realizing that he made his decision.

“Then, I’m glad I came.” She looked at him and they laughed. “So, did you manage to get into that girl’s panties?”

“That was the plan for tonight.” A sly grin crept across his face. “And then Potter came.”

“Ah, well she’s not going anywhere. That is - if I don’t snatch her first.”

“What would your husband say to that?”

“May I join,” she answered with a grin. There was a good reason why he called Luna his friend.

Oddly enough, he had no qualms at being friends with someone so young,  maybe because his life stopped when he was her age. 

He had a lot of years to make up.  

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Cursing the aeroplane and his own stubbornness, Severus clenched his teeth. He hated that feeling when your skin prickles painfully, and ears squeezed with pressure - when your insides travel upwards, just moments before wheels touch the ground. He was the one who insisting on travelling the Muggle way.

_ “But why that way, when portkey is so much faster?” complained Weasley. _

_ “Because I would monitor portkey arrivals, were I in her place.” _

_ “She is not a spy.” _

_ “Exactly my point. As a spy, Mr Weasley, you must do things openly, but she is on the run. In addition, Miss Granger has a usable brain.” _

_ “But…” _

_ “If you doubt my methods, we still have time to call off everything,” he offered, hoping that Weasley was thick enough not to see through his bluff. Luckily, he was… _

After the flight, driving in the overcrowded bus, and no—not all the passengers were even human—was… Highly unpleasant. One could only hope to end up with a dislocated kidney and nothing more, and consider himself lucky. Last part of the trip… Who thought that he could ride a - donkey?!? A  _ donkey _ , of all creatures! He could walk faster - which he did, in the end, letting the animal carry his backpack and his camera bag. The blasted thing weighed a ton, but it was necessary.  

The hotel is a dump, quite literally. Then again, the whole place is a dump. This couldn't be called a settlement by a long shot - one drinking fountain in the centre of the village, no more than fifteen houses, scattered around a small clearing. Squeezed in the middle of the vast green jungle. One inn and that was all.

_ If she is still here, won't be too hard to find her. _ That gives him a bit of peace; she would stick out like a sore thumb. At least, the Granger he knows would. He threw his backpack on the bed, having at the same time a very unpleasant and distinctive flashback of his childhood home. The squealing of the ceiling-fan is annoying; the bloody thing just shuffles stale hot air around, doing nothing to cool down the room. 

The bathroom probably never even heard of the word ‘sanitary’.  _ I hope she is somewhere in the jungle so I can leave this death trap. _ Pipes chatter and shake before they release brownish water to flow. Luckily, the water cleaned out after a few spurts and a violent tug of the faucet.

The shower repeated the jig with more force and noise. He was reluctant to use it, but he really needed to take the shower. It was almost dinner time, and he ventured to the inn, taking a potion just in case; food poisoning was not on his list. The small square is livelier at evening. He took a table near the street.  _ If one could call it by that name. _ He agreed with whatever they offered for food and just observed the surroundings, clicking his Muggle camera few times, just for show.

_ Well, at least the girls are - appealing. _ Maybe he could have few conquests here, in his spare time. Focusing his lens on the very attractive young woman that was taking a pitcher of water from the fountain, he nearly jumped when someone placed two glasses and jug of beer on the table

“ I’m sorry, I didn’t—” 

“I did.” He jerked his head to meet Granger's gaze.  _ Well, this was fast. _  “What are you doing here, Professor?”

“I am not a professor anymore, yours nor anyone's.” He took the photo of her almost blindly.

“So, what are you doing here, Mr Snape?” she sat across him.

“What's it look like to you, Miss Granger?”

“Photographers prefer other locations; this location is too desolated and far too far away for them,” she replied with a smile. He fixed his gaze on her.

“I never said I’m a photographer.”

“True.” She poured two glasses. “Don’t drink water, drink beer.”

She looked so different - exquisite, in a white dress with bare shoulders, puffy sleeves and a belt which covered her from beneath her breasts to her hips. Everything else is obscured by the table. Her dress is slightly open, loosely tied with a ribbon, but he can still see her breasts through the white thin material, and the hint of the dark circles of areolae.

“What are you doing here Miss Granger?”

“Hermione.”

“What are you doing here Hermione?”

“At the moment, drinking beer with my ex-professor. In general - it is not yours to know, Severus.” 

“Luna tells me you have a problem with the curse.”

“Luna told me that you refuse to use your magic and that you are sort of a womanizer.”

“True and true.”

“I am disappointed.”

“What disappointed you exactly?”

“The former? One of the strongest wizards in England, and you throw that away.”

“And the latter?” he grinned at her. Bringing her home might be easier than he’d thought.

“Not my problem.”

“What about you, Hermione?”

“I don’t chase women.”

“What do you chase?”

“Depends…” She stretched one arm to move the strand of hair from his face. Her muscles are strong and elongated; her touch is electric. Magic crackles between them, between their skin. “I was wondering when they were going to draw the big guns. Just never thought it would be you.” He raised an eyebrow. “I am close, so close. Tomorrow evening, it won’t matter anymore. I will have what I came for. Can you give me that much time?”

“And you will return with me?”

“Yes, although I would return on my own. I finally found it - a hidden temple. Entrance is in the jungle, but its corridors stretch beneath our feet.” She leaned back and fixed him with a gaze. “I’m glad they sent you.”

“Why?”

“You can destroy it.”

“Destroy what?”

“The very thing I came here to find. Ron thinks he’s so clever, but  _ he is not _ smarter than I am. If I bring it home, he will use it - the artefact - and I want to destroy it before he can use it.”

“Potter is convinced he sent you on a wild goose chase.”

“Harry is sweet and naive, but not Ron. Ron knew exactly what I would find. ‘Bring it to me ‘Mione, and we will destroy it together’. How naive does he think I am?!”

“What did they send you to find?” Suddenly he is serious. Her eyes have swirls in them, and he knows a curse when he sees one. “You have a serious curse attached to you, Hermione, let me help you.”

“Let's make a deal, Professor.” There was something in the way she said it that caught his attention “Leave it be until I retrieve the artefact, then I'm - yours. Curses and all.”

“That is a dangerous promise, Miss Granger.” He leaned towards her. What the hell he was doing? A stray thought caught him by surprise, he was here to force her to get back home, not to…

“Not as dangerous as you might think, unseemly most certainly. However, under no circumstances dangerous. At least, not for me.” She smiled, reached over the table and placed her hand on his. Magic crackles again. Something was off, she was dragging her thumb over his palm and…

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione blinked. Was she seeing accurately? A familiar face, the one that she didn't want to avoid, for a change. They sent him here, of course. Ron or Harry, probably Harry, Ron would never talk to Snape. Harry wouldn’t think to call him - he respected the man too much. Nevertheless, they played into her hands, perfectly.  

Voices in her head scream, but her skin started to tingle, magic crackled and she sighed. He didn't know, they didn't know.  _ Of course, they don’t know. Ron wouldn’t suggest him if he knew. Harry would be with him if he knew. _ She laughed - this was perfect, they didn't know! She will destroy the artefact, no one would be able to get her, and she will be free. 

Voices cackle. 

_ Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!! _

Soon, none of it will matter - she would be free. Free to choose and free to die. Free to stop the voices, nightmares and all - just to stop. 

First, she must try to make him see things from her perspective. If Harry talked to him, he does not know much. Luna, she’d talked to him too, but Luna didn’t know. 

She is safe, at least for a little while.

And now, she is across from him. She can feel him relax into her hands.  _ Good, that’s it - let the magic work. _ She must be cautious; he is not weak, not -  _ inexperienced  _ like others that had tracked her. She must tread carefully or all is lost. She should work fast - before the waiter comes and breaks the thrall she’s set on him. 

‘ _ That’s it, follow me, _ ’ she croons. ‘ _ Drain him, his power— _ ’ 

_ Shut the fuck up! _

They are in his room. That is good - her room is full of documents and maps, it wouldn't be smart to let him see, he of all people. He offered to remove her curse, but which one? 

It is not just the one curse at this point. She is not a child anymore, and wonders if she ever was - it won’t matter, not after tomorrow. However, for tonight, she can play, as long as she keeps the voices in her head—and the strongest of all curses in her bloodstream—under control.  

Freedom was merciful to him. He looks much younger now, with an air of confidence he’d always had, but now that energy is directed to something completely else. And it suits him, in the same way that Muggle clothes suit him. For a moment, she thinks that he belongs to the jungle. His hair is longer now, and she uses it to pull him down for a kiss. Her skin tingled again, magic is flaring all around them as their lips touch.

_ Would I be doing this under normal circumstances? _

‘ _ You know you would. _ ’

_ Shut up!!! _

‘ _ I know what you don't want to admit. _ ’

She melted into a kiss, the sharpness of his teeth, the nimble muscle that battles her tongue, the scent of sage and herbs. She must stay in control, she must! It is imperative if she wants - and she does want to. His shirt is off, and -  oh, Gods! - how many hands does this man have? 

Chair!

“Sit.” She growled, expecting him to fight with her but he obeyed her. She hummed in approval, trailing kisses down his jaw, nibbling on a soft spot where ear connected to jaw and he groaned.

_ Yes. Let me hear you. _ Her lips continued to search, down the neck, she licked from the dent of his esophagus - above the Adam's apple, to the tip of his chin and he nearly moaned. Her hands joined the lips, while she leaves the wet trail down his torso. His breath is faster now, low growl hitched in his throat. Growl turned into a hiss when her lips reached a thick bush of black curls. Locking her gaze with his, she took him in her hand.

She is surprised, he is - a discovery. She licked the swollen head of his member, and he hissed again, burying his hands in her hair. Without taking her eyes off of him, she took him in her mouth, and his eyelids fluttered. Bobbing her head and swirling her tongue, applying pressure around his glans, she watches him while he is getting lost in her attempt. It is, in a way, empowering. Intoxicating even, and now she's the one with the power, power to force a man like him to melt under her touch.

Her core is throbbing, heat is pooling in her stomach, aching. ‘ _ Take him. _ ’ nudges the voice, but she ignores it and focuses on his groans and breathing. 

A loud noise rasped through the room.

“Let it ring,” he growls through clenched teeth.

Fumbling through the pockets of his pants, crumpled around his ankles, she picked up the cell phone and placed it into his hand. Her lips deserted his member, but her hand is still on it.

“Answer it.” She is still in an eye-lock with him. Reluctantly he answered, her hand never standing still.

“Potter.” His voice is gravelly, and he fights to control his breathing. “Yes, I located her.” She grinned and lowered down, taking one of his balls in her mouth; he bit his lower lip. ”You might say, Potter, she - got me by my balls.  Something similar to running, yes.” Her lips switch to the other ball, cuddling his perineum lightly. “Fuck! No, not you Potter - Oh! -  I - can’t talk now, sorry - I’ll call you tomorrow.” He switched off the phone and threw him behind his back.

She applied some more pressure, her mouth returned to his member. She is determined now, determined to see him falling apart under her caresses. Fighting the urge to impale herself on him, she sped up. From his mouth string of curses. His hips buckle. His loud groans are music to her ears. 

He unloaded his seed into her mouth; she drank it greedily - the essence of him.  

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Soft rays of rising sun woke him up. He’s naked, on the bed and - alone. Was it all a dream? More importantly, what the fuck was he doing? Last night he was powerless, reduced to the puddle of goo, by Granger, no less. 

He got up from the bed, just in time to glance through the window and see her disappear into the jungle.

“Shit!” He dressed quickly, taking the nearest garments - khaki shorts and T-shirt. Using his wand to tie up his hiking boots, he ran outside, but she was already gone. Muttered “Shitt—” Followed her trail. 

She was careful, but years of experience are on his side. Her footprints leave a trail of magic which is easy to track. Too late he realized that he didn't bring anything with him but a wand.

Not far from the village, her trail leads him below the ground through the hidden entrance.

“What did she tell me yesterday? Hallways are under the village.” Bending down at the entrance to an underground passage, he continued to follow her. “Lumos,” mumbled when darkness engulfed him. Her tracks are still easy to follow. The maze of corridors meanders, but he followed her trail. Rooms through which he passed were ravaged long ago; grave robbers and gold diggers desolated this place. Only the fine dust—centuries old—rests on every surface, dispersing in small clouds beneath his boots as he walks.

_ Regardless of what she’s looking for, it is not here anymore. _ The almost desperate thought floated through his mind. He suddenly realized: returning her home would be much more complicated than he’d thought. He had another problem; he could hardly think straight in her presence. He could keep her in a magical sleep, but then he would be in trouble neck-deep with muggles. 

Severus assumed that she had all  necessary  official papers and permits  \- that was Granger after all -she never left such things to chance. On the other hand, he had only his tourist visa and permits.

An abrupt vibration of magic stopped him in his tracks. 

In front of him was a chamber. At its door, ripped wards still quivered. The wards were not stripped with finesse or meticulous work, but rather crudely torn apart. Through the shimmer of ripped protections, he could see her, in a small square chamber with barren walls.  She was sitting on the dusty ground, and by movements of her wand he could conclude that she was removing protections from a small wooden box. His insides tightened. Picking up the tendrils of two different wards with his wand, he stepped into the room, fixing them. Whatever she was planning to do, the curse would stay locked up with them if he failed to stop her on time.  

“That is not smart, Miss Granger.”   

“Will you?”

“What?"

“Destroy it. I removed the protection; just help me destroy the box.”

He blinked, she didn’t look at him but studied the box, as if she was searching for the weak spot.

“I do not have authorization and I don’t know what’s inside. We may very well let something loose by destroying the box.” He replied softly, wondering why he tried to reason with her.

“I know what’s inside. It can’t hurt many people…”

“It is just as bad, even if it can hurt only  _ one  _ person. Do not start acting stupid now girl - pick up the box, take it to Potter and let your department deal with the matter.” He used the tone of voice which he kept reserved for the classroom. She raised her head and he realized his mistake. Her face had an almost feral look, with eyes full of despair. The kind of despair he knew only too well, the despair of a person is facing their own death, but still steadily pacing towards it. “What is in the box?”

“So, you won’t help me?”

“Miss Granger…”

“Then so be it, Professor. If I have to suffer, I won't suffer alone.” She hissed and opened the box.

He tried to cast a spell, to stop her, but she was faster. 

The lid of the box cracked slightly when two silver sparks flew free, then a surge of golden light violently escaped. Cursing Potter and his proclivity to share less than nothing of information, he tried to reach the girl who was sitting with the box in her hands. Light twirled around them, creating a distinctive closed curve pattern, tendrils of light curled around their wands. 

Her eyes were the scariest thing he ever saw in his life - live and gleaming, but at the same time dead and hopeless. All his years of training, all that he knew, all his instincts - he was frozen now, almost petrified. Suddenly, loops of the infinity symbol separated in the middle, encircling them, and he could feel their magical imprint on his skin—on his soul—as they twisted around his magical core. As abruptly as it started, everything stopped. 

The chamber was peaceful once more.

“You idiot, you—you  -  _ stupid, insolent brat— _ ” He growled, stopped in the midst of his rant when her eyes meet his again.

She was faster than was humanly possible, tackling him on the ground. Against all odds his wand clanged, rolling away from him. He was pinned to the floor, by magic. 

For the first time in the past three years, he was scared - truly and honestly scared. There were no traces of sanity in Granger's eyes, only curses, swirling wildly.  _ More than one curse _ , mixed with a touch of desperate insanity. 

She touched his face and magic began to crackle again, his brain was muddled again, rendering him speechless, complacent for anything that she had in mind. 

_ If there is a mind left in her. _

She tore off his clothes. 

He attempted to struggle against the bonds, with the portion of clarity he somehow managed to retain. Or was _that instinct?_ He knew he had to fight. Nevertheless, there was little hope; he could feel the magic building, but he could not use _his_ magic. He resisted in the only way he could: refusing to participate willingly. 

But his mind and his body were separated in their reactions.

He was inside her head. No, not by the means of Legilimency - the images had the sharpness and clear texture; he could smell and taste and -  _ feel _ . 

She stripped him naked, as much as it was possible without breaking the bonds, and now she was removing her own clothes. He could -  _ see  _ \- her intent and he didn't have much strength to fight it. 

Her emotions were overwhelming. Desperation. Desperate need, pressure nested in the pit of the stomach, almost painful, begging for release. She was on top of him. He could feel her slick entrance, already well coated, on the tip of his member. 

_ This is wrong - so wrong. _ Were those his thoughts or hers? Heat spilt around his brain like the warm rays of the sun. Breath hitched in his lungs.  _ She's so bloody tight and warm _ . He could feel the squeeze of her channel, and at the same time, a stretch and a sense of almost unpleasant fullness. 

Her hips danced, and then she used the force of her own weight to sit on him, to take him completely, releasing a small cry. 

_ Pain!  _ White flashes in front of his eyes, and he could feel her body tensing.  _ Bloody hell! No! _ Pain ebbed away slowly, and the pressure became an issue. She began to move and he could feel the slick, tight channel around him, the sensation was - mind-numbing. He also could feel the silky caress on overly stretched walls. 

He suddenly realized the dual sensation: his and hers. 

She was moving fast now, trying to relieve the feeling not so different from apparating, the pressure, almost unpleasant and so demanding. The faster her hips danced, the sharper they moved, pressure increased. Underlying that sensation was his own reaction - the heat of friction and tidal waves of pleasure beating at the thin walls of a dam. He could feel her walls, his rod hitting a spot inside her, and the pleasure erupted, spilling inside her, flooding her nerves, his nerves, spilling - him. 

Nerve endings flared up, arching his back - her back. 

A double scream echoed through the chamber, and then the silence and emptiness, blissful floating in the absolute stillness. He could still feel her muscles, rippling around him, squeezing him, and he could feel the release - the pleasure of fullness and comfort in the sensation of his shaft embedded deep inside her.

His mind started to clear aside whatever spell held him - he was free of it now. The tingling sensation of contraception spell - then he was alone again. 

Alone in his head. 

She broke the eye contact and stood up. His body recoiled, howling at the loss. Panting, he stayed sprawled on the ground, debating whether he was raped or not. 

She quickly dressed. Slowly, while his mind was still reeling from the experience, he dressed too, picking up the wand. When he reached for the box, she grabbed it, clutching it tightly to her chest and growled at him.  

“Mine.” 

_ Fucking bloody hell! I was… Almost. Raped. Now I'm trapped with a crazy, wild witch in a cave. What else? _ At least his magic had returned to him. He could use it again. She was still fixed on him with her gaze; traces of the girl he once knew appeared. A vile grin danced on her lips as she passed by him.

“Now you have no choice. Now you  **have to** help me.” He has frozen once again.  _ What the hell just happened? _

She was nearly at the exit. He still stared at the same spot on the floor, trying to sort out through the events that took place moments ago. His hand jerked back, sending sparks of pain from his shoulder to his brain. A soft thud and groan from behind told him what had happened. Suddenly, everything was clear. 

He finally understood.


	2. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: It is still quite violent and there is a rough sex in this chapter, on the verge of rape almost, so feel warned and don't read if you are not up to it.
> 
> 12.02.2018.   
> Big, big THANK YOU to my beta Holdt  
> she is not writing for HP but if you like Marvel, Stargate or DC (Batman, Superman) check out her work, her writing is amazing :)

The Voices were louder than ever, screaming, howling…something wasn't right. They should have stopped, all of them. Instead, it was worse, ten times worse.  _ Where did I go wrong? _

_ ‘You can’t get rid of me, never—’  _

_ Shut up!!!! _

_ ‘You are mine.’  _

_ He will save me, he has to. _

_ ‘We are going take what we can—’  _

_ Shut up! Shut up!! _ Everything was distorted again, voices continued to hiss and torment her.  _ Help me, _ she wailed. 

_ ‘You are mine. He’s mine now, too.’  _

_ ‘Shut u—’ _

_ D _ arkness.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Turning towards her, he walked with determination. She can’t pass through the new wards, not without him letting her. Watching her as she stood up, he stretched out his palm.

“The box, Miss Granger. Give me the box.”

She looked at him. All clarity was gone from her eyes. Her eyes, her face, her posture - all of it gave the appearance of a wild animal, trapped and dangerous. He gripped his wand tighter. She stretched out her arm and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, the other hand still clenched on the box.

“Mine,” she growled again, and he wasn't sure to what she was referring. Judging by her shattered mind, she could be proclaiming her ownership over his T-shirt. “Mine.” She hissed it again.

Jabbing the wand at her abdomen he mumbled, “Stupefy.” Encircling her with another hand, he caught her just in time to prevent her from slipping to the ground. Even in the stunned state, her grip on the box was strong.  _ What made her so desperate _ ? Lowering her gently, he tucked her wand into his pocket. He raised his wand, then stopped.  _ Blast! The curse! _ He’d almost opened the wards before checking.  

Shaking his head, he turned towards the room and cast a few spells. Only two spots glowed bright blue - her skin and his.  _ Good I can open the wards freely… What am I thinking? We are both cursed, what can be good about that? Bloody Potter! _ Turning towards the door he worked for a while to fix the tears she made, rigging them to let two of them outside but no one else inside, just in case. 

Taking her up in his arms, like a little child—and compared to him she was a child—he sighed.  _ Don’t think about it now. _ Return to the village was much more challenging. He struggled to not drop her, while he followed her now waning tracks. 

Finally, exiting the cave into the forest, he placed her on the ground, tucking his wand in his pocket next to hers. Taking her up again, he walked towards the village, at least he was hoping that he headed in the right direction.

He nearly sighed aloud some half an hour later, when the familiar sight of the fountain appeared in front of him. She didn’t seem to weigh more than a feather, but even a feather can be heavy when you carry it for too long. Her head rested on his shoulder, and to onlookers, it would look as if she were asleep. Avoiding few villagers and a very curious hotel manager, he finally reached his room. Placing her on the bed, he sighed again. 

They were in trouble.

After warding the room, he stared at her for a moment. Shaking his head, he undressed her, leaving only the underwear. She still had a death-grip on the box. 

Calling a soft leather pouch from his backpack, he made a mental note to thank Luna the next time he saw her. Taking a deep breath, he waved his wand, first over himself; his skin glowed blue. Another wave of his wand and a golden string floated through the air. He growled. He waved his wand towards Granger her skin lit up like a Christmas tree in a palette of blue.

“Bloody hell girl, what were you doing?”

Casting a sleeping charm before dispelling the stun, he finally managed to take the box out of her hands. Later, he would examine the blasted thing. 

The curse from the box seemed petty compared to the others she’d managed to collect. He felt a heaviness in his head, but did his best to focus on the task at hand.

A few of the minor curses were easy to remove. 

The following two gave him a bit of trouble, but he managed to free her from them too. 

The two remaining curses were…

‘Complicated’ was an understatement. Both were attached to her magical core. Skipping the curse they shared, he focused on the other. 

Luna was right - the curse had a strong hold of Granger. Starting from her arm, it had spread, leaching itself into her nervous system and tunnelling towards her magical core. He was neither equipped nor experienced enough to remove it.  

Taking a soft brush and couple of small jars from his pouch, he mixed powders from three different jars with liquid from the fourth. Dipping the brush into the mix, he drew the first rune on her right ankle, and the second on her left. The same rune was written on both of her wrists. 

When he turned her to her stomach, she just stirred and mumbled. 

He waved his wand again, drawing a series of runes down the length of her spine. His vision was blurred. He shook his head. The magic crackled between them. 

_ He’d felt it before, last night - it wasn't from today's curse…  _

Shaking the feeling off he continued to work. He placed a rune on each of her shoulder blades. Then he waited; the ink would need few moments to dry. 

Using that time to take his shoes off, he flipped her over. Flicking his wand again, he watched the dark blue lines that licked her skin, making a tight ring around her head. Breathing deeply, he wrote the runes on the soft silkiness of her inner thighs. His hands itched from the need to throw away the brush and sink his teeth into her there. He shook his head.

_ What is wrong with me? _

A low burn of desire simmered in the pit of his belly while he drew the triangle of runes around her navel. A trickle of sweat ran down his back; he was breathing  in heaves . It was not the first time for him to do something similar—admittedly, Albus hadn’t been an attractive young woman—but to restrain the curse was a difficult task and it demanded a lot of strength and magical power. No matter how sexy…

_ Did I just proclaim Hermione Granger sexy? _

… The victim was, desire shouldn’t be an issue. Straddling her stomach, he bit back the groan.  _ This is ridiculous. _ Stringing the last row of runes between the valley of her breasts, he avoided, to the best of his abilities, removing the straps of her bra.

Finally, he was finished drawing runes on her body, and he briefly contemplated whether he should place the runes on her forehead as well. Deciding against it, he gently removed one curl from her face, running the pad of his thumb over her lips. 

Magic sparked and he backed away fast.

Severus rushed to the bathroom, breathing out a heavy growl. He flipped the tap handle and waited for the pipes. With a rattle, they expelled a brownish goo, before clear water started to flow. He revelled in the sensation of cold water on his overheated body as his head started to clear. He groaned at the realisation. 

The telephone started to buzz and he ran to the room, took the phone and returned to the bathroom.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Harry nervously tapped his leg under the table. He’d been trying to reach Snape all day, but the telephone just rang. Ron wasn’t helping the situation by pacing like a zoo animal - back and forth he went, mumbling in his chin. 

“Potter… Into what did you send me?” Snape’s voice sounded distant and muffled.

“Snape, do you have her?” 

“Are they returning?” Ron’s yell was too loud.

“Shut up, Ron.” He returned his attention to the headset in hand. “Sir?”

“Don’t play naïve, Potter. What the hell are you trying to pull off now?”

“I don’t understand, Sir… Is Hermione alright?”

“No, Hermione is most definitely not ‘alright’. The girl has more curses  leeched to her than the Restricted Section of Hogwarts’ library.”

“Sir?” Harry felt a lump forming in his throat. Snape sounded furious. 

Ron was looking at him, half scared and half ready to snatch the phone from his hands. 

“How could you not notice? Either of you? Why didn’t you try to help her?”

“I don’t understand…”

“Of course you don’t Potter - it is not about you - so it’s not important.”

“What is wrong with Hermione, Sir?”

“That’s what I’d like to know. I removed all the minor curses, I placed the biggest and nastiest one under containment, but for the latest one I must wait until she wakes up.”

“Latest one?”

“Yes, Potter, the latest one. The  _ new  _ curse. She activated the artefact and cursed us both.”

“She did what? Why didn’t you stop her?!” Harry felt his blood run cold.

“What happened?” Ron was screaming, and he looked at his friend’s pale face.  

Covering the speaker with a hand Harry whispered. “Hermione activated the curse. Both her and Snape are affected.” Ron paled and fell into a chair. “Is she… Are you going to be ok?”

“I don’t know Potter. I still haven’t had a chance to examine the artefact. It is a nasty curse - leeches to the magical core, and we will need the assistance of healers and curse breakers to get rid of it. Granger has a bigger problem, though.”

“A  _ bigger  _ problem, Sir?”

“Yes, you moron! The curse from Bella’s knife. The one you neglected to mention. It took strong hold in her. And at the moment I am not capable of assessing the damage it may have done.”

“Sir, you saved Dumbledore. Can you… Can you…?”

“I know you are daft Potter; you don’t have to emphasise it. If she’s stayed alive for this long, it won’t kill her now.  _ Her mind _ is a different story."

“How fast can you bring her home, Sir?” Harry's stomach dropped.

“I don’t know. I have to see what kind of hell she released on us before we try to leave this forsaken place. Try to talk with your idiot friend, and find out as much as you can. I have to go and take care of Miss Granger. I’ll call you when I have more news.”

“Yes, of course, Sir. If there is anything you need—anything at all—just let me know and I’ll arrange it.” He closed the connection and stared at Ron.

“ _ What _ is going on?” Ron was nearly tearing his hair off. 

“Ron, did you know that Hermione was cursed by Bellatrix’s blade in the Manor?” Ron’s jaw slacked. “Neither did I. Snape says it is serious. She’ll live but her mind is… I don’t know.”

“ _ Bloody hell _ .”

“On top of that, Hermione released the curse from your  **‘bogus** ’ artefact on them.”

“But, how… She wasn’t supposed to find it.”

“Legend, Ron. We are wizards - muggles think that  **_WE_ ** don’t exist. Where did you hear about the artefact?”

“From Bill. It is a sort of two parts curse, and it’s not very clear what it does. But… Harry, Bill told us that the first part is lost or destroyed, there are no records about it. We sent ‘Mione for the second part, which was supposed to be lost too.”

“You should have  _ told me that, _ Ron."

“Bill told us that the curse can be active fully only if it’s activated in proper order, and since the first part is lost… Can't be all that bad? Can it?”

“I don’t know Ron. We will call Bill tomorrow and ask for more information. The curse is attached to their magical cores, Ron. It sounds serious to me.”

“But Snape is with her. That is good, right?”

“That is the only bit of good news, for Hermione. The way he sounded, when he returns, we will be hexed into next year.”

“I’m ok with that if he can save ‘Mione.”

“Let it go, Ron, just… Let it go.” sighed Harry. He wasn’t optimistic and after this phone call, a bad feeling started to coil in his chest. Harry was worried.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione sighed, it had been a long time since she’d felt so rested. She actually managed to sleep without nightmares plaguing her dreams. The Voices were gone - not all of them, the most nagging voice remained, but still... She felt good. Stretching like a cat, she yawned. 

’ _ You won’t make it. You are mine, he’s mine, _ ’ crackled the voice in her head and her eyes flew open. She looked around the room. 

This was not her room. 

Then she saw him. He was sitting on the chair, dressed in black - black T-shirt, black baggy pants with pockets and black boots. His hair was tied at the back of his neck. 

He rocked on the back legs of a rickety chair, his shoulders resting against the wall, one leg on the ground, the other one snagged to the bed. His eyes were as she remembered them from school: cold and unreadable. He was twirling the box in his hands, examining it with a grim look on his face. 

“Give it back,” she growled.

He looked at her, pushed back from the wall and tossed the box to her.

“ _ Get dressed _ , Miss Granger.” 

Glancing down at her body she sat up in the bed.

“What did you do to me?” ‘ _ Go to the shower, wash up! _ ’

“They won’t be washed that easily. Do not remove the runes, Miss Granger.” His voice held a hint of threat. She climbed out of the bed, picking up her clothes.

“Don’t you think we are past that?” She questioned him over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of his raised eyebrow. “Calling me  _ Miss Granger _ .”

“No, we are not. And if you attempt to approach me in - that way - again, I can assure you,  **Miss Granger** , the tables will turn around. And you won’t like the outcome.”

That should have scared her, but it didn't. What was the point? After all, she still wasn't free. The voice was still present in her head, and it was only a matter of time before other voices return. All was lost. Maybe he couldn’t help her… NO!...

_ She can’t think like that,  _ **_he is_ ** _ her last hope.  _

“We’ll see.” Hermione said. “I’ll go to my room now, if you don’t mind,  **Professor** .”

“By all means, go ahead Miss Granger.” 

_ Don’t you look so smug, you bastard. _

‘ _ He knows. _ ’

_ Shut up! _

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

His head was buzzing, and he felt only marginally better after he raised his mental shields. He watched her as she walked to the door and fortified his left hand.  _ It’s always the left hand. Why? _

Waiting patiently until she disappeared from his sight, he yanked at his left hand with all the strength he could muster. A dull thump then a loud swear. She appeared in the door frame.

“What the hell Snape?” She was angry.

“You, Miss Granger, have no idea what the curse does. Do you?”

“I’ve researched the bloody thing for two years, of course, I do!”

“Then try to go to your room.” She turned and he yanked his hand again. She staggered backwards

“What did you do to me?”

“ **I** didn’t do anything. I’m afraid, Miss Granger, this is all  **your** doing.”

“Don’t you dare play dumb with me…”

In a second he was next to her, pushing her back to the bed. With a wave of a hand, the door was locked and the room warded. His brain sizzled; the thing was eating away through his protection like the slow drip of acid. Yanking the box from her clutches, he shoved it in her face. 

“May I suggest, the next time when you decide to release a curse, read first what it does.” She blinked at him, confused.  _ She can’t read the runes. Bloody idiot! _ “It appears that I gave you too much credit, Miss Granger. You are  **not** as smart as you appear to be.”

“I can understand well enough, I just thought…”

“What? That it would be fun to be chained to the ex-Death Eater? I assure you, it won’t.” Anger and need choked him - raw, almost desperate need. Her defiant gaze irked him. “And we’re going to start by discovering how much  **you** like to be tied up.”

With one flick of the wrist, she was gliding to the top of the bed, her hands stretched, resisting the invisible bonds with no luck. He crawled above her, their eyes locked in a gaze. Magic crackled in the air. Another flick of the wrist and they were naked. She looked amazing with runes all over her body.

Fear, anger, desire, undiluted lust mixed inside him. He took a moment to sort out through the mixture of feelings - his - and hers. He pinched her nipples, hard. She hissed, but a tight coil of need pressed beneath his belly button. Grinning poisonously, he pinched her nipples again. Harder, twisting them a bit. She growled at him, but pain spread down his back as an aching need.

_ Well, well, little miss know-it-all. Who would’ve guess. _

Her torso arched towards him. Dragging his nails down her sides, none too gently. 

She continued to struggle. Gripping her hips in a lock-hold that would leave her bruised, he plunged inside her. She was just partially ready. The burn felt exquisite, the friction was marvellous. Not wanting to wait, he started pumping, snapping his hips sharply. The burn scorched him, but her velvety coating oozed and loss of the sting was almost disappointing. His rod hit her cervix and stars danced in front of his eyes, pressure whistled in his ears like a tea kettle. Angling his hips, he hit the same spot again. Another burst of stars. A few more snaps of his hips at the same spot and her entire body arched. 

Grunting in the feeling of depressurizing, the floaty liberation in his head  _ This must be how the pressure cooker feels when you open the lid. _

**He** was nowhere near the end, so he kept pumping. 

She hissed and growled at him, but pressure started to build again. His hips sped up. Flaring small fireworks down his spine, he moved in accordance to the need - unsure whose need. 

His or hers? It didn’t matter. 

Releasing her hips, he pinched her nipples again and she whimpered. Electric current travelled through his body, forcing his abdominal muscles to cramp. His shaft, choked by her grip. It was marvellous; so tight, so slick. He changed the angle again and suddenly - he lost his breath. His back arched as the burst of light flooded his senses. 

She was a lovely arch, suspended above the bed, her shoulders stapled to the surface with the spell, her hips pinned by him, everything else was - floating. He kept slamming into her with such ferocity that his lower back throbbed. Her walls kept trembling and rippling against his member. The sensation so intense and prolonged, alternating between bliss and rising need for more. One after another, series of outbursts crashed at the back of his head. Her screams filled the room. Suddenly, the balloon popped. Her muscles tried to hold him in as her walls closed on him. In an almost violent jerk, he ripped himself out of her and climbed atop of her unloading his seed on her breasts. She whimpered. Loss ripped through the bliss like a knife. With a vile grin, he rolled next to her.

She was whimpering, but he wasn’t concerned. She was unharmed, she just - was not completely satisfied. He didn’t feel guilty about that, in fact, he basked in the knowledge that he managed to regain a small portion of the control.  _ Women,… They are so lucky, _ he thought idly before he fell into a blissful slumber of post-coital lassitude.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Ringing. 

Severus opened his eyes. 

She was still sleeping next to him, curled into a ball, facing him. Her knees pressed to his solar plexus. His hand draped over her body. 

Ringing again. 

Jumping out of the bed he rifled through the pile of clothes until he reached his cell phone.

“What is going on Snape?!” Potter’s voice was too loud. “We have a riot here!”   

“I can assure you, Potter, I did not organise riots from Peru.” He let the words draw out.

“Two hours ago, the clerk from the Marriage department was running through the hallways, howling how you and Hermione got married.” He laughed and Potter snapped back, “It is not a laughing matter!”

“Not  _ married  _ Potter - I presume the term he used was  **‘** bonded **’** . And I can see why the records would show that.”

“Bonded?” Harry sounded like he couldn’t grasp the meaning of the word.

“WHAT!!!?” The scream in the background was definitely Weasley.

He laughed again. He could imagine Weasley losing his head and Potter staring.

“Yes. Relax Potter, and tell your siren of a brother-in-law to tone it down. It is the curse, and as soon as we dispel it, the records will be cleared as well.”

“I don’t understand.” 

“Oh, but Weasley does. And Miss Granger did, at least on some level. The sole nature of the curse is  **precisely why** she avoided you two idiots for all this time.”

“What does Ron have to do with—”

“He told Miss Granger to bring the artefact to him, so they could tamper with it together. My guess is, Weasley hoped to achieve what I have the misfortune to suffer through.”

“What would that be, Sir?”

“The curse, Potter, is the type of slavery compulsion. At the moment, Miss Granger and I cannot be separated further than 15 to 20 paces.”

Potter began to argue with Weasley and he sighed. Weasley was still speaking loudly enough for him to hear their full conversation. Potter began to yell at his friend.

Severus cut into their argument. “Potter! You will have to arrange alternative means of transportation for us to get back home. She can’t travel by portkey and we can’t pass Customs like this. We need either a private plane with preferential Customs checkout or ship tickets, depending on how fast you want us back in England.”

“It will be arranged -  just let me know the place and the date. I’ll talk to you later, Sir.” The connection was broken. He sighed.  _ Idiots. Dunderheads. _

This was one of the reasons he’d hated teaching. There were other reasons too, naturally, but he didn’t want to go there. Dressing slowly, he glanced at the curled, sleeping form of Hermione Granger. 

Life wasn’t good anymore. 

Life got complicated, so very complicated that he had no idea where to start sorting out the mess.


	3. Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world,  
> which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> 16.02.2018.   
> Big, big THANK YOU to my beta Holdt  
> she is not writing for HP but if you like Marvel, Stargate or DC (Batman, Superman) check out her work, her writing is amazing :)

Closing the connection Harry looked at a still stunned Ron. The redhead flinched under the intensity of his gaze.

“Ron, what did you do to Hermione?” Harry’s voice was carefully quiet, with a hint of anger.

“Nothing!” Ron peeped, shaking his head with a defiant look on his face.

“Snape said—” Harry began. Ron cut him off impatiently. “Who are you gonna trust? That greasy git or me, your best mate?”

“At the moment… Hermione. But first… Ronald, don’t you dare walk out! I’m calling Bill right now.” Harry marched to the fireplace and tossed the pinch of powder in it “Bill, Bill it’s urgent!” Bill’s head appeared in the flames.  

“Harry, do you know what time it is? If you need Ginny—” Bill’s voice was slurry, and groggy with sleep. 

“I need to know everything about the curse, the one you told Ron about.” Harry frowned at Ron, speaking into the flames.

“What curse?” Bill sounded alert now. 

“The one with two parts, the missing one - the one we sent Hermione to find.”  Harry tried to explain, not really sure how to explain - that had been Ron’s part, before. 

“It is just a story, Harry—” The yawn could be heard clearly in Bill’s voice.

“Hermione found the second artefact, she activated the curse.” Harry sighed trying not to sound too annoyed and glared at Ron. Ron rocked on his feet with a sullen pout.

“Move over, I’m coming.” By the urgency in Bill’s voice, Harry could tell that the things were more serious than he thought.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione jumped when something, rather soft, fell over her head. She tried to block the attack, only to find herself entangled in her own clothes.

“Get dressed Miss Granger. We are going to your room.”  His voice was cold and menacing; she groaned. And groaned again.  _ He could’ve let me sleep a bit longer. _

“What’s the point of getting dressed? Every time you say that sentence I end up naked or almost naked, all over again.” 

“If you have no qualms in walking through the hotel naked, I have no problem with that either.” 

“Pervert,” she hissed, dressing quickly. “Why do you want to see my room?”

“I presume that all your documentation on the curse is there.”

“I’m not sharing my findings with you!”

“Interesting. You were willing to share everything else.” He mocked her with enjoyment.

‘ _ I’ll enjoy him. _ ’

_ Oh, go fuck yourself! _

‘ _ I’d rather do him…again. _ ’

_ What?! _

“Leave me alone you crazy bitch.” She curled into a ball, squeezing her head.

“I've been called a fair amount  of names in my day, Miss Granger, but ‘ _ crazy bitch _ ’ is a new one.”

“I wasn’t talking to you!”

‘ _ I like him. _ ’

_ Shut up! _

“Shut up!!!”

Her hand itched; it burned and she began to claw viciously at her wrist. He grabbed her by the hands.

“Do. Not. Scratch.” He looked her straight in the eyes, then he mumbled, an  _ Incarcerus,  _  and she was tied up.

“Let me go! Untie me, you… you…”

“Watch it, Miss Granger. Be very careful what you are going to say next.” His voice was dangerous and low. She shivered. She watched him pack his things with growing anger. 

“Set me free.”

“Only  **if** you can control yourself enough not to erase the runes.”

“What?”

“The itch, Miss Granger. That curse in your system is trying to get free.” He wasn’t looking at her at all.

“ _ That _ curse? What about all the others?”

“You have only two at the moment: one from the knife and the one you set on the both of us.”

“You - you helped me?” Hermione’s whisper was awed.

“Why is that a surprise to you?” He looked at her. “More importantly, why didn’t you ask for the help earlier?”

“I did - the moron at St. Mungo’s told me he couldn’t do anything.” She sighed.

“And it didn’t cross your mind to ask Bill for help, or in the moment of the utmost insanity -  _ me _ ?” She shook her head. “Well, so much about ‘ _ the brightest witch of her age _ '. The ‘moron', as you so eloquently put it, from St. Mungo’s will be able to help you now. If you can manage to withstand this small discomfort until we reach England, that is.”

“What now?” She asked him feeling relieved and lost at the same time.

“Now, I’m going to release you, and then you are going to take us to your room and show me everything you have on our common predicament. I want to make it clear, as far as your findings are concerned - they are  **yours** . I simply want to get rid of your presence and return to my life.”

Hermione blinked at him. His words hurt her.  _ Why do I feel hurt - that’s what I want. My findings are my own, and I don’t want to remain tied to him. _

‘ _ Literally tied. _ ’

_ I’ll get rid of you… _

‘ _ Or die trying. _ ’  She raised her chin.

“Fine. Follow me. Help me get rid of…. And we will break this - whatever this is. Then I can go and do what I want to do,  and you can go and hide again.”

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus clenched his fist.  _ Insolent, stubborn, child. So naïve. _

Planning how to hex Potter, Weasley and everyone else who’d gotten him into this mess as soon as he managed to dig himself out of it, he trailed behind her.

_ Child. She is most definitely not a child - not anymore. _ He tried not to notice the sway of her hips as she climbed the stairs.

His head was foggy and he had trouble gathering his thoughts, not even Occlumency worked as expected.  _ Maybe I’m just out of shape. _ Deep down, he knew that was not the case. 

He kept his mind and his body sharp; the war might be over, but he was still a hunted man. Living without magic helped with hiding, and his life had been peaceful. 

Peaceful and boring. 

_ May you live in interesting times. _ The Chinese proverb came to his mind.  _ Well, I certainly do. _

They entered the small room, smaller than his. It was obvious that she lived there for quite some time. On the improvised rack laundry clothes were drying. The rest of the room was swamped with maps, papers and books scattered all over the place. The girl he remembered had been meticulous and always tidy; the state of her room worried him.

She was digging through the pile of papers, ass high in the air exposed to his view. He ground his teeth as he turned away. This was not how he behaved or reacted - usually or ever. Women were a nice distraction in past times, but sex was never the centre of his life. 

Everything was upside-down from the moment he’d set foot in Peru. Focusing on anything else, and nothing in particular, his eyes finally rested on the drying laundry. The plenitude of female underwear caught his eye. Picking up one flimsy triangle of material, held by three pieces of elastic band his lips twitched.  _ Well, well. _

Turning around, dangling the garment on one finger, he raised a taunting eyebrow towards her. She tried to grab the panties, but he lifted his hand, still dangling them out of her reach

“This is unusual choice of - ‘underwear’ - for a globetrotter like yourself, Miss Granger. This does not look too…comfortable.”

“Give it back!” His eyebrow travelled further up. “How do you know? Did you ever try them?”

“This model…” He stretched the small patch of material. “I can’t say that I have. It lacks - space. On me, you might find it too - revealing, shall we say?”

She was jumping, trying to reach her panties when she finally managed to grab them from his hand. She balled them in her palm, blushing.

“That is a matter of  _ opinion _ .” She jeered at him and he shrugged.

“Your opinion, Miss Granger, does not count for much.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Given that you do not have much to compare with.” He chuckled as her blush deepened.

“I was under the impression,  _ Professor,  _ that you asked to come here so you could see my notes, not to discuss my taste in panties.”

Laughing, he nodded and opened the file she offered him. Observing her on the sly he noticed that she was trying to remove all her underwear from the rack. Her eyes were confused and slightly unfocused, jaw tightly clenched.

“Does your hand still itch, Miss Granger?”

“A little, not unbearable.”

He just nodded and dedicated his attention to the reading. She was trying to subdue the mess in her room, acting as if she’d only just noticed it for the first time. 

He was impressed: her ability to find this artefact was amazing. The curse was old, dating even before Hogwarts had been founded. That was a worrisome part - knowing the fact that not many written documents existed from that period.

She finally stopped rummaging through the room and sat next to him. He nearly grinned at how uncomfortable she looked, but sitting options besides the bed were none existent. Flipping a leaf of parchment, he addressed her.

“Miss Granger.” She jumped. “Is this copied from the Library of Alexandria?”

“How did you know?”

“You copied everything, including the registration number. What I fail to understand is how someone with an O in Ancient Runes could know so little or be so stupid as to activate the curse.”

“Someone with an O in Ancient runes still has trouble reading Ancient Sumerian. As you must know, that was not covered by the curriculum.”

“I fail to see how what you just said relates to this document.”

“Because this document  _ is _ in Sumerian.” She blinked at him calmly. He could not detect spite or lie in her eyes.

“What I see, Miss Granger, are ancient  _ runes _ , and any fifth-year in Hogwarts with choice in the subject  _ can  _ read it without a problem.”

“You may try to play mind games with me as much as you like,  _ professor _ , but I copied the document. I know what language I used.”

“Show me.” He turned to her and she blinked again.

“What?”

“Call up the memory - show me.”

“I don’t want you in my head.”

“Too late for that,” He said impatiently. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Miss Granger. I recommend the easy one.”

She just set her jaw spitefully and glared at him stubbornly.  _ You idiotic little chit. _

He grabbed her by the chin roughly and dove into her thoughts. A mass of shattered, unfocused memories floated in a sea of murmurs. Severus felt almost dizzy.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione struggled in vain, as he dug through her mind. She had the need to scream and hide, but his hand was holding her pinned to the bed. 

‘ _ What you gonna do now, _ ’  mocked the voice. ‘ _ How are you gonna explain? He will know. _ ’

_ I won’t allow—  _

‘ _ Oh, but I will. _ ’

_ No. No, please - don’t… _

His mind was a knife in her head.

She watched herself sitting at the big table, bent over the scrolls - old and brittle writing on the parchment. Then images started to flash in front of her eyes. Disconnected, jumbled images. 

Hermione screamed, and she wasn’t sure if the sound was only in her head or if she was screaming for real. 

And then, darkness…

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Looking through her eyes, the letters she’d copied were, in fact, Sumerian. But looking at the paper she was copying…  He was confused. Her mind was - confusing. He was bombarded with a multitude of flashing images. His head was pounding. 

Pulling from her mind, he mumbled an incantation to send her to sleep.

Letting her limply flop on the bed, he clasped hands around his head,  groaning. The pain was almost unbearable. This was not Legilimency, and he wasn’t sure if the curse affected his ability in general, or this was connected only to her. It was- Same as before, he could feel her feelings, hear her thoughts - it was disturbing.       

Now, it was beyond disturbing. 

Whatever just happened had left his mind in shambles. Breathing deeply, he focused on centring himself. Hermione started to cry, issuing small muffled screams and he looked at her. Nightmares were nothing new, and magical sleep did nothing to help to prevent them. Waving his wand to dispel his enchantment, Severus observed carefully.

She sat up in the bed, eyes wide and gulping air.

“I can place runes on your head too if you don’t mind looking Māori.”

“I’ll pass.” Her voice was rough and breathless. “I’ll take my chances with nightmares.”

“The decision is yours, Miss Granger.” 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

_ Screams, rubble and dust, curses surrounded her. _

The dream was always the same and always disturbing. Suddenly, the scenery changed.  _ She was under the cloak with Harry and Ron, she heard Voldemort’s voice and started to cry. _ This nightmare she hadn’t had in years. The scent of blood filled her nostrils. She didn’t want to watch.  _ The snake hissed and she screamed. _

Literally yanked from the nightmare, unfocused and more than a little surprised by the presence of Severus Snape, of all people, in her room, she mumbled her answers, not really paying attention. 

The Voice in her head laughed insanely, reminding her of Bellatrix’s deranged snickering. The need to move, to run away from the constant torment propelled her from the bed.

Standing next to the window, without even glancing at her ‘guest’, she fought the urge, split into two equal parts. Her first impulse, drawing her near him,  **to** him - it was so much easier to resist it now, when she had only one voice to battle and much of her mind under relative control. Her second impulse was to hurl hexes until he disappeared from her eyesight. His calmness and ever-present sarcasm irked her.

“What is the matter, Miss Granger?”

“Stay out of my head.”

“Far be it from me to even desire such thing. Your head is not the place I want to revisit.” He drawled at her. “You act as if you have a full bag of fleas in your pants.”

“Yes? Well, it’s not easy, to deal with what I’m dealing with.”

“If you used your brain instead of your most prominent house traits, you,  **we** , wouldn’t be in this   **_problem_ ** now.”

“Yes,” she scoffed bitterly. “Because I have the desire to go around exposing the carving in my skin.  **Mudblood** . Have you any idea how it feels, how it looks like to be branded for life?”

“None whatsoever. You are quite right Miss Granger.” His voice held a tilt of amusement and she flinched. For a second, she has forgotten to whom she was talking.

“I am sorry Professor,” she began, but he shoved a book into her hand. A Muggle book of Mayan legends. “What clues am I looking for?”

“Not a clue Miss Granger. This is the only way I can think of to shut you up, save from Langlock. Just sit down, be quiet and let me work.” He dismissed her.

With a sneer, that he disregarded, she went to the head of the bed and curled, leaning on the pillows, doing her best to focus on the book. Her mind was much quieter now, not entirely but bearable. Heat from the day and the rhythmic scratching of his quill lulled her to sleep.

Blinking her eyes to the darkening room, Hermione resisted her urge to stretch. The scraping of the quill was still present. He was sitting in the same position, hunched over the hovering board he used as a table, surrounded by papers and books. A small shimmering ball levitated above his head, providing extra light for his work. From her position, she could see his profile, frowning and grim.

He straightened his back and she closed her eyes, still looking at him through the drape of her eyelashes. 

He flexed muscles and the loud crack of his neck filled the room. With an annoyed gesture, he pushed the board and it floated away.  He turned his head to glance at her and the look in his eyes shocked he r.

_ Is he concerned for me? _

‘ _ Maybe he’s worried about himself. _ ’ Snickered the Voice, taunting her.

_ Why would he be worried about me? _

‘ _ Maybe he knows something you don’t? _ ’

_ Shut up! _

‘ _ Maybe he knows what I know? _ ’

_ I’m ignoring you. _

He stood up and approached the window. The shining ball followed him and he waved his hand, smacking it away like an annoying insect.

“Miss Granger, either acknowledge that you are awake or go back to sleep.”

“I’m awake,” She mumbled.

“Hmh.” He nodded. “We could go to the inn and eat something. We do need to talk and rest. I already contacted Mr Potter, two days from now we will have transportation back home. And tomorrow morning, just after sunrise we are leaving this dump.”

“But…”

“Your notes are more thorough than you admit. I do hope that you have a good explanation for your actions, or at least for lack of understanding about the nature of the curse you released.”

“I… I…” Confused she stuttered, feeling like she is in his classroom once again.

“I am hungry Miss Granger, and I’m going to eat. You may choose to follow me or tumble behind me. The choice is entirely yours.” 

“Give me just a second - I need to use the privy.”

Washing her face and teeth, she used the loo, and to her chagrin, found him standing near the toilet door.

“What are you doing?!” Anger rose. Her head was more clouded than before and she worried the curse had found a way around the protective wall of runes. Snape yanked his hand and she surged forward.

“Unfortunately, for this _little_ detail, there are no explanations. Not on the box and not in your notes. The nature of the Bond is not specified, and my guess is that this particular piece of invisible jewellery attached itself due to the reversed order of the curses’ activation.”

“That’s good news then?” 

He gave her a look that clearly stated his opinion of her use of the term ‘good’. Walking towards the door, he pulled her and she tottered behind him like an unwilling puppy.   

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

The pain in Severus’ temples increased with every passing minute. 

She was sitting across from him, blinking and frowning as if the whole situation was somehow his fault. Somewhere, halfway through the conversation, he understood that she probably knew much less than she’d thought. Or her understanding was compartmentalized, divided by what she knew and what her muddled brain could process.

“But…how?”

“Each part of the curse, Miss Granger, has more than one component. It is clear and I might add, easily visible from your notes. The second part is, unfortunately, binding in more ways than one.” His head throbbed harder. “Restraint against physical separation is a just small portion of the entire package.”

The local girl came to their table to bring them their food and he stopped talking. He carefully observed Hermione’s eyes; they were shifting in and out of focus. With each glass of beer, her eyes unfocused more. Soon she would be submitted to the thrall of the curse. 

_ Maybe she could resist it if she wasn’t so weakened by the other curses. And what would my excuse be, in that case? What is her aspect, I wonder… Merlin!!! _

Picking up her bare foot from his crotch, he pushed it down and away.

“That is precisely what I’m talking about, Miss Granger.” She blinked,  as if he’d just wrestled an ice-cream cone from her hand and tossed it to the ground. “Each of us is affected by a different set of aspects, abilities if you prefer, and at this point, it seems we must discover what those attributes are. In addition, Miss Granger, and before I disclose this, I must emphasize how disgruntled I am with this prospect.”

“Gods, what?” She started to chew on her lower lip.

“This was not meant as ‘slavery’ curse, which was my first guess…” He cleared his throat uncomfortably “It was meant as ‘love’ curse. As you are fully aware, curses can manipulate human feelings but to a certain extent. You must be aware that the notion of  **love** is  **not** one of them. And the casters final goal was for another party to fall in love with him or her at the end. Now, that might have worked fine for the original creator, but it leaves us neck-deep, given the fact that neither of us is in love or even remotely interested in the other.”   

“Then how… What…?”

“Well, with forced proximity for one.”

“What would prevent either of them from just - getting rid - of the other?”

“Would you kill me in my sleep?”

“No, why would I do that? But if the intended party was forced—”

“I am certain that this segment or at least the first part has some sort of protection from harm. At least up to a certain degree.”

“What are you on about?”

“Your eloquence has improved greatly over the years, Miss Granger.” His insides crumbled at the choice of words. “Lust, Miss Granger. A very manipulative emotion.”

“Lust is not an emotion, it is a chemical reaction.”

“My point exactly.” With an annoyed growl, he pushed her foot from his lap again. “And, now that you aware of it, please try to refrain yourself.”

“Why?” She shrugged. He was staring at her with near murderous gleam. “It’s not like I can go and snog someone else with you hovering behind my back, or you could shag some other chit.”

“It is only a matter of knowing the right people, Miss Granger.” He wanted to throw her off the balance.  _ The  _ **_small_ ** _ matter of a fidelity charm can be skipped if she didn’t notice it,  _ Severus thought grimly. That was his problem, and he would figure out how to circumvent it, eventually. 

Hermione wrinkled her nose, thinking deeply. “Do you know such people?”

“Curiosity killed the cat Miss Granger, and you have  **only one** life.”

“Hmh.” She huffed through the nose. “So, me wanting to snog you is just a curse. Well, considering what already transpired… I don’t see a problem in that.”

_ She’s gone completely bonkers. _ “Miss Granger, you may be a young woman but that does not necessarily mean that I am interested to indulge in your…offer.” 

“Then Luna must be wrong in her perception of you, Professor. If I remember her words correctly, you have no problem in ‘shagging everything with boobs and long legs in a particular age span’. Well, I do have relatively long legs... and I have boobs,” She pulled the collar of her sleeveless blouse and glanced down her décolletage “Sort of.”

Involuntarily, his eyes appraised her bust. If it was any other woman he would be more than inclined to voice his opinion about her ‘sort of’  size, but under the circumstances... 

He shook his head to dispel inappropriate thoughts as well as an image of her naked body.

“What Luna neglected to mention is that I do exclude my ex-students from that pool. And to my satisfaction, the Muggle world does not lack in that respect.”

“You had no qualms with **that** **small detail** last night. And, before you get any idea about dismissing my claim with the curse, last night there was no active curse for your convenient excuse.” Her words hit him like a rock, with everything that transpired that day he forgot about last night, almost completely. “You see, **Professor** , I do have a proposition for you.”

“Miss Granger—” She leaned over the table to place one finger over his lips, he backed away almost instantly, remembering how direct physical contact affected his judgement.

“I am still talking, Severus. You see, ever since the war, I was - let’s stick to your cat analogy - like a cat in heat.”

He gasped. “How on earth did you manage to resist the pull for so long, not to have—”   _ Little missy is just full of surprises. _

“I had my suspicions that my state was a consequence of Bellatrix’s knife. And I had very unpleasant notion that my activities - if I indulge in them, would prove to have some of traits associated with succubi. That I’d drain not their life but their magic. You, on the other hand, are protected, which makes you perfect solution to my problem.” He winced at those words.

“I am sure that you spent night after night contemplating on shagging, was that the word you used, your Potions Professor.” Sarcasm replaced a small dose of bitterness in his voice, for which he was grateful to whatever deity above protected him. She was quiet for some time. 

Finally, she leaned to him over the table. “No, I did not. However, I could think of worse combinations by far. If you feel uncomfortable with my proposition, think of it as...  _ Tutoring experience _ .”

He gawked at her, struggling to keep his jaw closed. She looked quite smug with her proposition and reasoning. And as much as he tried to find a hole in her words, the only excuse he could give was his stubborn refusal. Trying to approach the problem from a different angle, he wondered why he was resisting. This young, sexy witch was doing everything in her power to persuade him to have sex with her.  _ Maybe it is because of the curse. Once we are free, if she is still up to it I’d be more inclined to… Who are you trying to fool, you just don’t like that she is… But is she…? _  He just had to be sure.

“And you are not concerned about titles once this matter is resolved? You will be the one crucified on the media cross, Miss Granger. I have no intention of returning to the magical community.”

“Knowing our magical law,  _ we  _ are already main news.” She grinned. “Bonded, in any form or shape, in magical law translates to married. And I for once don’t give a rats ass about what others think. By  _ law _ **,** I do have a right to shag my bonded partner. Don’t you think?”  

“Oh, I’d love to read that bit of rumour, except for the small matter of my own name in relation to it. Not to mention, I do like my bollocks attached to my person.”

“Again, no one can dispute anything, by law. And if they try I’d be more than willing to let them and see what would happen.” An almost bloodthirsty grin danced on her lips. She licked them. “Provided, that we prevent your - loss, before everything else.”

“Allow me to think about your - proposition, Miss Granger.”

“Granted. You have until we finish with dessert. After that - we are doing things my way, and I have to warn you, I do know how to use some aspects of the other curse - to my advantage.”

“That sounds a lot like severe  **lack** of possible answers Miss Granger.” 

She just broadened her grin and attacked the food set in front of her.

His mind mulled over their most recent conversations while his eyes roamed her figure.  _ With proximity limitations and curse effects, it is bound to happen anyway. And it can be  _ amusing  _ to have a toy for a while. A willing and non-clingy toy. Besides… Yes, yes that can be  _ challenging _. _

His dick had its own opinion about her proposition, and it worked in her favour.  _ Why the hell not? _ With sly smile he looked at her.

“Very well, Miss Granger. As long as we are in agreement that it is my call, as an _educator,_ how and when we engage in your training. And, that you will follow the instructions.”

“Sure,” she smirked at him leaning back in her chair.

“Then we have a deal.”

Life had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	4. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world,  
> which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> 21.04.2018.   
> Big, big THANK YOU to my beta Holdt  
> she is not writing for HP but if you like Marvel, Stargate or DC (Batman, Superman) check out her work, her writing is amazing :)

Hermione’s head was reeling. 

_ Oh, Gods… Am I… Did I… Severus Snape… Fucking Severus Snape of all people… What is wrong with me? _

‘ _ You are fine. _ ’

_ You did this! _

‘ _ One of us did. _ ’

_ But… Snape… _

She stopped. He was walking in front of her, not turning around or pausing, and she jogged behind, unwilling to be dragged. Wondering what happened to her or what was she thinking.

The Voice in her head was irritating as always but subdued, more normal, and she’d discovered she could have discussions with it, more than few times. In a way, it was comforting; her biggest enemy turned to be more of an unwilling ally. Not very  _ smart  _ ally, but at least she felt more herself, which was a relief on its own.

_ I must be insane. _

‘ _ Why do you complain? He’s yummy. _ ’

_ He was my teacher… _

‘ _ And? _ ’

_ I’m not sure I wanted…that. _

‘ _ One of us did. _ ’

_ But… he’s so… and I… _

‘ _ You know more than you lead on. _ ’

_ Oh, shut up, you—  _

“Miss Granger, where is your plug?” His voice snapped her from her inner conflict.

“What?!” Her brain and stomach collided in her throat - he chuckled and she stared, perplexed and angry all over again.

“The electric socket. For the cell phone charger.” He drawled, sounding like he was trying to explain a foreign object to someone who’d never seen it before.

Heat climbed her cheeks; the room seemed much hotter than she knew it was. Frowning, she turned around to look. Hermione didn’t have much use for something like that - she didn’t own a cell phone or any Muggle technology of note.  _ Like I have anyone I could call. _ Finally, they found one behind the bed’s headboard.

She eyed him like a hawk, trying to read his actions. He was acting normal - normal in a disturbingly Muggle way. He padded to the toilet and exited a few minutes later, she could smell a minty scent of toothpaste. Pulling something from his backpack, he sank between her bed and the wall, disappearing from her sight. She climbed onto the bed and peeked to see what he was doing. She was stunned - he was settling a sleeping bag on the floor.

“I do have a bed, you know.” Much to her own surprise, she sounded insulted.

“You have a  _ single  _ bed, and I do not have the desire to walk miles and miles with cramps in my neck.”

“Oh, well, if you prefer the floor—”

“I’d prefer if you turn off the light and let us rest.”

Still wrestling with her own surprise, she did what he wanted. She padded to the bathroom and put on the sleep top and the soft shorts, grumbling. In this heat she preferred nothing more than her panties for sleeping. But panties were improper in a current situation. Slipping back into the bed, she stared at the ceiling. 

He sounded like he was already asleep. Her mind raced. 

_ Did she get what she wanted, or had she bitten off more than she could chew? _

He _had_ helped her, at least to some degree, and that was a good start. She felt her mind more keenly, for the first time after so long under the weight of the curse’s influence. For that she was grateful.

Reviewing their conversation during dinner, she felt herself blushing again. If someone had asked her why she’d acted as she had…

She couldn’t have answered , not even to save her own life. 

‘ _ Did you even see him? _ ’  Nagged the voice in her head.

_ I don’t need to see him, I know what he looks like. I’ve been watching him for years. _

‘ _ Did you now? _ ’

_ Yes. He was my teacher. _

‘ _ I never asked about your teacher, I asked about the  _ **_man_ ** _. _ ’

_ Is there a difference? _

‘ _ A big one. Go on, take a peek, he’s sleeping now. _ ’

Following her inner voice, wondering how smart it was to listen to the curse, she turned to the side and leant over the bed’s edge. He slept on and she studied his features. 

He looked much younger than she remembered. His face had a certain appeal, a magnetism hidden in unconventional beauty. As if his inner strength couldn’t allow for softer features. The longer hair suited him - gave him a more noble appearance, yet was a wild look at the same time. Examining him from face to shoulders, she bit her lips to stop the sigh. He had broad shoulders, strong lean muscles, tight under the pale skin. He was still thin, but not sickly thin - slender. 

She frowned; the idea of  ‘slender’ didn’t fit with the strength and power he wore around him like a cologne. One leg was bent at the knee and sticking out of the linen cover. His muscles were wiry, and strong at the same time. Same as his arms, long and almost elegant.

“Checking the goods you purchased, Miss Granger?” His rumble made her jump.

“No, I—I was just—”

“If you can’t sleep, may I suggest you find some other form of entertainment and at least let  _ me  _ rest?”

“Ummm, yes. I’m sorry.” She mumbled and rolled to her back, continuing to stare at the ceiling. 

Her insecurities flared up again. At least she’d surpassed her desperation. Ok, the situation she was in wasn’t what she bargained for, of course, but at the same time, it wasn’t all that bad. Mulling on his words about aspects of the curse, she wondered. 

_ What was his? _

She already knew that hers was tightly connected to carnal pleasure. Every time their skin touched she’d felt like she had a full dose of Calming Draught and at the same time she felt electrified. Her head would go still, blessedly silent, but every nerve in her body would hum with need. 

And it was different, different from the hunger she’d felt for years, the one she fought for so long. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to embrace sleep, thinking of the moments they’d been intimate, no matter how awkward or volatile they might have been.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Snape smirked in the darkness.  _ Are you scared yet, little girl? _ His thoughts were dark. Muggle women had spoiled him, in a way. He’d almost forgotten how it looked to be feared. Admittedly, the Granger girl wasn’t exhibiting fear so much as confusion, and her head was too fuzzy. Nevertheless, he hasn't been with a witch for a long time, and being with her had its advantages. 

_ This is going to be fun. _

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

The sun was high in the sky when they finally walked into the chilled hotel foyer. It had been a long walk to the nearest city—and the term city applied in extremely loose form—then a ride in a bus so awful that she had no words to describe it. But they reached their destination by noon.

The man behind the counter eyed them with disdain, and she decided that she would allow Snape to communicate with him, and hopefully bite his head off. Snape appeared unfazed by their reception, but he did ring the bell even if there was no need for that. The man turned to them with a bored expression

“How may I help you?”

“We want to go to the room.”

“I am terribly sorry Sir, but we are all booked.” The man cut of Snape and she noticed his eyebrow raised. At that moment she wished for some popcorn.  _ He’s gonna regret this now. _ Her own dose of malice scared her.

“That is quite all right unless you rented our room to someone else.” smiled Snape and that was not a pleasant, polite smile - it was vicious and dripping with poison

“Your room, Sir?”

“Yes, at the name Snape.” The man looked at the book and his face changed.

“Yes, Sir, I mean no Sir, your room is ready and waiting for you. We didn’t know when to send a car to the airport, I apologize Sir—”

“We came earlier and went to visit the ruins,” he said, clipped. “My wife wanted to see them.”

That caught her ear. Approaching Snape, Hermione ducked down to position herself between the lacquered surface of the counter and him. She placed her hands around his neck and pulled him down. 

_ He’s so damn tall. _

‘ _ I like it. _ ’

_ Shut up! _

Leaning up to his ear, she whispered.

“Wife?” She pulled back to see his face.

Snape smiled. That caught her off guard; it was nice, a bit of a seductive smile that suited him in a very disturbing manner and gave him a slightly animalistic attraction. Her insides danced like they are filled with butterflies, angry butterfly’s or, at the very least, an unhappy swarm of bees. He hugged her with his left hand, dragging his right hand along her jaw, leaning towards her. Breath hitched in her lungs. Leaning to her ear he rumbled in a hushed voice.

“You may thank, later, your friend Potter. He made the plan and the reservations. I just hope that his planning has improved since the war." 

The man behind the counter cleared his throat and Snape turned to him, keeping her pressed next to him with his hand.

“If you just sign Sir, our boy will…”

“No need.” Snape cut him off, placing his signature on the designated spot. “What floor?”

“Penthouse, Sir.”

“Thank you.” Snape turned and picked her up, tossing her over one shoulder like a sack, hooking her legs so she would not slide down. With another hand, he picked up her bag, his backpack and camera bag, heading to the stairs.

“You may use the elevator, Sir.”

“No need, the third floor is not far.” Snape did not turn or slow down.

“Enjoy your honeymoon!” Cried the man behind them. 

Hermione had a view of all the guests who turned to watch them. She honestly hoped that this was a strictly Muggle hotel, she wasn’t ashamed of their situation but she did cringe at the prospect of being, yet again, the Prophet’s main news.

He carried her all the way into the room. Only when they were inside he let her down to the ground. She wasn’t sure if she felt better or sorry for that. 

The room was - huge. Small sitting area, with dining table for two in the corner, and enormous king-sized bed. On the coffee table in the sitting area was a basket with an assortment of fruits, chocolates and wine. The bed was covered in rose petals and she felt bad for the flowers that had to die, especially for the two of them. The grim look on his face told her that he felt the same way.

With a muttered curse, he strolled to the door that leads to the bathroom. The bathroom was  **big** , with cream tiles, it had triangular tub.  _ Jacuzzi _ she always wanted to see how it looks like to be in one. It also had a double sink, nested in a marble counter below the long mirror, one rather spacious shower booth in glass and toilet behind waist-high G wall. she thought that bathroom looked lovely, but he cursed, out loud this time and tugged her to the room, rummaging through his pockets.

“Potter, are you insane?” He hissed into the phone “Oh, I like the room, real royal treat. I was just wondering, would you care to explain Miss Granger that she will be forced to use the loo  **with me, present, in the bathroom.** \- Of course, I know, I know how to count. - Whose paces did you use? Hagrid’s? - No, I’d say that Miss Granger likes the room, I’ll let her discover the impracticality of our accommodations in her own time. After all, it is only for one day and one night. Yes, just be sure everything else is prepared.  No, the one is you, the other I’ll choose when we arrive. -  **No one else Potter, that’s final! -** Fine.” He turned off the phone.

“What was that all about?”

“Miss Granger, did you count the size of the bathroom?”

“No.”

“It is approximately thirty to thirty-five paces. And can you tell me how far apart the two us can go?”

“No more than twenty paces and that at a stretch.”

“Precisely.” His voice was half annoyed, half amused. But his grim expression turned to a sneer when his words finally sank in and the deep blush crept up her cheeks. “You may thank Mr Potter for that too when we return home. For now, let’s take a bath.” She gawked at him. 

_ How am I supposed to take a bath with him in the bathroom, or does he imply we should take a bath together? _

“ **Miss Granger!** ”

“Yes?”

“Do. You. Have. A. Bathing. Suit?”

“Um, yes, sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“I have a bikini, all right?” she huffed.

“I don’t care either way, Miss Granger, as long as you can put it on.” 

He  _ acio-ed _ her bikini and his swimming trunks, they whizzed in his hand. And he showed her in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She relaxed. 

_ Get a grip, Hermione! You gave the man a blowjob the first night you saw him, you practically raped him a day later. Now you have a problem being naked in front of him? _

‘ _ I don’t... _ ’

_ Nobody asked you. _

‘ _ Coward. _ ’

_ I’ll get rid of you soon, you nuisance. _

‘ _ Want to bet? _ ’

“Miss Granger?” His voice was impenitent, she opened the door wrapped in a towel. “Do you wear a towel on the beach as well?” One of his eyebrows was quirked in sarcastic wave.

“No, well not if I have a bathing suit on.” The eyebrow arched. “After all, we’ve done… you’ve seen me naked.” 

“So why pretend, unless…” He just shrugged. “It is your choice.”

He entered the bathroom and pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it carelessly to the tiles. Losing his pants in the same, careless manner, he hooked his thumbs to the band of his boxers. er eyes widened, even though all she could see was his back.

“Close your mouth, Miss Granger. I am not your entertainment.” She giggled, picturing him doing a slow striptease dance. Stepping out of his boxer shorts, he turned towards her, narrowing his eyes and yanked her towel off.

“Equality, Miss Granger.” She squealed and tried to cover herself. With a roll of his eyes he pushed her into the shower.

“Won’t these wash off?” She pointed at runes on her wrists.

“No, water can’t remove them. Sweat can. It is time to re-apply them after the shower.”

He set the water to pleasantly warm, and begin to meticulously scrub, turning his back on her. Ignoring her. She sighed and did the same, this was no different than washing in the girl’s showers in Hogwarts, except…. 

Except, she was alone in the shower with a man, an extremely well-built man. Her eye would slide to steal a glance at him, every now and then. Shyness obviously wasn’t his trait, or if it was he hid it really well. Also, he had no issues with his appearance, not that he should have one, if anybody asked her.

She was trying to bend her arm and wash her back, huffing and twirling around. Without a word, he plucked the sponge from her arms and turned her around, scrubbing her back. She relaxed into his touch. He wasn’t particularly gentle, but he wasn’t rough, he just - washed her, the same way she would wash if she could reach.  Mutely returning her sponge back he proceeded to wash his hair like nothing happened. 

Hermione felt like her mind had run into a solid brick wall.  _ Get a grip on yourself, he just washed your back. Or at least make up your mind. _  The voice in her head just laughed, laughed so hard she had a need to bang her head against the tiles. Water stopped running, that snapped her out of her reverie.

By the time, she raised her eyes he already had one towel around his head, another around his hips and with a  third, he was drying himself. His skin was pale, so pale that he looked almost surreal, but it suited him just fine, making him look more formidable. Quickly, she followed his lead.

“I’m going to re-apply the runes. You may wear your knickers but it would be helpful if you left out your bra.” She blushed. He was so casual with this.

“Ok. Where should I sit?”

“You will lie down.” He took one large beach towel and carried it with him.

Using his wand to clear the petals from the bed he placed the towel in the middle and tapped it.

“Lay on it, on your stomach.” That was an order. “Leave the towel on your hair, it will make things easier.” 

He summoned a pouch from his backpack and she climbed on the bed, watching him making a mixture

“This won’t be pleasant, Miss Granger. If you think you can’t stand still, let me know.”

“Why? What are you going to do to me?”

“Restrain you, though I'd prefer if I don’t have to.” She nodded.

“Fold your arms - forehead on them, and stay still.”

She obeyed. 

Soon, she felt him straddle her back. He wasn’t really touching her, just leaning above her, but her mind wandered to more  _ inappropriate _ ideas applicable to their position. Nearly yelling when the soft, wet brush glided over the base of her skull, just below the hairline. She had a need to squirm and wiggle - the brush was tickling her, but the bottom of her stomach heated up.  _ How would his fingers or lips feel instead of the brush _ ? 

Lulled into a feeling wedged somewhere between rising desire and tickling, his body radiated heat and she could feel it.

“Stay still.” He hissed when she pushed her backside up, grazing slightly his crotch. He was writing runes at the base of her spine. She felt the bed bend when he crawled up to place the runes to her shoulder-blades. His warmth moved away from her, bending the bed to her left.

“Stay that way, let the ink dry off.” His voice sounded gravelly and she wished she can take a peek at him. 

But, as the ink dried it started to burn like someone was trying to imprint them on her skin with a branding rod. He muttered something and cool air like icy blanket landed on her skin

“Can you withstand it?”

“Yes.” she panted “Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Tell me when it stops burning, and turn around to your back only then.” 

She just nodded. The voice in her head was screaming making her headache. The screams and the pain slowly dulled into nothing and she turned around, keeping her eyes closed, opening them only when he straddled her again. His face was the mask of concentration, word rolled from his lips in a deep, slow baritone

“Do you want us to make a break after every set of runes? There will be quite a few more than on your back." 

She shook her head, not trusting her voice.

Nodding in acknowledgement, he dipped the brush in the mixture and started to draw runes, first one just below the spot where her collarbones met and continuing down, between her breasts. His face was concentrated and he was muttering all the time, she couldn’t move her eyes from him. Partially, it was the same expression she knew from school, deep concentration, but another part was something entirely new - deep peace,  like he was in a semi-meditative state. 

Moving lower, Severus re-painted the triangle around her belly-button. By that time the only thing she could think of was how much she wanted him to throw away the brush, remove her panties and have sex—steaming hot sex—with her. The blush crept at her cheeks when she felt his breath rushing over her most intimate parts. She felt wet, like she peed a little on herself as his hands steadily drew the runes on the inner parts of her thighs. 

Her vaginal muscles clenched on their own accord, not consulting with her at all. She kept her eyes screwed shut, afraid that he might read in them how much she wanted for him just to fuck her. His voice was a breathy whisper.

“Do you want us to take a break before the last runes are placed?” 

She just shook her head.

He pulled one of her legs and made a rune above her ankle, then he repeated the procedure with another leg. He shifted to her left side and she felt the brush on the inner side of her wrist, just above the heel of her palm, stepping over her he repeated the same strokes on her other hand. She waited…, keeping her eyes closed, afraid to look. She could feel him leaving the bed, and then returning. 

She squirmed as her skin started to burn, he cast the spell. This time it was only half working since too many spots were simmering. She opened her eyes and looked at him, he was sitting with his legs folded, near her

“Can you withstand Miss Granger, or do you need me to do something?”

“What can be done?”

“Besides cooling spell? I can tie you up again or put you to sleep, like the last time. I recommend you to stay awake if you can endure the pain, the spell will work better." 

She nodded “Can I ask you something?”

“You  **can** ask me anything, but I may choose not to answer.”

“Good enough for me.” she nodded again “Why did you accept my request to teach me about sex?”

“You have a most peculiar way of  **requesting** , Miss Granger.” His eyes were calm and unreadable but his lips twitch a bit. “I was under the impression that I had no choice.”

“Gods!” Her stomach rolled. “I didn’t mean to…” Her voice caught in her throat.

“You may start breathing again Miss Granger, I did **not** accept your _request_ no matter how threateningly phrased, because I had no choice. It was a decision made out of convenience. Why did you make **that particular** request, what’s in it for you?”

“I want to learn.”

“From what I gathered so far, you know plenty.”

“I know how to give a blowjob. For the rest, I’ve read books. Even some seriously disturbing ones. I know theory…” 

His eyebrow arched. The voice in her head was laughing insanely and her skin was burning painfully, but all of that was muffled by almost surreal realisation 

_ Gods! I’m discussing my sexual (in)experience with Severus Snape. _

~ S ~ S ~S ~

Snape had to admire her, not many witches or wizards could withstand what she was going through. More than once, he even had to put Albus to magical sleep, but, the girl in front of him was clenching her teeth. 

_ Not that many of her teeth will be left if she continues to grind them like that. _ Nevertheless, talk about sex seemed to distract her enough, he had no problem with that, it even amused him, up to a certain point.

The other two-thirds of the Golden Trio had nice lives; he was almost surprised to discover the trio’s brain was falling apart. Thinking logically, it was to be expected. The most intelligent always suffered more. Intelligence was a blessing and a curse. It was a shame that she had to suffer. She was the least annoying of them all. Her request and the manner she’d made that request was - interesting. 

Now, she was discussing things, he alone never thought he would discuss with his student, ex or not. Well, that obviously excluded Luna, but Luna always had been special in so many ways.  

“Miss Granger, you told me that you knew I was safe. How did you know that if you were not aware of the curses’ aspects?”

“I just knew. It was like a gut feeling.”

“It is reassuring to know that you were willing to risk my person on a basis of a ‘gut feeling’.”

“Well I… I didn’t…”

“I understand Miss Granger…”

“Can you  **stop** with that  _ Miss Granger _ stuff? If you say something like that in front of the waiter or…” 

He laughed.

“Your trust in my abilities is - heart-warming. So how should I call you,  _ Miss Granger? _ ”

“When you call me Miss Granger, I have an urge to check if I finished my homework. Please, call me Hermione or think of something else.” She spoke through clenched teeth. “You may not make mistakes but I will. If you can’t call me by my name, think of a pet name. Anything but ‘know-it-all’ or ‘insufferable’ would do. Gods! Why does it have to hurt so much?”

He had nagging suspicion that pain in her ties was not entirely unwelcome, she was partially aroused and it had begun to affect him. Albeit, every physical contact had the similar effect, he suspected that was also part of the curse aspects. She clenched her fists, and without much thought, he stretched his arm out to her. He hated seeing any living creature suffering. She grabbed his hand and nuzzled her face in his palm, reminding him of a kitten.

“How about Kitten?” Her eyes opened, confused but focused on him. ”For your nickname, Miss Granger.” 

“I like it.” She smiled and breathed into his palm.

The mist of pain in her eyes started to dim a little, and her breathing was much more normal now.

“You are very brave Miss…Kitten.” He corrected himself. “How is the pain level?”

“Bearable, only my wrists and ankles still hurt terribly. Can I turn to the side?”

“No, not yet. Do you want to be familiarised with the protection protocol under which we would be placed?” 

She nodded, fixing her gaze on his face.

“Well, we will arrive at a small, private airport and we will be transported to the first Floo network by car. From there we are going straight to the Potter’s office. Potter arranged for us neutral housing, a safe house under fidelus. He will be one secret keeper, the other will be chosen by me. I have faith that you will approve my choice.”

“Luna?”

“Yes. But if you have no problem with Luna learning about  _ your request  _ I can ask her to bring some books from my house that you may find interesting.”

“I don’t care who knows. I’ve told you that already.”

“I’ll ask Luna to bring you the books.” 

Her face twisted in pain. 

“Tell me, Kitten, what do you like?”

“What do you mean?” 

The strategy worked, she was focusing on him again.

“If I am to teach you, I should know how much you know. You don’t need to seek out lovers to know your own body.”

“Ummm.” 

Her brows knitted in frown.

“I tried once, but…. It was frustrating, and not satisfactory - which left me even more frustrated and made it harder to control the  **urge** .”

“What are you trying to tell me? You didn’t even explore what might bring you pleasure?” 

She shook her head, hiding a good portion of her face in his arm.

“Have you ever even had an orgasm?”

“I did. In the cave and later that day.”

He just blinked unsure what to say. Terrified. She was one of the smartest students he encountered, meticulous to a fault, and somehow, she was doing things in reverse order. Worst of all, he was partially to blame, he did… he... 

Deeming that the safest route was to change the subject he asked, “Are you still in pain?”

“It is waning slowly. Please, don’t move your hand yet.” 

He nodded.

“Did it hurt this much the last time?”

“Probably, I wouldn’t know, you were sleeping.”

“Why does the sleep make a difference?”

“It is only natural, it is the way for the body to protect itself and the mind. That’s why excessive pain can cause unconsciousness and blackouts. When one sleeps muscles are relaxed so the possibility of self-harm is diminished.”

“We don’t feel pain if we sleep?”

“I was expecting more knowledge from you, Miss Granger. There is no state in which the body does not feel pain. But different states of consciousness influence how body and mind experience pain and react to it.” 

She shifted her head, looking him straight in the eyes.

“The pain is fading away." She smiled at him. Not even one of his students smiled at him - Luna was an exception. A knot formed in his guts.

She raised to a kneeling position in front of him, and smiled again. He wasn’t sure how to interpret the glimmer in her eyes.

“I don’t know what your aspect is, and I’m not asking you tell me. Sure as hell, I won’t share mine with you - not if it is not absolutely necessary. It is not that I’m embarrassed by it, it is just too personal. But, if you do not object, allow me to show you all I know, and I assure you  **that is all I know** . Then you can do whatever you think to do with me.” She extended her hand, but didn’t touch him, mutely asking for permission to proceed Severus slowly nodded, intrigued. “Can I ask you to move? Shift to the headboard of the bed and lean on the pillows, please.” 

Eyeing her warily he obeyed, questioning his sanity.

Her eyes roved over his body, and he felt uncomfortable and pleasant at the same time. She wasn’t bothered by scars, that much was clear. She looked at him like he was a piece of cake and she had a craving for sweets. 

Slowly, she nudged him to spread his legs, which was somewhat embarrassing when he realised that his shorts were tented with a rather prominent bulge. Something he didn’t notice, or feel for that matter, while they’d talked. She settled herself between his legs, still holding his gaze in hers. The situation was so surreal that he wasn’t sure if this was another spell compelling him—or her—to act this way. His hands lay at his sides, and he wondered what to do with them. 

She finally touched him. Her hand was hot, bordering on scorching, but her touch was feather light, ghosting on his collarbones. She traced every single scar he had with her lips. His brain was floating in the midst of sensation, every awkward touch of her lips going straight to his balls, making his cock strain against soft cotton, aching. By the time, he felt her hands on the band of his shorts, he was panting. 

For the second she was thinking about something and he fought the urge to pull her up and roll her to her back  _ This is her show, you are here just so you can enjoy the ride. _

She called her wand and banished his shorts, he nearly laughed out loud. But then, the breeze of her breath grazed his shaft, one soft hand wrapped around its base and he moaned. The sensation was phenomenal. Severus barely remembered the first time she’d had him in her mouth, his only clear memory of that night the frantic phone call. 

Her tongue was merciless and she knew where to press and where to leave a wet trail. Her mouth, hot liquid lava. Her other hand fondled his balls, rolling them gently and pulling the skin. One mischievous finger extended behind his balls to rub along his perineum. His hips bucked on their own. Her hand pumped him while her mouth licked and sucked on his balls and sac. 

_ Merlin, this is heaven. _

He had some decent, even outstanding blowjobs, but this surpassed all of them. His balls crawled up, so high that he could almost feel them in his throat. The stream of hisses and grunts filling  the room are his, he realised suddenly. This experience is different from the first night - he can feel everything. 

Somehow she’d managed to lift the art of sucking dick to still uncharted heights. The sensation was overwhelming. A guttural moan escaped him - she was tugging on his skin with her lips and pumping streams of cum over his stomach and chest, milking him dry.

His brain disconnected from his body, and it felt bloody fantastic. Her tongue worked its way over his belly and chest. Her soft voice snapped him down on earth and back to his body.

“I’d appreciate if you let go now.” 

He blinked, realising that he’d finally figured out what to do with his hands: they were tightly clenched in her hair. Reluctantly he unclenched his hands, afraid that he might float away, barely recognising his own voice when he finally managed to speak.  

“Give me time to catch my breath, Kitten, and we will reverse the roles.”

Obviously, he’d gotten himself a toy, a pet… a Kitten.


	5. Gratification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world,  
> which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> 28.03.2018.   
> Big, big THANK YOU to my beta Holdt  
> she is not writing for HP but if you like Marvel, Stargate or DC (Batman, Superman) check out her work, her writing is amazing :)

She couldn’t keep her eyes off him; Severus Snape after orgasm was a spellbinding sight. Tight muscles trembled slightly under the skin, his face was serene, his jaw relaxed. When he opened his eyes, she was lost in them - black and deep as the darkest hour of the night, full of mist. She shivered at the sound of his voice, velvety and low; it rolled over her skin smooth and rich like hot caramel, tickling her senses.

Hermione felt strangely satisfied, accomplished. 

_ Gods, what’s wrong with me? _

‘ _ He is yummy. _ ’ Reluctantly, she had to agree with the Voice. Knowing that she could reduce a man like Snape to a shivering pile of boneless goo coursed through her veins like a powerful potion or a drug. The sight of him in the moment of orgasm was something she might get addicted to, too easily.

He was still breathing irregularly, his eyes were steady, they'd lost their depth, resembling twin obsidian mirrors. She’d been able to see her reflection in them, but nothing more.. Fascinated, Hermione observed the dance of his muscles as he pushed himself into a sitting position and finally, turned his gaze to her.

“Time to play.” Severus chuckled. His voice made her mouth water. “Switch places with me, Kitten.”

He moved and she crawled to the headboard, reclining on the pillows in half-sitting position. He turned to her, laying on his side, one hand bend to support his head. 

He was most certainly a man of extremes. In school he’d always dressed up, almost as if he was wearing an armour made of fabric; now, he was completely nude. One thing did stay the same about him: he still moved and did everything he did with an air of confidence and nonchalance. 

She was tight from anticipation. Her eyes darted to his lips, roaming over his body, then to his lips again. He chuckled.

“There’ll be none of that. If you don’t remember, let me remind you - you gave me carte blanche to make the  _ curriculum plan _ ….” 

She nodded, swallowing.  _ Gods, what did I agreed to? _

”Since you did nothing to learn, a fact that I find highly intriguing: Hermione Granger deciding that she doesn’t want to learn and experiment—”

“I did…”

“Books are useful _Miss Granger_ , but only up to a point, and they can’t be a substitute for practical— _hands-on_ , so to say—experience. And since you lack in the _hands on knowledge_ department, today we are going to learn a bit more about - the body.”

_ Oh, Gods! _ She was shivering. He hadn’t even touched her, but his voice caressed every inch of her skin - penetrating deep into the pores and making her drip with anticipation and excitement. She fought to keep her breathing under control. His eyes were half-lidded, his posture relaxed but when he spoke next, his low voice had the same note of detached indifference, as he did when teaching a very boring lecture. It still made her shiver.

“In all the books you’ve read, and I have no doubt that you did read all you could get your hands on, what are the erogenous zones of the human body? Skip the obvious from the ‘for Dummies’ manual.” 

She blinked. Her mind was blank and he sighed. 

“Do you remember my first-year speech for Potions?”

“Senses ensnared…” She whispered and he nodded approvingly.

“What can be the cause of that?...” 

She caught her breath to answer. 

“In bed…” He added and she almost giggled, she couldn’t remember what potions could do that to save her life, not at this moment.

“Various factors.”  _ This was books knowledge, I can do that.  _ ”Touch, smell, vocal stimulus…”

“Stop. You sound like a textbook manual. Correct but clinical. Passion and carnal pleasure are like a finely brewed potion. They demand patience, timing and right ingredients, in this case, sight, vocal stimulus and touch.” 

Her breath hitched, painfully stuck in her chest.

“By extracting one sense, sight, for example, we can amplify the other senses.”

Her eyes widened. 

“We won’t do that… Now.”

His hand finally moved towards her and swarm of unhappy bees returned. She shivered even though the room was beyond hot. He only touched her with his fingertips, but she felt electrified.

“Please, continue to talk…”  _ Is that me? _

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus chuckled. Watched her shivering. Her eyes open so wide, if she opened them even a bit more, they could just pop out. She’s licked her lips, eyes dazed. No, he won’t make this easier on her. He won’t give her what she wants  **when** she wants. She was his toy and he is going to play with her as he sees fit.

The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on him. His brain, still high from the pleasure, was keenly aware of his past. Two years ago, he wouldn’t have been able to give her this ‘ _ lecture’ _ ; two years ago, he was… He nearly frowned at the memory. Two years ago, he was - her. Now, things were much different. He wondered how much she’d really learned from the books. Where she was all theory, he was closing his eyes and testing everything, exploring… In a way,  _ this  _ was the knowledge that could be only transferred from one to another. No amount of reading could help. 

He chuckled again.

His fingers touched her ear, travelling from the top to the juncture with her yaw, fluttering lightly behind the ear, over the soft skin that lead to the hairline. Fingers returned to her jawand followed the contours of her features: the cheekbones, the small, button-like nose, the arches of her neat eyebrows. Gliding along the line of her full lips. 

She was squirming, trying to lay still, grabbing fistfuls of bed covers, thighs rubbing one against the other. Those were all small details he noticed, the same way that he noticed goosebumps erupting all over her. But more than anything else, he could  **feel** her. Every touch that gave her pleasure, he could sense on his skin, on the same spot. He could  **feel** the sensation, intensity and effect. The sensation was something quite new and as far as he knew, uncharted territory for any male.

She begged him to keep talking, but he wanted her to concentrate on the tactile sensitivity, for her sake as much as his. Making a mental note to document more detailed impressions as soon as possible, he slid his fingers to her lips.

“Shhhhhh, just focus on my touch. Exclude everything else.” 

She nodded but her eyes told him how disappointed she was.

Taking a deep breath, he feathered his fingers over her neck, lingering on the pulsating vein. Her heart drummed in strong, fluttering beats. She sighed and closed her eyes, angling her head, exposing her neck to the touch. The odd tingling sensation - between tickling and an almost unpleasant pressure at the same time, made his skin hum, shooting straight to his lower stomach in small electric impulses.

His head was fuzzy, not muddy by the curse, but he suspected that it was simply the same sensation she had, a slow build of arousal.  _ Interesting. _ He continued to explore, caressing down her collarbones. The sensation was pleasant, but not in a way he expected, it was almost shooting. She moaned, quiet sound ripped from her throat. He repeated the move and she arched to his touch.  _ What does she feel that I’m missing. _

He sat and her eyelashes fluttered, he crooned.

“Don’t open your eyes, focus on the touch.”

Dragging his fingers over every inch of her arms and hands, he mapped the sensitive spots and ticklish parts. He returned to the collarbones, and slid to her breasts, circling from outside toward her nipples. She whimpered and arched, but he never touched her nipples.

Her abdomen was sensitive but ticklish, in an unpleasant way. Her thighs were the minefield of tactile sensitiveness. She was moaning and trembling, soft tendrils of building orgasm travelled to his-her core, adding to the pressure with every light touch. The inner part of her knees, ankles and tendons sent sharp pangs of electric, tight feeling that melted sweet like hot taffy, spiking the ever-growing stream.

“Turn to your stomach,” he rasped, voice gravelly and slightly out of breath. 

She obeyed him and he continued to explore her back. Her back was sensitive and there was no piece of skin that didn’t make her mewl and gasp. He had an almost irresistible need to arch his back under the intensity of need. Slightly scraping his nails over the dip in her lower back made her pant loudly and hiss, mumbling incoherently. Her shoulders and neck — they had direct pathway to the spot between the legs.

He was breathing hard now, struggling for air under the almost choking sensation. Few spots on her body ached, he turned her to back again, she didn’t try to open her eyes. Lightly brushing over the cupped peaks of her nipples, hard and pointed - the tremors of excitement jigged in his stomach. He squeezed lightly pointed peaks, rolling them and surge of electric, radiant need forced him to bite his lower lip, to prevent himself from gasping. She was mewling, sighing the stream of soft ‘please’ over and over again.

He played with her nipples, increasing pressure, pulling them lightly or just barely touching them. Enjoying the pallet of sensations, while a coil was tightening in the pit of the stomach and between his legs. His, still soft, member twitched and his balls jolted now and then, the pressure in the lower back was - sweet torture could describe the feeling - pleasant and unpleasant, pushing the coil of the need to tighten more.  

She cried a frustrated note, her hips arched and danced in the air. Moving to the position between her legs, he hooked his fingers at the band of her panties and looked at her.

“May I?” his voice was no more but a hoarse whisper.

“Oh, Gods! Stop torturing me! I need….” Bed covers wrinkled around them, he chuckled and removed her panties. The scent of her arousal filled his nostril.

He looked at her neatly trimmed mound and grinned, brushing fingers over the short hairs. Her hips bucked and twitched, her sighs filled the surrounding air. He knew what she needed. If nothing else she was maybe the only female on this planet who came with step by step manual. She bucked again when he touched her and he pressed one hand lightly over her mound, pushing her to lay on the bed, feeling the muscles under his fingers twitch.

She smelled sweet and musky, his mouth watered.  _ Nope, not now. For now, just touch and nothing more. _ Slightly parting her lips, he sighed, their insides were red from pooled blood and slick, with a glistening coat. His jaw audibly creaked when he forced himself once again not to bury his face in her. With one finger, he traced a line from her mound to the entrance. She mumbled incoherently and moaned, her stomach muscles fluttering beneath his other palm.

Her clitoris was already swollen and sticking out proudly. He circled it with his finger, applying pressure on it occasionally. The need was almost painful, from one side she was so close, but from other, she needed more. He debated with himself what to do, but in the end, curiosity got the best of him. He continued to play with her clitoris, gently easing one finger inside her. She moaned ‘ _ Yesssssss _ ’ her body begged or more. Carefully he added another finger. Her muscles choked his fingers.

He felt t every muscle on his body was strained to the point of breaking. The same feeling of pressure was there again. He lightly parted his fingers and curled them towards her front wall, grinning at the wet sound when he moved them. Keeping the tempo, he fought to stay silent - he had a hard task keeping in check not only his own need but her as well. Double sensation retaliated in a form of almost compelling need to give her what she needs in the moment she needed.

Allowing himself to lose the battle against the urge, he moved his fingers faster, nudging them against her front wall, rubbing the spot that made the stars danced in front of his eyes. Suddenly she tightened every muscle she had, arching her back. The fireworks ignited in his belly and travelled up his spine to the brain. He hissed at the odd sensation. So far, every time he’d experienced her orgasm, they were engaged in intercourse, but now… Now, he was still flaccid, and only his fingers were in danger of being broken by the powerful ripples of her snatch.

She was still beyond the grasp of reality. He slowly pulled out his fingers, and licked them.  _ Mmmmm, she IS sweet. Tastes like rich meadow honey. _ He would enjoy this toy so much, his toy. The low throb of need returned, ticking in his groin.  _ Bloody Merlin’s balls. _ He touched her clitoris and she moaned, a needy throaty moan, pleading for more. With a grin, he returned his fingers in her tight and swollen honey pot. 

Covers around them wrinkled more, creating the moat around them carrying a stream of ‘ _ Oh Gods, Yessss, Please, Don’t Stop _ ’. 

Her heat and muscles grabbed his fingers, his lower abdomen clenched from empty need. Pumping his fingers with more force this time, he bit his lip hard, her orgasm building like a hurricane. This time it didn’t take long before light exploded in front of his eyes. By the taste of copper in his mouth, he could tell that he’d bitten through the skin to prevent sound escaping his lips.

A pulsating feeling in his stomach warned him that she was hungry for more. But if this continued much longer he would be ready to fuck her through the mattress and floor probably.  _ Not now. I control the game. _ Not waiting for her to descend again, he added another finger, carefully, and she purred something incoherent. His fingers would be pruned. When he moved them in and out, the sloshing sound was got, louder. 

Not that he had anything against it.

_ Interesting and more interesting. _

The feeling of rising orgasm was almost suffocating, and he had to remind himself to breathe, wondering if she was having the same problem as he. He started to feel little lightheaded. The pressure was overwhelming and built up steadily in every muscle and bone. Eyeing her, he worried how’ she was dealing with the sensation -but Hermione was a picture of abandon, her face glorious in the tension of impending rapture.

Magic crackled in the air around them, causing the air condition unit to switch off and on. He felt like a tightly wired coil, ready to snap at any second. His hand moved fast, fingers curled to her front wall, but her hips dance, surging to meet his thrusts. He started to wonder  _ who is the toy in this scenario _ ? Her walls rippled around his fingers. She screamed a raw, primal scream. He could hear himself grunting loudly when all the pent-up tension exploded in a searing white light that scorched nerves. A gush of liquid coated his hand, spilling like someone literally broke the dam. 

Magic pulsated around them, live and palpable, caressing and engulfing them. She looked at him with dozy, heavy eyes and whispered in a cracked voice,

“Marvellous, thank you.” Before she simply dozed off.

Severus grinned, he was drained and energised all at once. Tossing a light cover over her body, he tried to stagger to the bathroom. An unexpected yank reminded him that he couldn’t go far while she was sleeping. He climbed into the bed next to her, looking in front of himself, his mind reeling. 

He was reluctant to think about the past but now, he felt almost compelled. Sex never played a big part in his life, in the bluntest meaning of that word. To think that he came—from what he was, to who he is now— bordered on surreal. He was confident that he could give her pleasure, this was, after all, ‘his thing’ - wasn’t it?

_ Two months after he settled into his new home, he was withdrawn and secluded. His only friend was eyeing him over a cup of strong and aromatic coffee. _

_ “You need to relax, Severus,”  _

_ He winced at the mention of his name.  _

_ “Find a hobby. Something - anything. Did you try with sex? I find it extremely liberating.” _

_ “Miss Lovegood!” He was nearly scandalised with her statement. _

_ “Luna. How long are you going to call me  _ **_Miss Lovegood_ ** _?” _

_ “Very well - Luna! I really do not think that is appropriate…” _

_ “I disagree. We are friends and good ones at that. What else are friends for than to share? They share good and bad, and  _ **_especially_ ** _ their hunting stories.” Her blue eyes looked calm and indifferent as always “There is nothing I  _ **_don’t know_ ** _ about you already, remember. So, did you check out some handsome lady in the neighbourhood already?” _

_ “I’ve barely left the house.” Severus sighed, he knew a lost battle when he saw one. There was no winning when Miss... when Luna was like this. _

_ “Mhh, and how do you think you’ll get laid if you sit in your house?” _

_ “I didn’t. I don’t.” He sighed. At that point Luna  _ **_was_ ** _ his friend. The closest friend he’d ever had. Not that he knew how real friendship worked. So he decided to overcome his initial discomfort and take her word for it.  _

_ What do I have to lose? “I do not have a need to copulate or reproduce.” _

_ “Who said anything about reproduction?! We are not animals Severus. We are - but not in that department. Humans use sex for pleasure, not for reproduction.” _

_ “I beg to differ.” He countered thinking bitterly about the sea of students he had to teach each year - for years. To him, sex did serve the exactly for that purpose - to reproduce and multiply. Or possibly, it was the way wizarding community tried to torture him.  _

_ “Yeah, for reproduction too, but that is just a small part.” said Luna rolling her eyes. “Most humans do use sex for pleasure, as a form of stress relief and of course, for marketing.” _

_ “How do you know so much about muggle world? Not to mention…” He stopped. Until recently she was still his student, it was not in his nature to be this open or lead this kind of conversation with anyone, least of all ex-student. _

_ “Sex - the word is sex, and it won’t bite if you say it.” She grinned at him, and he briefly wondered just how much war did change her. “To answer your question, after the sixth year, when Harry, Ron and Hermione saved me from dungeons, I figured if I knew how to blend and function in Muggle world maybe I wouldn’t be caught, or my father…” Her eyes were lost and distant, underlining hardness in them pained him, it shouldn’t be there, it didn’t belong to girl like Luna. She blinked and waved her hand with airy smile. “Well, never mind, it is in the past. I discovered that Muggle world is much more accepting to my - peculiarities - in fact, all of them, more than the wizarding world ever was.” _

_ “Luna…” He started but stopped when she shook her head, and looked at him with a smile, returning stubbornly to the previous topic. _

_ “You do know about the ‘birds and the bees’.” she teased. _

_ “I am familiar with basic mechanics.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. _

_ “I didn’t ask you to bake the bread or build a bridge.” She rolled her eyes again. He started to feel like the rolles had switched, and that he was the idiotic and thick one - unable to understand the simplest of things. He didn’t like the feeling. “Okkkkkkayyyyyy.” Sighed Luna and in the voice more becoming to some therapist than a friend asked. ”What are your preferences?” _

_ He was just blinking at her, confused and lost. He wanted to say Lily but words just died before they reached his throat, so he just stared at her uncomfortably. _

_ “Well it is time to find out, don’t you think? Friday evening, I’m taking you to the club and I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer.” Luna smiled sweetly at him but her voice held a definitive note. _

And that was it - she took him to the club. The one, then the other. For the next six months, he was trying to find what is his ‘thing’ as Luna parsed it. First, he bought books, every book he could think of, both, Muggle and magical. Fast he realised that this was one thing where books were just an aid but nothing more.

He followed Luna from club to club, some regular, some very exclusive and some anything but regular. Luna proved to be so different from that dreamy little girl from school - she was strong, resourceful and unfazed by the opinion of others.    

He tried everything. Well, everything that didn’t turn his stomach up-side-down, there were borders he didn’t want to cross. He discovered quite a bit about himself in the process. On Luna’s insistence, they enrolled in a course at one of surprisingly many elite erotic clubs. It appeared to him that the world of sensual pleasure had many niches, and anyone could find his space if he looked hard enough. The course in which they both enrolled was in the D/S domain, he was good in both fields if you could trust their instructor. But it wasn’t ‘his thing’, unlike Luna who found herself in a certain position, much to his surprise.  

For him, sex was still just a simple mechanic, temporarily satisfying but not gratifying. He even tried men, questioning his preferences. He discovered he wasn’t opposed to the male company, just very specific. And still, even that was not his ‘thing’. Severus grinned again, remembering.

_ ”She is the one who can crown you or destroy you, Severus. I put a good word for you, don’t embarrass me.” Luna winked mockingly on their way from the disco club they were frequenting  “When she’ coming?” _

_ “Tomorrow night.” _

_ “Now, fair warning, she’s not easy to satisfy, very few guys pass her test.” _

_ “Understood.” _

_ Like everything in his life, even this was not simple.  _

_ Tomorrow was one of those days, at the time he had quite of few of them - the day when he was barely willing to move. He didn’t know how to contact the girl and reschedule. When she turned up, only his promise to Luna forced him to let her in his house.  _

_ Trying to figure out what to do, he finally took upon himself to make her orgasm, not quite willing to be an equal participant or be touched at all. Luna warned him that the girl was difficult to satisfy and he took it as a challenge, the prime focusing point, and he apparently had some talent - he didn’t make her orgasm, he made her scream her throat raw. _

_ Finally, he’d found ‘his thing’.  _

_ What he loved was to make them orgasm. Sure, he didn’t mind being on the receiving end of pleasure, and sex was still a good way to pass time, but he was lacking the understanding of why it was such big ‘hoopla’. However, he loved to make them scream, to lose themselves in his arms. Their mewling was the gratification he was looking for, an instant recognition of his skill and worth. _

That was after eight or ten months since he moved to Muggle world. Ever since then he made a point not to build any attachments, he never slept with the same girl twice. He never invited them to his home twice. He wasn’t interested in their emotions, only in what he could get from them. And they still lined up, waiting to be plucked. 

He kept his interests separate, taking good care not to mix up clubs and preferences. Luna arranged for him a membership in one of the elite erotic clubs and he ventured there when the mood struck him. But mostly he frequented in the same nightclub, and build quite a reputation for himself. But in overall, sex was still more pastime than satisfaction, in the sense that others described it, almost like a bland meal. And that was the case until - until two days ago.

He idly wondered if the magical discharge was a common occurrence when one was a witch, not that he could remember. Or was it the consequence of the curse, in the same way the double sensation was. Whatever it was, he was determined to enjoy while it lasted. Sex was finally gratifying and he finally understood what Luna was trying to tell him all this time. Well, he owed her apology along with a bottle of Napoleon. This was a unique opportunity and he wouldn’t let it slip.

This little witch was a  _ delicacy  _ and he planned to enjoy her as much as he could. Unexpected, and certainly not smart, but from the magical world, the world he abandoned, fate just landed the most gratifying experience in his life.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

The phone rang, wrenching him from slumber. He called it into his palm and it fizzed across  the room.

“Potter?...  Ah, Mr Weasley... Yes, she is here... Still sleeping, we were both sleeping, Mr Weasley.” He glanced at the witch by his side, she was facing him looking serene. “In the bed, Mr Weasley - most civilised people use the bed for sleeping… Actually no, in the same bed.” Severus drawled; a poisonous smile appeared on his lips. “I have every right, Mr Weasley... But of course I do, if you check public records you will see that we are in fact married. More than that,  _ bonded. _ .. No problem, if you wait just one second, I’ll wake her up.” Severus grinned, a grin worthy of Cheshire cat, leaving the phone so Ron could hear every word he gently caressed Hermione’s cheek, purring.

“Sweetie… Wake up, sleepy head. There’s my girl.” She opened her eyes full of golden flakes and looked at him. “Ronald Weasley is on the phone and wants to talk to you.” She shook her head emphatically, her eyes lost the golden cast and widened in fearful expression “No? Very well, return to sleep then.” She smiled and curled next to him, nuzzling at his side, he returned to the phone.

“Mr Weasley, my wife does not want to talk to you.” He listened to gagging, incoherent noises, biting inside of his cheek to prevent laughter. Another voice echoed from the background. The voice on the other side changed “Ah, Potter... No, I did not call, Mr Weasley did... She is fine, tired and sleeping... I re-applied protective runes, it is not easy or painless process Mr Potter... Mr Potter, I would appreciate if you take the time to explain the situation to Mr Weasley so we can avoid these kinds of mishaps in the future... If I may suggest, it would be prudent to have your wife, Bill Weasley and designated St. Mungo’s healer waiting for us... Miss Granger willneed a friend, Bill and Healer can start to work on the solution of the problem right away... Goodbye Mr Potter, we will see each other tomorrow.”

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him, whispering one soft and dozy. “Thank you.”

“I can help you, Miss… Kitten, but you must tell me what is going on.”

She just shook her head and snuggled next to him. Oh, yes. This fiasco turned out to be gratifying in more ways than he could hope for.


	6. Openness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione opens her heart and tells her story to Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the positive side (I hope), I'm almost back to my normal style of writing. Well, almost...I was, however, bit influenced by a story I follow "Thank the Fae" by gingerbread. 
> 
> 20.05.2018.  
> Big, big THANK YOU to my beta Holdt  
> she is not writing for HP but if you like Marvel, Stargate or DC (Batman, Superman) check out her work, her writing is amazing :)
> 
> WARNING: There is no sex in this chapter, but I was not kind to Ron, so all Ron lovers - sorry, but he's not portrayed nicely in this chapter (or story).

Hermione sighed and snuggled next to him.

He was warm, and smelled great! Never before had she given a thought to how _Snape smelled_. Then again, he was her teacher after all, what student wants to know how their teacher smells? If she had to guess, that wouldn’t have been to his benefit at the time. Oh, she had great respect for the man, always, that was never the question. Even and _especially_ when she questioned his allegiance. Then again, trust and respect are two separate things.

However, now that she was paying attention, he _did smell great_. It was a relaxing smell, the mixture of hotel soap they used in the shower and sort of earthy musk, like the one you would find in a deep forest. She had to stop herself from sniffing him, but she huddled close, as close as she could.

‘ _He smells like sex._ ’

_Shut up._

‘ _He does._ ’

 _Stop bothering me!_ The voice just laughed and she sighed softly.

‘ _You liked it when he woke you up._ ’

_Shut up!_

‘ _You did, your heart skipped a beat when he called you sweetie._ ’

Silence.

‘ _His voice is to die for and you know it._ ’

_Shut up! He will help me to get rid of you._

‘ _Maybe, maybe not._ ’

He will. He must. He was her last hope. This was the first time in years that she felt safe and protected. And now he wanted to know.

 _Can I trust him_ **_that_ ** _much?_

‘ _You manipulated him, cursed him._ ’

_And he still offered his help._

With a sigh, she leaned to him. He was now in a semi-sitting position and peered at her with a grin. The grin he had from the moment he pulverised Ron. She must admit, he was much more subtle now, but also much more lethal; his poison was mixed with sugar and she liked it.

Hermione made a move towards him, then she inched away, enough to look at him.   

“May I?“ He has most interesting and unreadable look in his eyes. Snape just shrugged like he doesn’t care one way or another, so she decided.

Using his abdomen as a pillow, settling herself more comfortably, noting with no small surprise that Snape has abs, she swallowed. This is not easy for her, and hurts, no matter how much she hated her situation, it still hurts.  

“Where to start?” She asked softly.  

“From the beginning, would be the best.”

“Are you sure? It starts in school and …”

“I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” He quipped and she nodded reluctantly.

“They used me.” That sounded more bitter that she wanted, but that was how she felt. Under her cheek, she could feel his muscles tighten. “Sure, we were friends, we still are, I hope. Harry used me less than Ron, but Ron always saw me as someone who should sit at his beck and call. He acknowledges my brain and my skills, but he doesn’t acknowledge me, not really. And I am the proverbial ‘third wheel’, I always had been.”

He exhaled sharply and she giggled. “No, not in that way."

“It would be nice gossip through.” He chuckled darkly.

“True.” She giggled again, wondering when she’d become so resentful and spiteful, but maybe she always was. “Anyway, Ron always expected me to be there, Molly also. Harry is Harry, but he’s part of the family and wants me to join - he won’t push it if it’s against my wishes, the truth is… Well, Ron **was** his second task during the tournament.”  

She paused, her voice was trembling. Until she voiced her thoughts for the first time, she didn’t understand how much all of it actually hurt her. His hand found her hair and massaged her scalp, she drew comfort from that touch, more than she deemed it smart. Nonetheless, it gave her courage to continue.

“Then, the seventh year came, and I played with magic, much stronger than I realised at the time. So much for being ‘know-it-all’. I didn’t alter my parent’s minds, I erased myself permanently. And, believe it or not, after I asked for help with a reversal and its magnificent fail - boys never wanted to talk about it with me. No one would, not Molly and Arthur, not Ginny - I couldn’t go to Neville or Luna, so…. And I tried so much to understand, not to be angry, but I am! I am angry - angry at the Order, even angry at Harry. Ron’s family hid, the Order rescued Harry’s ‘family’ but for me - I had to find my own solution.”

It felt good to say it all out loud, to finally face her own feelings without fear. Snape was quiet, he didn’t judge her, so either he supported her or simply didn’t care enough to bother, but his impartial reaction felt good.

“That can’t be all.” His voice was soft, barely a whisper.

“It is not, it is only part of it. You said to start at the beginning.”

“I did, do continue.”

“When… when I was at the Manor, when - my skin was carved, I…” She took a deep breath.

_Will he understand?_

‘ _You won’t know until you try._ ’

_Stay out of it._

“I didn’t mind the pain. Sure I could live without it, and I didn’t mind the word - not from that lot. I honestly don’t care how that bigoted bunch sees me, their opinion is not important to me. But - as she cut in the letters, the only thing I could think of was - ’they are not the only ones who see me that way, my parents are muggles, and they didn’t matter to the Order’. The biggest pain was... I started to doubt in the Order, not in the cause but in _people_.”

“Quite understandable.”

“After that... Days after that, I was so angry. Angry at all of them. I hated them, but I still helped, I still tried to be who I was. Even then, I figured that I changed, that something was wrong with me. But at first it was distant, just a pressure, nagging feeling. Need to retaliate and be mean, I guess the curse was on me even then, but weak. Maybe if I’d told someone, maybe they could have helped me then. But, it was war and there were so many things to do. And, later, there were so many losses, so many things _had_ to be done. When I finally went to healers it was already too late….” She took a shuddering breath. “I never told this to anyone, but even then, I knew that I wouldn’t continue law. Everyone expected that from me, and I knew I didn’t want to work with those people - that I wouldn’t change a thing no matter how much I tried. But I did want to show them - to show them that they can’t defeat me.”

She raised so she could see his face. It was impassive and focused on listening to her, and if she was going to spill her guts, she’d do it—she’d tell him all—there was no turning back now.

“And I used _you_.”

“Naturally.” He didn’t sound angry or hurt; it was same calm indifference in his voice.

“What? Are you not angry?” His reaction stumped her. She was ready to take the heat of his anger, but it never came, not even a glimpse of it in his eyes.

“I was used for much worse. Do continue.”

“I won’t apologize for using you. You probably don’t know: Harry was fighting tooth and nail to force them, to grant you a trial. And I knew I wanted to hit them where it hurt, so I took on myself to represent you when no one else wanted. I know, it must be painful to hear it, but… And, I won’t lie to you. You were not a nice person then, not even now. I think you enjoyed torturing Ron over the phone a bit much just now.”

He grinned in approval and she smiled.

“At the time, I honestly doubt you, I didn’t always trust you and I even hated you at times. More than I can count - but, one thing I did know was - is - that I **respect you**. Enemy or not, you had the knowledge and the skill. Anyway, they asked me do I need the assistant, and I told them if they can spare one. When Luna came to me… I’ve seen that as another example of their attempt to ridicule me! I thought I’d hex her out of the office, broom closet more likely, almost instantly. Before that, I never saw Luna as… she was just too odd. She came to office and said ‘Their heads are full of wrackspurts’. I was ready to hex her then and there, but then she looked at me and said something else - ’He’s the only one who doesn’t have them, you know. Professor Snape never had any wrackspurts, he does not deserve this. Let’s bring them down.’”

He smiled genuinely and fondly at Luna’s name, and she felt a pang of something that resembled jealousy.

“‘ **Let’s bring them down** ’ that is how I felt. And we did. So, you see, I’m not a nice person either. I used you then, and I used you now too…." She paused to take a breath, but his hands cupped her face, he leaned to her looking her straight in the eyes.

“Now, listen to me carefully. As I said already, I **was** used for far worse than that, and for once, someone using me **benefited me** along with others. That was **nice,** for a change. Also, **you** didn’t use me now, Potter did. Ironically, he did it because Mr Weasley persuaded him to do so. But, **you didn’t use me**. It was my choice to look for you.”

“But the curse…”

“Desperate people do desperate things. I am not happy with the manner you handled things. I can understand but I won’t condone. I am, however, **insulted** that you think so little of me, to feel compelled to curse us both rather than simply ask for help. I may not be ‘nice person’ as you said. I am a bastard for sure, but I can value honesty, especially when it comes from a person who saved my life in the most blatant meaning of that word. If it weren’t for you and Luna, Miss Granger, I wouldn’t be in Azkaban, I’d be Kissed. If you came to me, I would help you, no questions asked. And not because I feel obligated, but because I chose to, of my own free will.” His voice suddenly switched from soft to cold and stern. “And don’t you dare to add this to your lengthy list of misguided self-battering. I’ll have none of that and I won’t take it kindly. Understood, Miss Granger?”

“Y…yes." He released her cheeks.

“I gather this is not the end of your story.” he leaned back like nothing happened.

“No. During the preparations for the trial, I understood how much things stayed the same, I resented them for that. Harry and Ron didn’t even try to understand… They didn’t want to talk about… And after some time - I didn’t want them to know. They changed, bent to fit the mould, so I started to resent that part of them too. Ron… Ron is Ron, I suppose. He… Of course, he loves me, but - he doesn’t **love me** , he never could, and, he is still… He didn’t grow up… Besides, I never **loved him** , not the way he is, not in that way. Sure, I had a crush on him as a kid, but, I grew up - he didn’t want to accept that. We argued, I tried to tell him, not just about two of us, how different we are, but about curse as well. He didn’t want to listen.”

She returned to the lying position and his hand returned to her hair.

“And, boys opposed to my decision, not openly, but they opposed to it. Then they made a mistake… Well, Ron did. Harry is in so many ways like me, he simply doesn’t understand some things. Harry still thinks like Muggle, and he is not mean, not truly, so I can’t blame him, but… Ron, he can be smart, he **is** smart, but not in a way that I like. And he’s not smarter than _me_. When they came with ‘the legend’, I knew. I knew what they are trying to do and I knew what Ron wants to get from that stunt. If anyone could find the artefact it would be me, and I was ready to destroy it before let him lay a hand on it.”    

“That explains how you picked up your first, and why you picked up your last curse. What about the other curses? There were quite a few more than just two.”

“Oh, that! It was, well, while I was looking clues for the location of the artefact. But, the first curse, it was just a nudge at first, after two minor curses leached on…”

‘ _Huhuhu, this is going to be good._ ’

_Shut up!!!_

“I… The voices started…”

“Voices?”

She nodded, her face buried in his flesh, she’s afraid to look at him.

“Yes. When you found me, there were many of them, now only one is left. But! But it’s much tamer. Sometimes it just laughs, annoyingly. Do you… Do you think I’m crazy? Do you think part of _her… Her_ own…” That sounded so silly that she couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“Highly improbable, even if it would be possible, which is not.” This was the voice of her old professor, mocking her own stupidity. “Bela’s insanity is the product of genetics. **That** is not contagious, just irritating and occasionally dangerous.”

“I’m sorry!” She suddenly jumped, and he blinked at her. “I completely forgot!”

“Forgot what?”

“That you… Oh, Gods! I mess up everything.” To her surprise, he started to laugh.

“Should I apologize for talking down Mr Weasley, or McCormack or Krum?”

“No, but….”     

“I believe that was the prime reason for such unfortunate mishap on my behalf, then again, at seventeen there is not too much brain involved in decision-making - which leads to some unfortunately poor choices. Wouldn’t you say?”

“I… I guess so….” His openness surprised her.

Someone banged on the door, and Snape’s face darkened. Gently but decisively he moved her from himself. Grabbed the towel that slipped from her hair and slid off the bed, wrapping the towel around his hips. With a grumble, he walked to the door, wand in hand. One hand on the doorknob he squeezed stern “Yes?”

“Room service.” Came the faint call from the other side.

“We didn’t order anything.” Replied Snape tossing a swift look over the shoulder, she shook her head.

“I know sir, the manager sent it, as an apology, for the mix-up at the reception.”

His shoulders slackened and he tossed his wand on the nearby table, still within hands reach, and opened the door. She marvelled his appearance. Pale lavender towel barely covered his bum, probably front part too. His hair was falling down his back, like strands of black liquid silk, shining with almost dark blue hue on the sun. His legs, straight and slim. He was walking, talking oxymoron - nothing on him appeared as it was. If she didn’t feel it, she wouldn’t believe how firm his muscles were. Then again, she never knew that body like this was hidden under those oversized robes.

‘ _Maybe he didn’t want hormonal teenage girls to lust over him._ ’

_I was not hormonal…_

‘ _No? And if you knew what would you do?_ ’

_Most certainly be in the detention, often._

‘ _Loads of good that would do._ ’

_Shush it!_

She grabbed the cover and wrapped it around her like a dress, dragging the longer part behind. She approached the door. Hermione didn’t need to see Snape’s face to know what look he had. The waiter’s expression was enough, she has seen that look many times during her school years. She could bet that Snape had one brow arched, with a sneer plastered all over his face. The waiter was stuttering. She approached them and hugged Snape with one hand, while still holding bed cover firmly in place with other. He hugged her, and with the corner of the eye she noticed his face and smiled broadly.

Waiter blushed, apologised and pushed the trolley to Snape, rushing away. Carefully, Snape peaked under the white cloth and gave her a sideways glance.

“Madam, are you in the mood for oysters and Champagne?” She widened her eyes, never in her life, she had a chance to try oysters. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He pulled the trolley into the room, stick ‘Do not disturb’ sign on the door handle and closed the door. Picked up his wand and cast a spell, several spells, finally, he nodded.

"It is safe for consumption. So, what do you want to do now?”

“Ummm, I was thinking, if it’s not too much bother….” Now she was stuttering.

“Out with it, Miss Granger…u-h…Kitten.”

“Can we combine all the things I never tried before?” His brow travelled up again, but this time with the inquiry “I never had any oysters, and I tried Champagne only two times… And I always wanted to… Well, I was wondering how it feels like to bathe in the jacuzzi.”

He was looking at her for a long, long moment, then just nodded and gave her a push in the back. But when she was few paces in front of him, he tugged on the bed cover, leaving her naked. Pushing the trolley, followed her to the bathroom. Hermione felt elated, she could squeal like a schoolgirl.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus was surprised. He’d expected semi-truth and evasive answers, what he didn’t expect was that she’d pour her heart out to him. Her story sounded familiar to him, way too familiar, almost painfully. Naturally, nothing she revealed about his own trial was news; Luna had told him every single detail, long ago.

What caught him by surprise was her honesty. She really did change, for the better. He could relate to her anger, and he was almost sad. Not often, but on occasion, he hated to be right. On the other hand, he admired her determination to fight, to fight back. Sadly, she’d chosen the wrong path, but that was the most common mistake. In a way, he felt protective toward the small witch.

 _Don’t go to that road. You have a toy, but it’s a borrowed toy. Play with it, don’t break it. And return it,_ he chastened himself.

He was watching her hips sway and round behind jiggle as she walked in front of him. Hermione perched on the edge of the tub, folding her legs so that she could shield most of her body, hugging her knees. Her face was an open book, and she looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

He let the water fill the tub.

Suddenly her face fell and she was, once again, serious.  A hint of melancholy mixed with her sadness and fear. He strode to the basket on the counter and picked up lavender and chamomile bathing oils. Returning to the tub he poured a decent portion of both oils.

To open up your heart--like she did--never went unpunished, by his estimation. She would need something to calm herself down. He hoped the oils in combination with food, wine and the bubbly, massaging bath would do the trick. He was respectfully silent.

“You really are not mad at me?”

That surprised him. Severus paused and looked at her.

“Is there a reason I should be mad at you?” Keeping his voice even, he was careful not to trigger an emotional outburst. What he really didn’t need was a witch in tears.

“For using you?” Her voice was small.

“And why would I be mad about that?” _After all, she told me, she is worried about_ **_that_ ** _? Or is this just a prelude?_

“Well…I **used you**.”

“You’ve seen the opportunity and you used it to achieve your goal, there is nothing wrong in that.”  

“But…”

“Stop that now.” He growled and she gulped, stiffening her back. Returning to an even tone, he glanced at her. “I won’t even try to imagine how a Gryffindor’s mind works. I simply cannot and don’t want, to stoop to that level. However, as a Slytherin, I do not see fault in your actions. If nothing, I see them as admirable.”

Her eyes widened at him. He stopped the water and turned on the jets water in the tub started to bubble

“Into the tub.” He nudged her and she glided into the water, obscuring her body with a veil of bubbles that offered an occasional glance at the treasure beneath. He turned to the trolley and fiddled with the champagne bottle.

“To be mad or insulted by your methods, the same ones that I myself used on many occasions, would be hypocritical at best. So rest assured, there is nothing to be angry about from my point of view.”

She nodded and accepted the glass of champagne.

“Will you join me?”

“Do you wish me to?” He raised an eyebrow, giving her the smile he usually reserved for the most difficult catches. She just nodded and giggled.

“It tickles.”

He’d stepped one foot into the tub, when she turned to him again, almost whispering.

“You surprised me. I did not expect you to be so open.”

He nearly slipped.

 _When, in the million hell's was he open to her_?

“When you told me about… When you were seventeen…” Surprise must be showing on his face if she felt compelled to clarify. Or maybe a desperate fluttering of his hands, when he tried to maintain his balance, was a dead giveaway. _Well, better that than a broken neck._   

“That was not me being open to you - you already knew all the facts,” he replied, voice cold.  

“Be that as it may, I see it as openness.” She laughed. “Bubbles tickle my feet. So, can you show me how to eat these?” She gestured at the seafood.

At that moment she looked…

_I can, I can also show you what you can do in this tub after you loosen up a little bit._


	7. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 05.08.2018.   
> Big, big THANK YOU to my beta Holdt

The ground was getting closer and closer. Buildings were plainly visible now, the river wasn’t a shiny snake that slithered on the ground reflecting sunlight—it was just a river. Even cars could be seen more clearly.

**He hated this.**

The whistling in his ears was a nightmare and his mind sank in-too-deep thoughts as a salvation from the unpleasantness of landing.

The remainder of t yesterday and the following night was - refreshingly entertaining. At least night won’t be boring in his unplanned, underserved and unwilling imprisonment. He would gladly summon the image of her face in the throes of passion,  but one glance at her told him that she was in a panic.

At least someone hated flying more than he did. Gently laying his hand over her clutched joined fists, he nodded reassuringly and she gave him a weak smile. Her breathing accelerated as the wheels bumped on the ground, yanked them a couple of times and continued to roll.

When they finally came to a stop, she was still frozen in her seat.

“We landed safely, you may unbuckle yourself and leave this tin can.” He mocked. She gave him a scared stare and her hands moved, seemingly, on their own accord as she freed herself from the seat and rose. They walked toward the stairs and he started to descend when he noticed that she was frozen, standing at the top of the stairs.

“I promise you, Miss Granger - the ground is sound if you muster the courage to step on it.”

She didn’t say anything but her eyes locked over his shoulder, and he glanced behind to see two approaching Aurors.

“Friends of yours?” She shook her head and he breathed slowly. He finally understood. “Miss Granger, I promised you my help and support. Do you think I would go against my word and abandon you now?” Now, she shook her head again with terrified vigour. “Do you _trust_ me, Miss Granger?”

“Yes.” The voice was barely a whisper. His insides coiled like a pit of snakes, but it wasn’t time to indulge in that feeling right now.  

“Good. You are not alone.” He offered his hand to her and she took it, crushing it with her sweaty palms. “Let’s give them hell.”

After that she followed him, letting him sort out the details, but he could see that more of her old zeal was returning, albeit in slow baby steps. Aurors were quiet, they didn’t say more than few most necessary words. They took them to a loft, surrounded with yellow tape, and ushered them into a small, run-down house. The only thing looking in proper working order was the fireplace.

One of the aurors took a pouch from his belt.

“Master Snape, we will return by car. After your departure, we will seal this fireplace.”

He took the pouch and nodded.

“Miss Granger, do you wish to go first?” Her eyes widened. “Very well, I’ll go first, wait ten seconds then follow me.” She grabbed him by the hand.

“Se…Mr Snape, the curse… we can’t.” Her eyes darted towards the Aurors, he cursed under the breath.

“Give us a minute, then return to the house and seal the network,” he said with a jerk of the head at the Aurors.

“Master Snape….”

“NOW!” At his bellow, the Aurors looked at each other, and with doubtful expressions began to move.

“You have one minute.” With that, they left them alone.

“Incompetent bunch.” He grumbled and she smiled. ”Are you sure, Kitten?”

“We don’t have much of a choice into the matter. The Ministry **is** much further than twenty paces, even Hagrid's.”

“So much for Potter’s planning abilities. Are you sure…”

“As far as they are concerned **we are married** , and if you do not have any objections I am not willing to prove them wrong.” She looked mortified by her statement and determined at the same time.

“Potter is aware of the nature of the bond. I explained that to him. William will be present, and he is more than aware that the bond is not the same as marriage.”

“We know it, they know it… They don’t know **how we decided** to treat the bond.” She had very sly, almost vindictive grin on her now. “Besides, you told me yourself ‘let’s give them hell’. I can’t think of a bigger hell, especially for Ronald. Can you?”

“I do not know, should I be pleased or insulted by that. He grinned. “Miss Granger, it is a privilege and joy being used by you.”

As they stepped into the fireplace, she turned toward him and hugged him.

“Just don’t forget to call me Kitten, Severus.”

“Potter’s office.” He called, tossing the dust.

Green flames engulfed them.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Emerging from the fireplace she heard a collective gasp. Her face was still firmly pressed into Snape’s shirt. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder, before trying to peel her hands from his waist. The voice in her head cackled maniacally, taunting her to face her friends. She raised her head and looked at him, seeking confirmation that he wouldn’t just walk back into the fireplace.

“Invisible jewellery, remember.” His whisper was barely audible and almost lost in her friend’s cries.

“Hermione!”

Ginny nearly pushed Snape away and gripped her in a chokehold of a hug, crying, streaming the flood of words.

“Where have you been? You made me worry myself sick! You know you could contact me anytime, I wouldn’t even tell Harry if you asked. You missed our wedding, I wanted you to be my maid of honour. Why are you so skinny? Have you been eating at all? I’m pregnant, and you are the godmother, so don’t you dare disappear on me again—”

“Gin, Ginny…” tried Harry, but her friend held her tightly in an embrace. “May I hug her?”

Hermione outstretched one hand towards Harry, and finally, he gave up and hugged both of them.

“You gave me more than a few grey hairs, Hermione. I missed you.” Harry was simple but his words fell on her like a healing balm.

“Miss Granger.” Greeted the deep voice of the Minister.

“Heya Hermione.” Bill smiled at her.

 _He’s waiting for you,_ sang the voice in her head with malice.

She glanced around the room, noticing Ron frozen in the corner, looking at her with eyes wide open and unblinking. She craned her head to see—where was Snape? He was standing maybe two steps further, arms folded across his chest, a sneer on his face. For the first time since she had seen him, he reminded her of her old teacher.

Ginny and Harry released her and Ron moved. Before she could even think she was standing next to Snape.

‘ _Now you must face him. Will you betray him, can you betray him?_ ’ cackled voice. ‘ _Will they believe you? The way_ **_HE_ ** _believed you?’_

She wailed a low, pained sound and clutched her head. _Shut up! Shut up!! Shut up!!!_

Before she knew it, she was dropping towards the floor, Snape’s hands grabbing for her. Bill and an unknown man, she presumed a Healer, ran towards them. Bill was already holding his wand and casting spells; the Healer followed his example.

“Can you stand on your own?” Snape rumbled and she nodded, regretting it when he released her. In past couple of days, she’d relaxed, but now panic and old paranoias returned with vengeance.

“Hermione, there is a room in the back, well a storage closet,  but we transformed it into a room for this occasion. You can go there with Bill and the Healer so they can check you out.” _That was Harry._

She nodded, and Snape nudged her past the lot of them, and into the back. Every step was like a dream; the only solid points were Snape’s hand and her eyes fixated on Ron. People around her exchanged glances but remained silent. Bill ushered her into the small space and onto a bed, that looked like the transportable one used by Muggle masseurs.

“Here you go Hermione, you just lie down and relax. I’ll check again for the remaining curses, or if any remnants of removed curses stayed.” Bill was talking to her softly. “This is Healer Berms, he is one of the best curse healers in England, he will wait for my assessment and then examine you. Is that ok?”

“I guess.” She sighed, that’s why they were here in the first place.

She closed her eyes.

_I’m going to get rid of you now._

‘ _We shall see.’_

_You are gone._

‘ _What if I stay but that yummy bit of hunk is gone?’_

_He, … Well… They …._

‘ _You don’t want him gone!’_ cackled the voice and she growled.

“Are you alright Hermione?” Asked Bill

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Can you…, do you…, can you remove the curse that bonded me to the Snape?”

“It is one of the ancient curses Hermione, it can be broken forcefully - but, repercussions can be - severe. I would rather work in the less volatile way. However, if both you and Snape agree…” He trailed off.

While they talked, Healer waved his wand and cast a few spells, frowning.

“Bill, may I have a moment.”

“Sorry, Hermione.” Bill pulled back to the corner and cast silencing spell, she watched them talk, Bill was nodding his head. After a few long minutes, Bill lifted the spell and turned to her. 

“Well, a good news is that Snape removed all the minor curses, and my colleague will remove Bellatrix’s curse, you won’t be needing runes anymore. That would leave you with only the last curse.” She nodded.

Healer approached and nodded to her.

“Please give me your hand Miss Granger and if you can’t withstand the pain ask Bill to hold you down."

“No need, I can manage it.” She sighed. ”But I could use some distraction if you are up to a conversation.” Turned to Bill, he smiled at her.

“No problem. Why didn’t you come to me?”

“It was the war. And it wasn’t like that in the beginning. Not even after the first year, after the war. But it was there. I…”

“You have nothing to be ashamed off, Hermione. Hell, I’ve been healed from curses more times than I can count. Many were, after the war. And I wouldn’t say anything to anyone.”

“Would you believe me?”

“That Bellatrix cursed you?”

“No. About Ron.” Bill had uncertain look on his face “See.”

“It is Ron, he’s…”

“Because it is Ron.”

“He’s harmless.”

“I know Ron. I had a crush on Ron for ages. Ron is never sure of himself, not even when he knows he’s right. In this he was sure.”

“But how that can be?”

“I don’t know Bill, but he knows more than he lets on.” The searing pain hit her and she closed her eyes cursing. “FUCK! MERLIN’S FUZZY BALLS!”

Sounds of struggling and shuffling came from outside, Snape’s voice cold as ice.

“Where do you think, you’re going Weasley?”

“To be with ‘Mione, move away Snape. I’m warning you.” Ron’s voice.

Shuffling again, and a dull thud, Snape’s voice again.

“Do whatever you think is appropriate Potter, but he is not to approach her…” Harry’s voice is muffled and she could not hear the words. “I don’t care. If he approaches, her if he lays a finger on her - I’ll deal with him.” A muffled voice again “I have every right Potter, but if you need confirmation, ask her.”

Voices are now muffled, but chattering, scraping sound is loud for few brief moments. She turned to Bill. “I like Ron, but like a brother. He just…”

“Ron is thick sometimes, but he’ll get it, eventually.” Smiled Bill. ”That doesn’t mean you should avoid us until he does. We all miss you.”

“But Molly…”

“Mum will get over it too.” He patted her shoulder. “Just a bit more, and one curse less.”

“Bill, can I ask you something? But don’t think I’m crazy, please.”

“About the curse?”

“Well yes. Do you think that part of the caster, or rather casters madness could…? I’m sorry, it is ridiculous.” She shook her head, she already asked Severus that and he negated the possibility.

“No, it couldn’t. But, what I know is that casters usually choose curse that is suitable for their mental capabilities. If I or Snape were to cast a curse, it would be strong and hard to break; I’m skilful, he is a just strong wizard. Bellatrix was insane, so her curses of choice, even cursed objects, reflected that. So, in a way, she did inflict part of her own madness to you.”

“But, it will be gone now?”  

“Not right away, but eventually, yes. You had a curse for a long time, you must be patient.”

“It is done, Miss Granger.” The healer was sweating but he looked satisfied. “I am informed that you will be residing with Master brewer, for the time being, he can make you slaves, but I’m afraid that the scar will remain.”

“I don’t want it gone.” She whispered. She was proud of the word written on her hand, proud to be muggleborn.

Hopping from the table, she looked at Bill, he smiled at her.

“Just send Snape in.” She nodded and stepped out.

Severus was leaning on the wall, grim and with a sneer. Harry and Ginny waited patiently nearby. Kingsley was not in the room anymore and Ron was tied to a chair and knocked out.

“They are waiting for you.” He nodded and entered the small room. She turned to Harry and Ginny. What happened?”

“You screamed and Ron tried to run into the room, Snape… He stopped Ron... Hermione is he…?”

“He’s protecting me from Ron because I asked him to Harry. Sorry, Ginny, I know that he’s your brother, but, I don’t feel safe around him.”

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Grinned Ginny. “Unless you disappear on me again.”

“I’m not planning to.”

“‘Mione…” Ron called her weekly.

“My **name is Hermione** .” She hissed, her hand tightened the grip on the wand.

“Let me take care of you if they broke the curse…”

“And did you asked me if I want your help or care, Ron?” Her voice was, like Snape’s, cold as ice.

“‘Mione…”

“I have my name Ronald, one you didn’t manage to learn, apparently.” She slowly raised her wand. “This stops now.”

“Hermione?” Whispered Ron.

“That is Mrs Snape to you, Ron.” Harry and Ginny gave her bemused looks.

“That is not… It is only a curse  ‘Mione… You and I…”

“You and I do not exist Ron. Not for a long time now.”

“But now that you are back…”

“I’m not interested in you Ron.”  

“But you and the greasy git...”

“That’s Master Snape to you, Ron. And, that is my bonded partner you’re talking about.”

“Only until Bill lifts the curse.”

“And what then Ron? I’ll get back to you? Settle down? Give birth to a Quidditch team?”

“I never said you can’t work ‘Mione, have a career.”

“When Ron? Between the two births? Besides, you never asked me if I want you in my bed, Ron. You never bloody asked me if I **can** have kids.”

“Hermione?” The question fell from several corners of the room.

“Well, Ron…I can’t.” She hissed ignoring the questioning looks.  “Do you still want me now?”

“Hermione, what happened….?” Whispered Harry, looking completely lost, Ginny was whipping tears, silently. 

“Bellatrix.”

“I don’t understand…” Whispered Ron.

“The consequence of the cruciatus curse.” Drawled Snape from the doorframe, looking at faces in the room.

“There are potions…” Started Ron.

“More to the point, I. Don’t. Want. Kids.” Her hand gripped stronger on her wand, she made another step back leaning on Snape, his hands enveloped her - one around the waist, other around the shoulders.

“Do not touch her, you…”

“He has every right to do so, Ron. **You,** however, have **no right** whatsoever to forbid him.” She raised her wand again, and Severus loosened his embrace. “You are the reason he **had to look for me** in the first place. ‘Bring me the artefact ‘Mione.’ ‘We will dispel the curse together ‘Mione.’ Imagine my surprise when I discovered the nature of the curse, Ron. Now, why would you want it to bring it to you? Not into Ministry, not to Bill, but to you? You are the Auror, it is not your job to handle such artefact, what could you probably wish with from it Ron?”

“I didn’t want anything by it ‘Mione, I just…”

“You wanted to activate it!” She screamed. “You thought if you enslave me, that I’d succumb? How did you found out about the curse’s nature, when even Bill didn’t know about it?” She hissed, Ron was gaping like a trout.

“What are you talking about ‘Mione? That is only the curse talking.” Wand pointed at Ron above her head.

“I believe she doesn’t want your affections, Weasley.” It surprised her, how dark and menacing his voice was, his left hand possessively tightened around her waist.

“You don’t touch her! And how do you know why she can’t have kids?” Hissed Ron.

“He has every right to touch me, Ron.” She wanted to hex him, make him see reason or at least leave her alone.

“You think he wants you if you barren? He’d just use you.”

“Maybe I’ll use him.” Hissed.

“And you don’t mind?” Ron turned to Snape.

“Mind what?”

“That she can’t have children.” Hermione craned her neck, Snape just raised one eyebrow, lips curled in an amusement. “You don’t mind to be used by her?”

“It is the lady’s choice.” Replied Snape calmly. ”But **I am** intrigued, **why** did you ask her to bring **you** the artefact?”

Ron just gulped on air and hissed.

“Fine, you can have her. Just so you know ‘Mione…mmmmmmmm”

Everybody in the room turned to Ginny, her wand was pointed at her brother, her scarf was hanging from his mouth.

“You talk too much Ron, just - shut up.” Ginny shrugged. “He was annoying me, it is not recommendable to be annoyed or stressed in my condition.”

“Congratulations Mrs Potter, Potter.” Rumbled Snape, and she was unsure about what he congratulated Ginny. He took her hand and tugged her towards the fireplace. “It is time to finish all this. Luna.”

Green flames danced, and Luna stepped into the room, looking poorly dressed and rather dishevelled.

“Hello Ginny, Harry. Nice to see you again Hermione. Hi, Bill, bye!” Bill and the Healer were preparing to leave.

“Hey, Looney.” Grinned Bill. ”Will you come to dinner next week?”

“I will, say hello to Fleur.”

“Bill, take Ron home, please.” Asked Ginny. “Hey, Luna.”

“Why is Ron tied up? Are you playing?” Luna looked at Snape quizzically. “These are nice bonds, are they password charmed?”

“But of course, only the Lidia’s finest.” Grinned Snape and they laughed at some private joke, she felt a pang of jealousy.

“Nice to see you, Ron.” Smiled Luna, she turned to Snape, wrinkling her nose “Can we hurry with this? I left my husband tied to the bed, I’d like to untie him before he loses his circulation.”

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

He nearly started laughing at faces in the room. Luna was extremely adapted, one foot in the magical world and other in Muggle adapted to confuse the hell out her surroundings. Her eyes roamed over the room, then fixed on Ron again.

“That scarf does not look comfortable, I can bring my ball-gag if you need it.” Luna tilted her hand slightly, assessing the situation, Hermione and Harry gasped then broke into a fit of giggles, the rest of them just looked baffled.

“No need Luna, now that you are here we can finish with this.” He turned to Bill. “We will talk more Bill, expect owl from Harry.”

Bill just nodded, Hermione hugged Ginny.

“Gin, when this is over…” Promised Hermione.

“Tea for me, coffee for you, and an hour of talk. Don’t make me chase after you with my belly up to my chin.” Grinned Ginny. 

“Mrs Potter.” Nodded politely and turned to the fireplace.

“Severus.” Hermione's voice stopped him, even before he turned to face her he could **sense** what she wanted.

“Yes, Kitten?” He addressed her, setting his voice to a silky purr.

Luna smiled dreamily.

She made small half-step and snuggled herself next to him, her hands clasping around his neck. Lowering down, his hands snaked around her, one fanning over the small of her back, other digging in her hair at the nape of her neck. She kissed him. It wasn’t a fast kiss. No. Not by a long shot. His fuzzy mind whimpered _This is how Dementors kiss must feel like._

She caressed his lips with hers, taking her leisure time, licking the corners -  nudging her way into his mouth with a tender force that left him breathless. Her tongue swiped across his gums and teeth, lapping gently at his tongue, caressing its way deeper and deeper into his mouth. His fingers dig into her hair, the other hand pressed her back to him tightly. She tickled his palate, almost mischievously, teasing him, taunting him to reciprocate, blocking his way every time he would take the bait.

Stifling the groan, he surrendered, no matter what he promised or how much he enjoyed, public humiliation was not on the menu. But, if someone told him that his ex-student, Hermione know-it-all Grainger, the most sagacious of all his students, would tongue-fucked him to the brink of losing control in a room full of people -  he would personally send him to Janus Thickey Ward.

Her kiss was toxic, addictive. It tasted sweet and powerful. It tasted like revenge and spite, victory over all who wronged her. It was also happiness and thrust, thrust in him. It was majestic, romantic and gentle, erotic and full of passion. It was selfish, and he drank from that well, relishing it's cold and refreshing honesty.    

When she started to separate, he reluctantly let her out of his embrace, hoping with all his might that Harry and Luna will leave them alone soon. Struggling to breathe normally, something that was failing him no matter how much he tried, he looked at her eyes - they glimmered with spite and vengeance. With a hoarse voice, loud enough for all to hear, leaning his forehead on hers, he intoned.

“Let’s take this to someplace more private Kitten.” She nodded and turned to Harry.

“I do hope you gave us a double bed in that shack you are sending us to.”

Harry tried to speak but only stuttered, incoherent noises escaping his throat, Bill whistled low, Ginny was trying to catch Hermione’s attention and mouth ‘I want details’. Ron’s eyes bulged, he was trying to yell but scarf prevented him. Only Luna stayed indifferent.

“Yes, we should go now, I’m in a hurry, you know. Harry…” Luna's voice was airy, a little bit impatient like the kiss was the most natural thing.

“What? Oh yes, I’ll go first, then two of you, then Luna. It is the one-time passage for four people and floo will disconnect on its own. Well…. Silence” Harry called and disappeared.

They stepped into the fireplace, she hugged him again and waved at the people in the room, as soon as he called the name green flames swallowed them.

This was an odd day, and it wasn’t even noon yet. 


	8. Promising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: 12.08.2018.   
> Big, big THANK YOU to my beta Holdt  
> she is not writing for HP but if you like Marvel, Stargate or DC (Batman, Superman) check out her work, her writing is amazing :)

Hermione sighed.

The cottage they’d gotten as a ‘safe-house’ was small and functional, but also delightful. The large living room led to the not so small kitchen with a dining table on the right and a hallway on the left. There was a small library, equipped with every book and scroll she could think of about curses, a work table that could easily accommodate two people and two cozy armchairs. Across from the library was the bedroom, with a bed big enough for six people to sleep comfortably in it. At the end of the hallway was the bathroom. Again, small but functional.

She grinned at Harry’s attempt to give them as much space as possible in this situation. She giggled at his discomfort and Harry blushed.

“Ummm, Hermione, I’m sorry about….”

“Please don’t mention it, Harry, there are some things I’d rather forget.” She laughed and Harry just nodded.

In the basement was a completely equipped Potions laboratory. She glanced at Snape, and for the briefest of moments, he had an expression of longing in his eyes, but the moment slipped away and he nodded to himself. When they returned to the living room, Harry cleared his throat.

“You are safe here. This is exclusively a muggle area, but you two will be fine. Locals think that you’re a couple on their honeymoon, temporarily settled in a friend’s house. For any messages send a patronus, but do it during the night. The floo can be unlocked but I’d avoid using it if it’s not an emergency.”

“Potter.” Snape’s voice was sharp.

“Yes, Sir?” Harry had the same look on his face he’d had in school when Snape would call his name, and Hermione laughed too when Luna giggled.

“I am familiar with protocols for safe houses. Is there anything else you need to tell us, which is not _obvious_?”

“No, Sir.”    

“In that case, you are free to leave. Any fraternizing with Miss Granger you can leave for the time when the curse is broken and I am far away from the earshot of your conversation.”

“Right. Yes, Sir. Luna--”

“Give me a second, Harry.” Luna said over him. “Severus, a branch of my husband’s family is from this area. People here are familiar with us. I’ll be coming to visit you two. I can bring you anything you need.”

“You can bring me books from my library, Luna?” He gave her two pieces of parchment.

She glanced at the list and nodded. “Anything else?”

“The usual.”

“Mph. Hermione?”

“All I have travels with me, Luna. But, if you can buy some coffee…”

“I think you’re going to like the blend Severus uses, it is already in the kitchen cupboard. I’ll bring these tomorrow, around noon, then we can talk.” Hermione nodded and Luna turned to Snape again. “You’re sure this is all?”

“For now.” Harry and Luna walked toward the door when Snape called out. “Luna! Count this as 14-15.” Hermione looked at his expression in near-awe at his expression; he looked mischievous!

“That would be 15 -15 then.” Luna wrinkled her nose.

“You didn’t!”

“I did. But I wouldn’t give me the advantage now - you’re on the fast track to lose.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it.”

“Mhm, we will call a recess until you can play again.”

“See you tomorrow.”    

When they were alone, Hermione looked at him, her skin still vibrating from the kiss they’d shared.

“What are we going to do now?” His voice was calm.

“I have no idea... Establish some sort of a routine, work on our problem in the library. Brew - the healer told me that you need to make me--can you brew at all anymore?”

“I detest that question.” She shivered from the ice in his voice. “More to the point, _Miss Granger_ , I did not ask you to plan our stay here - I asked you what we are going to do _now_ **,** as in this moment.”

She blushed, looking at him. Speechless. Her mind raced. There wasn't much they could do, not really. And she was torn between going to the library, taking a bath and going to the bedroom to finish what she’d started in Harry’s office. She hadn’t planned for their kiss to affect her so much. She’d only wanted to put on a good show for Ron, but—

Hermione closed her eyes, shuddering. That kiss was like a spark, too close to igniting.

_Would I be too forward if I suggest the bedroom?_

They didn’t kiss often--they played mostly, but after that kiss, she discovered that she would like to explore more. More than what they’d done in the past few days.

_I wonder if that can be considered teaching._

‘ _Oh, so now you are coming to terms with the truth?_ ’ A voice buzzed in her head sarcastically.

_You are going to fade away in a few days._

‘ _I wouldn’t be so sure._ ’

Snape’s voice snapped her from her reverie.

“Miss Granger, if you are to adopt the elephant’s custom of sleeping on your feet, do notify me. There are things I can do to entertain myself and watching you sleep is _not_ one of them.” She opened her eyes in time to see him strolling to the comfortable sofa. Determinedly, she moved to stand in front of him.

“Maybe we can finish what we started in Harry’s office.” she offered. “We are in a love shack, after all.”

“I wasn’t aware that we’d started anything there.” A deep wrinkle etched itself over his nose. “Miss Granger, I would appreciate if you refrain yourself from any romantic nonsense.”

“Trust me, _Mr. Snape_ , there is nothing romantic in my proposition. As I explained before--” She ignored his silent protest and settled herself in his lap, straddling him. “This is purely convenient. You can teach me something I want to learn. Call it a mutually beneficial agreement.”

“Yes. As I recall, the curriculum of this ‘mutually beneficial agreement’ is something over which you gave me full rein.”

“Agreed.” She smiled at him, making small, almost unnoticeable circles in his lap. “Consider this a request for consultation.”

“Consultation about what?”

“About the kiss in Harry’s office.”

“What is there to consult about? You wanted to give one final blow to the youngest Mr. Weasley and I played along.”

“Hmmm, ok. So, do you have any suggestions what can we do, besides sitting idly and pretending to be part of the room’s decor?” She continued to grind against his lap.

“Miss Granger, are you trying to manipulate me? I must warn you that is a battle you are bound to lose. I never met Gryffindor who could manipulate adequately to achieve their goal. Well, not if I exclude Albus.”

“Albus was a meddlesome old man. What he did for the ‘greater good’ is borderline _criminal_ \- he did a great disservice to so many of us. He was--”

He raised an eyebrow. “Miss Granger, are you trying to tell me that you disrespect the greatest wizard of our time? The greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had? The _beloved martyr_ of the wizarding world.” His words were familiar--nothing she hasn’t heard before already--but Hermione detected more than a hint of bitterness in his words.

“Why, yes. Yes, I am.” She continued to grind. “What he did to Harry, to Ron and _me_ , not to mention to you… He was bad strategist.”

“You obviously never played chess with Albus.” he remarked dryly. “Will you cease doing that? You are forcing me to repeat myself, Miss Granger. You will lose.”

“I am not trying to manipulate you. The thought never crossed my mind. Call it friendly persuasion.”

“‘Friendly persuasion’ _is_ another name for manipulation. I can tell you why your tactic won’t work if you wish.”

“And why is that?”

“Firstly, you apparently do not have experience with men.” He placed a finger on her lips to prevent her from talking. “The real men, the ones that do possess the capability of control over their actions.”

“I’d say my persuasion works.” She grinned, dancing herself over the extremely hard bulge on his pants.

“Yes, but only up to a point. True, it would work on any male, including centaurs. But I can assure you that nothing will happen if _I don’t want to_. You do not need to persuade my _body_ , you need to persuade _me_. That is why you will fail.”

Hermione shivered when his hand grazed her jaw and one long finger rested on her pulse. She really hadn’t thought this through. Her grinding didn’t just arouse him; she was doing her best not give in to the throbbing between her legs, or speed up in an attempt to find at least some release.

With a slight smirk, he continued to speak.

“Secondly, Gryffindors are notoriously bad at manipulation. You tend to rush into things and use quite blunt techniques. Manipulation, Miss Granger--”

She gasped when his hands grabbed her hips, stilling her movements but thrusting from below, his voice dry and at the same time velvety soft and smooth.

“Should be subtle, and not intrusive. It is designed to achieve the goal--”

She squealed when he flipped her onto her back, hovering over her. “Before the victim has time to realize--” She closed her eyes, moaning when his lips travelled down her throat. “That they are, in fact, being manipulated.”

With those final words, he straightened, moving away from her. When she opened her eyes, he was standing next to the sofa, looking at her with amusement. She sat up, frowning.

“Point taken.”

“I am glad to see that _consultation_ was not a pure waste of my time. Now, we are going to the kitchen. I am starving.”

“I’m not very good at cooking.” She deepened her frown.  

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

He turned towards the kitchen, chuckling. She followed him with a grumble. Severus thanked all the Deities he could think of for strength--her grinding really had done a number on him. Resisting the need to readjust himself and make things at least bit more comfortable in his pants, he walked into the kitchen and started to rummage through the cabinet with pots and pans.

“You know how to brew tea?”

“Yes.” Her reply was muffled.

“Can I--at least--entrust that to you until I check the pantry?”

“I said that I’m not very good - not that I’m helpless. I know how to cook if you aren’t too demanding about the taste.”

“You will brew the tea. Here is a kettle - make yourself useful.” He walked into the small pantry.

Glancing to keep tabs on what she was doing, Severus plunged a hand into his pants and readjusted his cock, sighing softly. Casting a cleansing spell on his hand, he turned his attention to food in the pantry.

Finally deciding on a plain meal of boiled potatoes and pan-fried pork, he took a few potatoes. The smell of jasmine tea greeted him in the kitchen.  

“You certainly took your time.” she grumbled.

“Is there a problem, Miss Granger?”

“What happened to Kitten?”

“There are no more strangers. That might be confusing for you.”

“And, the villagers?”

“I highly doubt that they would have the chance to meet us. We are in a safe house, food and other necessities are delivered every few days. I’m afraid that this is simply a minutely better version of jail.”

“How do you know so much about this?” She still had a bit of annoyance in her voice.

He snapped at her. “What is bothering you? I am fairly certain that I did not harm any of your relatives.”

Granger flushed and looked away from him.

_Don’t play games, little girl if you can’t handle the burn._

Things were progressing too fast, and his instincts were kicking in: self-preservation. Her constant presence was unnerving. The lack of privacy should have put him in a murderous mood by now, but strangely he did not have those feelings. In this situation, he would welcome them.

Severus couldn’t decide what was more worrisome--the fact that the most privacy he’d had in the past few days had been in the plane’s toilet or that he _didn’t mind_ the breach.

_The curse, it must be the curse. Sweet Salazar, why did I agree to this?_

He tossed a quick glance at her. Granger looked mesmerized, focused on his hands. He chopped, seasoned, and handled the food on auto-pilot, not even paying attention to his actions. She was staring at his hands eerily.

Deeming it safe enough, he returned to his inner musings.

_I hope that Bill is going to find out what is going on soon. I need to dig myself out of this situation as quickly as possible._

Of course, breaking the chain was easy, removing the aspects was the tricky part. He felt his muscles tensing in the attempt to resist the pull of the curse. After the talk with Bill he’d managed to connect the dots; whoever made this curse was brilliant.

The curse had two self-defense mechanism: one ensured that the affected parties would miss most obvious and sometimes easiest solutions to how to get rid of it. The second was the forced shift of focus, some sort of weird Amortentia charm that worked through lust more than emotions. In addition, of course, there was a physical linkage aspect - the dual sensations…

_Merlin, one could get addicted to that._

He could not say, in all honesty, that his acceptance of her request was entirely due to the effect of the curse. She was an extremely attractive young woman, intellectually proficient enough to hold a decent conversation. Alive and interesting. In bed, she was sensitive and responsive, inexperienced and knowledgeable at the same time, but what captured him most was the trust, her absolute surrender to the feelings. She just enjoyed, allowing herself to free-fall into the vortex of pleasure, curious to learn more. That alone, curse aspect or not, would be alluring to any man, not just him.

He might have considered himself lucky, he’d received a unique opportunity to obtain first-hand insight, to explore and learn… Women were lucky, indeed. So many places, so many reactions on the most ordinary things like touch. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew that touch and pressure intensity had an effect - but now he knew how it affected _her_ , exactly how she would react to which type of touch.

Of course, there was always the possibility that her aspect, whatever that might be, made her more receptive. That was the risk, but he planned to seize the opportunity that had presented itself to him. And he had some suspicions about her, one that he planned to test soon. First, he had to gain some control, and have a lengthy chat with her to set things at an acceptable place.

 _Desperate times, desperate measures. I survived against all odds before, I can deal with this as well._ Nevertheless, the worm of doubt continued to dig its way through his brain, chewing loudly. _Why did I agree to this charade?_

He glanced at her; she was still looking at his hands, hypnotized, a myriad of emotions playing across her face.

_Merlin, she is an open book. Gryffindors. I have to be patient with her, she is weakened by the curses._

“I see that you’ve lost the ability to answer questions. Make yourself useful and set the table. I trust you can do that much,” he said, sharpening his tone.

Granger jumped, nodded and set herself into motion.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione looked at his hands, biting her tongue to stop herself from answering him. _What was bothering her?_ Him, mostly _._

However, not in a way others might think... His iron-hard control over everything he did, that was bothering her. If he was any different she wouldn’t have to suffer through these feelings of need, the void that needed to be filled. She wouldn’t suffer through uneasiness that only he could alleviate.

_Well, preferably **not** only him, but he is only one available at the moment._

‘ _Are you sure?_ ’ Mocked the voice.

_I was in this state long before he walked into my life._

‘ _True, but can you guarantee that others could help you? Maybe, after all, **he is the only one** who can?_ ’

_Shut up you! He is not special. He is just a male, nothing extraordinary._

‘ _Are you sure? Look at those hands…_ ’

Of all the people, why she had to be cursed by Bellatrix, why she had to suffer through her slutty ways. This wasn’t her; she craved for knowledge and romance! She wasn’t this insatiable person, not really. She was _decent_ , she’d never had these thoughts before she was cursed.

Ok, she’d had a crush on him, in her sixth year, but it was mostly an intellectual thing. The same way she had a crush on Lockhart--even Flitwick--for one brief moment. She was attracted to men with usable brains. She’d never sat in class and imagined what he could do to her with those hands… Those long, agile fingers….

Hermione sighed inwardly, remembering how his hands roamed over her body, igniting the fires in her. How strong his embrace was, reassuring and safe. How protected and at home she’d felt in his arms.

He worked with food the same way he worked in the lab: with elegant, calculated precision.

She felt the ghost of his touch on her nipples, now painfully hard. The whisper of his fingers on her labia, taunting her, making her ache for more. It almost felt like his fingers were trying to convey some secret, a wisdom, only meant for her pussy. And she was jealous of that part of her body.

His hands took one steak and rubbed spices into the meat…

_If I offer myself would he spice me up too?_

A pang of dull pain bit into her heart--she had offered herself, and he’d rejected her, wiggled his way out of her trap. She honestly didn’t want to manipulate him, but her entire body was screaming for release. She knew it was the curse but she didn’t care.

He ordered her to set the table, startling her, and she moved to obey, wondering when she’d become so weak-willed.

The food was delicious and they ate in silence.

Licking the sauce from her lips she continued to study his hands. He lifted his glass of wine and her eyes followed his hand to his mouth. Snape’s lips looked thin and hard, but they were soft and warm. His throat danced when he swallowed.

She wanted to run her tongue down his throat and plant a kiss in the dent below his windpipe. To feel the vibrations on her lips when he moaned and grunted.

Snape pushed aside the empty plate and leaned forward in his seat, his voice was serious but pleasant.

“Miss Granger, we need to discuss—”

“I know,” she said, voice a mumble. It felt like she was being squeezed, like when she apparated.

“Will you pull yourself together, woman?” His voice was angry now and her eyes snapped to him. “Stop pouting! _We_ , Miss Granger, _are not_ in some sort of relationship. You placed us both in this mess - it is time you started acting according to the situation.”

“And what that might be? This is the first time for me, to be literally chained to someone else. _What_ is the proper etiquette in this situation?”

“You do want to resolve the situation. _Do you?”_

“Of course, I do! Do you think I enjoy taking a wee with you standing next to me? I do need my privacy as much as you do, Snape.”

He nodded. “Then stop being a slave to the curse and fight it.”

“But--”

“We have our agreement and I will honour that, but I will not be your toy nor do I expect you to be mine. The first thing we have to do is start brewing. Given that you can’t be far away from my person, you are bound to linger in the laboratory with me. Considering how you have a proclivity to collect curses it won’t do you any harm to learn how to brew this potion.”

“What does the potion do?”

“It will allow your magical core to regenerate. Curses that latch to your magical core tend to drain your magic, not allowing it to regenerate. Weakening your ability to perform magic. This potion speeds up the regeneration process, preventing you from becoming a squib.”

“Do you have to take it as well?”

“No. The curse you inflicted on us is different by nature, it works like a mixture of lust potion and amortentia, for the lack of better explanation. However, the curse from Bellatrix is draining your magic.”

“All right, so we’re going to brew. I presume that we will take advantage of that library Harry provided for us…”

“Judging by the titles, I’d say that Bill provided the library. Bill asked me would you be willing to share your findings-- _do not speak_!” He snapped at when she tried to argue.  “Just _listen_. He will be the only one looking through your data, and he will be bound to secrecy by the magical agreement. He does need a starting point if he is to help us. Consider: your discovery is useless given the mess we are in - you need a cure if you want to present the finding.”

“So what are you suggesting? If I hand him my findings… The cure is his finding.”

“Collaboration. Publish your findings _with_ him. It is done often.”

Hermione nodded; that made sense.

 _Why hadn’t she thought of that_?

“All right - notify Bill that I’ll collaborate on the paper with him. Only when this is all resolved.”

“You will need to learn how to control your--urges. I can try to teach you Occlumency. After all, you may prove to be a better student than Potter.” She felt pride swell in her, this was an open acknowledgement of her learning ability. She nodded. “If you agree, we will brew your potion first.”

“And then?”

“Then we can relax and figure out how to fill our free time.” His last words were a purr and she shivered at the promise they held. Nodding again, she smiled.

“What are we waiting for? First, we’ll clean up the kitchen and then to the basement.”

He gave her an affirmative nod and stood up, taking the empty plates with him. Their stay here had become promising.  

 


	9. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech

He forgot. Forgot how good, how peaceful is to be in the laboratory, to work on a potion. An almost meditative stillness of the mind focused only on the task at hand. He pushed that part of his life along with others when he deserted wizarding world. How he could ever forget?! How much relaxation one could draw from such simple task like preparing the ingredients. How melodic was the soft sound of hissing fire under the cauldron…

It was almost outer body experience now. He could hear his voice droning about proper preparation of ingredients, the size of the granulation for powdered ingredients, the angles and the measurements, temperature changes, number and angles of stirs. His hands working, moving on their own accord, pushed solely by the power of muscle memory.

She was watching him again, like a hawk watching its prey, taking methodical notes but strangely enough not asking any questions. Of course, that peace was lacking in the Hogwarts, where he had to be always alert, always on the lookout for the possible catastrophe created by ignorant, absent-minded idiots he usually had in front of him. Hermione was one of the rare students he didn’t have to worry about. And, he had to admit that this peace he felt now was possible only because she was the one with him in the laboratory.

Focusing on the task, now gave him one more thing, it liberated him. Freed him from the constant pull of the curse. Smothering the need for the touch, for her presence. It was like the curse itself was sedated by their joined effort to create the potion. Or was it because he worked on her behalf? Because he was making something for her.

He could feel the change in her. The lack of the thrall that Bella’s curse set in motion was evident, the girl could not entrap him anymore. That set his mind at ease. Still, the nature of the curse they shared arise other worries, worries that he didn’t have before. In the magical world, kids were the binding contract, more powerful than anything else. He was more than a little surprised at her statement that she can’t have any kids. ‘ _ How much that loon was torturing her if that was the consequence? And why no one gave her any treatment after the war? Did she even see the mind-healer? _ ’ during the second war he alone was more than once on the receiving end of Bella’s insanity, even as a young girl Bellatrix considered inflicting pain as a foreplay, after the prison, she was certifiably insane, her sadistic streak enhanced to the maximum.

Hermione stirred. He gave her an order to start with the second batch. She worked with care and confidence. It was nice, to have a partner that was competent. He almost smiled. Last time he had that much trust in his lab partner was when he worked with his old Master. Setting his potion to simmer he started to prepare ingredients to other potions he intended to make. She was not far behind him, finishing with her part she sat quietly on the stool and continued to watch him.

“See something you like Miss Granger?” he chuckled darkly

“Beg your pardon?” she was confused, he chuckled again

“You are…watching my every move. I can assure you that I won’t poison you.”

“I am not afraid that you will poison me. But, watching a master doing his work is a rare and most pleasurable opportunity one could get.”

“You’ve seen me in the laboratory, making potions, before. Plenty of times, in fact.”

“Yes, but never while you were working and not teaching. You look different now. Serene.”

“Some would call that focused. But I can see why you are unfamiliar with that given your choice of friends.” he drawled

“May I ask…”

“If you must.” he sighed

“Why are you preparing ingredients for contraceptive potions? Both male and female?”

“Tell me, Miss Granger, what is the one thing that ‘seal the deal’, so to say, in the magical world?” he looked at her

“Children. But I can’t have any.”

“Nor can I.” her eyes were sad

“That is just not fair, you don’t deserve that.” the sparks of her old self-emerged and he felt satisfied, strangely happy, about that” But, that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Miss Granger, I refuse to think on your behalf. Think carefully now before you answer. Why would I prepare contraceptive potion, both male and female, for two people who are otherwise unable to produce offspring?”

Her eyes narrowed, she was chewing on her bottom lip and he could see the cogs turning in her head. Fighting the urge to walk the distance, to bypass the obstacle presented in a form of workbench, and kiss her, he just watched, waiting. Her eyes widened in sudden realisation

“Children! You think that curse could… **heal** …us!”

“I won’t claim that I know for sure, or even if that…healing…is permanent…or that it would work with other partners…. But, better to be on the safe side.”

“So…” he could see the sadness literally beating down the spark of hope in her eyes”  Even if we are healed…it may be only…”

“Precisely. Do you remember how to make a potion?”

“Yes. If I remember you were quite adamant in our fifth year that we learn how to make it. It was also obligatory for the theoretical and practical part for our NEWTS.”

“Then I can trust you to make yours.” he clipped dryly, feeling like an absolute bastard, but she needed the distraction” The time we must wait for this potion to simmer would suffice.”

She just nodded and stood by the bench, taking the ingredients and busying herself with work. Cold wire coiled in his stomach. How did she feel? He smirked, the dark smile tugging corners of his lips. ‘ _ Fate is a cruel mistress. _ ’ There they were, two irreparably damaged individuals, and by misfortunate accident, fate had dangled something in front of them, something that apparently both desired. He did renounce that right long time ago, longer than she is alive, but possibility…now…it was just too much. To cruel. Maybe more so to her than to him. He is used to living without hope, so much so that he does not hope at all, not even now, his logical mind runs through analysis of all possibilities and probabilities. No, there is almost no hope for him. It is so much more painful to see hope dying in her eyes, he is sure that she runs same calculations in her head at much slower pace.

He tried not to watch her, but with all the inner turmoil he can’t help it. And no, it is not the thrall of the curse, it is not even this curse they share. It is something entirely different. A novelty, perhaps, for him. Female lab partner, attractive and bright, competent female. He cannot notice how her breasts sway with every motion of her hands when she lean. How she props to her toes to toss a look into the cauldron, the workbench is set for his height. The workbench is, actually, perfect… But now is not the time for such thoughts, or maybe it is? With an inward frown, he wondered ‘ _ Why did I let myself to fall into this trap? Why did I let Bill talk me into this situation? _ ’

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione was tired, but underneath her skin, every nerve was still buzzing in anticipation. It appeared to her that they spent an insane amount of time in the basement laboratory, when, much to her surprise, they were there no more than four hours. She halted in the hallway wondering should she be the one to remind him of his promise? Severus gave her slight glance over his shoulder, his back straight, and dryly intoned

“Follow me, Miss Granger.”

She padded behind him into their bedroom, suppressing a small squeal of excitement. He crouched next to his backpack digging through it and addressed her in same dry tone

“Take off your clothes, on the bed, on your belly.” all this was delivered in the same voice he used to hold lectures, from giddy feeling her emotions switched sharply into anger. She did ask him to teach her, but this was far from what she had in mind, even further from what they shared in past few days. He straightened and turned to her, watching her with the expressionless gaze, in one hand he had a neatly stacked pile of cotton pads for makeup removal, in another jar of clear liquid ”Why are you still dressed?”

“I didn’t…I wasn’t…”

“Instructions were clear.” his eyebrow raised in a questioning arch

“Yes. I thought….”

“Miss Granger, do you want runes removed, now that you have no use for them, or not?”

“Yes. I’ll be on the bed in a second.” she sighed, heat raised up her neck and into her face. He just nodded and turned his back to her. ”I don’t mind, unless….unless you don’t want to watch.” she mumbled, not sure if he even managed to hear her, but he replied

“All in due time, Miss Granger.”

‘ _ Well, that sounded like a promise. _ ’ ‘ _ It sure did. _ ’ ‘ _ Oh, shut up! _ ’ ‘ _ You really need to work on expanding your vocabulary. _ ’ ‘ _ At the moment, I’m too busy working on getting rid of you. _ ’ ‘ _ Futile task. _ ’ With exported sigh, she positioned herself on the bed

“ I am ready.”

She felt when the bed bent and soon a wet, cold gentle pressure. Snape was removing the runes with meticulous, slow circular movements. By the gush of air that made wet patches of her skin prickle, she guessed that he was bending low. Trying to fight delicious shiver, Hermione focused on his touch, or at least what she could feel it. For someone who was crouching over her, straddling her, he was extraordinary adept to do what he had to do without touching any part of her besides what he need to touch. She bit her lip when he moved to her lower back. All right, she didn’t know much about her own body, but she was learning fast, and her lower back was definitely one of her new favourite body parts, not to mention  **only** favourite body part. He removed runes from her spine and shoulder blades. Bed bent again

“Turn around.”

She obeyed him. He took a new cotton pad and soaked it into the liquid, removing the runes between her breasts. Again, not one accidental touch escaped him. ‘ _ Of course, he is one that never does anything by accident or by chance. _ ’ Hoping that he can’t feel the mad rush of her heart, she nearly sighed when he slid down to remove runes around her bellybutton. Every part of her skin was screaming for his touch by the time she re-positioned himself, nudging her legs apart. Carefully he started to wipe the runes on her inner thighs. His hair tickled her and his warm breath ghosted over her wet skin, she fisted the duvet and bit her lip to the blood, praying that her underwear did not betray her. Whether it did or not, it was unclear, he remained impassive and distant. Removing the final runes from her wrists and ankles, he simply stepped away. She sat in the bed carefully observing his movements, trying to guess what he will do next. His next move was not what she expected, not at all. He gave her a bundle of clothes,  **her** clothes and nudged her off the bed.

“Go to the shower, I’ll make the dinner. Dress up, I do not approve indecent behaviour by the dining table.” is voice still dry, not angry just…detached?

“Severus…”

“I did not forget my promise, Miss Granger. Dinner first.” he left the room abruptly.

With the annoyed sigh, she padded to the bathroom. He was right, as soon as hot water warmed her skin, she knew he was right, the shower felt good and relaxing. Even more so after emotional roller-coaster from today, so many things happened and she didn’t have time to process them. Their arrival in London, everything that happened in Harry’s office….  **the kiss** ….  **the couch** … lunch, brewing… Their brewing session was especially challenging, not in the terms of difficult potions but…half of the time she was watching him, his fluid elegant movements and the ease with which he moved around the laboratory. Watching Snape working was pure poetry. He was fully focused on the task and at the same time relaxed, he looked like any other human.

What strikes her the most were his eyes, shaded with tic veil of long lashes. Snape's eyes fascinated her, ever since their meeting in Peru. Most of the time his eyes were impenetrable black glaciers, much the same way they were during her school years. But now, from time to time they would become so expressional, captivating in their unorthodox beauty. While he was brewing, his eyes were soft, and deep, reminding her of the summer night sky and, oddly, panther’s fur soft and fuzzy. She had the desire to dive into that black depth and never emerge from it. While they were in bed, his eyes burned, fire swirling in their depths, strong and powerful, consuming, akin to fiendfyre controlled only by his will. She wanted to feel the burn of that flame on her skin, wondering how fast would its strength consume them both.

Grumbling at his choice of clothing she dressed, he was waiting for her next to the door. Dinner, consisting out of scrambled egg sandwiches and oddly enough” warm milk, was eaten in silence. In the same silence, they cleaned the kitchen, Severus Snape obviously was and ever will be Potions Master, he refused to leave working surface uncleaned or dishes unwashed. Without the word, he navigated them into the bedroom once again. Hermione finally decided to speak

“So, what are we going to do now?”

“WE are not going to anything, YOU are.” he smirked, sitting in the high comfortable wing chair she didn’t notice before.

She gulped, looking at him in confusion. What did he expect from her?  She was supposed to do something, and that something should be her lesson, but… He raised one brow at her

“WHAT am I supposed to do?”

“Show me what do you like?” his voice was calm with the hint of underlying amusement

“And  **how** am I supposed to do that, when even I don’t know what I like?”

“You are going to discover it. You read the books, yes?”

“Yes…”

“Do you know what is appealing to you?” she just nodded ”It is time to discover what do you like.” his smirk stayed, enhanced by the hint of smugness.

She frowned, chewing on her lower lip. ‘ _ What does he want me to do? _ ’ the voice in her head giggled quietly and she runs all the possible options through her head ‘ _ No, he can’t… he doesn’t….not  _ **_that_ ** _ … _ ’

“What are you waiting for?” taunting eyebrow travelled up again

“And what are you going to do?”

“Watch and learn.” words rolled off his tongue like honey, voice no more than a purr. He leant back, legs wide apart, head resting in one corner of the chair. Rich, sour cherry, colour a stark contrast to his black and white frame. Glimmers of this damned fires flickered in his eyes. She shivered

“And what else?”

“We’ll see. That depends…”

“Of what?”

“Of you, of course. Every action you provide will trigger my reaction.”

‘ _ How can he be so bloody calm? He sounds like he is bored out of his mind! How am I to cause any reaction…in  _ **_him_ ** _? _ ’ she fidgeted nervously with the hem of her long shirt. He sighed, rolling… **rolling** …his eyes

“Do you remember our conversation from today, Miss Granger?”

“Which one?”

“What. Do. You. Think?” he sounded annoyed and her stomach lurched in her throat

“Well,…yes, right. I do.” she stammered feeling for the first time like she is in his classroom again, that didn’t help the situation or what she should do soon

“Indulge me.” he sighed again” Repeat, what did I tell you.”

“That I should persuade you not your body.” her voice thin

“At least your brain is functioning properly, Miss Granger.” he mumbled ”I can tell you that so far you manage to make wishing to be in the room across the hall, doing something interesting, for a change.”

The glimmers of fire disappeared from his eyes. Hermione felt like he hit her, physically harmed her with his words. Judging by the heat of her face she was probably the same colour as that wing chair. Uncertainty, fear, shame and pain swirled inside her, she wanted that fire in his eyes back. She wanted him to be the same way he was that first night in Peru. ‘ _ Gods, what am I going to do? _ ’ ‘ _ What do you think you should do? _ ’ taunted the voice ‘ _ Oh, shut up. Do you want to be of help? Then help. If not, just go, shove off. _ ’ ‘ _ Finally…! _ ’ purred the voice. Suddenly, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

With a soft smile, she licked her lips and closed her eyes, trying to summon pictures she usually avoided in her head. But, not one of them appeared, instead, his face, slacked jaw, his abandon in the throes of passion floated to her mind. The memory of his touch, his lips on her skin, the electric current running through her. Her hands moved, unbuttoning first two buttons from the top. She opened her eyes and locked her eyes on him, unbuttoning her shirt from below, leaving just one button still buttoned. Her hands glided over her tight belly and the sharp plane of her hip, fingers locking on the zipper of her skirt.

He was still leant back, his head in the same corner, but his eyes now focused on her and his muscles not so relaxed and slacked anymore. The hint of fiery swirls back in his eyes even if his face remained impassive. She held the hem of the skirt’s zipper with one hand and opened the zipper with other, the sound of the zip sliding down echoed through the room, turning her back to him she let the skirt slide to the ground, her shirt covering her bum and upper part of the thighs. Stepping out of the skirt with one leg, she turned suddenly kicking the skirt at him. His hand blurred to catch a flying piece of clothing but that was enough for him to divert his gaze from her just for a second. She used that second to turn her back to him once again.

Tossing a glimpse at him she could see in his eyes fire she wanted to see, still tame but present. Corners of his lips angled into a slight smile. His eyes narrowed. She turned her head and pulled the hairpins from her loose bun, the length of her hair falling to the middle of her back, no more in wild curls but more of a wild mane of curls and waves. Unbuttoning the last button from her shirt, the one over her breasts, she allowed her shirt to slide to the line below her hair, lingering a bit before sliding it at a snail’s pace to her lower back. Twitching her shoulders, she finally let the shirt to fall on the ground. Smirking when she heard the sharp intake of breath and soft growl, congratulating herself on the decision to forgo the underwear after the shower.

Summoning her wand, she flicked it towards the pillows piling them in the middle of the bed. Another growl came behind her as she crawled over the bed, she smiled at him over her shoulder. Fires in his eye burned just beneath the surface of the obsidian pools, his expression tight and focused…on her. She positioned herself on the pillows, half-sitting and closed her eyes. ‘ _ Oh, Gods! What to do now? _ ’ ‘ _ What do you want him to do to you? _ ’ ‘ _ I’m lacking the equipment, you are not helpful. _ ’ ‘ _ Is that all? Just show him, you ninny. _ ’

With a low growl, she tentatively moved her hands, feathering fingertips over her lips and neck. Lightly brushing outer sides of her breasts, following the line of her waist all the way to the groynes and back. She squeezed her breasts, and then flicked the nipples, gasping she squeezed hard nubs hard, twisting and pulling them. Soft moans and gasps ripped from her throat. ‘ _ Don’t imagine, just open your eyes and look at him. _ ’

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. He was naked, still leant back but every ropy muscle on his body tense and vibrating. His chest raised and fall at much faster pace. Her hand moved down, fingers finding the clitoris. Almost like on the cue, his hand moved, long elegant fingers encircling his swollen shaft. Air in her lungs burned, hot and sharp. Experimentally, her fingers started to move in small circles. Focusing became an issue, she was equally attracted to his eyes and his hand, he set a languid almost lazy pace of stroking up and down. Intensity spread around him like expensive perfume…Severus Snape was an intense person in everything he did, and that intensity was pulling her like a moth to the flame.

Sound, somewhere between mewl and a growl, erupted from her throat. Fingers applied more pressure and moved faster, her hips danced in the rhythm set by her hand. Tension on his face increased. ‘ _ Gods! Am I doing this to him? _ ’ All thoughts of impropriety, the sole awkwardness of the situation left her in that instant, only craving for more remained. More of the sensation that grabbed her, to see more of his reactions. The world around her faded away leaving only two of them and this coiling pressure, building in slow, steady curve.

Impatient dance of her fingers created another ache, the void that demanded to be filled. She lowered her hand, exploring the silky smoothness of the inner part of her labia. When her finger reached the entrance to her core, muscles quivered, clenching in a short tug, a jolt of need arising pushing the natural lubrication to greet her finger. Pressing deeper she was greeted with the heated fumes of the grotto.

With a great deal of curiosity, sinking one finger deep inside her, palpating, learning, memorising all the smooth places and folds of the trembling walls. The sensation was odd, one part of the feeling came from the exploratory cares, the other from the finger. The inquiring digit kept on wiggling, teasing and learning. Dragging a soft pad over what appeared to be the patch of slightly rough, goosebumpy, skin, she groaned, her muscles tugging jolted with strong sensation. Hermione repeated the action with the same result, soliciting another gradual groan and the twitch of her hips. She carefully moved her finger and found the similar patch of rough skin on the other side, equally sensitive.

Hermione closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. Her other hand abandoned the breasts to assist by gently opening the petals of the labia. Inserting the second digit in her core, she spread her fingers covering both rough sensitive patches, her hand moved, in and out, in and out. The angle wasn’t the best, and her wrist cramped slightly, but nevertheless, her hand steadily gained momentum, fulfilling the demand in a timely manner.

Snapping her eyes open she focused on Snape, adding another layer to the swarm of emotions and sensations. Her eyes locked for a while on the moist, purple mushroom of his member. Pearls of precum glistened and she licked her lips remembering the taste of him. She desired to taste him again, that musky, salty, slightly bitter aroma, the divine nectar.

His movements now mirrored hers, fast, almost frantic. An occasional swipe of his thumb over the sensitive head accompanied with a soft hiss and the fluttering of his eyelashes. His entire body tugged and twitched, surging forward and then leaning back, giving her the impression that he was trying to restrict himself, to physically prevent his body from joining her. His eyes locked on her hands, lips slightly parted. Hissing, grunting and wet sound of her sex reverberated against the walls of the room.

Suddenly, her back arched, the explosion of bright lights blurred her vision. Muscles crumbled around her fingers, rippling, squeezing in the vice-like grip. The gush of liquid rushed over her palm. High pitch scream slashed through space. Snape lurched from the wing chair, he was above her in a flash of the light speed as it seemed. Bucking his hips into his fist with a loud groan, his seed spill all over his hand and her belly.

Still trembling from the intensity of her own orgasm, she grabbed his hand pulling him on her. His weight felt sublime over her. She raised his hand to her lips, licking it clean, savouring the taste. Her eyes never leaving his.

“That was quite the show Kitten.” his voice heavy and rasped ”Give me a bit of time and I will show you what your body is capable of.”

She sighed with a nod. Yes, she always liked to learn, and these lessons she will enjoy thoroughly.


	10. Looney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: All of you who do not approve of same gender kissing, skip this chapter :) 
> 
> A/N: I don't know if I'll manage to get another chapter up until next Friday if not, this will be a longer break given that I'm travelling next week for ten days. :)
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled, stretching like a cat on a warm sun, she couldn’t remember when she felt so good, so much…herself. The heavy mist that muddled her brain was gone, that magical damper, filtering sounds, images and thoughts were gone as well. ‘ _ And how do we feel this morning? _ ’ Ok, the voice was still there, but even the voice sounded tamer and more controlled. ‘ _ Must you spoil my morning? _ ’ ‘ _ I do not! I just wanted to point out that we are quite a team. _ ’ ‘ _ I still want to get rid of you. _ ’ ‘ _ Instead of focusing on impossible…why don’t you try to…oh I don’t know ”maybe  _ **_work_ ** _ with me? _ ’ ‘ _ And why would I do that? _ ’ ‘ _ I can give you five or six screaming reasons, based on the last night. _ ’

Hermione smiled again. Last night, yes, she learned quite a bit about herself last night, she even learned few things about Snape too. ‘ _ You know… _ ’ ‘ _ I do. _ ’ ‘ _ Don’t you think it is prudent to prepare? _ ’ ‘ _ I guess, but not yet, let me enjoy the moment. _ ’ ‘ _ Fair enough. _ ’ The voice was gone. She folded her arms under her head, smiling at her current situation. This wasn’t the first time they slept in the same bed, but it was the first time he wasn’t as far from her as he could be. The weight of his arm draped over her waist was pleasant, and even if they didn’t snuggle or touch in any other sense, she could feel the heat radiating from him. She smiled again, last night…

After that initial show, she put for him, he didn’t demand any more of self-exploration from her. But he did live up to his promise, she now knew what her body was capable of, and she loved it. She loved every touch, every light scratch, every bite and caress of his lips. ‘ _ Gods, those fingers should be illegal. Ten years of Azkaban worthy, at least. _ ’ She sighed, there was one thing she needed to work on. One thing that made her mental, after their first two times…well, all right his finger and lips were masterful, but she yearned for more than those. She wanted to feel him inside her again, to relieve that pleasant fullness once again. ‘ _ You’ll just have to work on it. _ ’ ‘ _ How? _ ’ ‘ _ Oh, now you are seeking  _ **_my_ ** _ advice. _ ’ ‘ _ Help or be gone. _ ’ ‘ _ You know how just don’t be afraid to ask. _ ’ ‘ _ Yes, because me asking questions or demanding is such a turn on for him. _ ’ ‘ _ You’ll never know. _ ’

‘ _ When did I become friendly with a curse? _ ’ she sighed again, the nagging voice was not half that bad when she didn’t argue with it, it was even…helpful. Rolling to her side, she focused her attention on him. He was sleeping on his stomach, face towards her, one hand over her, other under the pillow. Black curtain of his hair obscured most of his face. He looked so peaceful and satisfied, even beautiful in his own way. She did curse them both, and rationally she was aware that good part of her feelings was influenced by the curse, but even if there is no way to dispel the curse entirely, she wouldn’t mind being tied to him for the rest of her life. He wouldn’t oppose to her career, he wouldn’t mind her spending evening reading, he accepted her the way she was, he was intense but observant and involved lover. What girl could ask for more?

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

He woke up. Not that she would know, over the years he pushed his body and mind to the limits, he wouldn’t change his breathing or move a muscle before he judges the situation he’s in. Said situation being him waking up next to someone. Waking up next to someone wasn’t something he did. Not in this proximity at least, not with his hand wrapped around the soft curve of her…lover's…waist. Then again, he was never in the same situation, hotel rooms were convenient for the fast departure, apparating for disappearing without the trace. But the most unnerving thing was, not waking up beside her but rather liking it, he wasn’t bothered by the situation, he found it… **pleasant** … This demands fast resolve of this entire mess and he needed to go while he got too entangled.

She was awake and stretching lazily. Images of the last night floated to his mind. Under the fizz of untamable curls, confused thoughts and proper etiquette were one fiery and rather an imaginative witch. She sighed, almost half-moaning and that sound affected parts of his anatomy, controlling them more efficiently than he did. It was time to make his presence known.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus stirred and she looked at him, smiling

“Morning.”

“Good morning.” his voice was still soft from the sleep, deep and rich like thick caramel syrup she felt fine hairs on her back prickling as they stand to salute ”What time it is?”

“Half past seven.”

“It is time to get up.”

“I don’t want to, I’m still sleepy.” she was surprised, she wanted to stay in bed, next to him, maybe…

“I can help you wake up in a matter of minutes, if not less…” he smiled at her

“Hardly.” she clipped

“Do you want to bet?”

“No, I dare you to try…” she smiled

“All right, but you have to do exactly what I tell you to do.” she nodded ”Do we have a deal?”

“Give me your best.”

“This early in the morning? Just follow the instruction Mi…Kitten.” she nodded again ”Alright, relax and close your eyes.” Hermione followed the instruction, his hand slithered from her waist to her jaw leaving the trail of goosebumps on its way ”I want you to clear your mind and focus only on my voice.” he purred in a low tone ”I don’t want you to think. I don’t want you to analyse or over analyse. I don’t want you to limit yourself in any way.” his fingers ghosted over her jaw and down her throat, she arched her neck to his touch. His low rumble was hypnotic, the room disappeared, the bed disappeared, only focal points were his voice and his touch ”I want you to tell me three things that you wish to experience.”

“Love as in true love, acceptance and freedom.”

“Good, that was good, Kitten. Now, I want you to tell me three things you want to experience in bed.”

“As many orgasms as I can, like the ones I had last night. Explore my darker desires. Woman.” she burped, the second words left her mouth her eyes open wide, she covered her mouth with her hand ‘ _ What was I thinking? _ ’ ‘ _ You didn’t think, you followed the instructions. _ ’ ‘ _ Oh, gods! _ ’ He was chuckling quietly

“There, now you are wide awake.” 

“You…that…evil….” she sputtered at him and he started to laugh openly, and not just any laugh but honest laugh that made the bed shake ”That was vile.” she hissed at him jumping out of the bed and run to the door

“Miss Granger…” he tried to call her but she didn’t care, the only thing she wanted was to run away from him

‘ _ Oh, Gods! How can I look him in the eyes now? How could I be so stupid? He’s going to think that I’m some kind of freak. _ ’ The overwhelming feeling of embarrassment washed over her. His strict, sharp voice snapped her to reality

“Miss. Granger!”

“What?!” she snapped ”I’m just going to wash my teeth…”

“Do not move from the spot where you stand.”

“Oh? Oh! Did I, Merlin, did I hurt you?” she forgot, forgot about the curse, about the chains that tied them together

“Where are you now?”

“At the entrance to the bathroom.”

“Stand there and do. Not. Move.” he emerged from the room, draped in the black silken house robe. Not even glancing at her he walked towards the living room ”Tell me if I pull you.” he barked in the passing. She waited, after some time she called

“Severus, where are you?”

“In the basement.” came the distant reply, soon after he was back in the hallway

“But how?” he shrugged

“The door, let’s see what is going to happen if someone tries to walk out of the door.” she moved but he caught her as she passed him ”I do think that it is prudent to let me try.”

“ You think it might be dangerous?”

“No, but I am more equipped for such action.” he chuckled again, looking pointedly at her naked form” Unless you want to add exhibitionism to your list. Or is that falls under the ‘darker desires’ category?”

She blushed and pointed for him to go first, pressing her lips tight. His shoulders shook as he walked to the door and she wanted to whack him with something and kill the amusement from his posture. He stopped at the door

“Walk back to the sofa.”

“Why?”

“This is not the game Miss Granger, not the competition who can get first to the threshold, I am trying to determine what happened with our ‘jewellery’.” she nodded and went to sit on the sofa

“Right, I’m ready.”

He glanced at her and opened the door, tentatively making a step. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then he was nearly launched backwards, she felt her hand tug and jumped to get closer to him. He stopped her and pointed towards the kitchen

“Go into the kitchen.”

She obeyed, walked into the kitchen, entered the pantry, went to the furthest part of the kitchen and called

“Anything?”

“No nothing.” he replied and soon he was in the kitchen as well ”It appears that we can move independently around the house but we can’t separate if we are to leave the house.”

“Do you think that wards influence the curse?” she watched him as he put the kettle on

“No, that would extend to the garden and the yard. We will drink the tea, shower and go to the library, we have a couple of hours before Luna show up.” she nodded, that sounded like the plan. In the light of new discovery, her embarrassing mishap and her anger faded away.

By the time knocking on the entrance door echoed through the house, they were in the library, working in pleasant harmony. They agreed that they won’t tell anyone about the peculiarity of the ‘stretchy’ bonding chain except Bill. For once she enjoyed working with someone to whom she didn’t need to explain every other step or decision, Severus appeared not only to be on the same page with her but few pages ahead.

They walked to the door and Snape opened them. Luna was patiently standing on the doormat, with arms full of books, the smile on her lips and in her eyes. ”Severus! Hello, Hermione.” she said softly, depositing the books in Snape’s hands ”This is what you wanted.”

“Severus! Hello, Hermione.” she said softly, depositing the books in Snape’s hands ”This is what you wanted.”

“Yes, do come in.” Luna walked into the house, closing the door behind her, she looked at Snape then Hermione and sing a single note through her nose, pursing her lips ”How are you.”

“We are fine, working.”

“Mhm. Severus, can I ask you to place those books somewhere and make a tea, I would like to talk to Hermione.” 

“If you two just accompany me…”

“Severus…” Luna’s tone made her cringe, it was reproachful, mildly disappointed, no-nonsense voice, something you didn’t quite expect to hear from Luna ”Do not take me for a full, please. We will be on the sofa. It is safe to sit on the sofa, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know Luna, it is your speciality.” he grinned at her, she blew another note through her nose tilting her head slightly, watching him straight in the eyes ”Yes, it is safe to sit on the sofa. The usual?”

“Please. Thank you, Severus, I’ll talk to you later, but first, girl talk.” walking past him, she took Hermione’ hand and lead her to the sofa with airy smile” You are in dire need of female company.”

“Luna…?”

“Sometimes I just know things. People, you know, are not that different from animals, even less from beasts. You just need to know how to observe. If you are alert enough you can tame the wildest of beasts.”

“You certainly proved to be good at that.” chuckled Hermione, imagining for a second Luna with a whip and a chair inching toward Severus

“He is not wild, just mistrustful.” smiled Luna ”You and Snape, hm?”

“I made such a mess of the things Luna. When this is over he’s going to kill me. I don’t know what was I thinking…”

“You didn’t. The curse did the thinking for you.”

“You knew?!”

“In Marrakesh? Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“You didn’t want to talk about it.” Luna simply stated

“They shouldn’t have sent him. What did I do to him!”

“I don’t think it is such a bad thing. Same as you, Severus lost himself. He thinks he’s happy, you know, but he isn’t, not really.”

“I…”

“I was told he’s good.” smiled Luna ”I’m telling you because you probably can’t compare.”

Severus walked into the room, placed two mugs of tea, glared at Luna and walked back into the kitchen.

“He’s going to make ravioli, I like his ravioli. He is a great cook, by Muggle and wizarding standards alike. I guess he is compensating.” Hermione blinked, she liked Luna but talking with her always made her feel out of balance, Luna was simply unpredictable

“Ummm, Luna, where did you get the idea…”

“He’s teaching you.” that was a statement

“How…?”

“The books. He doesn’t need them, he knows them by heart. They can be only for you.” Luna didn’t sound appalled or reproachful, she didn’t even sound curious, she continued to talk in that half-asleep voice like she is chatting about the tea and the cookies. Hermione blushed, realizing suddenly how much Luna knew about their situation. Luna smiled again ”Mhm, I think he is good for you, curse or no curse, you two are a good match.”

“Luna, look…the situation…it is all…it is just a convenience….”

“That kiss was hot.” Luna smiled at her

“Luna,” Hermione suddenly felt something constricting her chest, a huge block of ice dropped inside her stomach” are you two…did I…?”

“We are close, but not that close.”

“Ermmm, yes. Thank you.” Hermione felt at loss ‘ _ What the hell that meant? Are they together? Former lovers? Friends with benefits? Isn’t Luna married? _ ’

“Did he already give you a pet name yet?”

“Kitten.” blurted Hermione then slapped the hand over her mouth. What was with her this morning? It was as she woken up dosed with Veritaserum.

“That is cute. You glow, you are more yourself than you were even in school. That is good.”

“Ermmm, yes. Snape removed most of the curses, healer removed Bella’s curse.”

“No, that is not it. You are healing.” Luna looked serious now ”I don’t think I’ll stay for the ravioli after all.”

“Luna, I’m sure Snape would love to have you for lunch with us. Me too.”

“I know, but you two have so much to talk.”

“I don’t think that talking time is an issue, we are sort of locked up in here.”

“I think that solution to your problem is easy, but you’ll figure it out on your own, in your own time.”

“Luna, do you know how we can break this curse?”

“I am not the curse breaker.” Luna shook her head ”I’m going to talk to Severus and leave you two alone, you  **do** have a lot to discuss.”

Before she could react, Luna stood up and walked to the kitchen door, but didn’t go through them. An only second later Snape entered the room.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

He grumbled at his chin while he was working in the kitchen. What did they talk about? He wasn’t worried that Luna would reveal any of his secrets, but at the same time, Luna was unpredictable at best. Not able to withstand anymore he decided to join them, whether Luna like it or not. Walking into the room he nearly bumped into her, one swift glance at Hermione told him that Luna already managed to scramble her brain.

“Severus! We need to talk.”

“What did you do to her?”

“We talked.”

“I can see that.” he chuckled

“You treat her good Severus. She was through so much already.”

“Did you ever doubted in me?” he raised an eyebrow

“No, but I thought it is smart to tell you anyway.”

“Yes, you would.” he smiled ”Luna…”

“It is all right Severus, I already talked to him. You can do it one time.”

“Luna, are you sure you are not the seer?”

“You insulting the seers again.” Luna shook her head ”Rolf sends you his regards, he misses you.”

“And I him.” he smiled ”Send him…”

“He knows.” Luna' bright eyes were firmly on his ”Are you sure it is smart to do it without talking to her first?”

“I need to test…”

“I know.”

“You never asked if she is going to have a problem…”

“She won’t.” her soft hand caressed his cheek

“Luna, you are one of a kind.” he smiled lowering his head.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione observed Snape and Luna standing at the kitchen door, whispering. They were close. Another block of ice dropped to her stomach, Severus was relaxed with Luna. His smile was genuine and eyes had a soft glow. A sudden and quite unexpected surge of hatred toward Luna swirled inside her. ‘ _ They are probably lovers, you are the intruder here. _ ’ She had to remind herself of the fact that she doesn’t own Snape.

As they talked, they got closer, Luna’s hand cupped his cheek. She sighed, wishing that at least once he would look at her the way he looked at Luna in that moment. His head bent down, and Luna lifted her chin propping to her toes, in the next second their lips meet. She wanted to turn her head and give them some privacy, but instead was mesmerised, eyes wide, unblinking. Every nerve in her body screamed. ‘ _ They do look lovely together. _ ’ whispered voice ‘ _ I…can’t…he’s mine. _ ’ ‘ _ Just relax and enjoy the show. _ ’ ‘ _ How can you say that. _ ’ ‘ _ Because they are sexy because you like what you see because he’s yours and nothing’s going to change that. _ ’

The kiss didn’t last long. Luna had that dreamy air around her, gazing into his eyes with a gentle smile. Hermione stifled the disapproving growl and jealous pang. They whispered some more before Luna smiled at Severus and walked to take the spot next to her.

“You didn’t mind, did you?” Hermione just shook her head, not trusting her voice or what might come out of her mouth, given her track since the morning she might verbally attack Luna out of the blue” He is a good kisser. You are lucky.” Hermione shrugged ”Well, you handled it well, the curse didn’t kick in.”

“What!?”

“Didn't you think I kissed him for no reason?”

“No, but…”

“Mhm, that is nice.” Luna smiled dreamily and tilted her head ”Did you ever kissed a girl?”

“No, I…why?”

“Would you like to?”

“ **WHAT** !?!”

“Mhmm.” Luna’s hand slowly cuddled her eyebrow ”You may even like it, girls are better kissers by far, you know.”

“Luna…” Hermione started to panic, it was obvious what Luna intended to do.  No, she could not do that, ok, she wanted to try but not…not with Luna, Luna was her friend. Sure, somewhere existed some law against kissing your friends, it must have been written at one point in history.   

She nearly jumped from surprise when the ghost of Luna' breath tickled her lips. Soft lips descended on hers and she gasped. Excitement surged through her and she closed her eyes. Luna' lips were soft and tasted like cotton candy. She gently caressed her lips, lightly licking at her full bottom lip. Hermione shivered, her hand moved without consulting her brain, digging into Luna's hair, soft the same way her lips were soft. What was she doing? Apparently, she was returning the kiss, dragging her tongue over Luna’s lips, asking for the permit to go further. Luna leaned to her, pressing her body as much as it was possible, to hers, wiggling her tongue in her mouth. Exploring with same airy curiosity she did with everything. A soft sigh breathed over their caressing tongues sending delicious tingles through her body. She almost felt at the loss when Luna separated from her. Dazed, she touched her fingers to her lips, looking at bright blue eyes.

“You are a great kisser.” sighed Luna ”I’d like to kiss you again sometime when you are ready.” she stood up” I’ll be going now.” she raised her voice a bit ”I’ll see myself out Severus, when you are ready to send me a note, Ralf and I will come to dinner.” she looked at her again, whispering ”I think you should go over there and kiss him, he does seem bit jealous.”  

With that Luna just walked out of the house. Hermione blinked a couple of times to the door, wondering. Then she turned to Snape. He was leaning on the wall next to the kitchen, his eyes blazing, his hands folded over the chest. She thought that Luna was wrong, he didn’t look jealous to her, just sexy.


	11. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm back from my trip so you can expect few more chapters in next couple of days :)
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech

Sharp and quite unexpected stab in the pit of his belly forced him to clench his fists, folding his hands on his chest. Severus felt strangely divided. For one, the image in front of him was sexy, arousing, and in any other circumstance, he would welcome the sight. Hermione looked so relaxed, so ready to give in, pulling Luna closer as two of them kissed. Luna enjoyed herself, that much was obvious, pressing her slender frame into Hermione. The raw passion had a body and the presence. His groins tighten and his member gave his approval. His chest and guts twisted into a painful knot. ‘ _ Damn, it won’t even let me enjoy the moment _ ’ he grumbled inwardly, clenching his fists until his wrist turned white. He had an urge to go there and tore off Luna from her. ‘ _ She’s mine! _ ’ growled the voice in his head and he shoved it behind the renewed walls in his head.

It was just his mind, playing nasty tricks with more darker parts of his nature, forcing him to feel possessive. Some small, hidden part of his brain rationalised the situation, painfully aware how cruel this curse was, offering to him something that was and always will be out of his reach. She was so passionate….so smart….so loyal…so dangerous. This only emphasised the urgency of finding the solution and finding it fast. With the mixture of complex feelings, ones that he didn’t even want to explore, he watched Luna leaving the house, and Hermione sitting looking deliciously dishevelled. Her curls in a mess, her lips wet and swollen, eyes dazed by sudden experience. 

The girl stood up and paced to him, swaying her hips lightly. She stood in front of him, studying him, the same way nature lover would study wild and dangerous animal up close, with care, curiosity, awe and wariness. He forced himself to remain calm, a statue at least in appearance. She narrowed her eyes at him, scrutinising. Then she walked the distance of just half a step and pressed her lips on his, his muscles tensed, painfully turning to stone as he tried to win a losing battle. Her tongue licked just below his lip and all his resistance was broken. He hated it, and he relishes in the primal feel of no restraints.

Grabbing her hands, he twirled them, pressing her to the wall, pinning her hands high above her head with one hand. The other hand locked her waist, pressing their bodies. Her right leg lifted, curling around his thigh, pulling him even closer. The kiss was angry, possessive on both sides as if both of them trying to claim the other. That small mercy drizzled at his darkness with the rays of hope. He might be even lulled into the sensation of her warm cavern if it wasn’t for the taste. The taste was wrong, somehow sweet, Hermione tasted like fresh herbs, rich and savoury. Now, she had the sweetness of Luna all over her, and that enraged him. It was wrong, wrong that she tasted like this, wrong that he was angry…he had no right to feel that way, but he did. ‘ _ Mine. _ ’

With a growl he pulled back, ignoring her protesting whimper. He spun her around, pushing her, maybe rougher than it should, over the sofa’s back. A whispered spell and they were naked. His hands' bit into her hips, as he sank in her heat without preamble, she was wet and willing. That only made him angrier, made him wonder was all that readiness for him or… His hips snapped at her in the furious beat, as if he wanted to bruise her, mark her inside and out, brand her as his. The wrongness of entire scene lingered somewhere on the outskirts of his mind. He never felt such loss of control over his actions, not even…no, not even then. Her mewls turned to moans and pants, he felt her muscles flattering and then it hit him…something was missing. The dual feeling, his anger clouded it. He stopped and she whined, bucking at him, nudging him to continue. Clenching her hips, he forced her to stay still. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath ‘ _ I have no right punishing her for the actions I orchestrated. _ ’ He moved again, slowly and almost apologetically, releasing her hips, he circled one arm around her, slithering his fingers to her clitoris, bending to leach his lips at her neck. Setting a new rhythm, gently rocking into her he finally felt it… The waves of pleasure, the need and the desire. So raw, so primal. His fingers danced over the hard marble, fuelling the desire and urge for harder and stronger beat. Odd sensation washed over his nerves, maddening urge in sharp contrast to gently caress his slow movements produced. His solar plexus felt like it’s going to explode his insides, …her… he sank his teeth in the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she screamed his name, trashing, lost in a blur. The pressure in his abdomen released suddenly, surprising him with the force of his own orgasm. He had to grab her hips again to prevent his body collapsing over her.

They stayed like that, joined, panting, for a while, unwilling to move or detangle. Separation felt wrong. Even if the passion dissipated he could feel her, her inner peace and satisfaction, that was new. Finding strength to separate he stepped back, she turned to him and frowned

“Don’t you dare...” she growled at him

“Dare what?”

“Apologize. I was waiting for this, wanting this for days. If I knew that all it took was kissing Luna, I’d kiss her yesterday instead of you.”

“… “ Severus blinked, unsure how to judge her words

“I did like kissing her, it was new. But what I really like is how that made you make your move. I wanted you.”

“And last night? That didn’t happen?”

“You use your voice, your hands, your mouth on me. I wanted to feel  **you** inside me. So, don’t you dare apologise... If you do, I swear to Merlin, I’ll hex you to oblivion. “ she hissed at him and walked out of the room, leaving him to stare at the empty space in front of him.   

‘ _ Wrong, this is all so wrong. I need to find the way to fix her. Fix her and be gone before this gets too serious. _ ’ He summoned his clothes and dressed fast, heading straight to the basement. Once he was down, in the sanctuary of the familiar surroundings, he slumped to the chair burying his face into his arms.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione walked into the empty living room. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the kitchen or bedroom or toilet. He most certainly was not in the library, the place where she took refuge from the emotional blizzard. Pondering whether she should go down and call him or let him deal with whatever he had to deal with, she sat on the sofa. She could understand him, the same way she sought the library he needed to be in the laboratory. After yesterday’s brewing session she understood that perfectly, the peace he radiated while working was something she envied.

By her opinion, they really had to address that pink elephant in the room, they both seemed to be set on ignoring. Hermione sighed, why on earth did she think this would be a good idea was beyond her. Aware that she did not think clear at the moment when she released the curse was no excuse. Then again, at that time she wasn’t thinking clear for years, only in the past few days she managed to get in touch with her more usual self. She nearly jumped when a grumpy voice snapped her out of her thoughts

“You are blocking the way.”

“What?” she turned to face Snape, he still had frown and grim look in his eyes

“You are standing in the doorway. For your information Miss Granger, the doorway is a path between two chambers that allows passage….”

“I know what the bloody doorway is!”

“Then stop clogging it.” he sneered at her. With the sigh, she moved into the room, letting him pass next to her

“We need to talk.” she called on his back and he grunted noncommittally in acknowledgement

“You may talk while I prepare lunch, or wait for later.”

“Now.” she sighed afraid that she might lose the courage, seeing how he was reluctant for that conversation as well. Following him in the kitchen she seated on the chair and watched him prepare food. For the longest of time silence fell between them, finally, his quiet voice broke the eerie stillness in the room

“For someone who can’t keep his mouth closed, and who wanted to talk you are overly quiet.” 

“I don’t know where to start.”

“For everyone else, I’d say from the start, but given that last time, I gave you that advice you started from your school days…maybe we should adopt the method of starting from what’s bothering you the most.”

“I’m sorry if I…”

“It wasn’t the bother Miss Granger, but we don’t have time for another therapy session. I would like to finish what I started and to do some research.”

“I hated it. The way she kissed you.” she blurted out, apparently today she was bound to say whatever popped into her mind ”I know it is the curse, but I hated it.”

“And how’s that my problem?” 

“Luna thinks you hated how she kissed me.”

“We  **are** talking about Luna. Sometimes she sees things that aren’t there.”

“And sometimes she sees more than anyone around her.”

“Touché.”

“Well, did you?”

“Miss Granger I can separate myself from curses pull and enjoy the view.”

“Yes, I rather liked the by-product of that enjoyment. Will we do it again?”

“We won’t do anything until you read this book.” he intoned and outstretched his arm, somewhere from the house book whizzed in his open palm.

“But…”

“You read through it, put on the paper all that you like to try, all that is maybe and unsure and  **all** that is  **definitely no** .”

“Roger that.” she saluted ”Before I go…why it didn’t work?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Fidelity charm, I hated when you kissed, so why the spell didn’t work?”

“Maybe you did like it.” he glanced at her over his shoulder

“I did not.”

“I removed fidelity charm. Last night, after I sent a message to Potter and Luna.”

“But…how?”

“Bill removed the correct aspect, from both of us, which you would notice if you gave it the try to look for a solution for this mess.”

“I do not suffer from insomnia like some.” that was an outright lie and she knew it, Hermione had to prevent herself from sticking her tongue at him. She walked back to living room and summoned the parchment and quill settling comfortably with given book. Soon, she was so immersed in reading that herd of hippogriffs couldn’t disturb her.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Sometime later Severus placed a plate with food next to her, she ate with a distracted attention, still focused on reading and taking notes. He nearly chuckled, he asked for a general list, she acted as if he’s going to quiz her. Wanting to give her time he went to the library, her being distracted gave him time to some real research work. Much to his dismay he could not find solution he was looking for, not even the starting point

A soft knock on the door snapped him from reading. She was on the door, her hand outstretched, holding sheets of parchment

“I’m finished.”

“Mhm. I do not need those papers, Miss Granger. You are not in school and I won’t grade you. ”

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Sit.” he folded the book, marking the page. He watched her as she tentatively occupied a space in the other chair ”Now, tell me….” With the huff, she pushed the papers in his hands

“You know how to read.”

“I do.” he replied, amused by her embracement pushing papers back to her ”Miss Granger, the bedroom is not the place to be shy. If you want something you must be able to say so. If you don’t like something, even more so.” she blushed and nodded ”Now, tell me what do you marked that you would like to try?”

The list was lengthy, and rather unimaginative until she reached the section she named ‘darker desires’. At that point, her blush deepened and she paused, he raised an eyebrow

“Is that all?”

“No….”

“Then continue.”

“Can’t you just read it?”

“Will you shove those papers under the nose of each lover you encounter?”

“I…Yes…Right… “ this was the first glimpse of student he once knew, and he wondered if she is going to downgrade to that snotty little chit again, he was getting rather fond and amused by her new persona ”Well…ummm…can I ask you a personal question?”

“You are forcing me to repeat myself, Miss Granger.”

“Right. Well, ok I know you enjoyed seeing me and Luna kiss, most of the males do, but… did you…I mean…?”

Severus bit his cheek to suppress a grin, you didn’t need to be legilimens to see what she wanted to ask. He had no intention of making this easy on her

“Spit it out, Granger.”

“Did you ever have a lover?”

“Plenty of them.” 

“Male one.” she whispered blushing

“Why?” he asked wondering how she would react if she actually had a chance to see him with another man, was her jealousy limited only to other females?

“Well, …“ she looked like she is going to bolt out of the room, he bit into his cheek once again, it amused him how shy she became

“I had a few.”

“Gods, good.” she breathed in relief and he regarded her with curiosity ”I put here more than one partner but…I think I like the idea of two men together more than me actually having two partners.” she paused eyeing his reaction so he took good care not to reveal his amusement, to reveal anything, putting up front his indifferent mask ‘ _ Well, well little miss prude. What else do you hide under that rat’s nest? _ ’ he relaxed in the chair ”Not that I…I mean…oh, Gods.”

“Do continue.” he drawled sounding bored which couldn’t be further from the truth at that point

“Bondage, but nothing too extreme.”

“Mhm, can you elaborate a bit?”

“Well, I sort of liked when you held my arms and book suggested…Gods why is this so difficult all of a sudden?” he just looked her through the eyelashes, he will tell her, but not just yet “ Ok. I sort of want to be tied up, my arms not my legs.”

“Mhm.”

“And maybe to try spanking….” she huffed the air through her nose, shoving the paper into his face, blushing. She made a list of implements she would like to try ”Is that ok?”

“It can be arranged.”

“Ok. If it’s not…you don’t have to if…”

“Did you hear me complain so far?”

“No.”

“Then it is safe to assume I’m not against it.”

“So, you did it before?”

“Yes.”

“And I’d like to tie you down once if it’s ok with you….”

“Asphodel.”

“What?” she gaped at him, it became harder and harder to remain serious and appeared detached

“The safe word, Miss Granger. There is an entire chapter dedicated to it.”

“I know what the safe word is. Oh, Oh! I see. All right. Well, that is all under the ‘want to try’.”

“Is there anything under ‘maybe’”

“Only two things. Did you ever…I mean…”

“Miss Granger, I’d like to get out of this chair before dawn.”

“Well in the book there is a part about anal and….have you ever…”

“What part of I had few male lovers was unclear?”

“Yes, well, I do want to try but….”

“Mhm, and what is the second one?” he asked, if he let her fumble over her words he might just start laughing, that could put damper on the plans he had for that night

“Woman.” 

“This morning it was number three on your list, what changed?” ‘ _ Did she changed her mind after kissing Luna? _ ’ he was undecided whether that was making him happy or worried, neither booted well in his book. Pushing his doubts aside he turned his attention to her

“I really liked kissing Luna, but I think I liked you watch even more.“ by now she was giving her house a run for its money competing for the brightness of the red

“I’m not into the public sex or sex in public places. The selected crowd in a safe environment is not a problem but I do not expose myself…”

“WHAT???” she nearly jumped

“In case, you considering adding exhibitionism to your list.”

“Oh no, nothing like that! I just…well it is more of a turn on if  **you** watch.” she emphasized word ‘you’ and he ignored the warm feeling in his belly, opting to give her more neutral reply

“I can appreciate a good show, that much was obvious. Why is that under the ‘maybe’?” 

“Because I liked you watch, I hated you kiss her. I don’t think I’d react well on… well, the book suggested and…”

“Miss Granger, the book is a guideline.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“Are you?”  he did enjoy her blush, his brain already making a list of additional literature, even if he had his suspicions, she proved to be more interested in certain topics, the book he gave her shied on more than a few details in that particular field. Prioritising in his head her list already choosing the best possible way.  

“Yes, but I don’t see how…”

“What is under the ‘Not ever’?” he ignored her confusion, how he could answer when he alone wasn’t sure how he would react. If it would be anything like today, it did not sound like a good option for him to be present or anywhere near for that matter. But, that was his problem and he didn’t want to reveal it.

“Everything else. Bruises, extreme pain, body fluids…”

“Saliva is body fluid.” he quipped unable to contain himself

“You know bloody well what I’m talking about!” she snapped and he chuckled ”You are pulling my leg!”

“And what a lovely leg it is.”

“Yes.” she mumbled with a growl ”So, what now? I made you the blood list, what are you going to do with it.”

“We’ll see.” he stood up and stretched ”For now you could move to the bedroom. Go there and get ready, I’ll be there shortly.”

He laughed as she gave a little squeal and jumped, rushing past him. He will tell her, but not tonight. He would play with her tonight. He slightly frowned at his giddiness, this was not good. His reactions were wrong, too personal, and he did not have a comfort of a curse as an excuse. Tossing one glance at the watch he took his wand and summoned his Patronus, sending a message to Luna. With lazy pace, he headed to the bedroom, wondering if she realised how much she bared her soul, her most inner thoughts and desires with this list. Probably not. He could understand her, understand where she was coming from.

Walking into the bedroom he smiled, Hermione was waiting for him on the bed, naked. Naked in soul and body. 


	12. Up-side-down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech

Harry pressed his temples and sighed, the headache just intensified. Between his job, his very hormonal pregnant wife, his unreasonable best friend and everything that transpired in the last couple of days he felt like his head is going to explode. He glanced at Luna then Bill, sitting across him and sighed 

“I can’t, we need to…”

“It is not up to you to make the decision Harry, I already have a permit to do it.”

“She is my…”

“He has every right, more so in the eyes of the law. He  **is** tied to her legally.”

“By curse.”

“Nevertheless.”

“Did he consult her? “

“No, I asked him not to. Harry, this curse they share, with my help and, I assure you it was only minor once I removed aspect that prevented them from tampering with the curse, he already removed all that can be removed.”

“But they are still chained…”

“Yes, upon my request. She has a bigger problem than being tied to him. And, frankly, if someone came to me with that problem, I would ask you to contact him. Not that I’d have much more luck. Her magical core is split, and I can’t find the reason. **She** **needs him**.”

“But …”

“Harry, Severus would never hurt her.“ injected Luna

“I know that. It just doesn’t sound right.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. But if you give her the option she might decide…and if she does, it is only matter of time. Severus is brewing her potions, he’s taking care of her.”

“I’ve seen them yesterday, they snapped at each other, to me it looked like they are going to kill each other.”

“I bet they had great sex after you left.” smiled Luna, he and Bill stirred uncomfortably, Luna had a way of making them feel oddly embarrassed.

“Look, Harry, leave it be, at least for a while. And I must warn you, the curse she released, her notes and what I managed to scramble…it shouldn’t work the way it did.”

“What do you mean…”

“Only one-half of the curse, it shouldn’t bond them. I have no idea  **why** are they bonded. The safest bet is that they are compatible, magically. They are both with strong magic, it might be that their magic decided to finish the process.”

“And how is that a problem?”

“If their magic decided to bond them, rather than a curse, Harry…“ Luna gently sighed “…there is no way to dispel it. It would be as if they chose to marry through old rituals.”

“But they don’t want to be…surely Hermione didn’t ….”

“She might not have wanted that concisely, but if she had any spark of interest or desire…”

“Is there anything we can do?”

“Once I find the cure for her, they can submit for official divorce, but…they will stay bound, magically, one to another.” sighed Bill ”Harry, I cannot stress how important it is that none of this leaves this room.”

“Yes, yes of course. Is there anything else?” he asked with resignation

“Harry, I informed you and Luna because you are secret keepers and I need access to both of them to run some tests, and out of courtesy. But know this, what happened to them is not a bad thing.”

“How Bill, how it is not a bad thing?” snapped Harry

“I’ve seen bonds like that before, it is strengthening, shared the magic, healing. Never before, though one of the partners had a split core, and that is what worries me. They bleed into each other, I think, share more than it should be. That is what I need to check. Once I have results I can send a message to my old Master and see what is the best way to proceed.”

“I think they are quite cute together, compatible.”

“Luna, can you…just don’t.”

“What is the problem, Harry?”

“There are images I’d rather not have in my head.”

“What images?” blinked Luna “Of Severus and Hermione having sex. I think it is a rather pleasant image.”

“Luna!!!” he and Bill cried in unison, Harry rubbed his temples again “All right. Luna, you have dinner with them tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Can you ask them when and where would they like to see Bill?”

“Sure, I’ll let you know Harry.”

“Thank you. Bill, I’ll let you know as soon as I hear from Luna.”

It was late, and Harry wished for nothing more than to lie down and forget that he ever had this conversation.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Snape grinned, deciding not to linger on his own feeling of giddiness over accomplishment. Her hoarse and primal screams still echoed around the room walls. The girl in his hands had a huge and quite exhausted smile, her features spil in a sweaty haze of pleasure. He briefly wondered if he can truly take all credit? The girl was…he lacked the words to describe her.

Days before she blurted that she wants to experience as many orgasms as she can. Best of his personal knowledge was three or four. That didn’t seem like a huge task, especially with a girl that sensitive. And, he wanted to feel it, to see how it feels to have more than one orgasm at the time. The dual sensation was mind-blowing and exhausting, but they never explored beyond that. Not to mention that Hermione was cranky and wired up past few days which ticked him off, resulting in more than few slammed doors and hissing on both sides. Partially he couldn’t understand why he was so snappy, but he had at least idea that curse made them share more than just feeling of pleasure.

Things with curse escalated, the more aspects he removed the more he could sense her, her feelings, her mood swings. Hermione didn’t take well that he removed aspects without consulting her, which was the reason for arguing and put a screeching halt on anything sex related for the past few days. But tonight….

He sighed and looked the girl in his arms, she rested on his shoulder, tangling her limbs around him like a vine. Her hair tickled his face and chest. When he became all snuggly? He was kind of man who would fuck and then disappeared with a loud crack. He didn’t cuddle his partners, he didn’t hold them in his embrace. He held her now, more than that, he did not want to let her go. 

The girl was intelligent beyond what he considered comfortable, her intelligence was arousing to him, a special blend of aphrodisiac far more potent than any potion he could brew. That’s how they ended up in bed tonight. One moment they had heated debate about one lousy sentence in a book and the next…she was sprawled across their notes on the table and he was buried to the hilt in her.

That was another thing, he considered, even pride, himself on being a careful and gentle lover, each time with her he was anything but. She managed to reduce his power of self-control to the primal subtlety of a caveman. How was that even possible? But the feel of her…she was so bloody tight and hot inside. He was by no means…small…nature was merciful in that department, bestowing him generously, so he didn’t find women ‘loose’ as he heard other men complaining. Hermione was maybe too tight, he should be more careful with her, and somehow every time he was inside her bordered on violent, regardless of who initiated the coupling.  

Three times in one night was recorded for him. Shure, he was familiar with certain techniques, but he wasn’t applying any, and yet, somehow, he managed to produce more semen that he deemed as humanly possible for someone of his age. Of course, she was a surprise and discovery as well. When she managed to reach double-digit in orgasms, he was fascinated, soon after he stopped counting. Even after her body gave up, too tired to withstand and carry on with a physical strain of orgasm, her mind and her desire lingered on, demanding more. She, literally, fell asleep begging him for one more.

He learned something else tonight, about differences between males and females. While he could feel her need and each of her orgasms, he learned how to control his own reactions. Still, he relished in the endorphin and adrenaline rush but avoided the physical strain on his body. The other problem was, now he couldn’t sleep or rest, his mind still reeling on high voltage energy. He always wondered why women had so much energy after sex, his theory was that they faked it, the enjoyment, now he understood with painful clarity. The more they enjoyed, the more energy they got, only the weariness of the flesh could send them to dreamland. Sex for women was like a paper-me-up potion. If men had the same boost of energy from orgasm, wars would never stop. He had a need to start doing push-ups until he drops from exhaustion.

Hermione stirred in her sleep, smiled and sighed, snuggling closer to him. His hands drew her to him as close as it was possible. The possessive streak worried him, that was not the curse, that was all him, and it was unhealthy for him to feel that way. With a sigh he closed his eyes, snuggling his cheek to her curls. Pushing his own boundaries was a speciality of his, the same way it was to stab himself in the gut and twist the handle. ‘ _ Some things never change, apparently. _ ’ he groused. Fearful of what next day may bring, he descended into a restless sleep.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

A muffled scream forced her out of her sleep, it took her several moments to remember where she is. Why would she scream, for once she wasn’t plagued by nightmares? She looked at the man next to her. He was thrashing, screaming silently, his hair soaked with sweat. She touched his face gently, calling him softly

“Severus, Severus, wake up, it’s a dream.”

Suddenly, he sat in bed, his hazy eyes full of mist bore into hers

“Miss Granger…” his voice hoarse and hushed

“Yes”

“What are you doing here you idiot girl? Go, run, help him.” his voice had a pleading undertone, but it was so quiet that she had to decipher what he said. He was still asleep and dreaming

“Help who? I’m here for you…”

“Help Potter, you daft girl! He must survive.”

“I…Severus…”

“I am not important, go before they find you, I can do only so much to protect you. Run!”

“Potter is safe, I’m here to save you…sir.” he paused and blinked

“Why?” she felt tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, his dazed eyes looked at her like she lost her mind, mistrust and doubt ringing in his voice

“Just because, I… I know how good you are.” she whispered

“I'm not...No one knows…” his voice fell and she lied down hugging him, pulling his face on her chest, his entire body stiffen “Miss Granger…” he mumbled

“Shhhhhhhh, I’m here for you.” she whispered, kissing his damp hair and he sighed, hugging her. She tightened her grip around him and rocked him gently until he relaxed, by the regularity of his breath she could say that he was sleeping peacefully once again. Not letting him go, she drifted to sleep once again. Magic crackled in the air around them, pulsating slightly, showering their oblivious forms with a light shower of blue sparks.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

His head was pounding, it felt as the herd of hippogriffs used it as stomping ground. He tried to open his eyes but he was unable to pear them apart or even to make a crack. This was bad, he knew the symptoms. There was a time when every single morning started the same way, now it was only occasionally. The novelty of the situation was the pain in his neck. He tried to move his head, his face rubbed next to a soft fragrant skin. He was using very naked and extremely soft Hermione Granger as a pillow. ‘ _ It is worse than I thought. _ ’  

“Good morning.” her voice barely above the whisper, he grunted noncommittally in reply as her hands skimmed over his shoulders “If you let me go I’ll make you a coffee.”

“That bad?” he asked in a rasping voice trying to remove himself from her, it felt like he was stuck to her by permanent sticking charm

“I’m sure I don’t know what are you talking about.”

“Do not lie to me, Miss Granger.”

“It wasn’t all that bad.”

“What did I do?” suddenly he was kneeling next to her, his eyes scrutinising every inch of her skin, praying silently that he didn’t harm her in any way

“You tried to get me out of the room and send me away, Professor.” she grinned

“And you want to make me a coffee? “

“You were sweet.”

“Sweet…” he snorted “now I know you’re lying. I was and I am many things Granger, sweet was never one of them.”

“I beg to differ.” she giggled getting up “You were sweet, and determent to send me away from you.”

“Now you can see the reason why I don’t bed my ex-students.”

“Impropriety? Don’t be ridiculous! If you exclude all your ex-students that leave you with a very narrow window of possible partners.”

“I live in a muggle world, there are no students there.” he grumbled

“I’m going to make you a coffee, you are grouchy.” she smiled at him and left the room.

When he was alone in the room, he moaned and clutched his head. She was lying. He knew himself well, and even if he would never bed a student, certainly not while he was the professor he wouldn’t send a woman out of his bed. Propriety or not. His own moral compass was never that straight, to begin with.

His own nightmares never revolved around his teaching days, which raised the question what did he say. There were too many secrets still stashed in his head, safely tucked away, never to see the light of the day. Machinations and horrors entrusted to him from both Dark Lord and Dumbledore alike. Atrocities he never betrayed, not even to save his own skin.

Surely, he didn’t betray or said anything too gruesome, she was too friendly and not traumatized this morning, almost protective. This raised the more pressing question, what triggered the nightmares, to begin with? Mumbling to his chin, he dressed and padded to the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee tickled his senses.

“Here you go.” she pushed the mug to him

“You are suspiciously nice this morning.”

“I know nightmares.” she shrugged “Mine are…crushing, I can’t even begin to imagine yours.”

“Nightmares are nightmares.”

“I disagree. I know that I dream about the final battle, watching my friends die, about being tortured in the Manor. Sometimes I fail and I don’t manage to save…” she choked” but, yours…must be ten times worse.”

“Why would you assume that?”

“I read his diaries.”

“What? Who’s?”

“Dumbledore’s.”

“This is the first time…”

“I know. I didn’t even tell Luna about them. I knew she would want to use them, and I knew you wouldn’t. I also wanted to have a bargaining chip, just in case.”

“In case the trial fails?”

“Yes.” she nodded “The man was cold and cruel, manipulative and calculated. Sometimes I wonder how did he ever managed to be in Gryffindor, then I remember Pettigrew was also, so was the James and Sirius…what a sham.”

“Sham, Miss Granger?”

“You know, I've forgotten, even when I was a kid all that talk about chivalry…it is easy to forget what they really were. A bunch of money and fame grabbing nobleman, trying to cheat their way into higher position. Covering their own low intentions with the propaganda of grandeur. What does that say about me?” he quirked an eyebrow, amused and worried at the same time “I asked to be placed in that house, swayed with sparkling stones, like a crow.”

“And I got me a nice tattoo swayed by the promise of success and fame. We all have our weaknesses.”

“True. But feeding us with lies, how low can you be, swaying the children…”

“It is cunning if you groom young minds…why do you think the battle was lead on the school grounds? Why do you think both of them fought for school?”

“They were the mirror image.”

“Don’t let Potter hear you say that.”

“Is that why you left? You are the strongest wizard walking in all the Britany, most probably Europe. You could have all the splendour and rewards that come with that kind of power.”

“Power Granger put in the hands of known murder, ex-Death Eater.“ he smiled “For what I would use that power? I couldn’t go to the street without being attacked.”

“Mhm.” she nodded “Do you know that Harry destroyed all the Hallows? He took pictures destroying them. You were still healing at the time. He told me ‘I know I’m destroying the peace of history, but this history is too dangerous to be left existing.’”

“I’m glad he is not a complete idiot.” he smiled

“So, what is the plan for today?”

“You will finish the research, I’ll prepare the dinner, we have a guest tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan.” she nodded, washed her mug and paced to the door “You know this is fun.”

“What is fun?”

“Playing house with you, you are not half that bad to live with. Make something Luna likes to eat.” she smiled and left him alone in the kitchen to mull on her words.  

‘ _ Are we really playing house? Luna… _ ’ tight nudge in his guts made him sigh ‘ _ This is not good at all. Everything is upside-down. _ ’


	13. Breath-taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that my life determined to place as many hoops as possible in front of me, and my time to write was very limited in past weeks. Well, I finally managed. I hope you'll like this chapter.
> 
> Fair warning - SAME SEXS SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER (F/F) so for those who don't like that maybe it is better to skip it ;)
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech

Luna wrinkled her nose, looking at Hermione than Severus. They both seemed to be relaxed, chatting, but she could tell that something wasn’t right. Hermione was nervous, not really sure what to do with her hands, so she clung to her cutlery, tightly. Severus was hidden behind the walls of occlumency, last time she saw him like that was on his trial. ‘ _ So, she did rattle his cage. Good. _ ’

“The food is fantastic Severus!”

“I knew you would like it.”

“So, when can you meet with Bill?”

“Luna, we don’t have much to do, whenever Bill wants is fine with me. Severus?”

“I agree with Miss Granger.” he replied almost absentmindedly and Hermione huffed with annoyance, Luna smiled

“And where would you like to meet him?”

“Either Potter’s office or if Potter can bring him here without…”

“Mhm.” Luna nodded” I’ll see what Harry thinks is the best.”

“Thank you, Luna.” Snape’s voice was distant.

Hermione was fidgeting on her chair, trying to play the part of gracious hostess and Luna nearly giggled.

“I love your home, not a single wrackspurt or nargle at sight.” she smiled

“Not again Luna….”

“This is not our home…”

They both started to talk at the same time and Luna smiled again, it seemed like the huge bubble burst releasing the air into the room. Severus shook his head and grinned

“You nearly got me there for a moment.”

“I told you, Severus, you are going to lose.”

“Lose what?” Hermione blinked

“Oh, we always compete for over one thing or another. Loser must buy expensive wine or something similar.” giggled Luna ”He already lost one battle, and I’m entitled to a very nice bottle of Bordeaux.”

“Severus Snape losing at something, even a small bet! That sounds like a sci-fi to me!”

“It sounded like that to me too, the first time.”

“Well, I must be a gentleman from time to time.” a sly smile lingered on his lips. Luna observed as Hermione slightly bit her lip. ‘ _ So, his cage is not the only one rattled. _ ’” she thought with giddiness ‘ _ It is time. _ ’ 

“The dinner was tasty, and thank you for the pudding Severus.”

“You are very welcome.” he flicked his wrist sending the plates and cutlery to the kitchen

“How do you do that?” gasped Hermione

“It is a natural talent I guess.” replied Luna ”Well, are we going to have sex tonight or what?” she giggled, Severus just pulled back and became distant in a blink of an eye, Hermione choked and bulged her eyes. She smiled at Hermione ”I told you I’d like to kiss you again.”

“ Yes, and…well…look, Luna, I don’t want to step in between…it is really not my business…” 

“Oh, Severus is not my lover, never was. I have my husband, I don’t need other men.”

“In that case, it is not fair to exclude…”

“Maybe I do want to be excluded…”

“Severus can watch. I don’t mind. Do you?”

“No, well, you just said…”

“I said he was not my lover, not that he didn’t see me naked before.” Luna smiled again and Hermione blinked at her, crushing her hands nervously.” Severus, can you please make us a coffee or open another bottle of wine?”

He looked at her but only shrugged and stood up. Hermione’s eyes couldn’t decide if she was confused, embarrassed, at awe or angry. Luna smiled at her, they needed to have another chat. 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

He clenched at the edge of the counter, his knuckles turning white from the intensity of the grip. What was wrong with him? He was in a bedroom with Luna plenty of times. He was invited to be the audience to a nice tumble in the sheets between two very attractive young women. In a nutshell, he was living every man’s dream, and all he wanted was to be as far away as possible.

Looking at the plate filled with cheese slowly drying in the air, he contemplated how to proceed. The door cracked open and Luna slipped into the kitchen.  

“Severus…” her quiet voice and piercing eyes meet him

“Luna now is not…”

“Now  **is** the time, Severus.” she replied softly” You know if I see that this might be a problem…I’d back out.”

“It is not…”

“It is, but not the one that would affect our friendship. It is the problem, however, the one you need to…”

“Luna!” he hissed, almost afraid of what she might say

“She is so smart, not like me. She can give you something no other woman can.”

“And what that might be?”

“Severus, we play our little games, but we are both aware, I would never win if that doesn’t suit you. Hermione…she presents a different kind of challenge. She can force you to challenge yourself, effortlessly I might add.”

“You know Luna…”

“Severus, please, do not insult seers again.”

“I wasn’t going too. I still think that…it is not smart…”

“Severus, she doesn’t like me, she is curious and you want to teach her. I’m glad that I can help, but there is nothing more than that.” Luna smiled to him, look in her eyes was dreamy and knowledgeable, so much so that almost scared him ”She is in the bedroom, I suggest you join us. You know the rules.”

“Luna, just go to her before I insult seers again.” he sent her away with a smile.

Alone, once again, he contemplated on what Luna said. Should he leave them alone or join, that was the question. Could he beat down his own demons? ‘ _ Why do I have to battle my own demons in the first place? The curse is not active anymore, not in a way that would provoke such reaction. _ ’ With a sigh, he made his decision and cast a stasis charm over cheese and wine before leaving a kitchen ‘ _ No need to waste good wine and cheese. Besides, she asked you to teach her, and that’s what I suppose to do. That is what I am doing since I meet her, first I taught her potions, then how to defend herself, now…. _ ’ now he was teaching her how to enjoy in more carnal part of life ‘ _ And when we are done she will go into the world, as it supposed to be. She’s just a toy, play with it and return it, undamaged. _ ’

Walking slowly towards the room, like he’s going to change his mind with every step Severus reached the door and grabbed the firm hold of a door handle, pushing all nagging questions and insecurities behind the walls of occlumency. He resented the fact that he had to build them once again, they made him feel edgy and paranoid. Soft whispers floated through the air of a room, he seated himself in a high dark-red plush wing chair.

Luna was whispering something in Hermione’ ear and the girl blushed, but her lips had seductive, inviting smile. Each soft whisper was accompanied with a butterfly light kiss and a piece of clothing would fell to the ground, tossed by Luna. Luna was completely dressed, but she came prepared in a baggy dress, and he knew she had easily removable panties beneath and nothing more.

It took him a few moments to realise that nervous jitters in his stomach are not his own if he was completely honest the revelation hit him only when their eyes met, a sudden rush of warmth was a dead giveaway. He could feel her even if they didn’t have any physical contact, even if he wasn’t the one engaged, that was disturbing on so many levels. Luna’s lips found hers and her eyes fluttered shut. Spell floated to his mind and Luna was almost naked ‘ _ She is learning. _ ’ he thought, surprised with the level of connection they shared.

Hermione lifted her right arm and he focused on what she’s going to do next, almost jumping when his clothes vanished. Her hand glided back next to her, she obviously didn’t know what to do with her hands. Luna whispered something and shivers cascaded down his spine. Hermione lied back and Luna hovered above her trailing her fingers and lips down Hermione’s neck and collarbone, he could almost feel the feather-light touch on his skin. The wave of heat wrapped him like a blanket, it was not as intense as usual but the underlying tenderness was palatable and all-consuming. This was not imminent, demanding urge, this was a slow build-up of passion.

Luna brushed perky breasts and Hermione arched her back. He was mesmerised with the display of emotion on her face. Uncertain where to look, at Luna’s movements or her face. With the corner of his eye, he noticed that Luna played with the breasts the same way Hermione did the other night, teasing the soft flesh but avoiding the darkened peaks. Soft, frustrated mewl vibrated from her throat, and he could tell why, the need for touch, for a more substantial fulfilment of the need, was pressing. Luna ignored it, he knew she would, he saw this game before but this was the first time he was sort of participant more than the just observer. His own cock heavy and full, twitched in sync with Hermione’ need, straining towards his belly, he gave him a light squeeze, willing it to behave and let him enjoy the show without interruptions. Severus wanted to observe and commit to his memory every change, every slight shift of her muscles. For the first time, he could connect feelings with sounds, expressions and body movements in one whole. And this was a new angle, the one he could not see before, he had to admit Hermione in throws of passion was a sight to be seen and experienced.

As Luna progressed lower, the warm blanket shifted into a rolling boulder, wrecking through him - them with crushing slow but steady progress. Luna’s lips leached to her clitoris and fingers probed inside her. Hermione mewled and bucked her hips, her features spilling like a watercolour drawing. His hips twitched with every probe of Luna’s fingers. Familiar tight coil nested in his stomach, but it was different, gentler, tugging softly on his nerve endings. Muffled sighs and mewls turned to keening and tightness dissipated into a scalding wave. Hermione was tight arch above the comforter. This was definitely new.

He could still feel threads of coil gently retracting to a taut pressure, the sensation of bliss mixed with an urge for more. His cock was painfully full and almost purple from need, he stroked it but the sensation was off, he ached for the silky shelter that was Hermione.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Buzzing in her head stopped, she could breathe once more. Luna’s face above her sharpened, blue eyes glistening. Clumsy, she pulled her and brushed her fingers over Luna’s cheek. Luna leant into her touch, closing her eyes. ‘ _ Go ahead, don’t you want to know how it feels? Don’t you want to know if you can return the favour? _ ’ whispered voice in her head. ‘ _ I don’t…how… _ ’ ‘ _ Just do to her what would you like to be done to you. _ ’

Pulling Luna into another kiss, she could taste her on musk mixed with the sugary sweetness of Luna. Rolling them on the bed to change positions, hoping with all her might that she will manage, Hermione pushed her tongue deeper into Luna’s mouth. Luna arched, pressing swell of breasts next to hers. The sensation was electric in the moment that four hard peaks rubbed on each other.

She wanted to know…following her curiosity, Hermione trailed kisses down Luna’s neck and collarbone. Kissing the jiggly globe until her lips rubbed at pink peak. She circled the areola with the tip of her tongue and Luna moaned. Sucking the nub in her mouth, Hermione focused on new sensation. The nipple in her mouth felt soft and hard at the same time, similar to the way male organ would feel, but different, smaller, bumpier. Alternating between sucking, licking, light nibbling and a harder squeeze of her lips, she marvelled the increasing hardness. Her other hand played with another peak, it was no different than when she played with herself. Focusing on matching the intensity of her touch to her mouth, she listened to Luna’s sighs.

Her insides twitched and danced, begging for another release. No, not release, more the feeling of fullness. She felt hollow inside like something was missing. Few spots, deep into the cavern of her sex, ached with a dull throb. Soft fur of Luna’s mons pressed and rubbed against her stomach, she could relate to that, she knew exactly why Luna reacted this way. It was liberating to know how the other side felt if you did something, that gave her courage to continue. She crawled down the Luna’s body, setting between her legs, sticking her but high in the air hoping to relieve at least a bit of pressuring need enhanced by the friction of the comforter.

With a curiosity of a kitten, she sniffed soft downy of blond hairs, trimmed but not too short. Luna smelt sweet even there. Hoping that she can go through everything without a negative reaction, Hermione trailed her fingers on the outer side of neither lips and Luna gasped. Using her thumbs, Hermione gently opened pink lips and almost giggled giddily. Luna was rosy pink inside, skin looked soft and glistened like silk, wondering if she felt as soft as she looked, Hermione shifted slightly, holding her open with one hand while trailing inside the Luna’s labia with other. Deeming that silk felt rough in comparison, she pressed a soft kiss on the skin between clitoris and twitching opening. Taste on her lips was salty sweet, fresh and light musky. A droplet of dew glimmered on the bottom end of the entrance, and carefully she licked it, comparing the taste, it felt the same. Backing away a bit she scrutinised the sight. Of course, she did observe herself down there in the mirror couple of times, it was normal pubescent curiosity, but this was totally different, she could see everything. If she tilted her head she could see inside. Clitoris was peeking at her, fighting its way from the hood. Hermione lapped at the skin, tasting and feeling every inch of it. ‘ _ I wonder how it feels inside. _ ’ ‘ _ Why don’t you try? _ ’ taking a deep breath Hermione stiffened her tongue and probed at the entrance, Luna bucked moaning, and she pressed the perineum, more to calm Luna down than anything else. The reaction was unexpected and Luna’s hips danced even more. Licking and probing with her tongue, she grabbed Luna’s hip to still her down.

The taste was pleasant, not something she had to get used to like she had with male musk, but if was to judge by her own ache, Luna was more in hell than heaven right now, her tongue wasn’t long enough. Sneaking her hand from the hip, she lapped her way up, inserting carefully two fingers in the wet steam inside Luna. Moans and mewls echoed through the room, Hermione wondered for a second how entire scene looks from Snape’ point of view, he was silent and from her position, she couldn’t see him. Exploring Luna’s cave, she probed and mapped every ridge and fold, it felt the same as her inside, but the ridges were positioned slightly off, that was probably caused by the change of the angle. Luna sighed in relief. Gently stroking the spots that, at this point, screamed at her inside her she drove loud gasps out of Luna. Taking pleasure from that, she curled her fingers stroking the rough patch, her tongue stayed just beneath the clitoris, teasing in the rhythm with her fingers. With another hand, she pressed at Luna's lower abdomen adding the pressure and intensifying the strokes of her curled fingers. Pulling lightly, with her thumb, she forced the hood to pull back and danced with the tongue on its sides.

The more vocal Luna was, the more pressing her own need was. Suddenly, she felt warm hands on her hips and steel hard brocade of Severus’ cock at her entrance. Hermione moaned causing Luna to nearly scream and arch. He pressed and glided inside her slowly, not really helping but more adding to her pressing problem. His furry sac tickled her moans, as he lowered his weight on her, moulding his body to hers. His nose tickled her ear, while low rumble vibrated in her ear and through his chest on her back

“Is this what you need?” she nodded her head forcing another raw scream from Luna ”Make Luna cum and I’ll give you what you need.”

His weight was lifted, and his hips moved ever so slightly, rising the tide of desire but not quite taking her toward the end, the ache was now stronger, and he managed to miss all the spots she needed him to hit. Hermione stilled, focusing more on the Severus than on Luna, she felt him lean over her once again

“What did I tell you? Make Luna cum and you will be rewarded.” a hot gush of his breath tickled her ear and face, she nodded slightly and Luna hissed, bucking.

He moved back and snapped his hips, still missing all the spots, she focused on the Luna again. The more urgent her need was, the more pressure she put on Luna’s abdomen and the more agitated rub of her curled fingers became. Luna’s moans, the sloshing sound of Luna’s sex and not quite fulfilling stroking inside her forced her for speed up, sucking clitoris in her mouth and grunting at the same time. She felt Luna’s walls quiver, grabbing her fingers in a deathlike grip, mewling growl ripped from her throat and reverberated around the walls, Luna dig her heels in Hermione’s armpits. The sensation was odd but rewarding, still, far from earth-shattering, like the one she had after she’d manage to drag orgasm out of Severus.

Severus! Luna calmed down and pulled back, more towards the pillows and headboard of the bed, looking sedated with her dreamy smile spilling from lips into her eyes. Hermione licked her fingers clean and shivered when Severus snapped his hips sharply with a growl. She felt him leaning against her and whispering

“Good girl, it is time for your reward.”

She whined when he pulled from her body completely, but he just turned her to the back and urged her to go higher on the bed, crawling over her. With one fluid move he was inside her again and she wound her legs around his hips, locking the heels so he won’t be able to escape.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Luna sighed, the mist of the orgasm slowly dissipated. She was near the corner of the bed, somewhere in the middle of bed Severus and Hermione were entangled. Luna smiled at the picture. Hermione wrapped herself around him like Devil’s Snare. Severus moved in long stroking languid pace, making her arch into him with every glide of his hips. They altered between kissing, staring or him leaving a trail of kisses along her neck, his hands cradling her, fingers buried in her hair.

Sliding off the bed she dressed slowly, they didn’t even notice her, completely consumed with each other. Tossing one last glance before leaving the room Luna thought they looked breath-taking together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I finally figured out that during copy/paste from my word to here, some of my most recurring mistakes appear, like separating "into" to "in to" or deleting the last letter. I have no clue why is this happening, and I do know that some of the mistakes are mine, but this is just frustrating (I don't need an addition to my own mistakes).  
> I'll try to correct most of the c/p mistakes before posting but if you notice them, please - let me know.  
> Tnx ^_^


	14. Insights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter, to round up this one, and I hope I'll post it late tonight or tomorrow - I just need to brush it up a bit ;)
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech

Hermione’s head rise and fall with every movement of Snape’ chest, skin still little damp evaporated with a fine bouquet, a mixture of forest soil, fresh air, spices and a dash of heady musk. His chest, sharp and hard, but at the moment she wouldn’t want any other place to rest her head. With one finger, she was drawing meaningless patterns across his abdomen, trying to sort out events that transpired that evening.  

“We didn’t even see Luna going…” she wasn’t sure if that was supposed to happen that way or not

“She won’t mind if she thought that she was needed Luna would stay.” 

“But…”

“Luna is a big girl, she knows how to go back home and she knows the neighbourhood.” his voice flat bit drowsy but otherwise devoid of any trace of emotion. Hermione sighed  _ ‘Is this supposed to be like this? _ ’

For the first time in many years, she was confused and uncertain. She enjoyed being with Luna, what Severus did after joining them in bed surpassed her ability to put the sensation into words. But now she felt ashamed, guilty, elated, sedated and confused all in one go. He didn’t push her away, after climax they stayed interlocked for several minutes, frozen in time. When he finally rolled over from her, he pulled her to his chest and there she was now, listening to his still hammering heart slowing down into a lulling, steady, drum.  

Shifting her head, she looked at him, wondering how he can appear so relaxed but feel so tense. He had his hands folded under the head, legs crossed at ankles, stretched like a cat on a sun. Wasn’t he worried? Luna was married after all

“Do you think he will mind?”

“Who?” he peered at her down his nose, honestly confused with her question

“Luna’s husband.”

“No, he won’t.”

“Do you know him?”

“Yes. I can hardly be Luna’s friend and not know him.”

“I don’t know him. I was supposed to meet him in Marrakech but he couldn’t be there on time.”

“You will meet him.” he said with the tone of finality

“What is your relationship with Luna?”

“We are friends.”

“But you have no problem to be naked around each other or have sex in the same room!”

“Obviously.”

“But…I don’t understand.”

“What is there to understand?” 

“And her husband doesn’t mind you being naked in the same room or have sex in the same room.”

“I assumed that is also obvious, given what happened tonight.”

“But Luna said you are not lovers.”

“We are not.”

“So, what is your relationship with Luna then?”

“That…is… very personal question.”

“This is a very personal situation.”

“No.”

“No?” she straightened into a sitting position looking at him, his eyes were half closed and he still appeared relaxed but tension rolled off him like a stormy cloud

“This is the intimate situation, not necessarily personal.”

Hermione felt like a bludger hit her in the stomach, nudging her solar plexus up to her throat. Thinking of their situation she sighed, still trying to sift through the myriad of emotions and thoughts. Questions and fears bombarding her brain and raining on her quivering heart.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, she could see herself in his eyes, two flat obsidian mirrors. With dismissive shake of his head, he pulled to half sitting position and motioned to her

“Come here.” scooting up to nest on his shoulder Hermione wondered if he is mad at her for some reason ”What is wrong?”

“Nothing…everything…I…”

“Tell me, what do you think of your new experience? Did it live up to your expectations?”

“Yes, well I didn’t have any expectations. It was nice, fun, intense.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes…”

“But?”

“It is not something I’d do too often, I think.”

“Explain.”

“Well….”

“Not about perceived future frequency, Miss Granger. Explain the experience. How did it felt? During and after.”

“Exciting but not completely fulfilling…not until…” she blushed and hid her face in the crook of his neck

“Until what?”

Her throat clenched, she wanted to answer him but her voice gave in and a new blizzard of fears swirled in her chest. ‘ _ You are overthinking it, just answer the man. _ ’ hissed the voice in her head ‘ _ You enjoyed it, you had fun with Luna, but only he could quench your thirst. _ ’

“Until I joined?” he offered and she nodded her head ”Why?”

“Luna was…she is soft and…” she moved a bit so she could see his face ”Yes, she could make me orgasm, but it is the same when I do it.” he arched his eyebrow ”Ok, obviously, I can’t lick myself down there” she huffed ”but, it was almost the same as when I played with myself. That is the thing, I needed more after that. And only…Gods….” her face burned and she hid it in his neck again

“Only what?” he was relentless, but his voice softened just a bit ”Kitten, as I told you before, the bedroom is not the place for secrets.”

“It was torture until I felt you behind me.” she mumbled in his neck ”Then it was like sweet torture.”

“Hm?”

“Well, it was like you did that on purpose.”

“In that situation, it could hardly be an accident. Do you think I just happen to walk around the room, trip and stick my dick in you?”

“I don’t mean that.” she giggled despite the lump forming in her throat

“Then what.”

“I needed you to, I don’t know…hit…few spots inside me, and you miss them, every time. It was as it was on purpose.”

“It was.”

“Why?”

“If I gave you what you need, you would forget about Luna. That didn’t seem like the fair thing to do, she deserved orgasm as much as you did.”

“Mhm.” she nodded ”I fancied it.”

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Sniffling a need to sigh or grab the root of his nose he growled 

“Are we going to play 20 question whole night? What did you fancy?” he could feel her stiffen and her face burning his skin

“The way you acted, how you behaved, what you said… It was so hot and made me want you more. You, not Luna. That was awful out of me.”

“Curiosity is not the same as proclivity. I wager that you did like being with L…woman.”

“I did, and I’d like to do it again…sometimes. But I wonder if… if it would feel different if I’d be satisfied if you weren’t there. If you didn’t join in.” her voice was muffled

Feeling of warmth spread through his chest and he did his best to ignore it. She was trembling next to him, her face burning its brand on his neck. Partially he could understand her, her confusion and insecurities, not all phantasies lived up to their dream potential. And, they still shared this damned bond.

“It would and yes, you would be satisfied. May I remind you that certain aspects of this curse are intertwined with invisible chain, they can influence sensation, put a damper on it. Other than that, you need to let go and not think through every step of the way.”

“I didn’t. Ok, yes, I did…at the beginning, but not later. However, I did like when you…-

“Ordered you? ” she nodded ”I believe Miss Granger that you are starting to suffer from Stockholm syndrome.”

“Or maybe it is something for future exploration.” she whispered almost timidly  

“Or that.”

“I did like…the last part…a lot.”

“But not what came after.” he probed. It wasn’t hard to guess, not that he needed guessing, she was broadcasting her thoughts as if she was radio antenna, they crashed on him like an avalanche, forcing him to feel nauseous.

“I…I’m just worried. What if Luna…”

“Nothing will change. Well, not if you don’t want to.”

“What about us?”

“There is no ‘us’. This is a temporary situation in which we wouldn’t be if you could restrain yourself from acting before thinking.”

“Ok. And what if I discover that I really don’t want to be  **only** with other woman but rather a woman and a man?”

“Then you will find suitable partners with same preferences. If you decide to pursue that path Luna can introduce you to certain clubs…”

“Luna, but not you?”

“No, not me.”

“Why?” she was sitting now, looking at him with watery eyes

“I am willing to help you, Kitten, to teach you and help you mend your health. But I do not wish to drag you around to the clubs with me. We are not friends, and besides what I think I should do for you, I have no desire to keep in touch.” even if he spoke the words he knew how cruel it was to say something like that, especially in a situation like this.         

“You do understand that I didn’t ask you to be in a relationship with me? I didn’t even ask you to be my lover, once all this is over. But I do not understand why we can’t be friends. You are friend with Luna.”

“I understand perfectly what are you asking of me. No, we can’t be friends.”

“Why?” she raised her chin and he clenched his jaw, refusing to give her answer she so desperately wanted

“So how we are going to proceed from now?”

“Same as we did until now.”

“All right. So, what do you suggest we do now?”

“Sleep.”

“I meant in sex. We went through the entire first part of my list. The second part…”

“We will deal with that when you read the books Luna brought today.”

“Why not before?”

“For my sanity’s sake. If you have so many questions now, I dread to think how many questions you will have then.”

“Fine, I’ll read the books first.” she huffed and slide to lie down, pulling him along the way, snuggling next to him” Let’s sleep, I’m knackered.” 

He murmured the spell and darkness descended upon them. His skin tingles, his whole side tingled, where he was pressed to a very naked witch. She trapped him, her hand weighing on his chest and her fingers buried in his hair. Soon her breathing is flat and equal, but she’s not sleeping. It was fine with him if she wanted to pretend, he needed time to think. This evening took its toll on him, pressing him to hide more than he did in a long time, even more than when he was a spy. Then again, it was so much easier to be the spy, he didn’t really have to hide his hatred just misdirect it.

Tonight, he had to battle the foe against which he never managed to win before. And he had a nagging suspicion that he lost once again, small mercy hidden in a fact that no one would know about his defeat. Luna was right, he had no problem with Hermione to be with another woman, the sight was too mesmerising. However, he has seen that show playing alive in front of him many times, and not even once he had the desire to join. There was something in the coupling of two women, abandon and tenderness mixed with wild passion, he did enjoy watching. But tonight, it was different, maybe it was additional insight, involuntary participation. Deep down he knew that wasn’t it. It was her.

Yes, he could play the role, if the lady demanded, but it was not in his nature as a lover, or at least he thought so. Apparently, he was sorely mistaken. Tonight, he responded to her need in an equal measure as he did to his own, he needed to show Luna to whom she belongs. ‘ _ Just a toy. _ ’ He could smack himself, and yet he remained motionless, pretending, not to reveal to her that he is lost in his thoughts just as much as she is.

Tonight, he had to be the one, the one who could pull her strings in a way Luna never could. He had to demonstrate to Luna that he shared with her something/someone that belonged to him completely. In the club, he always scoffed at displays of pure male ego, tonight he went even step further. And he relished the fact that Hermione truly responded to him ‘ ‘ _ I fancied it.’ Wasn’t that she said. She loved being in my power as much as I loved having her there. _ ’ That was only half of it, and if the first part forced him to be repulsed by his own behaviour, second part scared him, drove him to the brink of sheer panic. Even if he has never done it before, he knew what they did and he hated himself for it. ‘ _ Not a toy then, eh? Not yours. _ ’

Hermione stirred and he inched away turning to his side, pulling his hand so she wouldn’t wake up tomorrow with a stiff neck. Her neck resting now on his right forearm, levelled with the pillow. She snuggled next to him again, tucking her head under his chin, pressing her face to his chest, hot wafts of breath scorching his skin. Her body plastered to his, one leg tucked between his legs like she was trying to leave the dent in her shape on him, permanently. He could only hope beyond any hope that engraving will indeed be only skin deep.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Tucked next to him, taking a comfort in the heat radiating from his body Hermione did her best to mimic a sleeping person. Questions stopped whirling in her mind but she was having an argument with the voice in her head. The voice she started to depend on, the voice she began to see as her own alter ego, the little devil on her shoulder, seductive and welcomed.

‘ _ You know that won’t be any weirdness between you and Luna. _ ’

‘ _ I know that. _ ’

‘ _ Then ask yourself the real question, the one that really bothering you. _ ’

‘ _ I…I can’t. _ ’ she whined, her insides cringing at the knowledge what that question and answer could bring ‘ _ If…if I do…then it is real. _ ’

‘ _ Opposed to now? Do you want to tell me that now it is not real just because you turn your back on it? _ ’

‘ _ I have a right to be an ostrich if I choose to. _ ’

‘ _ You are an ostrich your whole life, maybe it is time to be a human for a change. You know, there is nothing wrong in being a little bit selfish, wanting something for yourself. _ ’ the voice scoffed

‘ _ I’ve been plenty of selfish in past two years, thanks to you. _ ’

‘ _ Thank Merlin for small favours. You would be in a nice padded room, wearing a blouse that buttons up on your back, sleeves and all if it weren’t for me. You would be working in the law department, a menial job with no prospect of advancement. You would be married to that red-headed oaf cheating you with everything that has a pulse and wearing a skirt. You should be grateful. _ ’

‘ _ Grateful for this? After tonight! Why did he have to do it? _ ’

‘ _ Do what? _ ’

‘ _ Be so…so…so… _ ’

‘ _ Say it! Admit it! _ ’

‘ _ Be so gentle, so affectionate. That wasn’t earth-shattering, that was soul shattering.  How can I let go after that? _ ’

‘ _ Because you want him happy, even at your own dispense. _ ’

The voice was right, she would do anything to make him happy. This evening thought her that. In all honesty, she couldn’t decide what she liked more. The feeling of warmth and belonging when she felt him entering her from behind, exercising his power over her. Making her his. She felt like a guignol doll, he directed her every move and action by the twitch of his shaft and a soft silky hiss in her ear. And she loved it, loved the feeling of losing control, surrendering to his will and whim.

Even more so, she loved what came after. Luna vanished from her sight and her thoughts when he turned her to face him. She was lost in the depth of black whirlpools, in the fire of their gaze. She was taken to another plane of existence by each slow stroke inside her. He didn’t fuck her, not really, not her aching core. He drilled his way to her heart and soul, he sucked her brain out, rearrange it and returned it to her saturated with his essence. She wasn’t his possession anymore, she was…she is his. And, he didn’t want her.

Severus shifted and she reached for him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She will let go, even if it breaks her, but she will also use every moment she has. Wishing that she could just use permanent sticking charm to glue them together, pressing to him with every available inch of the skin Hermione allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by his scent.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Bill read the letter one more time and dragged his hand over his face. The situation was serious, much more than he predicted. This…he didn’t see this coming. Hermione was in serious trouble, and Severus by extent. It was a good thing he excluded everyone from her diagnosis except him.

He knew that Severus will help her, but he wondered… Did they have the right? Could they ask of him to sacrifice once more? To offer his life, this time to its very end, with no hope for release. That had to be his decision. He won’t force it on him, he won’t judge if Severus decide to back down, and he won’t tell a soul if he does. It wasn’t fair to him and it wasn’t his responsibility.

They were to blame. All of them, the closest to her. Severus was the only one who was so far away removed from her to notice, and yet if he wasn’t, Bill was sure, he would notice. Dumbledore had to notice it, but he was probably willing to let it slide and sacrificed her for the greater good. Minerva was so proud of her but she didn’t pay such close attention, she didn’t care enough to see. Harry wouldn’t know what he sees even if he noticed. Ron didn’t care as long as he got what he wanted. The rest of them just didn’t bother to look. They all used her, and if this goes public they will cast her away, lock her up, throw away the key and forget about her.

Still, it had to be Snape’s decision and no one else’s. He glanced at the clock and walked to the fireplace. After a brief conversation with Luna and Harry, he sighed heavily. In two days…in two days he will bring a life sentence to one of them.


	15. Irreparable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tinkered with this chapter so much that I ended up with something radically different than original. This is completely Sev's POV, yeah I did lose myself a bit but after so much rewriting I'm kind of fond of it now, and I hope you will too.
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech

Water cascaded against his body. Muscles on his back, dense packets, contracted so much that they created a rugged path from which droplets disperse and run in small rivulets. His forehead pressed against tills between his hands. His whole body strained like a bow-string ready to snap. One hand curled into a fist, like in a slow motion then forcefully flexed in a punch, breaking the skin, he ground his fist next to the wall. A thin stream of pale blood trickled down the ceramics, swirled around his feet and disappeared in a drain. He smashed his fist against the cold surface once more, like physical pain could appease his mind. It couldn’t, nothing could. Lungs painfully fluttered, air couldn’t reach them, and it had nothing to do with the steam filled bathroom. His body flexed against the bathroom wall, hand ground further into the pristine tills almost like he was trying to drill the hole in the wall with his bare hand. It took him two days to still his mind, to regain equilibrium once again. And that, so much needed, peace was taken from him now, yanked under his feet like a rug, leaving him to helplessly flutter and hope that he won’t fall. His mind drifted to this morning...

_ …The scene on the door reminded him of the scene from black and white, c grade, a gangster movie. Harry was holding Bill, placed under several heavy charms, so heavy that they would discombobulate T-Rex little less wizard, on top of it all Bill had a bag over his head. He wondered if anything will be accomplished today, but Harry did possess at least some skill and Bill was functional in no time and he did perform the tests on them… _

… Cringed at the memory how much insight he gained from that, no diagnostic spell could reveal so much while pain digs its talons to his stomach, gutting him. He knew, even before Bill had a chance to say anything, he knew without any doubt what was wrong with her, to what degree and how it could be managed. Pressed his forehead to the tills with more force, not wanting to dwell on his reaction to that revelation…   

… _ Hermione was in the kitchen with Harry, he could hear them chatting. Bill looked serious and grim. _

_ “I know you have your doubts, but read this first.” said Bill handing him a letter _

_ He read the letter twice, every word carving itself in his brain. Finally, he looked at Bill, silent, waiting, fully aware of hers, and by the extent, his predicament. She certainly didn’t deserve what would come if the magical bond breaks, or if the truth gets revealed. _

_ “You do understand the severity of the situation?” _

_ “Who knows about this?” _

_ “You and me, the healer…had an accident with a memory potion combined with strong memory charm.” _

_ “You didn’t tell Potter?”  _

_ “Luna and Harry know that her core is split, but they are unaware of the full extent of her condition. You are her guardian, willing or not. The decision is yours and hers, once when she learns about her condition and its repercussions.” _

_ “Leave her in dark for now.” _

_ “You know that I won’t pressure you, but I’d like to know your decision so I can act accordingly.” _

_ “Bill, I’m not a full. I know that you want to give me the choice, but the matter of the fact is, that choice never existed.” _

_ “Are you sure? You are allowed time to think things through.” _

_ “And what am I supposed to do? Turn my back on the woman who gave me my freedom? Desert her? Everyone else will, and you know it. Condemn her?” _

_ “I never suggested that.” _

_ “What are you suggesting then? Do you know how much damage would cause any other decision?” _

_ “Severus, this won’t affect only her, it will influence you as well. This…this is for life, there will be no backing out.” _

_ “Do not lecture me, Mr Weasley, I still do remember you sitting in my classroom. And, do not take me for some weak shivering idiot.” he shook his head ”Whatever the outcome is, she is the one to suffer the consequences, more than me.” _

_ “You will have to have the strength. And she will try to get rid of you.”   _

_ “I know, but it doesn’t have to be that way. I can play to her weaknesses well enough. If we leave things as they are now, she can go on and live her life, we all can, and none will be wiser. I think we should bring Potter on the loop, but only under my conditions.” … _

_ …They were sitting in the library, Hermione slept, sedated by powerful sleeping draught, he couldn’t risk her overhearing the conversation. Potter looked at them annoyed _

_ “Calm down Harry, she can’t know, not yet.” Bill tried to reason with Potter _

_ “It is her life, she has every right to know.“ _

_ “And she will when the time comes.” _

_ “And who will decide when is the time? You?” Potter snapped, glaring at him with anger, once again turning to stubborn defiant boy he was before _

_ “Precisely Potter, when I deem it’s necessary, and not a moment before.” _

_ “You have no right…” _

_ “I have every right. I should hex you to an inch of your life for the mess you brought on me, for involving me into this. However, for better or worse, it turned out to be the best possible solution for Miss Granger and on that account alone, I’ll let it slide. But do not make a mistake of thinking that you got away that easy, you Mr Potter are in my debt now, and I always collect.” he hissed, spilling all pent-up anger at the Boy Wonder ”You have an opportunity here, to learn what we know or continue living in blissful ignorance. The choice is entirely up to you.” _

_ “I want to know! Of course, I want to know.” _

_ “Mind you, Harry, you can’t tell anyone, not a living soul.” warned Bill ”You will have to agree to a precautionary measure, and it might come the time when that will go against your Auror’ oath. Both, Severus and I, will hold you to your word, not to reveal what you know, consciously or unconsciously. “  _

_ Harry leant back in the chair, his face paling when the gravity of situation dawned on him _

_ “How?” _

_ “You will take an oath, a wizarding oath.” he told in a calm voice, much calmer than he really felt _

_ “Unbreakable” whispered Potter paling, specks of sweat coating his forehead _

_ “Precisely.” _

_ “ Who?” _

_ “Me. Bill will evoke it.” _

_ “And Bill?” _

_ “Don’t you worry about Bill. What you learn today, won’t ever leave this room.”… _

_ …He could feel Potter's hand tremble against his as they repeated the words provided by Bill. Magic nipped and tugged on his skin and soul, but this time oath was not the burden, not his. Potter released his hand and he flexed his wrist. Harry slumped in the chair, rubbing his forearm, pale but determined, cast him one not-so-friendly gaze and sighed _

_ “Ok, I took the oath, talk now.” _

_ “Hermione is in danger, from the splitting of her core.” Bill raised his hand to prevent Potter from speaking” You will understand, in time, the wizarding community do tend to deal with certain problems in a narrow-minded and barbaric way.” Bill sighed ”And with a problem Hermione has…no one else will try to find the solution, they will try to dispose of her. “     _

_ “Give him a letter.” he watched as Bill handed the letter to Potter. The boy read the letter frowning and returned it to Bill, confused _

_ “I don’t understand.” _

_ “Ignorance, indeed, is a bliss.” _

_ “He couldn’t know Severus.” Bill smiled at him ”Tell me, Harry, did you noticed occasional unintentional outburst of Hermione’s magic when you were in school.” _

_ “No, her magic was always stable. She was the best in charms and transfiguration out all of us, even Ravenclaw’s. Wait, isn’t this caused by the curse Bellatrix placed on her?” _

_ “No, it is not, she is free of curses, all but one. It started before, much before that. Damage to her magical core is beyond repair in the worse possible way. For a split to be this severe, it had to happen during her school days.” _

_ “But how? Basilisk? Dolohov’s curse? How far back?” _

_ “Third, maybe the fourth year at the latest.” _

_ “I didn’t notice anything, but I didn’t pay much attention…Merlin! And no one else noticed?” Potter palled more, visibly trembling, he could almost see the guilt threading its poisonous strands around Potter’s soul    _

_ “The first signs are subtle, one would have to know what he sees.” Bill’s attempt to appease the boy was valiant and off the mark _

_ “Dumbledore probably did…“ he clipped with a smirk leaving the rest of the sentence hanging in the air _

_ “I…I try to understand but…how serious is it? Will she become a squib?” the boy was thick as a log, he leaned on his knees, waving his fingers in a tight knot, annoyed with Bill’s tactful approach _

_ “Quite the opposite, and so much more than that. Are you familiar with the term ‘split personality’ in the muggle world, Potter?” _

_ “I am. Do you want to tell me that Hermione…“ Potter choked on his own words _

_ “No, not in that sense.” he hoped he will be able to explain in layman’s terms ”As wizards and witches, we have to focus our feelings, our  _ **_intent_ ** _ in order to perform magic, the magic we drew from our magical core. For core to stay whole…it demands of us, in a way, to be whole as personalities, not sane, and not good or bad, just accepting of who we truly are. Also, as we grow older our magic grows with us, becomes stronger. You have to understand how she came to where she is now, how splitting happens. Hermione pushed herself too far, she tried to stifle a part of who she is in order to be what was expected of her.” he observed Potter’s reactions, the boy palled more and more ”Mind you, if she pushed herself only in school, she wouldn’t have suffered this fate. She is, after all, incredibly strong witch, with a very strong will and studious personality.”   _

_ “But then…how?” _

_ “It probably started small, making nips and cracks in her core, for example, she would forego going to the party for writing an essay. We all do that in a course of a lifespan, it is human nature after all, and our core mends. On its own that won’t cause much damage, she would enter puberty and her needs would overweight her self-imposed discipline…she would complete herself. Discovered the way to be an annoying know-it-all and to be a young woman that enjoys life at the same time.” _

_ “But it was war, she tried… and we… we all counted on her, on her smarts. And Ron was… Even after the war…we still pushed her.” muttered Potter _

_ “Exactly. She kept pushing herself. That created bigger, more serious cracks in her core, still not severe enough but certainly far more serious. And still, not so dangerous, mendable. Bellatrix’ curse didn’t help, it didn’t make things worse, just…more difficult.” _

_ “I thought that the curse… what was it?” asked Potter and looked at Bill _

_ “Bellatrix cursed her with the affliction of sorts, but Hermione resisted it, that certainly influenced her ability to refill and renew her magical reserves. However, Bella’s curse helped her, in one way, even if it incapacitated her in the other, thus forcing her to further deny herself certain aspects of her nature.” _

_ “What was the affliction?” _

_ “Akin to the succubus. If she engaged in the…intercourse…” Bill cleared his throat uncomfortably  “…before the curse was removed, she would have acted like a succubus.” _

_ “To prevent you from asking any of the stupid questions that, I am sure, swimming in the broth you call the brain, Potter, let me remind you that Miss Granger  _ **_is_ ** _ a young woman and  _ **_sexual being_ ** _ like the rest of us.” _

_ “But that…did that… ?” _

_ “If you want the triggers, it is hard to guess them correctly. For a split to occur, you need intense trauma, something truly traumatic. Even more than…“ he waved his hand “The damage of that intensity could’ve been caused by the modification of her parent’s memories, so the first serious tear had to happen then. She went to the healer only after she noticed the signs, and she noticed them after she discovered that she can’t reverse the modification. If I have to guess when the first split happened, it was around that time.” _

_ “I agree with Severus. But having the curse from Bellatrix was a blessing in disguise, it was strong enough to help her keep her magic in check.” _

_ “I wager that after that she had a steep decline. Her core was severely compromised, damaged with tears and gashes, unable to replenish and heal itself properly due to her resisting to the affliction. If it is caught at the early stages split core can be healed, her condition was neglected for far too long I’m afraid. Parts of her core are completely separated, one half, the Hermione we know, and the other the Hermione she tried to stifle and deny.”   _

_ “Is she… is he crazy?” _

_ “No, this is a rather plastic interpretation of what is happening to her. She is perfectly sane, just unbalanced.” _

_ “There must be something, anything…Can either of you help her?” _

_ “There is…something, it isn’t the cure but it would help her to stay stable… and, that is best we can do. There is no cure that can heal her fully, not now.” _

_ “What is it? Is it something illegal? I don’t care how much it costs, money is not an issue…” _

_ “Harry, I beg you to stay calm…”                        _

_ “You are scaring me, Bill. Can it be procured?” _

_ “First of all, her condition must remain secret, and the best way for that to happen is…well…for her to stay as she is now, with Severus. The bonding of magic can help her stabilise by creating an outlet for her instability. The magic of bonded partner, if it's strong enough, can balance hers. For all we know, maybe the curse she released acted the way it did, tied them the way it did, in order to heal her. If that is true, Hermione is still fighting, even if she doesn’t know it.” huffed Bill and Harry bulged his eyes _

_ “Oh!” turning to him Harry looked at him almost pleadingly ”What would happen to her when…if you discover how to break the bond?” _

_ “Hopefully we won’t have to find out.”   _

_ “Otherwise we wouldn’t be leading this conversation right now, wouldn’t we?” _

_ “She will go mental when she finds out. Hermione would never want to…to do that, to stay with you.” _

_ “I’d rather not think what might happen if she finds out, it must be her idea…for us to stay officially bonded…and it will be. I fully intend to conceal the fact, that it is the part of her ‘cure’, from her.” a sly smile danced around his lips _

_ “Part of it.” _

_ “There is a potion, she is already taking it, it can mend her condition up to a point, create the pathways between the two parts of her core, making it easier for them to communicate. If her condition was noticed before, addressed properly, this potion would be all she needs, but now it is only a crutch.” _

_ “You have to understand the full extent of Severus’ decision Harry. Of sacrifice, Severus is making and danger he places himself in.” _

_ “What sacrifice? What danger?” _

_ “As long as they are officially bonded, neither of them can marry someone else, in wizarding or muggle world. Their ‘marriage’ will keep the secret because she won’t be close to anyone else to notice that something is amiss. “ _

_ “But if she decides to divorce…her condition will become known, even more so if their bond is only temporary due to a curse and not a real bond. And if she decides to stay filed as married to you she will face public accusations, along with you.” _

_ “That’s right, Potter. Damn if you do damn if you don’t.”  _

_ “And how this bond puts you in danger?” _

_ “Bill.” _

_ “As I explained to you before, Harry, bonded partners share their magic. It can make them more stable, magically stronger. To be bonded to someone in Hermione’s condition, the partner must control not only their magic but also emotions as well. If the partner loses control…you basically have not one but two outbursts of wild magic. Hermione is extremely powerful witch…the wild magic is raw, hard to control even when is weak… in her case, it wouldn’t be weak. If she continues to downgrade, Severus will be affected and might lose the grip…can you imagine how it would look like if both of them exhibit outburst of wild magic? “  _

_ “I know that you didn’t even try to learn further than it was demanded of you. And Auror’s do not deal with ‘wild magic’ cases.” he smirked ”So let me educate you on the matter. On any sign of wild magic, the lock you in a place far worse than Azkaban ever was, and throw away the key. Most common way among wizarding families is to simply dispose of the child, or hide it from the world. “Potter cringed at his explanation and asked _

_ “So, she should stay with you… can you…seduce her? Make her want to stay with you?” the boy sounded much more hopeful at the prospect of the proposition that he would ever deem it possible _

_ “Correction, she must stay  _ **_bonded_ ** _ and married to me. There is no need for her to be in my vicinity, magic will recognize the bond and act accordingly, no matter how far apart we are. As a matter of fact, I fully intend to send her on her merry way, once the potion does its bidding and she decides to stay my bonded partner. To simply put we would be…separated.“   _

_ “And you are willing…if that are the case, why waiting to tell her at least what she can know?” _

_ “You really are as dense as you look, Potter. We may tell her today, but, pray tell, how would you convince her to accept being bonded to me if we discover how to dispel the bond? What prevents her to find a boy, fell in love and try to marry him, if she’s just magically bonded to me? How are we going to keep her secret then? That is if we both don’t decide to simultaneously incinerate everything in a two blocks radius? Once she is pushed in the right direction…and yet, therein lies another problem.” _

_ “Public records. We discuss it already.” _

_ “Correctly. She will need a friend and a supporter, not to mention protector.” _

_ “Shure, you can count on me.” Potter nodded vigorously, at least the boy was good for something… _

__ …He turned, exposing his face to the onslaught of the water from the shower. Water was hot, but against his face, it felt like ice. He slid down the tails, and hugged his knees, allowing the water to bombard his neck. ‘ _ Damn it! Not again! Not now! _ ’


	16. Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, everything was hazy, her throat felt like someone shoved sandpaper in it. She was alone in the room. Groggily she stumbled out of the bed and went through her morning routine. Severus was nowhere to be seen, but the smell of coffee filled the house, she followed the aroma. He was in the kitchen sitting at the table, nose stuck into the huge coffee mug. Wordlessly, he pushed another mug toward her, she took a sip and made a face

“I poured a dose of pepper-me-up in your coffee.”

“What happened to me?”

“You were dosed with sleeping drought yesterday.” he replied calmly not raising his eyes to look at her, the tone he used was almost casual like he was informing her about the weather. Her head still felt too fuzzy for argument

“Why? You could’ve just ask me to leave you alone if you wanted to discuss something I wasn’t supposed to know. All though, I cannot see how anything concerning me should be  **kept from me. “**  

“And it won’t, but all in a due time Miss Granger. Once you demonstrate to me that you regained your ability to think before act, you will be introduced to full facts.”

“You have no right!” she raised her voice and regret it almost instantly

“Unfortunately for you, I do have all the rights. You are the one who gave me that right when you opened the box.”

“I’ll ask Bill and Harry.”

“And achieve nothing, they are in no condition to tell you anything. Wizards do take their oaths seriously, rather nasty repercussions if they don’t. Only I can tell you, and yours is to persuade me to tell you…if you can…that is.”

“One way or another, I will find out.” she narrowed her eyes at him ”I’ll find the way, even if I have to drag the words out of you.”

He looked dreadful, is hair was clean but limp and he had deep dark circles around his eyes ‘ _Something is off._ ’ ‘ _I know, he wouldn’t have drugged me just for the kicks._ ’ ‘ _I have an idea…_ ’ ‘ _As do I._ ’ ‘ _You won’t be able to force him to talk._ ’ ‘ _I do not intend to._ ’ ‘ _We do start to think alike._ ’ purred a voice with satisfaction ‘ _Indeed we do_ ’ Severus smirked into his coffee

“Is that a challenge Miss Granger? Then, by all means, let the games begin.” corners of his mouth lifted slightly upward ‘ _Gods, he’s sexy._ ’ ‘ _Oh, shut up, we’re in trouble._ ’ ‘ _We?_ ’ ‘ _Are you in or out?_ ’ ‘ _In._ ’ ‘ _Then - we._ ’ ”Finish your coffee, Bill gave us some good research pointers.”

He finished his coffee in two large gulps, washed the cup and left the kitchen without a glance at her. Hermione sipped her coffee, she never liked the taste of pepper-me-up, mixed with a coffee was absolutely horrendous, but she forced herself to drink it.

She gnawed on her lower lip, it had to be serious if Harry and Bill decided to jump on the bandwagon with Snape. What did she do to them? Could that curse be so resilient, if so how did he manage to dispel aspect after aspect. Would they stay chained together indefinitely, she doubted that. Her brain drifted to the testing Bill conducted…

… _They were standing, facing each other, his palm outstretched, facing upwards, hers resting on them. Heat radiated from his hands, so familiar and shooting. Bill took his wand and mumbled the incantation, and she could feel it…his magic… It was strong and calm, almost seductive. She had the feeling that she is in the middle of the Black Lake. Her own magic always so wild, like her hair, difficult to focus…so different from his tightly controlled. At that moment she envied him, not on the strength, not on the tremendous power she felt but on that peace._

_How could he be so calm? He runs a lap after lap around the hell for so long and he was still able to regain this level of calmness. Comparing to him, everything she had experienced was walking in a park and she was a bloody mess._

_Bill mumbled again and she could feel their magic, his and hers, merged. It was the first time she noticed it, all through by the feel of it, it was there for some time. Turbulent swirls cutting to the peaceful mass of the lake, much lighter in colour and not so strong. She barely used her magic anymore, as the voices progressed, it became harder and harder to control her magic. She has always used her logic as a damper, a press that kept her magic in check, voices robbed that from her. But now, since the cave, since she opened the box, she felt it…not willing to trust her own feelings, afraid that it might be yet another trick. She could once again control her magic enough to use it…_

…Hermione blinked, furrowing her brows she took her wand, took a deep breath and cast the spell. Her mug floated to the sink and washed, landing neatly next to his to dry. Her magic felt…different…felt like…

“Bloody hell!” ‘ _So, you finally figured it out._ ’

‘ _You knew?_ ’

‘ _It was rather hard to miss._ ’

‘ _Do you think…what a silly question, of course, he knows. He’s going to kill me._ ’

‘ _Given that you are still alive, highly improbable. He might fuck you to death if you ask nicely._ ’

‘ _Oh, shush it. I…I have to ..._ ’

‘ _Apologise? Don’t see how that can help. It won’t hurt, that’s for sure._ ’ sighed voice and faded away.

She darted out of the kitchen to the study, he was sitting in his chair, reading. The door slammed at the bookshelf from the force she used.

“Too much pepper-me-up?” he asked without raising his eyes from the book

“No. I…Severus…“ he looked at her ”I…I’m so sorry.” he raised his brows ”For what I did, for opening that box.”

“Sorry now, aren’t we Miss Granger?”

“No…Yes…No…-

“Make up your mind. Either you are or you aren’t.” he sounded amused, she huffed, heat crawled up her neck to her cheeks

“It is not the chain aspect, isn’t it? It is much more…serious. That’s why we showed up in the register.”

“My, my, your brain really started to work. “ 

“How serious is it?”

“Bill is working on that, and I…you…should be working on that too, but it seems difficult for you to focus on research nowadays.” he shrugged

“Can it…will it break once we break the chain?”

“Hard to say. It would be much less complicated if you didn’t go for a kill. But, you are hardly to be blamed for that alone.”

“You mean if I didn’t…”

“Well, the activity does demand two…participants. I can’t put all the blame on you, now, could I?”

“If…will it helps if…stop with my…with you teaching me?” her heart quivered ‘ _Say no, please say no._ ’ He looked at her openly amused

“You already break the eggs, Miss Granger, you may as well make the omelette.” he tossed a book to her and she caught it clumsily ”Apology accepted. Now, make yourself useful. “   

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus flexed his neck, waiting for water to boil. They spent whole morning and a good part of the day, working, skipping lunch in favour of few sandwiches. But late afternoon, and stiffness in the neck and back forced him to go and make the tea. They hardly exchanged more than few words since this morning and he began to wonder what is she thinking. Oddly, her constant need to chat annoyed him, and now he missed it.   

Walking back into the library he had to bite his cheek not to laugh, Hermione was sitting on the floor, surrounded by books and parchments filled with her neat handwriting. She was so lost in her reading that she didn’t notice him. Tossing a passing glance he smiled, she was reading one of his books, chapter dedicated to shibari. Her saucer big eyes roamed over the pictures, he could work with that. Tilting his head, he noticed that she concealed what she read with a cover of the other book. ‘ _This is going to be fun._ ’

Placing a cup next to her, he returned to his spot, pretending to work but carefully watching her reactions. He knew the book by heart and knew that each chapter contained few stories. Half an hour later she reached the end of the chapter. He watched as she started to squirm, trying to control her breathing, looking like she just climbed up the hill…flushed and slightly breathless.

Pretending to look for something he rose from the chair and yanked the book from her hands

“Pardon me, Miss Granger, I just need to check one reference… “ she flushed deep red and he raised a brow at her “What are you reading Miss Granger?”

 ”A book.”

“With pictures as I can see. Tell me, Miss Granger, in what way is this connected to our research?”

“Well…“ she squirmed some more, deepening the blush

“Hmmm, and how this particular book can help us get rid of the curse?”

“I…well…right…”

“So, while I try to solve our problem you entertain yourself with…this?” he raised an eyebrow and she hung her head ‘ _Damn it._ ’ ”And, pray tell, when did you plan to include me in this literary advancement? Or is this gathering information for some future lover?”

“Well, I kind of hoped…you…since the book is yours…but I didn’t know how to ask…”

“Did you considered words and speaking by any chance?”

“Ummmm….” her head was still down but she glanced at him

“I want to see you in the bedroom, naked, in five minutes. No comments, no questions, no complaints, the only thing I want to hear from your mouth is chosen safe-word and answers to my questions. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” she jumped to her feet and run out of the room, he snickered quietly.

Flipping through the pages he glanced at pictures she paid most attention and grinned broadly. He guessed correctly, she did respond to artistry, simplicity and eroticism of almost basic, or at least more common, shibari forms. He didn’t ask Luna to bring him his silken cords, but he did still have ropes from his trip to Peru, with a bit of magic they could be useful now. Weighing in his head if that was the correct way to handle this situation, she needed to learn how to express and demand her desires, not to put up with anything that is laid in front of her.

She was standing in front of the bed, mashing nervously from one foot to the other, hands twisted at a seemingly impossible angle in a tight knot.

“Relax Kitten, or I might use you as a rope.” she jumped at the sound of his voice ”Did you choose your safe-word?”

“Yes.”

“Let me hear it.”

“Ron.” she blushed, he felt like she hit him, his body recoiling slightly and her eyes became worried

“Why would you choose that of all the words you can choose from? I am fairly certain that your vocabulary is not that poor, surely you have at least one other word you can choose?”

“The book said that you have to choose the word you can easily remember but not say it accidentally.” she was looking at the floor, red bloomed on her cheeks ”I grew up with Ron, I won’t forget him. And his name is least likely to pass my lips in most situations, and I can’t think of none in the bedroom.”

“ That is very logical explanation, but I must ask you to choose another word.” he sighed, everything was going backwards ”Look at me Kitten.” he whispered and her eyes darted to meet his ”Even if your choice is highly logical, and  **even**  if the safe word stops everything, trust me there is no man on this planet who would consider having anything sexual with you if your safe word is another man's name. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Sorry.”

“Can you think of something else?” she nodded ”Do you need more time?”

“No. Platinum.”

“Why?” he nearly laughed, from name she jumped to a precious metal

“It is my favourite precious metal and… you remind me of it. It is unlikely that I won’t remember it.”

“Hmmm, alright, for now, it will do.” he nodded, not wanting to correct her for the second time, she looked half scared out of her wit, but still eager enough to try. Taking a rope from his backpack, he tapped it lightly with the wand lengthening it, another tap and hoarse surface turned into a softer material. He frowned at the colour.

“What is your favourite colour Kitten?”

“Dark purple.” she whispered and bit her lip, he nodded and tapped the cord with the wand for the third time, giving it a shade between dark purple and deep dark blue. Standing few paces further he beckoned her silently to walk to him, and she obeyed with a shuddery breath. “ Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.”

“Are you afraid?”

“No…well yes, a little.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I just…am.”

“Tell me, what was so appealing to you when you read about it in the book?”

“It looked pretty” she blushed ”and if…if I’m tied up then…I don’t have to… Well, decisions are not mine. I can…”

“Relax and enjoy without being responsible?”

“Yes...”

“And what is scaring you now? Me?”

“NO!” her answer was instantaneous ”You are one of the few people I trust completely!” she sighed ”I guess, loss of control scares me a little, even if I want it.”

“Kitten.” he lifted her head with one finger, surprised with his own desire to ease her into this, he himself liked shibari and he wanted to share that with her ”Nothing is going to happen if you are not comfortable with it. Shibari, demands time to get used to, and we will start slow,  **but only**  if you want it.”

“I want it.” she raised her chin and looked at him ”I trust you.”

He nodded, his throat too constricted for him to speak. Taking a step back he circled around her, soaking in her sun-kissed complexion, imagining that perfect skin crisscrossed with rope marks. With that image, he firmly planted himself in front of her, dragging the silky rope through his fingers.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione breathed sharply and tried to suppress the shivers. Every instinct she had told her that she indeed, did want to feel the ropes around her body, to be constricted and bound. But her mind screamed at her, that was against everything she did through her entire life. Her eyes seek his, but he was focused on folding the cord. The moment when he placed a cord around her neck was most exciting and scariest in her life. She forced herself to stay put, his soft voice captured her attention.

“Shibari is a western name for Japanese art of bondage called Kinbaku. Kinbaku has its origins in Hojo-jutsu form of bondage used to restrain war captives and on occasion as a form of torture. “  

She was mesmerized, her fear melted, his voice and touch became her anchors. Slight shiver had nothing to do with fear when he tied the first knot, nesting it in the dent where her collarbones meet.

“Kinbaku is more aggressive, more akin to its origins, but shibari is more of an art than anything else. It is sensual and spiritual. Shibari is a journey both for the artist and the canvas. Patterns created with rope emphasize the traits of the person that is bound. But, on its own, shibari’ aim is a beauty.” he made two more knots at equal distances ”There are various ways to tie a rope around the body, and not all of them are restraining. Some of them can be applied by canvas itself, like this one we use today, though, it is most commonly activity for the two or more.”

Hermione gasped loudly. He straightened the cord ends and slowly glided his hand to her core, dragging them through her middle. Silken material pressed at her clitoris and dig itself between labia, snuggled in the crack between her buttocks. With a same slow movement, feeling his thumb against every vertebra, he travelled along her back to the neck. She shivered again, the feeling was oddly exciting. She couldn’t decide if it was caused by rope splitting her in half or his voice. He pulled the ends through the loop around her neck, Hermione was glad that she chose to tie a tight bun that morning, and tugged on them, friction and the pressure increased and she whimpered.

“Shibari uses knots not only to create patterns but also to stimulate groups of nerve endings. Depending on where the knot is positioned and how tightly it is pressed into the skin it can create a powerful sensation. For example, we won’t do it today, but using a double rope, I could tie the knots along your back to enhance the state of your arousal by pressuring certain points along your spine.”

He was in front of her again, weaving, twisting and tugging on rope ends. Hermione was mesmerized with his expression similar to the one he had while he was brewing, aroused by pressure on her core and by his almost whispering voice, and strangely liberated by the snug tightness of diamond patterns created by his skilful hands.

“For the first time, I tied it loosely. This type of shibari can have many uses, we will leave it on you for about 45 minutes or so. Dress now, we have more work and this should keep you focused.” she looked at him confused, yanked from her sedated state to harsh reality ”If you start to feel uncomfortable or pain at any point I want you to tell me. Understood?”

“Yes.” she managed to squeeze

Walking presented a special challenge, bending even more so. With every movement, ropes pressed on her skin, rubbed her clitoris and glided against her core. He was silent, but his eyes had that fire she liked so much deep inside. By the time she was dressed, her core was dripping. When they reached the library, she was already panting lightly. Sitting in her spot she was wiggling, trying to alleviate pressure or at least to create more friction, achieving neither. A Strange sensation of thrill wrap around her in a same diamond shape pattern as rope did. Suddenly. 45 minutes felt like an eternity.


	17. Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Severus discreetly checked the clock, 15 minutes, it was five minutes more than he originally had in mind. Hidden behind the large tom, he was monitoring her actions. Hermione tried to inconspicuously roll her hips, she was doing that since they came back to the library. The jittery feeling of arousal raised up a notch, and her nostrils flattered in an attempt to suppress panting.

He could feel the pressure of ropes tightening in, loose knots snuggling their way into pressure points, where the swell of her unaccustomed soft tissue robbed them of freedom he granted them. By-product, a miscalculation on his part, was his own tap into her state of arousal and the effect it had on him. 17 minutes. Hermione sighed loudly and lowered her book

“Where did you learn all that?” 

“You’ll have to be more precise than that.” he drawled

“About shibari, there isn’t any of it in this book.” she huffed

He knew that she won't find anything of the information he gave her, another trap laid in front of her, same as the book was. The book was useful but clinical, save the stories. He idly wondered if he pushed her too hard and too fast? He needed her to react, to voice her need, to override the strict self-imposed discipline and indulge, even if it will lead to the confrontation with authority or people she cared for. Not so keen on dwelling which group he belonged to, he smiled

“From Keiko.” her face was motionless but he felt a stab in his solar plexus, stab that was not his

“Oh!”

“Is there something you want to ask me?”

“No…Yes, but I have no right to pry.”

“And who is the one to decide if you are prying or not? Me or you?”

“It is not acceptable by the…”

“Please don’t tell me you going to start raising your hand again.” he groaned ”So boring.” he lifted his book again, pretending to read, and several more minutes passed

“Is…Keiko your…well…lover?”

“No.” he lowered his book again

“Tell me about…h…how did you learned all that.”

“Keiko is the artist, I went to see her installation and lingered long enough to see her performance. We talked after the performance, I expressed interest in her art and she was willing to teach me.”

“Installation…with live people?” she sounded amazed

“Yes. Some of it. There were 3 or 4 live pieces, the rest of it was photography or video recording.”

“How could they stay tied up for so long, even if it’s just for a couple of hours?!”

“As I told you before shibari is multi-purpose, being tied up can induce a meditative state of mind, once you get used to it. Not all of it is sexual in nature, either.”

“Did you…”

“Yes, we had an exchange. She thought me the art, and I allowed her to use me as a canvas. I believe some of the pictures were part of her travelling exhibition, they were certainly included in her monograph. I have a copy at home.” he refrained from smiling at her confused and flustered look. He could feel twitching of stomach, she was aroused by the idea, it was hard not to snicker ‘ _ Prudes definitely isn’t her weakness. _ ’ 23 minutes. He was now a bit worried that she will put up with whole 45 and that he would have to react first. How will she hold that long, he wondered, her hips rolled more often?

Maybe it was time to turn on the charm, and in his mind, he used word charm in a very loose sense of the way. Sure, Muggle women find him attractive, but not in the physical sense, he was more of the mystery, an air of danger that surrounded him was his key attraction. He was no mystery to Hermione, there wasn’t person on this planet who knew more about him, even more than Luna if the Old Man really kept a diary. Modulating his voice to a silken purr he clipped  

“If that is all Miss Granger, we can return to our research.”

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Shivers cascaded merrily down her spine, mimicking the brook, at the sound of his voice. She was hanging by the threads as it was. Ropes pressed against her skin did focus her, that much he was right, but they shifted her focus to more carnal and primal thoughts.

The mental image of his body tied-up artistically was overwhelming her senses. She briefly wondered how would the male version of binding he used on her look like? Would it have the same effect on him? She was sure that his self-control would be much better than hers was. He said that shibari supposed to emphasise inner traits of a person that is bound, Hermione wondered what kind of binding could express strength and power.

“Are you into bondage?” the question left her lips before her brain was able to process the possible repercussions, he regarded her with curiosity

“No, not intensely, I like artistry in shibari but it is not imperative for pleasure either way. Why?”

“I think I might be.” she admitted, her voice sounding slightly breathless

“Care to elaborate on that statement Miss Granger, or we are going to continue playing 20 questions?”

“It excites me, to think about it.” she admitted, thinking how his voice should be filed as a lethal weapon when he sounded like this ”From all the books you gave me, those are the books that most captured my…attention.”

“Is that so? And why do you think it is?” he frowned, still purring but a line wedged between his brows

Hermione blinked at him, he did ask the right question, she just didn’t have the correct answer. Her mind filled with images of being bound, cuffed or simply held…by him. No matter how much she tried to imagine someone else, that another person would fast morph into his image. This line of thinking increased the need to release the pressure if she was honest with herself, she was half a step away from repeating the scene from the cave. Annoyed, Hermione rolled her hips again and the soaked rope pressed on her clitoris with more force. Noticing the smug smile Severus tried to conceal, flickers of that maddening flames danced in the depths of his eyes.

‘ _ What are you waiting for? _ ’

‘ _ It didn’t pass 45 minutes jet. _ ’

‘ _ And? Are you going to wait just because he said so? Do you think  _ **_he_ ** _ would wait? _ ’

‘ _ But… _ ’

‘ _ You do realise that he planted that book, digressed you from your search? _ ’

‘ _ Yeah, I’m not stupid. _ ’

‘ _ Why would you play by the rules if he’s willing to play dirty. Deliciously dirty, but dirty nonetheless. _ ’

“Bloody hell!” she yelled startling him to a certain degree

With urgency, she rose from her spot and in a few steps crossed the distance to his chair. In one swift move, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled to his feet, using momentum she shoved him towards the door, making him stumble in the process. She kept on pushing him to the bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom, with a growl she tried to remove hers and his clothes all at once. The incantation fled from her muddled mind and she tugged on his shirt sending buttons flying and bouncing off the nearby wall. He started to laugh  

“Slow down, Kitten”

“Can’t…won’t…aghhhhhhhhhh…”

He finally took pity on her and whispered the spell, leaving them unclothed. She leeched her lips to his, pulling him down in teeth crushing kiss. His hands wrapped around her pressing her flushed next to his body and she whimpered. The feeling of his skin, with the only silken cord as a barrier, turned her brain into a grey mush.

“What was this?” he mumbled between kisses

“I just…I need you…now!” her voice sounded gravelly in her own ears

“You could’ve asked nicely, Kitten.” his hands glided to the place where he joined rope ends, but she stopped him before he could untie the knot

“Leave it. Can it be done…with the rope on?”

“As you wish.” he whispered, and his voice once more reminded her of the molten caramel, making her shiver the same way his finger made her shiver following the line of the diamond-shaped rope below her breasts ”On the bed, Kitten, on your hands and knees.”

“I want to look at you…“ she protested, but even if she did she moved to obey him, her core screaming at her. Hermione felt like dying, and only feeling of him inside could save her life.

“All in a good time, Kitten. For now, let me show you…“ his whisper made her shake, the feeling of his fingers lazing their way against her labia and shifting the ropes, re-positioned them.

Long, needy wail erupted from her chest when she felt his hard shaft pressing at her entrance. Inching his way inside her, he prolonged her torture, forcing her to beg him. Finally, he was safely sheltered in her snatch and she breathed the sigh of relief.

~ S ~ S~ S ~

Severus hissed once her walls gripped his girth. She was scorching hot inside and tight, tighter than usual like she lingered on the edge of orgasm for a long time. Rope snuggled next to the base of his member, adding to the feeling of tightness. By the quiver of her walls and muscles, he could tell that she won’t last long, that was fine with him. He doubted he could last long either, not now.

Testing the cord, snug but still loose enough not to cause any damage, loose enough…Hermione seemed to be in a trance, keening softly, motionless as if she was afraid that any movement could disconnect them. Testing with a light touch the tissue around the rope solicited soft mewl from her throat. He carefully curled his fingers around the rope encircling her middle and leant to her ear

“Let me show you how useful this can be.”

Hermione shuddered and tighten her muscles around him, forcing him to grit his teeth. His stomach clenched while electric current run down his spine. With a sharp intake of breath, he forced himself to move. Tightness bordered on painful, but the friction of the channel enhanced by the friction of the ropes was fantastic. His hips gained more speed, snapping faster with every swing, using a rope as a lever to pull her closer and to go even deeper.

With each thrust and pull remaining ropes hugged her more snugly, knots pressed on nerve endings, he could feel each cord like it was on his own skin. Her mewls turn to raw primal cries. He could tell that pulling and thrusting increased pressure on her clitoris, pushing her fast over the edge. Pushing them both.

Hermione went rigid, her scream was ear-piercing, her inside undulated around him drawing a growling yelp from his lips. The bubble of pressure exploded in his abdomen knocking the air out of him, black spots danced on his periphery vision. Her cries died out but her body was still tight, frozen and still keeping him deep inside. Suddenly, she went boneless breathing heavily, she would fall to the bed if he wasn’t holding her, which wasn’t much of an insurance at that moment. His own body betrayed him, every muscle shaking from the ferocity of the orgasm she managed to milk out of him.   

Uncurling his fingers, he lowered her gently to the bed, barely managing to lower himself next to her. Breath slowly filled his lungs, his brain was completely blank. Hermione was still breathing heavily, sedated look on her face, but the rush of energy lacked. She was just peaceful, like all the pieces of the puzzle finally fitted together. He glanced at her, a soft smile lingered on her lips, her face shining, light radiating from within. Gently he trailed fingers over her cheek, moving slightly damp curls

“Are you sleeping, Kitten?” his voice sounded soft even to his own ears

“No. “  she breathed a drowsy whisper

“Come on, up! Let’s get you out of the rope.”

Forcing his muscles to work he pulled her into a kneeling position, nudging gently her knees apart. This wasn’t the ideal position for removing the ropes, but it was safer by far than risking them both standing on the floor. The tips of his fingers tingled as he tugged at the ends, untying the central knot. Her skin was reddish under and around the rope edges, he eased each knot and strand with painstaking lightness allowing the blood to return at a slower rate, not to cause her pain. She was looking at him with a dazed stare, whimpering and shuddering.

Once he removed rope entirely, he eased her back on the bed, trailing the diamond patterns with his lips. She looked like a work of art came to life. Still sedated but with flickers of desire simmering deep within her. With each kiss, she would sigh and arch to him, mutely begging for more. He could spend a lifetime caressing her skin, feeling it silky smoothness under his lips if this moment never ended he would die a happy man.

Trailing a pattern, he lowered down her belly and tenderly lifted the hood, the clitoris was swollen and hard, red from friction, throbbing. Apologetically he placed a butterfly light kisses on it, causing her to buckle and moan loudly. She was still wet, leaking their joined fluids, I didn’t bother him. Severus continued to lap on her clitoris, until he felt that sensation of slightly arousing pain shifts to extreme sensitivity, only then he continued lower, tasting them both. The aroma tickled his pallet with the taste of belonging and ownership, strange and oddly intoxicating mix.

She bent her knees, supporting the feet on the bed, raising her pelvis high, giving him an easy access. Gently, he parted round globes of her rump and lightly trailed one finger down the waning red line, soliciting a sharp dance of her hips and hoarse ‘Ouhhh’ out of her. With a grin, he held her cheeks apart, fixating her hips and trailed the line with his tongue. She cried and twitched her pelvis towards him, arching her back. A sharp pang of pleasure flamed over his nerves.  

Her cries and moans did wonder for the time he would usually need to recuperate, cutting it by more than a half. And he found himself, once again, not just hard but yearning for more, needing to feel her falling apart around him in the same way something deep inside her pulsated, demanding to feel him. If he had time to think he would find it disturbing, but at that moment it was just one more thing affecting his arousal. He didn’t need to wonder, he  **knew** exactly how much he was wanted and needed.

Kissing his way back, he captured her lips with his, she mewled and dig fingers into his hair. Not breaking the kiss, he slid back inside her, her approval vibrated from her tongue to him. Feeling slightly separated from the reason and logic he moved languidly, making her arch a bit with every glide of his hips. He was doing it again, and he was helpless to stop. In fact, he could go like this for hours, relishing in the glorious feeling of tenderness.

Time slipped from them, she was getting tighter by the minute, her desire more demanding, more forceful. He had to fight it if he wanted to continue, to prolong this feeling of utter bliss. Her desire reminded him of ocean waves caressing the shore, each time she needed that final push, he refused to provide it, selfishly prolonging the enjoyment. Hermione cried an inpatient note, her nails stopped mincing his back and he felt her hot breath in his skin, almost simultaneously as he felt something inside her shifted

“It was you” her breathless whisper tickled his ear ”I can’t imagine anyone else but you, tying me up… “ her voice trailed off in a soft sigh

And that was all it took, his hips snapped, turning up the speed. The zest causing havoc inside him, carrying him on the wave of pleasure, robbing him of his sanity for a few long moments. Rolling of off her, he tried to still his breathing and the heart that threatened to launch itself from his chest or at least giving its best to do so.


	18. Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was faced with a reminder that my previous two chapters lack in a small explanation or better yet warning. So here it goes: No matter how bondage sounds fun, it also can be dangerous and seriously harm you if executed improperly either by you or partner. Inexperience with rope-play, especially shibari, can land you in ER or cause serious rope-burns. Please, have that in mind!
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

His eyes watered slightly, but hands continued to finely chop half of the big onion head. His mind wandered to the night after her first experience with ropes, the way he held her, the way her body seems to perfectly fit next to his. How she groaned and moaned when he was tenderly rubbing the oil into her skin, his own mixture of lavender, rosemary, chamomile and mint. How silky her skin felt under his fingers, while he was erasing the feeble lines and pressure points. How she whimpered as he applied gelatinous chamomile and marigold tincture to her molested clitoris, and to her twitching sphincter. The need to rub his fingers, as if it could bring the sensation once more was unnerving.

Four days passed since that night, and he found an excuse to avoid having anything physical with her, save from regular applications of the tincture. It took all his strength away. Failing to find yet another excuse, he called Luna and Potter for tea and early dinner. He needed all the help he could get, even if that meant to suffer through Potter’s company. 

Hermione was in the library, engrossed either in her article, one she started to write in collaboration with Bill, or in one of the books he gave her. He welcomed her focus shifting to anything else but his person. Unsure if he should be satisfied with the development or not. She became more apt at demanding that her needs are met. Severus sighed ‘ _I guess ‘be careful what you wish for’ is a very bad thing to be faced with_ ’ Luna was right about one thing, Hermione did provide him with a challenge, one that forced him to face himself, one that he could do without.  

The door opened and Luna slipped into the kitchen, she approached him and pressed a friendly kiss on his cheek.

“Need company.”

“Yours?”

“Harry and Ginny went to a muggle doctor, he has a bunch of muggle pictures of yellow, grey and white blobs. He claims that it is their kid. I guess it’s impolite to tell him that I only see dots and blobs.” she sighed ”Besides, you wanted to talk.”

“And what gave you that idea?” he glanced at her raising an eyebrow

“Just a hunch.” she shrugged ”But, you do want my advice.”

“Simmer it down Luna, I am not in the mood to have yet another pointless debate about the seers.” he gave her half smile over the shoulder and waved his hand in the direction of the door.   

“What did she do to you?” Luna giggled and he glared at her ”Oh, don’t be silly, you know that doesn’t work on me.”

“She…enjoys…sh…bondage, I think.”

“Mhm…”

“I need her to be…to express...to be free.”

“Being tied up can give you quite a bit of freedom, you know that. It is quite a liberating experience contrary to popular belief. Just teach her how to communicate properly.”

“I’m not so sure I’m the right person for the task.”

“I do not see the problem.”

“That…it is not…I don’t…it’s more up to your alley.” he never stopped working on the onion, reducing it to the finely grounded mush ”This is useless?”

“Our conversation?”

“No, this onion, I need it finely chopped not minced.” he groused and trashed the onion, taking another one, starting his work again

“You were saying…”

“Maybe I should find the way to introduce her to Jenna.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I am hardly qualified, I may know the what…how, but it is not…it’s just not me.”

“It is, to a certain degree, or else you wouldn’t introduce her to shibari.” Luna sat on the chair packing her legs in an impossible position and tilted her head ”You know what to do, you are proficient at and you possess more than a little talent.”

“Certainly, you or Jenna…”

“She doesn’t know Jenna. Hermione is not trusting by nature, she doesn’t trust me and we fought in a war, shoulder to shoulder, why do you think she would trust Jenna?”

“Yes, because of our history is full of moments that warrant her trust in me.”

“Like it or not, she  **does**  trust you. More than her friends.” Luna nibbled on small cubes of cheddar cheese he prepared beforehand ”Severus, you opened the door, you  **must**  teach her now.”

“It’s not like she’s… She has that list…she doesn’t know what she loves, what she wants.” tossing a knife with loud cling he turned to face Luna ”More than a half of those things on that list…it’s just not…her.”

Luna crooked her head, leaning it almost to the shoulder and raised eyebrows, she had a smile on the lips but her eyes were stern

“Severus, you have that bond with her, you are Legilimens, and you have her trust, on a top of it all you are not irresponsible or inexperienced. There is no one more qualified to teach her.” her speech made him roll his eyes ‘ _You have no idea._ ’ Luna continued, small tingle in her voice making him flinch ”Even if it’s not …her, I won’t even ask how you know that it is she who has to figure that out. You cannot let her go and explore on her own.” he gave her annoyed look and Luna frowned, all softens vanishing from her features ”Do you really want to take that responsibility, to let her go and explore on her own? Knowing that she won’t go to the club, she would just find…someone…anyone. You know  **how dangerous**  inexperience can be!”

“I know. Oh, bollocks!” he dragged his hand over his face, swore and turned to wash his face, rinsing his eyes, he finally turned back to Luna ”She’s just curious.”

“So much unlike you or I.” she raised from the chair and stand across to him ”Face it, wanted or not, you are responsible for her. Take good care of her, treat her well. “ 

“I know.” he sighed, surrendering ”Very well, in that case, I’ll need…”

“I know what you need, you’ll get it tomorrow.” Luna smiled again ”I know Hermione, maybe better than either of you think, so do me a favour, go through that list of hers with her but…save the best for the end.”

“My mistake for doubting in you Luna.” he grinned, waving his hand ”My apologies.”

The sound of broken glass startled them both, Potter was at the door, pale and flabbergasted. The same way he appeared he vanished and they just started to laugh. They were still laughing when Hermione stormed into the kitchen, she set upon Severus with narrow eyes, he could feel her vibrating anger rising

“What did you do to Harry?”

“Nothing, Potter didn’t linger long enough for me to do anything.” he barely choked out through the dying laughter

“Severus apologized to me.” giggled Luna and Hermione’s shoulders slacked

“Well, that explains it. He’s in shock. Sorry.” she turned to him and he shrugged

Hermione turned to Luna, he could not see her face but he could feel her being torn between uncomfortable tug in her lower abdomen and shame.

“Are you …staying tonight?” she asked and Severus felt a stab in his chest

“No, I’ll drop by tomorrow to bring something to Severus but after that, I have to go, field work.”

“Ok, have fun wherever you are.”

“Oooh, I intend to, Rolf is going with me.” Luna had an innocent smile on her bright face ”Anyways, I’ll go with Harry after dinner if Severus ever manage to serve it.”

“That’s my cue. Ladies, please leave my domain.”

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione nibbled on her lip watching Luna and Harry disappearing into the dusk. She was satisfied that there was no awkwardness between Luna and her, they even stole a kiss in the library. Secretly, she was happy that Luna went home, in all honesty, she didn’t want Luna to stay. It was fun being with Luna but she was hoping to coerce Severus into more shibari actions.

‘ _I am the worst._ ’

‘ _Why?_ ’

‘ _Luna is nothing but nice, and I don’t want her here, not now._ ’

‘ _I don’t think she would be mad if you told her that. Luna is nice but smart enough not to take offence._ ’

‘ _But…_ ’

‘ _Take what you want, not what is offered to you._ ’

She sighed, the voice was right. Walking into the kitchen she found Severus washing the dishes.

“I’ll do it. You prepared the food.”

“It is not a problem.”

“I know, but I want it.” she smiled at him, he looked at her and stepped away from the sink. He was leaning against the table as she washed the dishes ”Do you have anything in mind for tonight?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“On your mood, and your condition.”

“Is something wrong with me?”

“No, not that I know of.”

“Then what condition is demanded of me?”

“Willingness to explore I suppose.”

“Bedroom.“ drying her hands, she turned to him, mimicking his raised eyebrow, this was not the question or proposition, her voice held a firm note of order. He just chuckled and shook his head. Walking around the corridor she wondered what he had in mind, but whatever it was she wanted it.

She hoped that he would take the rope again, two days after that evening she felt fantastic, almost sedated. Her mind was still. No nightmares plagued her sleep. She was in peace. And he didn’t do much, ok he did fuck her until her brain liquefied and she found herself on another plane of existence. The sensation of the ropes biting into her skin was grounding, and if he didn’t hold those ropes, she could swear that she would float away like a balloon filled with helium. She couldn’t even begin to describe the feelings caused by slow lovemaking, or him holding her until her senses returned to her mind.

A mild zap of what felt like electric shock yanked her from her reverie. She was completely naked, laying on the bed. He was completely dressed, she frowned. Need to feel his skin against hers was almost overwhelming. Even if she wanted to protest, something on his face stopped her. He looked same as always, his eyes as unreadable as always, but there was something, almost like the perfume. Hermione couldn’t put her finger on it but she knew that something changed about him, and she found it pleasantly alluring.

Without much as a word, he pushed her knees to bend, spreading them, and kept on pushing, rolling her back up. She was confused but also curious to see what he had in mind, unsure how he could use her if he rolls her up in a ball because if he continued to do this that was how she’ll end up. Her knees almost touched her shoulders and he stopped pushing her. From this position, her line of sight was seriously diminished, but she could feel him shifting on the bed. He was behind her, she deduced by the shift of the mattress. Her back eased up as he gently rolled her back to lean on his thighs, supporting her back but also placing her firmly in that bent shape.

She didn’t know what to do with her legs in this position. Pondering on whether she should try to put them on the mattress again, or on her shoulders which would bend her even more, or... she nearly yelped when he dragged his fingers along her tibia and leant her feet on his shoulders. Now she could see him, his face oddly sharp from that angle. Her muscles relaxed slowly as she transferred the weight on his legs, wondering what he could do even like this, by her opinion her legs were on the way. Her feet were holding a distance between them, and he would have to go around her legs to use his hands.  She frowned, confused.

The bottle with tincture flashed before her eyes, and she gasped as he lightly tapped the drop of gelatine on her sensitive spot. Apparently, his arms were long enough not to be bothered with her legs. She almost sighed with relief. Instead of the sigh, she gasped again as he continued to rub the tincture in, causing little snaps of electricity to tingle against her skin. She knew, he didn’t have to do anything but simply touch her. The bottle with oil mixture zapped to his hand, she watched almost fascinated as he tickled few drops in her perineum and let them glide towards the dent of her buttocks. He continued with his meticulous massage, rubbing the oil into her skin. Small zaps travelling in a wake of his fingers.

“Do you think everything would feel different if we don’t have these aspects, personal ones?” talking left her a bit breathless with her diaphragm pressed

“Most certainly.” his voice was a whisper but she heard it clearly ”As I managed to gather from our research, they work as an amplifier of sorts. it is only logical to presume that in other circumstances experience would be…less intense.”

“ Do you want to remove it?”

“I do not care one way or the other.” she felt him shrug ”Do you?”

“No. I presume they’ll be stripped when we break the curse completely, but…I wouldn’t mind if they stay even after that, I mean… Oughhhhhh” moan stopped her mid-sentence. He was massaging tender flesh around the puckered hole, that was now twitching in sync with her core.

“You were saying…“ there was a note of wicked mischief in his voice

“Yes, well…oh never mind. What are you doing?”

“Applying the oil to the area that was overly stimulated by the rope.” he replied flatly

“That area was never…oh…oh!” she moaned as his fingers travelled down her back a tingling sensation, the gush of icy wind surged through her

“I must be doing something wrong, your brain still working.” he mocked and she decided to ignore it

“So, I’ll be able to cross another thing off my list later.”

“I doubt that not at least you discover that you are not comfortable with the idea.” he continued to massage, in smaller circles more focused, she gasped again.

The sensation was pleasant, oil making his fingers glide rather than rub, feeling like silk against her skin. The pressure caused her to wish for more than just gliding sensation, she wanted to feel that zap on the inside not just outside. But, with all her reading she never came across this position, she suspected that this was not the best way for her muscles to be relaxed. ‘ _What did he say?_ ’

“Why not?” she finally managed to hunt down that bar of slippery soap that was her thoughts

“You said that you read all you could get your hands on.” he was mocking her again

“I did. I even watched a few movies.” she admitted feeling the blush heating her cheeks, she screwed her eyes tightly shut

“Pornography Miss Granger, tsk…tsk…”

“It was just…I found the movies while I was living in Grimmauld…and at the time Ron was pressing the idea…so I watched the movies…but…but…Ughhhhhh!” she exhaled and opened her eyes to see what was the cause of the sensation, but she was unable to see that much even if she noticed that his hand was still ”Why not tonight?”

“Where did you exactly finding those books you were reading? In a church library?” he sighed ”I was under the impression that you know much more than you do.”

“I… uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…talk…later” she moaned and noticed the slight smirk before her eyes flew shut once again.

“Finally. However, you will say the moment you feel any kind of unpleasantness. Is that understood?” his voice soft and firm at the same time, she nodded, breathing starting to be an issue if she would speak.

The slight pressure and she felt his finger sliding, still silky from oil, deeper inside, pushing through the muscle ring. She hissed, the burn was faint but present and yet that didn’t cause the hiss. The deeper his finger pressed, the more she needs to feel him, her rear end hole twitched, developing a rather unnatural trait akin to sucking. Her muscles didn’t just want to hold onto the digit, she was now afraid she might break, but also to suck it in even deeper. It felt odd like she had pressing need to go to the toilet but in reverse. She wondered how it would feel if the digit wasn’t so static. As if he could read her thoughts, he slowly started to pump his finger, not really moving it much but still causing a world of unfamiliar feelings. She hissed again.

“Is everything alright? “ 

“Yessss” she managed to breathe out, he stopped moving ”I’m fine, better than…burns just slightly but not too unpleasant.”

He didn’t say anything but his finger resume to move, adding a bit of wiggling on occasion.  Her mind was racing with a multitude of different feelings, divided of any tangible thoughts. She felt her insides jiggle, her rectal muscles contracting in the same rhythm. It was too much and too little at the same time. She pressed her feet at him and unpleasant sting stopped her when her muscles went from relaxed to rigid. His finger slid out of her in a snail’s pace, and she cried out her dissatisfaction.

“Relax.” his other hand was brushing along her back

“If…if we change the position I think we could try…”

“Not tonight, Kitten. Not while you are in this state.” his voice was gentle now, she opened her eyes

“What state?”

“Your monthly….” he didn’t manage to finish

She felt panic rising and moved fast, rolling, almost jumping over him, embraced to the core. In all the struggle, she managed to hit him with her knee. Through the rush of blood in her ears, she heard him growling "Merlin’s fuzzy bollocks, woman!". As she runs out of the room, she noticed that he’s holding an arm over his right eye, but even that wasn’t enough to stop her from rushing to the toilet, locking the door behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, just a quick note about the position they use - it is doable but I wouldn't recommend it without huge pillow or pilates ball as a back rest, and certainly NOT with inexperienced partner (if you use it for the same purpose) ;)


	19. Tapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Panicky, Hermione rummaged through the cabinet placed next to the toilet, sighing the breath of relief when she discovered that Luna had predicted the possibility of this situation. Sure, she knew spells but being that she grew up as a muggle, she still preferred hygienic pads. Gripping the bag with pads her mind railed, like a hamster in the wheel repeating over and over ‘ _This is not possible! How is this possible?_ ’ 

She couldn’t tell how much time passed, but suddenly she became aware of banging sound on the door, and highly agitated voice

“If you do not at least answer I will break this door, witch!”

“I’m…” her voice snapped, she cleared her throat ”I’m ok, just a bit…”

“I was expecting more rational behaviour from you, Miss Granger. Do you need anything?”

“No. YES!” clearing her throat again, feeling the blush creeping down her cheeks she called in a voice slightly pitched ”If you don’t mind bringing me a pair of plain cotton knickers, please.”

“Anything else?”

“No.” she could ask for some clothes if she had thought things through, but for now she was able to think only about reducing imminently embracing situation and to get some time to think and figure out what to do.

He knocked on the door again and she unlocked them, the door cracked open and his hand handed her not only knickers but also top tank, pyjama bottoms and a pair of fluffy socks. His voice was much calmer but still sharp

“I will be in the kitchen, making tea, if you do not make yourself present by the time tea is brewed, I  **will**  drag you out of that bathroom.”

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Standing over the pot with heating water Severus finally started to breathe normally, wondering why he was so upset with her behaviour. He left sitting on the bed, rubbing the sore eye, silently swearing for not having enough common sense to make an anti-bruising ointment. Then again, why would he need one?

Fifteen minutes later she was still in the bathroom, he walked to it. ‘ _This is ridiculous_.’ Knocked on the door, he could hear her breathing irregularly and panicky

“Miss Granger!” he called but she didn’t reply ”Kitten!” he tried again and still, she didn’t answer, annoyed he walked back to the room. In following half an hour, he would come to the door, knock and call her, but she still wouldn’t answer. He began to worry. Finally, he was banging and threatening when she answered, he could finally breathe. He was sure that she has no training in Occlumency but when she was upset, he couldn’t sense her, something he now he could do almost constantly. With regret, he deduced that being upset or scared thought her how to close off her thoughts and feelings, the girl was extraordinarily smart and quick to learn.   

Making two mugs of tea he eyed the door, she was standing in the frame, blushing and looking flabbergasted. He sighed, he really did expect more reason and logic from her

“Sit down and drink your tea, Miss Granger.”

“I…I’m sorry?”

“For?”

“I…I….”

“Is it that you do not know what you are sorry for or you can’t decide where to start?” annoyance rang clear in his voice ”I  **was**  expecting more common sense from you.”

“I wasn’t expecting to…I wouldn’t want to…”

“Miss Granger,” he sighed ”unlike you, I  **was**  expecting. We are together for three weeks now, give or take day or two. One would presume that it is normal for a female of your age.” she blushed ”What is it wrong now?”

“Ummmm, I really am not accustomed to discussing…that…with boys.”

“If you failed to notice, I am  **not**  a boy.” he sighed ”Drink your tea. Do you have everything or... I’m certain that by now you know all necessary spells.”

“Ummm, yes. I don’t…use the spells… ummmm…. But, Luna fitted the bathroom cabinet with…” she crept to the table, wrapping her hands around the mug, avoiding looking at his direction

“I honestly didn’t expect you to be so embarrassed by something that is so natural. If I knew, I would certainly say something earlier and save myself from the black eye.”  

“Earlier?” her eyes darted to his face, blushing, by now she was so red that he could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks even across the table

“What do I not understand is why females feel so embarrassed and uneasy with things that are natural for them?” he shook his head, this conversation was running in circles

“This is not natural!” she snapped and he narrowed his eyes at her ”Ok, yes, it should be natural. And I wasn’t embarrassed by…well…it’s not every girl dream that her…whatever…the man she’s having sex with seeing her bleeding…but that is not…This shouldn’t be happening!”

“Would you care to elaborate, without additional rambling?”

“I didn’t…ever since the Manor…at first, I thought that was due to the stress, shock to my organism. Being on the run, I wasn’t bothered with it too much. But not even after…I hadn’t had my monthly cycles for almost three years.”

“You didn’t mention that before.” he frowned

“I was not aware that it is something that concerns you.”

“Maybe not, but you obviously forgot to mention to Luna, given that she supplied the toilet cabinet…” 

“It didn’t matter. It really didn’t, given that I couldn’t… It is a hassle; the one I could do without.” she deflated, all her embarrassment and anger leaving her shoulders ”I wasn’t bothered with you see, not much. But I was startled, I honestly didn’t expect it to happen. How come you are not…?”

“Not what? Disgusted? Why would I be? It is only a little blood; some women do enjoy sex during that time.”

“I know, hormones and sensitivity and all that. I am not an idiot.”

“Then why asking stupid questions or acting like one?” he bit back, this conversation started to wear him down ”Drink your tea, it is quite unpleasant when it’s cold.”  

“What’s in this tea, it’s not tasting bad and it smells like oregano.”

“It is oregano, I do not have any suitable potions, and this will help with cramping and pain slightly. Hopefully long enough for me to brew what you need.”

“How come you know so much about…”

“Miss Granger, I was head of the house when you were in diapers. Slytherin’s are not known for running to the infirmary for every little thing.”

“Why would the girls run to you instead of to the Poppy?”

“It is a matter of trust, Miss Granger.” he sighed ”I know it is hard for you to wrap your Gryffindor brain around it, but Slytherin’ are loyal. You do not go to someone to solve a problem just because you are told to do so, you go to the person you trust.”

She lowered her eyes and sipped her tea in silence for a long time. He could see that her brain is running fast, she was either mulling over their conversation or more likely trying to figure out what is going on. Respecting her need for privacy and silence her sipped his own tea. Even if she was defending him, he wasn’t spending much time with her or Luna. He hadn’t had the opportunity to notice things, and in all honesty, he was more focused on recovering than anything/anyone else. But how no one other noticed? They managed to miss that the girl was cursed, that she was missing her monthly cycles, that she was drowning under the pressure. Her quiet voice almost startled him

“I  **am**  sorry, about the eye.”

“Mhm,” he nodded ”if you finished your tea, go and lie down, I will be in the basement.”

“It is not necessary. I never…”

“Miss Granger, you just told me that you had three years of break, wouldn’t be a prude to presume that you may experience at least some things differently than from before?”

“Yes, you are correct. But I can’t sleep, I can’t still my brain. Can I join you?”

“As long as you do not attempt to fuss. One thing I do not miss is hormonal witches fussing and crying.”

“I do  **not**  fuss and I do  **not**  cry.” she replied sharply and he sighed again, he took their mugs and washed them.

Once they were in the basement, he gave her to crush marigold flowers for the ointment while he was starting on her potion. They worked in silence. Even when her potion was done, she refused to leave, curling on a bench. He would need two days for the ointment, once the base was prepared he looked at her. Hermione was sleeping on the bench, curled in a ball, he shook his head ‘ _Just like a kitten._ ’ Taking her in his arms, careful not to wake her up, he carried her into the bedroom and tucked her in, sleep found him fast, this day was exhausting.

The smell of coffee forced him to open his eyes, the light was pouring through the large window, she was sitting next to him, holding a mug with coffee. Shaking his head to chase away the sleepiness and looked at her

“What is this?”

“Apology.” she replied shyly handing him mug and piece of raw meat, he raised an eyebrow at her ”For your eye.”

“It is a bit late for that.” he took the mug, taking a gulp almost groaning, the feeling of being served coffee in bed by her was dangerously pleasing

“It won’t reduce the bruise but it will help with the swelling.” she blushed ”Or I could use the…”

“Charms are helpful, but they do not alleviate the soreness, the ointment will be finished by tomorrow evening and it will help.” she nodded and slid off the bed walking toward the door ”How are you feeling today?”

“I should be asking you that question, you are the one with the swollen black eye, not me.”

“I wasn’t requiring about your physical condition, Miss Granger.”

“Oh. Well, I’m still confused. I’ve been pouring over my parent’s old anatomy book, trying to figure out…but maybe I’m missing something.”

“You are.” he sighed ”Muggle book is lacking when it comes to wizarding physiology.” she bulged her eyes at him ”Magical folks are just wired bit differently, that’s all.” he sighed ”If you bring me your book I can provide you with missing pieces.”

“How come you know so much about human physiology human or wizarding?”

“I am the Potion Master, which demanded, and I’m sure you are aware of it or at least I hope you are, for me to undergo apprenticeship…”

“Right…but ….”

“Turn on your brain, Miss Granger. I know you have it somewhere under that tumbleweed you call hair. Or did I fail completely as an educator?”

“Right because potions actually influence the body, you had to be familiar…” she trailed off

“Correct.” he nodded ‘ _What happened to her, she is usually two steps ahead of everything said in her surroundings?_ ’ ”Are you feeling alright, Miss Granger?”

“Yes… No… I don’t know. Finish your coffee.”

Severus sighed, the change was so severe and sudden that almost shocked him. Frowning he gulped the rest of the fast cooling coffee and jumped out of the bed. Luna will be here shortly and he will need to ask her for a favour. She returned to the room with a thick tome in red leather, open on the picture of male and female skeletons on one side and forms with muscles and vascular system on the other. Mutely she gave him the book and he tapped both pages with his wand, adding missing parts.

“Do not allow this book to get into the Muggle hands, Miss Granger. Not until we remove the…additions.”

“I won’t, thank you. Luna is waiting for you.”  

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione sighed watching his back as he walked down the corridor, trying to beat the little green monster that showed its ugly head each time she realised how Luna and Severus excluded her from their little whispery chats. With a sigh, she entered the library and sat in her place, on the floor, leaning on the bookshelf. ‘ _I have no right, even if he is teaching me we are not even friends._ ’

With a wistful look, she gazed at the leather cover, caressed it lightly before opening the page Severus just enchanted with additions. For a long time Hermione was just staring at it, then she copied the page and enlarge the copy. Near the spinal column were thick bright pulsating strand and small letters ‘magical core’, from it a mass of tendrils akin to vascular system spread through the body. She tapped the page and the magical core trembled, pulsating, sending waves of magic.

Hermione frowned, tapped the picture once more, then again and again. The more she tried and tapped adding her own incantations the deeper was the crest between her brows. Nibbling on her lower lip she tapped again, then again.

‘ _Bloody hell! Idiots, all of them! Sod it, what I am to do now?_ ’

‘ _Do you think it is wise?_ ’

‘ _I…I never wanted this. I just wanted to be free._ ’

‘ _Odd way to get your…freedom._ ’

‘ _So that’s why…? Are you…?_ ’

‘ _Guilty on all accounts._ ’

‘ _Ok so…right…well…can we_ ** _do something_** _? Anything?_ ’

‘ _Hey, I know what you know. If you have no idea, how should I know?_ ’

‘ _You know bloody more than me._ ’

‘ _Incorrect. Try again._ ’

‘ _You are not helping!_ ’

‘ _I am, you are_ ** _not_** _listening._ ’

‘ _Bloody hell!_ ’

She tapped on the picture again and continued tapping over and over again. The door clicked but she continued to tap on the picture, frowning. He was quiet, he didn’t try to disturb her. More time passed in silence. Finally, she raised her eyes from the paper and looked at him. If Severus did notice she couldn’t tell, he was deeply focused on the book he was reading. She blinked, he was the only person in her life who didn’t make a problem if she was reading or working, they worked good together, he was focused even more than she was.

Her palms started to sweat, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a few moments she braced herself for argument, one that would break after her question. Clearing her throat to draw his attention she waited, when he looked at her she locked her eyes on his

“So, how long do you know?”

“You have to be much more precise than that, Miss Granger.”

“How long do you know that my core is split?”

“And, pray tell, how did you come to that conclusion?” he raised an eyebrow

“I deduced, based on the schematic you provided.” she was observing him carefully, he just nodded ‘ _So far - good._ ’ she thought, he appeared calm

“Interesting.  Very well, Almost since the beginning.”

“Who else knows?”

“Bill, Potter and Luna.”

“And the mediwizard.” she whispered

“Not quite, you may express your gratitude to Bill for that small favour.”

“Yes, I was wondering why am I not locked up already. Should I report myself or one of you will do it for me?” even if she didn’t want to sound so snide, she did ”Once we manage to break the curse, I presume that is the only reason I am still free.”

“Miss Granger if you feel the need to report yourself, there is nothing that either one of us can do to stop you. Nevertheless, given that Bill did temper with medics memory, one might argue about our intentions.”

“I see, and still, once the curse is lifted, I can either choose to retreat to Muggle world and break my wand or… report me. There are not too many options.”

“True.” he tilted his head, observing her carefully, she sighed

“Am I causing you too many troubles?”

“No more than before.”

“You know what I’m asking.”

“And yet, my answer stands.”

“Fine.” she huffed ”In that case, I think it is time for you to teach me meditation techniques, the ones you use for Occlumency.”

“And why would I do that? Why would you want to learn that?”

“Until we find a way to detangle this mess I put us in, I do not wish to cause you more troubles than I already did.” she lifted her chin

“Very well. Is that all.” he was calm, and she sighed again

“For now.”

He just returned to read his book, like the conversation never occurred. Hermione frowned at the paper and tapped at it again. Once again, she had a feeling that her brain is like a hamster stuck in the wheel, running aimlessly. For a long time, the only sound in the room was ‘tap, tap, tap’ of her wand, before she sharply inhaled and widened her eyes at the picture.  

‘ _It can’t be. No, no, no, they cannot think to do that._ ’

‘ _Are you sure?_ ’    

‘ _But that…that would mean…and….no!_ ’

‘ _I think that is_ ** _exactly_** _what they think. Question is, are you willing…_ ’

‘ _I can’t do that…_ ’

‘ _No, not unless…you are on the verge of something here, aren’t you?_ ’

‘ _Yes, yes of course. That could actually work, provided I have enough time. Could I do that, if that is what they are planning to do, only temporarily, of course? I’d back down if I see that the method doesn’t work._ ’

‘ _Naturally. And, could you?_ ’

‘ _I…I don’t know. Could you?_ ’

‘ _To save me, in a heartbeat._ ’

‘ _Hmmmmmmm._ ’

She studied the paper and then resumed with tapping and frowning. Finally, she raised her head again.

“When did you plan on cluing me in that little plan of yours?”

“Beg your pardon?” he snapped his head up from the book, not angry just startled with her sudden question and sharpness of her tone

“You, Bill, Harry, my guess is Luna still doesn’t know. If I have to speculate, I’d say it is fair assumption that you dosed me with a sleeping potion so you could form a plan, how to help me. So, my question is simple… **when did you plan to clue me in**  on that plan of yours?” he took a breath and she raised a hand to stop him ”And before you try to make an excuse, I already figured out what is  **your**  plan. You underestimated me,  **professor**.”

“Is that so?” he asked, placing the book on the table and folding his arms in front of him ”Maybe it was a mistake to provide you with that chart, after all, Miss Granger.”

“I am waiting for the answer professor, and  **I do deserve**  the straight answer.”

“Very well, to answer your question,  **Miss Granger** , we didn’t.”

“You mean,  **you didn’t**.” she hissed and he just shrugged, flipping his palms in the air, his expression still calm, eyes unreadable ”It was supposed to be my idea, isn’t it?”

“Correct.”

“And how did you plan on achieving that?” Hermione fought the urge to hurl a book at him ”You know what, I don’t really care, as it happens,  **I have a plan of my own** , and for that I need time.” she jumped at her feet ”So, with gratitude, I accept your plan.”

He just nodded and took the book in his hands again, ready to read, she marched to the door, turning on her exit

“Are you going to teach me tonight?”

“What?”

“To teach me, we had a deal.” she repeated slowly like she is talking to a five-year-old

“I know, we have two teaching deals at this point, Miss Granger, I was merely requiring what kind of  **lessons**  you are expecting tonight?”

“Right, forgot about that for a moment.” she blushed ”Meditation.”

“Are you sure?” he didn’t raise his eyes from the book

“Yes, for the time being, we will work on my meditation.” he just nodded, waving his hand in the dismissal manner at her ”What? Are you really not going to argue with me over this?”

“Why would I?” he looked at her

“I just…just…”

“Indeed, then again outcome is the same, so no need for complaints.”

“But, you lost… I figured you out.”

“It appears so, yes. Well done, Miss Granger.”

“And you are not mad at me?”

“I know how to lose gracefully,” small smirk danced on his lips ”do you?”

She just huffed at him and walked out of the room. Once she was in the bedroom, she closed the door and leant on them ‘ _Tosser._ ’


	20. Discomforting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Looking for the thick line of eyelashes as she left the room, Severus chuckled. He placed his book on the table and took a duffle bag from his pocket and returned it to its original size. He wasn’t sure if he should feel concerned or lucky being caught in a crossfire between his own emerging daemons and two fiercely intelligent witches.

He didn’t plan on keeping secret from Hermione too long, he didn’t see her as unreasonable or rash, but he knew that she had to learn about her condition under the certain terms. The girl had an inborn penchant to mistrust for anything that came to her served on a silver platter. While her best friend liked for the information to be served to them in regurgitate state, she was the one to seek and discover. Shaking his head, he had to admit, he did underestimate her, in all honesty, he did think that it will take longer for her to figure things out. ‘ _Merlin knows she wasn’t at her prime in past twelve hours. And her thoughts were jumbled in months, even years before._ ’.

Luna on the other hand…Luna was Luna. His mind drifted to their last conversation…

… _Luna was looking through the window, back turned to him when he entered the room. Dressed in baggy pants and simple T-shirt, her hair braided and she had a backpack on her back._

_ “Luna.” he greeted her, but the girl didn’t turn to look at him, she spoke softly _

_ “Don’t hurt her Severus.”  _

_ “I think you had that backwards, Luna.“ he chuckled  _

_ Luna abandoned staring through the window and turned to him, paced until she was near and lightly touched swollen bluish lump under his eye. _

_ “You are not listening to me again.”  _

_ “I am, Luna.”  _

_ “No, you are not. She is healing, she is becoming more whole, more herself. She  _ **_ is _ ** _  changing, and that is good. Don’t change that, Severus.”  _

_ “Luna….”  _

_ “You are healing too, finally. I was waiting for that for years.”  _

_ “I was under the impression that I healed, years ago.” he smiled at the girl, she looked him in the eyes, her face remained mild but her eyes were firm _

_ “Your body healed.” she simply stated ” _ **_ You _ ** _  never did.” she waved her head, eyes turning sad ”Oh, Severus, as much as you both need this, it was the biggest mistake of the century.”  _

_ “What are you about Luna?”  _

_ “You’ll see. I have to go now, things you were looking for are on the bed in the bag.”  _

_ “Luna, I have a favour to ask, if it’s possible…”  _

_ “Name it.”  _

_ “Well, …” … _

… Of course, he should have known, nothing was impossible for Luna. With another chuckle, he opened the bag and nearly start to laugh, Luna must have robbed the shop. The bag was full to the brim, everything was brand new, packed and wrapped, she even bought muggle made lubricants in several flavours. He’ll need to give her money for that later, she must have spent a small fortune.

He rummaged through the stuff Luna packed, variations of cuffs and shackles, neck cuff, waist cuff…he frowned, that won’t even be needed. At least six packs of silk cord in ruby red, emerald green and black, two of each. He chuckled again. A multitude of battery-run toys, silicone anal cones in various sizes and even anal beads, he frowned again. Shrunken on the bottom were crop, cane as well and not shrunken larger wood paddle and small leather paddle. Closing the bag, he frowned again, he didn’t like the position he was in. With a sigh, he shrunk bag again and place it in his pocket, he won’t be needing this in few more days if it was by judging the faint smell that wafted from her breath this morning, she took the pain potion.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Bill rubbed his face and took another deep breath, the letter in his hand trembled slightly. He would need to talk to Harry and Severus, and soon. Still undetermined if the news were good or bad. He cringed at the thought that he would have to contact Harry privately, his brother was practically living with Harry and Ginny these days, making their lives miserable.

With sigh, he approached floo and called Harry

“Harry.” 

“Any news, Bill?” Harry’s voice was full of hope

“Some, may I come?” 

“Yeah, yeah just give me time to move away.” 

Stepping through the floo he glanced around room, they were in the library, he could hear faint voices coming from the kitchen, Harry smiled tiredly

“Ginny is taking the head off Ron’s shoulders again. I know that he is your brother, hell he is my bleeding best friend, but I swear to you Bill…these days I have the desire to skin him alive.” 

“I don’t know what is wrong with him.” Bill shook his head tiredly

“So, what is the news?” 

“Read it yourself,” he handed, now almost crumpled letter to Harry ”I don’t know should I be happy or not. There are so many unknown factors.” 

Harry sat quietly while he was reading, his brows furrowed. Finally, letter was returned to him

“Will you share this with Hermione?” 

“I should, it will be in my part of paper anyway. But, I’d like to show it to Severus first.” 

“If you like to stay the night, we could visit them early in the morning.” 

“Send them a message.” 

“I want to go too!” Ron’s voice made them flinch, he busted into the library with angry look on his face

“Ooooh, no you won’t! Ronald Weasley don’t make me hex you,  **again**.” the sharp, shrill voice of Ginny reminded Bill of their mother

“But I want to see ‘Mione.” 

“Why Ronald?” Ginny tapped her foot angrily ”You are not in love with her, you don’t even love her. Why then? And don’t you dare to lie to me!” 

“To see if he is doing something to her.” barked Ron

“I sincerely hope that he is  **doing** her, Ron.” snapped Ginny making Bill and Harry cringed

“Ginny!” squealed Harry

“What? I am married to you Harry but I still have eyes. Did you look at him, really looked?” 

“He is our ex-professor!” groused Ron

“He is a  **man** , something that you are still not, Ronald! He is exactly what Hermione needs. Not someone who would take her for granted and not take her wishes and desires into consideration. He is smart enough not to be intimidated by her smarts. He won’t run and hid if she’s bossy. He doesn’t need her to mother him or expect her to think for him. So, tell me how is he wrong for her?” 

“ He is grouse!” 

“Ginny, not that I support Ron, but…” 

“Be very careful what you are going to say next Harry.” growled Ginny

“But Gin….” 

“You two are  **impossible**! She needs someone who can meet her head on, who is not afraid of her or ready to manipulate and blackmail her using friendship as an excuse.” 

“We never….” started Harry

“ **Never, Harry**? I suggest that you sleep on the couch or in one of guest rooms and think about  **never**.” she glared at them and stomped out of room

“She’s mental.” huffed Ron and Harry barked at him

“Yeah, unlike you. Thanks a million, mate.” 

“So, when are we… ?” 

“ **You**  are  **not**  going Ronald.” stated Bill, finally deciding to join in ”You’ve done enough damage as it is. Is she right? You really are not in love with Hermione?” 

“I….” 

“Why then Ron, why are you perusing her?” 

“I never considered any other girl to get married, we are supposed to be together.” 

“Who said that?  **Why**  are you ‘supposed to be together’? Because Prophet says so? Because mum thinks that?  **Why**  in Merlin’s name, Ron?” 

“She, she’s always there for me, she was…” 

“Go home, Ron.” sighed Bill ”Just, go home and stay away from now on.” 

“But…” 

“She doesn’t belong to you, she never did and in all likelihood, she never will.” 

-We’ll see about that.” spat Ron and stalked out.

“I’ll send a message to Snape.” sighed Harry

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Harry sighed, he was tired and his headache was returning with a vengeance. Snape was apparently still Snape, berating them, insulting subtly and not so subtly and playing games. The maze of Snape’s games was too much for him. He nearly jumped when Hermione barged into the library, eyes narrowed, hissing

“I do not appreciate being lied to Harry Potter, what do you have to say in your defense?” 

“Hermione…” 

“Save it Harry, I know.” she lifted her chin

“You told her!” Harry turned to Snape ”You, told…” 

“I promised you to tell her when the time is right.” Snape was annoyingly calm

“Yes, somehow you left us with impression that it will be months even years…” 

“And you fell for it Harry?” Hermione barked a laugh ”Gods, you are still naïve.” 

“Hermione, we have to know…” 

“Severus didn’t tell you?” 

“It is not my decision.” he shrugged

“As it happens, I have a theory of my own, and for that I need time. I accepted your  _ **brilliant**_  plan, for now.” 

“For now?” 

“If neither of you two possess a shred of decency of moral,  **I do**. If in a years’ time, after we leave this charming prison, I don’t accomplish what I have in mind, I’ll report myself.” 

“Hermione!” Harry and Bill called in same time

“What? It is, after all, my life.” 

“But Hermione!” tried Harry, fear gripping his guts

“Do you have no reason left to you, Harry? Look, I do not blame you for the stunt you pulled on me, if I was not available, it was logical to bounce your ideas on Ron. You always do that, I can’t really complain. But to go with his insane plan?” she waved her hand in Snape’s direction ”Do you really want to add to the total of what you already owe to him?” 

“Being that Harry didn’t curse me…I’d say  **you**  owe me Granger, not Potter.” quipped Snape

“That’s why I won’t put you in that spot, Severus.” 

Harry sighed again, he felt like someone pulled out the floor beneath his feet. Ron was mad at him, Ginny made him sleep on the couch, Snape was…Snape and Hermione was someone he didn’t quite knew anymore.

“Well,” she asked ”what brings you here?” 

“This.” Bill gave her the letter, she read it and looked around the room

“Well, this goes nicely with your plan, for now. provided, that we activated both parts of the curse, which we did not. So, basically, the bond can be lifted, albeit not as easy as it is described in the letter, given the state of my core. Bill, when do we have to see healer again?” 

“Why do you need him?” 

“We had a theory, I wanted to check something…concerning…infertility issues we both have.” she blushed and Harry nearly grinned, this was more the Hermione he knew

“I would avoid including healer again, but I can learn the spell, and perform it next time we meet.” 

“That would be acceptable. Thank you. When you boys finish discussing, find me in kitchen Harry, I want to know how’s Ginny and why is she mad at you.” 

“How did you know?” 

“You do realize that you look like hell? You either didn’t sleep the night or you slept extremely uncomfortable. I do know you, you are  **my best**  friend.” she smiled and left the library, Harry smiled, maybe his friend was more herself than he first realized.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Days tickled into a week, they practised meditation, and what took weeks or months for others, took days for her. By the fifth day, he was teaching her some basics of the Occlumency. Hermione proved to be a diligent student, then again, she always was. On the other hand, days became long and boring, there was no need for their research to continue, so they divided their time between him teaching her and amicable periods of reading.

What bugged him was the duffle bag that Luna dropped a week ago, he was still undetermined what to do or what approach to take. In a way, their bond gave him an insight, one that he might not have otherwise. And even if she became just an echo, present but without the edge that was there before, he still could feel her. And he still knew.

Soon she will ask for other lessons to continue, and he was unsure which path to take. Whether he should lay it all on her and let her stay or run, or should he ease her into all of that, and play it by the ear. Well, more on a fell in this case. He knew what she wanted, what she needed even more than she did. But, would that be correct to force that knowledge on her? Luna didn’t think so, and he knew that in so many ways Luna was right. Again, dabbling in that pond could stir some things she might not be ready for.   

Hermione walked into the library and took the book, she exited without even a glance. A quarter hour later she entered again and returned the book, taking another. She was fussy, he sighed, he hated fussy.  Third time she entered to switch the book he groaned inwardly, she shoved the book into its space on the shelf none too gently

“Miss Granger, what book did to you to deserve that kind of mistreatment?” snapped at her

“What is it to you?” she growled at him, spinning to face him

“I have a penchant for protecting defenceless and mistreated books from overly aggressive miscreants.” he drawled, sliding into his old and almost forgotten voice he used during his teaching days ”What is wrong with you?” 

“My monthly cycle’s ended.” she blushed, the change in her posture was instant, she stilled in a typical pose he noticed while she was a student

“And is that the reason to take your displeasure on the books?” 

“No.” her voice was thin

“What is on your mind, Miss Granger? It is obvious that books won’t give you answer.” he marked the place on the book he was  **not**  reading, to begin with, and place it on the near table, leaning on his knees, intertwining his fingers ” **What do you want**?” 

“I…I don’t know.” she nearly whispered, her chin raised suddenly in defiance ”I need…something…I don’t know what, all right?!” 

“Do not take that tone of voice with me young lady, no matter how much you are annoyed you can still remember basics of proper behaviour.” 

“I… yes, sir.” she fidgeted with the hem of her blouse

“I’m not your professor, Miss Granger. That…still do not means that I’ll tolerate rude behaviour towards my person.” 

“Yes…I…I don’t know what to do and you are…I feel like…” she stuttered then snapped again ”It is not like you care if I’m….” 

“Bedroom! Naked on the bed! I’ll be there in five minutes, and Merlin helped you if you disobey.” his tone was sharp and demanding, she widened her eyes, gulped audibly and nodded, hurrying out of the library.

Severus leant on the chair exhaling loudly, he was hoping that this will wait, apparently, he couldn’t postpone it anymore. One thing was painfully clear to him, the girl was oblivious to her own needs and desires. ‘ _How on earth I can teach her to demand something if she alone is not aware of what she needs?_ ’  He closed his eyes. Her magic was twitching unpleasantly, she was trying to rein her rampaging emotions, muddled enough for him to make a clear read of them.

He stalked into the bedroom. She was kneeling on the bed, naked as he ordered, her head lowered, hands neatly folded in her lap. Walking, silently back and forth in front of the bed, he observed her from the corner of his eyes. ‘ _She needs a challenge and openness. But, does she need’s control? I don’t think so. This is going to be difficult for both of us._ ’

“From now on, Miss Granger, you will get exactly what you ask for, no more and no less. Did I make myself clear?” 

 ”Yes, sir.” she whispered, her eyes locked on her hands ”Do I have to call you sir?” 

He stopped in front of her. Her magic shivered and pulled back. ‘ _She’s afraid. Afraid of me?!_ ’  Unpleasant stab in his gut told him just how much he disliked that notion. He sighed.    

“Kitten, look at me.” 

Her head snapped up, eye wide and glassy from tears she held back, sheer terror lingered in every fleck of her brown irises. The annoyance risen in him like a tide ‘ _Salazar save me! Would I ever be able to say that without tiptoeing around Golden Trio?_ ’ Looking in her eyes he sighed. ‘ _No, she needs a confirmation, she is too damaged to be controlled. At least now we have a starting point._ ’ She did need to discover what she liked on her own, but not by force.

“Come here, Kitten.” he extended his hand to her, timidly she reached to wrap her hand in his. He led her to the wing-chair, pulling her into his lap. She curled in his embrace, shivering like a small bird ”Eyes on mine, Kitten.” he murmured softly

“Yes, sir.” her eyes snapped to meet his

“There is no need to call me sir, not unless it is something that suits your needs.” he took good care to keep his voice soft, she shook her head ”Good. But we do need to talk.” 

“All right.” her eyes fluttered close ”But I really do not know what is it with me, what I need.” 

“I understand, but, Kitten, you have to learn to control your snappy moods. There is a good chance now, if you are snappy I will be snappy too.” 

“I… I’m sorry. Can I… I want to know…” 

“What?” 

“How can I ask for what I need if I don’t know what I need?” 

“Close your eyes.” she obeyed ”Go in your mind to that place and focus on it.” he waited a bit ”Did you?” she nodded ”Good, now then, can you tell me what do you need?” 

“I…need…” she blushed, her eyes opened sparkly and confused ”I am frustrated and a little bit aroused!” 

“That hardly should be emotions you are unfamiliar with.” 

“But it is. I mean, it is not the urge, it is just… **normal**  I think.” 

“It is a normal feeling for any sexually active individual, regardless of gender or age.” he could feel her magic settling ”But before we continue with your lessons, we should talk. Set some rules.” 

“I, I know the theory, but…” 

“Kitten, I do not desire to control you, and I have feeling that you do not want that either.” she nodded blushing. ”Good. We will start with revising the things we already did. Tell me what did you like so far?” 

She looked at him with eyes that spoke volumes to him, uncomfortable as she might feel she will need to learn to push through that discomfort. 


	21. Skin-deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Hermione sighed, for full half an hour he forced her to talk about things she wasn’t really ready to admit even to herself. He didn’t allow her to hide her face from him or divert her eyes. And all the time her chatty inner voice meddled in.

‘ _ Why does he have to ask so many questions? _ ’ 

‘ _ You’re the one to complain about that. _ ’

‘ _ Oh, shut up! I don’t want to talk about this…. _ ’

“You know I like the…rope…tying…thing, and….”

“And?” his eyebrow went up, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes

‘ _ I won’t say it! _ ’

‘ _ Yes, you will! _ ’

‘ _ It’s embarrassing. _ ’

‘ _ Why? More or less embarrassing than giving him the blow-job? _ ’

‘ _ It’s different! _ ’

‘ _ Oh, so it’s ok to do it or like it as long as you don’t have to admit you doing it or liking it? _ ’

‘ _ Don’t you make that face at me! _ ’

‘ _ I don’t have a face. Besides, you  _ **_did_ ** _ like it. Like it enough to think how you could… _ **_return the favour_ ** _. _ ’ 

‘ _ I don’t know what you are talking about. _ ’

‘ _ Yes, you do!… _ ’ giggled the voice

“Gods, I feel so dirty.”

‘ _ Now you have done it. _ ’ Mocked the voice

“Then perhaps a bath is in order.” he grinned, his eyes full of laughter he tried to keep inside

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. Having conversations with yourself often?” he asked, standing up, still holding her in his arms, and she squealed

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you to the bathroom. Eastern cultures believe that water has cleansing powers. General planetary belief is that the best treatment for  **dirty** is taking a bath.”

“You are mocking me!”

“Am I now?”

“Gods!” she sighed frustrated ”I can walk, you know.”

“I am aware of that.”

“I can wash, besides, not so sure how can I ‘wash’ what’s really dirty on my person.”

He walked into the bathroom with her and gently, albeit a bit awkwardly, placed her in a bathtub. He set the waterproof headrest beneath her head

“Just relax, Kitten.”

“I was under the impression that you should fill the tub before you lie in it. It is cold!”

“As it should be.” he winked at her and took the shower hose, fiddling with shower head

“What are you doing?”

“Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“Then relax, and let me tend to that ‘really dirty part on  **your** person’.”

“Sincerely doubt you could wash  **my brain.”**

“No, but I can appease it.“ the sly smile lingered on the corner of his mouth, those damn flames flickered in the depths of his eyes

Hermione was transfixed, looking in his eyes. She shivered when his hand glided down her leg and firmly took her foot, he lifted her foot until it was resting on the tub’s edge, against the tills. Gliding his fingers against her calf, muscle, slightly tickling under her knee and up the inner thigh. She was unable to withhold the gasp, his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps on their trail. The voice in her head purred. Her breath hitched when his fingers reached the juncture of her leg, his touch skilfully missed all strategic places that itched to be touched. Fighting the need to close her eyes, she silently begged for the touch. His fingers tickled her mound and glided to the other inner thigh. He mirrored the movement in reverse order, placing her other foot to lightly dangle over the tub’s edge.

‘ _ Gods, I never knew that bathing can be that intense. _ ’

‘ _ These are just preparations. _ ’ Reminded her the voice.

His eyes hypnotised her. He had a look of full concentration, but underneath that facade, a glimmer of pure lust was live and present. She shivered again.

“Severus….” her voice was cracked and gravely

“Shhhhhhhhhhh.” he pressed one finger on her lips still holding her gaze in his, fires were just beneath the surface now, stronger and all-consuming. She felt a tell-a-tell wetness gathering in her core and let the shuddering sigh.

Water rushed, filling the bathroom with its noise, he turned the shower head to her foot, rested on the tills

“Is that ok?”

“Yes.” ‘ _ Merlin! His voice. _ ’

Warm water sprayed her, stream set to massage but not too strong tickled her body. With the corner of her eyes she noticed that he fiddled with the shower head again, the stream was now more focused but still not too strong. He pointed the stream at her middle and she tried, instinctively, to close her legs. She was unable to move them from where he placed them. Stream returned, and a jolt of excitement run through her.

“What….ughhhhhhhhhh…what are you doing?”

“Washing you.” his voice was like a liquid silk ”You know, taking a bath can be also opposite of its original purpose. It can be…quite…dirty…on its own.”

She gasped again when he directed the flow of water towards her clitoris. The sensation was overpowering, she wiggled her pelvis trying to reduce the pressure and all too fast build of need. Her insides convulsed demanding fulfilment, demanding something more substantial than the current pressure on that one spot.

“Oh, Gods!”

“Is there something you wish to tell me?”

“Yes! I need… please…this is too fast, too little.“ she managed to pant out  

The stream changed intensity, getting milder, but not less…arousing. His fingers trailed the outline of her labia and she buckled, as much as she could, in an attempt to intensify the touch. Her demanding core was trembling. His fingers slid to the entrance lingering on it, she was sure he could feel the tremors

“My, my, Kitten, aren’t we eager?” his voice was still silky with a hint of roughness like he had sandpaper stuck in his throat, she shivered again

“Ughhhhhhh....” she tried to answer but her speech centre refused to recognize the words and tie them to their meaning, she was sure if she tries to speak it would be gibberish

One finger wiggled inside just so, not enough to satisfy her need, and her pussy developed a mind of its own and some sucking skills, attempting to pull in the torturing digit. He snickered, and added another finger, he held them inserted steadily shallow. Her pelvis bucked again, surging up. His small finger was casually resting on her pucker hole, almost as it ended up there by accident, except… except that it provided slight pressure every so often.

“Severus, please! Stop…torturing me… please…” she managed to whale, her nipples felt painfully stiff even if neither of them touched them. Her breathing was ragged, and she was sweating even if the water wasn’t that hot and tub beneath her back was still cold. She felt like the bathroom was warm as a sauna.

His fingers pushed deeper inside, still, but her jittery muscles made a good use of them, trying to push and rub all the itching parts against them. His small finger increased the pressure, and she felt that even that hole is trying to accommodate him, suck him in. She was sure that her brain was completely liquefied by now. Gentle, massaging stream still rubbed against her clitoris, intensifying the sensations.  

“I want you to answer some questions for me.”

“NOW?!” her eyes flew open

“Yes, now.”

“Are you insane? I can barely think!” the fire in his eyes intensified and his fingers slowly started to pull out ”All right!” she huffed

Fingers returned, going even deeper than before, pumping in and out languidly

“Did you ever use a bath in this capacity?”

“N….no…ughhhhhhhhh”

“I want you to start, I want to hear you every time you are taking a bath, I want to hear your cries of pleasure. The pleasure you brought on yourself.”

“M…ugh…hm.”

“Do I have your word, Kitten?” he curled his fingers lightly, bumping here and there but not really giving her what she needs

“You are doing this on purpose.” she accused him “You have my word.”

“But?” he wiggled his pinky and she gasped, bucking again

“What’s in it for you?”

“Does it have to be?” his lips curled in a sneer but his eyes were burning, fires dancing in them, smouldering hot  ”Close your eyes, Kitten, enjoy it and I’ll tell you.”

She obeyed him, it was hard to keep them open anyhow. His pinky entered her, not deep, just slightly, as if it was trying to anchor his hand, but enough to cause exquisite pressure. His fingers pumped more purposely, curling and wiggling more focused, emphasising his words with their punctuality, almost like dots between the words. His voice washed over her causing havoc to her insides

“I’ll have the pleasure of knowing that you are doing so because I told you to do it. To know that I can cause you pleasure even if I’m not touching you. Even if I’m not near you. That your gasps…and sighs…and cries…belong to me.” his voice sounded slightly out of breath, she opened her eyes and he captured her gaze in his, continuing to talk in that low rumble and thrust ”I’ll imagine your fingers mimicking mine…touching this heated silk inside you...rubbing on this spot…and this…making your skin blush…your eyes sparkle…your lips tremble. Making you feel the way you feel now…thinking of me…until you burst like a soap bubble. Just…like…now.”

The pooling hit spread through her body, gushing from her in a loud gasp and warm trickle of liquid. Her eyes rolled back, white and black dots dancing on the periphery of her vision. She thrashed, unable to unstick her legs from the position they were in. His fingers, only solid thing inside her, her anchor. His eyes, only tie to the sanity.

He pulled his hand from her and removed the shower head, tinkering with it again, his eyes never leaving her for a second. She was trying to regain control over her breath, her mind, her body, every muscle vibrating in a haze of tired satisfaction. Gently, he returned her legs in a tub and pulled her in sitting position, his voice soft

“Are you alright, Kitten?”

She nodded, still unable to speak. He turned the spray to her, lightly rubbing her skin, washing away the perspiration of sweat,  **bathing her** like a little child. She was grateful, in this sedated state her muscles refused to obey commands sent from her brain or was it that her brain mixed up signals and didn’t quite know how to command her muscles. Water stopped rushing. 

“Can you stand, Kitten?”

“I…I don’t know.”

He took her, taking her out of the tub and placing her in standing position, holding her tightly. Her legs wobbled but managed to hold her.

“Hold on to me.” he wrapped her in a towel, kneeling in front of her, and she leaned on his shoulders, soaking up the heat that radiated from his body. He dried her skin and stood up.

“I believe, sir, that you are in a bit of a jam.” she smiled at him, her insides were still purring from satisfaction but the new rush of desire warmed her up, when she noticed his pants. The front part was convex surface against the flatness of the rest of him. He smiled

“Nothing I can’t deal with.”

“Allow me.” she touched his cheek and mumbled the spell, removing his clothes. His member tapped her abdomen, resting on it, trapped between them, crying the single tear of relief and happiness to be finally free and acknowledged.

Dragging her fingers, lightly scratching over his chest and stomach, she lowered to her knees, gently nudging his legs further apart. He was complacent, holding her in the heat of his eyes. She licked her lips and patted the weeping red mushroom with affection. She kissed it lightly, just a peck and blow a breath against it, his eyes closed and his head rolled back, a small sigh escaped his lips.

Twitching her tongue over the soft ridges, she took him in her mouth, as much as she could, scooping his balls in one hand. She bobbed her head down his length, teasing his glans. ‘ _ I want to…. _ ’

‘ _ Make it special? _ ’

‘ _ Yes, make him lose himself the way he made me. _ ’

‘ _ Then do it. _ ’ purred the voice

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Her tongue fluttered on the frenulum with the lightness of the butterfly wings, and he gasped. She was talented with her tongue, knowing just how much pressure to apply to drive him crazy. Crazy in this moment didn’t come just from her hands and mouth, she infused crazy in him with the renewed rise of her desire. Her lust growing with each twitch of his traitorous organ that happily showed her just how much she affected him.

Heat and wetness of her mouth fogged his brain, he could feel one of her fingers sliding inside her core, causing small jolts of the need to buzz through him. He felt almost dizzy, she was bobbing her head around him and fingering herself, releasing small mewls that vibrated of his glans and straight to his gently massaged balls. If there was any doubt in his mind how sensory overload looks like, now it was crystal clear, this was it.    

Suddenly, her hand abandoned his sack and sneaked to the small of his back, nudging him to lean forward. Curious to what she has in mind, he followed the instruction, finding purchase on the cabinet. A bit awkwardly, she moved accordingly, not releasing him from her mouth or stopping to tease him with the agile muscle, not taking the finger from her core. Manoeuvring was definitely an issue, and he hissed when she scratched him lightly with her teeth, it was sudden but not completely unpleasant.

She pulled back, trying to position herself better if not more comfortable, there was no comfort for her in this setting. But, he could tell that she did her best, albeit not quite optimal in his opinion. Her lips didn’t release him, rather she opted for holding just his glans in her mouth, sucking like she is trying to move every organ he had downwards. He hissed again, this time from pure pleasure.

Once she was settled, her head bobbed again, her forehead hitting his abdomen every now and then, but the squeeze on his balls returned, tight, stilling his hips under the threat of pain if he buckles. Her other hand abandoned the heated core and sneaked behind him, pressing on his perineum and gliding towards the anus. He grinned, not without worry.

Mentally, he prepared for the intrusion, relaxing his muscles, reading into her actions. She pressed lightly, almost timidly and he debated should he stop her before she causes damage or let her proceed and hope for the best. But this was the exercise of trust, he had to show her same amount of trust he demanded from her.  

Her finger was more determined now, pressing with more force, and she slipped it through the first ring of muscles. A deep growl tore from his throat, she kept on pressing, probably because he didn’t offer her resistance. Her head continued to bob, and her mouth to suck. Her finger was slippery, and he took perverse pleasure in fact, that she used her own juices as lubrication. The hand holding his balls pressed lightly on his perineum, her finger slid in deeper and started to palpate lightly, searching.

‘ _ This must be very uncomfortable for her. _ ’ The thought inserted itself in his brain without warning but left him just as quickly when she finally managed to find what she was looking for. He groaned and hissed, his brain forsaking cognitive functions with her renewed actions. It was nearly too much. He could feel his member twitching in her mouth every time she would feather her finger against his G spot, and he could feel her arousal growing, her insides heat and undulate with every reaction to her efforts.

What she was doing to him was pure torture. Obviously afraid to harm him, she kept her pressure on prostate light, almost teasing, urging the need but not satisfying it. Egging him but not enough to take him over the edge, and he danced on that edge for quite some time. Black spots flickered in front of his eyes, and he forced himself to breathe

‘ _ Sweet Salazar, she’s going to kill me. _ ’  ”Stop.” he grunted

She hastily but gently pulled her finger out of him, releasing his balls and almost with a look of regret abandoning his shaft, looking him straight in the eyes with confused and saddened look in brown irises. Without another word, he grabbed her hair and lightly tugged her to get up, spinning her to face the cabinet he was using and pushing her on it. Thrusting in her with a hiss of pleasure. She cried a satisfied note and pushed back to him, circling her hips. Her pleasure spiking rapidly with every caress of his glans on her walls. Grabbing her hips, he began to thrust, snapping his hips sharply in an erratic rhythm. The room was full of heavy breathing, his occasional grunts and her mewls. It didn’t take too long for either of them to reach the point of completion. The sensation of the orgasm was blurred by the feeling of absolute satisfaction, it almost felt like his soul was stimulated to the point of orgasmic bliss, more than his body was.

They slid to the floor, lying on the cold tiles and wet towel, panting, holding to each other unwilling to let go. The violent swirls of her orgasm ebbed away into a blissful peace. Drifting into a tired slumber, unwilling to think about the place they choose to sleep, he could not but to wonder was all his previous experience just a skin-deep, and how much more lurked under the surface.


	22. Intense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Severus groaned sharp sting and dull pain in his kidney area reminded him of his lack of judgement from two days ago, dozing off on the cold bathroom tiles with wet towel crumpled under his back… That certainly wasn’t one of his brightest moments in life. But, waking up with a weight of the small witch on him was pleasant, even in those conditions. Looking for warmer and probably softer place to sleep, Hermione managed to climb on top of him, using him as a sleeping surface. He could have woken her up then, relocate both of them to the bed, but the idiot that he was” he left her to sleep off the descent from her high.

Oh, but this was bad, bad indeed. She must have found him soft enough because she continued using him as sleeping surface even that night and night after that. In many years he lived, he could name himself many things, however, ‘ _I never was and never will be a_ ** _soft_** _or_ ** _comfortable_** _surface for sleeping._ ’ Yet, little witch kept using him in that capacity. What was even worse and certainly most worrisome was the fact that he didn’t do anything to prevent her. He tried to find excuses for his own behaviour but even those were running thin.

The girl in his arms sighed and stirred, nuzzling her face into his neck, he tightened the grip around her, one hand feathering its way to the small of her back and the swell of her bum. He smiled thinking of the night in question…

… _Finally, she woke up, her dreamy eye smiling at him, still sedated. Naturally, everything after that was less than romantic or seductive and more to the clumsily embracing side. It took them a while to detangle and manage to get off the floor with ample amount of groaning and hissing from pain. They were both stiff and uncomfortable. Dressing up was awkward for some reason, not like they didn’t see each other naked before, and they did far more incite things than that, but for some reason it was awkward. Preparing tea gave him excuse to dug himself from the situation, but not from her, she followed him to the kitchen, silent and distant._

_Once they both had a mug of steaming tea she cleared her throat_

_“I’d like to try out everything from the list before we go our separate ways.” he just nodded so she continued “What do you think, how much time do we have?”_

_“Three weeks, a month at the most.”_

_“Would it be enough time?”_

_“Yes…”_

_“You do not sound so certain.”_

_“When you made your list, you were still under the influence of the curses, the influence that is now gone or diminished. Do you still think you have those preferences?”_

_“I…. right, I see your point…I don’t know…but…”_

_“Miss Granger, even your speech pattern changed,“ he huffed in annoyance, not sure at whom or what he is annoyed “It is only prudent to assume…”_

_“I know!” she cut him off “But, you see… I do not know what I like or don’t like, and I won’t know unless I do not try.”_

_“I am aware of that, Miss Granger.”_

_“Then how we are going to proceed? At least for the things that are possible. “_

_“As I do recall, I didn’t hear anything that is impossible on that list.” he sighed and get up from the table ”Follow me, I have something to show you.”_

_They went to the bedroom and he pulled the duffel bag under the bed, opened it and pushed it towards her._

_“Luna brought this. I believe that you will find even more implements that your list compiled. I’ll let you decide_ **_what_ ** _do you want to use or try. Let me just remind you that your list is not set in stone, Miss Granger, preferences may change over time. “…_

…He wondered why was he still surprised with the girl. One thing was sure, she did put the good use of the books he gave her. As a result… His hand fanned over her bum, fingers brushing over the tip of silicone ring, he smiled. She was craving for strong sensations, he could imagine that she would like anal play…

… _”Are you sure?”_

_“The book says it is the best approach to loosen up the muscles and get used to the feeling. Before I leave I want to try the real thing, at least once.” he nodded “I don’t say I’m going to like it…“ she wrinkled her nose “…I mean, even the biggest one looks small in comparison to…“ her eyes drifted to the zipper of his pants, and he bit his inner cheek to prevent laughter_

_“We will cross that bridge when we come to it.”_

_“Right. Also, this…I don’t think I like these cuff things, I like a rope.”_

_“Understandable, being a witch, it is easier to free yourself from cuffs than ropes.”_

_“But I’ll be living among Muggles, so it doesn’t really matter, does it?”_

_“Point taken.”_

_“So, what are we doing tomorrow?”_

_“I don’t know, it is up to you, remember?”_

_“Yes, right. Well, we could try out these.” she picked up still shrunken set of spanking implements…_

…Wolf patronus jumped into his view, Bill’s voice sounded hushed

“Severus, I have to talk to you, in private. Come to the library, Harry opened the floo call line in there, temporarily.”

He rolled Hermione off himself, gently not to wake her up, dressed, and left the room quietly.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

As soon as the door closed behind him, Hermione sighed and blinked her eyes open. Turning to her back she felt a plug shifting and smiled, the sensation was still new, nothing overly pleasant but also not unpleasant. Whatever Bill wanted to talk to him about, he will tell her, by now she figured that much out if she wanted to know something she should only ask him openly. Question was, did she wanted to know? What if the news would shorten their time together?

 Nesting against the pillows she frowned, her bum was sore. Even if there were no marks on it, it was still bit sore. Yesterday was a revelation in more ways than one. She learned a bit about him and loads about herself in the process…

… _She insisted that they try spanking in the morning, right after their breakfast settled in. He advised her against it, but she insisted. She was curious and frightened in equal measure, a bundle of nerves, and her inner voice was annoyingly quiet, stubbornly refusing to talk to her._

_She was standing, naked at the foot of the bed, watching his every move. He took out all the implements and resized them to their normal size. Glancing at her he stopped what he was doing and turned to her_

_“Are you absolutely positive that you want this?” she nodded “All of them at once? We could always spread them through…”_

_“I don’t want to lose my nerve.” even to her the voice sounded thin_

_“It may be advisable…”_

_“Severus, I am afraid, but also determined.”_

_“Very well, are you familiar with traffic light system of warnings?” she nodded again ”Good, I want you to use it.”_

_“Why not just use the safe word?”_

_“Rather than stop entirely once we commence, a warning that would allow me to adjust my actions would be preferable, don’t you agree?”_

_“Right, fine. So, yellow for you are getting close to the limit, red for you crossed my limit?“_

_“Correctly. Anything you want to discuss?”_

_“Ummm, stupid question but how much is going to hurt, will it hurt?” she blurted before her brain had time to catch up with her mouth ‘Way to go, Hermione, you are asking him to beat your ass black and blue, of course, it’s going to hurt.’_

_“Miss Granger,“ he sighed and closed his eyes for a second “Kitten, the very nature of what we are going to do does imply a certain amount of pain. However, pain for the sake of pain is not the goal but rather_ **_the pleasure_ ** _you can take from the pain.”_

_“I know the theory.” she smiled sheepishly_

_“Then you know I must ask…”_

_“You know my health status better than me. As for significant traumas…”_

_“The Manor, your parents, Weasley junior, anything else?”_

_“None of that, actually. I had two years to make my peace with most of the what happened. The Manor…it is trauma but after all this time if the bitch is alive I’d honestly like to get my hands on her. My parents…it still hurts, it will hurt as long as I live, but they are alive. Ronald Weasley can go and fuck…”_

_“Language Miss Granger.” he growled_

_“Fine, he can go and find nice picket fence and_ **_sit_ ** _on it!” she hissed and he chuckled “I had a lot of time to deal with my pain, the only thing left in me is anger, cold anger.”_

_“If you insist.”_

_“I do!”_

_“Shall we begin?”_

_“I have just one favour to ask? Can we skip that ‘over the knee’ part?” he raised an eyebrow at her ”I’d feel like I did something wrong, which I didn’t.“_

_“Very well, go to the bed, on all four.” there was something in his voice that made her shiver, and something else, some undertone she couldn’t quite place_

_Soon enough, Hermione abandoned all thoughts about Snape’s undertone and what could it meant, first blow caught her quite unprepared. It was a loud slap, not painful by any stretch, just loud. It landed on her left cheek then another on the right. He would deliver each slap in pairs making a second or two of a break between each set. Hermione’s mind wandered ‘I just don’t understand, what is the appeal of this?’ her bottom jiggled as he continued. Some time passed, and the blows started to sting a bit, not comfortable but also not uncomfortable either. It wasn’t painful as much as warm, warmth that spread to her back and lowers to her core._

_“Are you alright Kitten?”_

_“Yes.” her voice sounded bit breathless even if she didn’t feel that her breathing changed_

_He remained silent but slaps become bit faster and stronger. Now they sting but they were still bearable, Hermione struggled to figure out the appeal of it all when he changed the angle. With new angle something happened, each slap was pricklier and it jiggled her globes in a specific way, her entire core vibrated, buzz ending in her clitoris. It was marvellous, she felt a trickle of juice at her core, and her breathing sped up. Then suddenly, he stopped, rubbing her bottom, now that was pleasant and unpleasant ‘When did my but begun to hurt that much?’_

_“Are you ready for next one?”_

_“What is the next one?”_

_“Small paddle. I will give you just 6 swats with each implement, with an increase in strength, just to get the feel of it.”_

_“Will it be enough?” she wrinkled her nose, even for his hand it took more than just a few swats._

_“It will.” he sounded confident, she could hear him move behind her ”Are you ready?”_

_He didn’t wait for her answer, the first blow was just above the top but, her warmed up behind the sting, she hissed. That wasn’t pleasant at all. It was increasingly painful and she had the desire to move away but forced herself to stay. She sighed a sigh of relief when he stopped and rubbed her but again._

_“How did that feel?”_

_“Not…what I expected.” she replied carefully_

_“I see.” was his only reply, one hand slithered between her legs and finger probed between her labia” Next one?” he asked and she nodded “Are you sure?” she nodded again._

_He took the big paddle, tapped it against her behind, then he swung, and the surface collided with her skin with force. Not so much of a force but the sheer amount of area that covered made her wince and recoil. He waited then swing again, she recoiled again, a small cry escaping her lips. This was not pleasant at all. By the third time, tears run down her face, she felt like she was punished for something. But, after the third blow, he stopped and rubbed her now heated and painful behind._

_“Do you want us to continue?”_

_“Yes.” she_   _hiccuped_

_“But…?”_

_“Pick something else please, I don’t like that one.”_

_His finger found her core again._

_“I believe you’re right, you don’t like this one at all.” he mumbled and choose the cane next._

_He tapped her bottom with it and then the cane swished through the air, landing with a muffled thud over her behind. She sank into the comforter, but get right back up. He gave her time, and for that she was grateful, but… Mulling in her head all that she read about other experiences, her own insight was different, it drew to the surface fight or flight response. The cane collided with her skin again, she cried out and sunk again, she could tell that the hits were not hard, but if he was to hit her one more time she would hex him._

_“Yellow!!!” she sniffled_

_“Look at me, Kitten.” his voice was stern but also soft, and that break her, break her in a way she couldn’t imagine it would._

_Wail erupted from her, a wail worthy of a banshee. In a blink of the eye, he was next to her, sitting on the bed and pulling her into his embrace, whispering something but she couldn’t discern the words. He continued to pet her hair and back, murmuring softly to her. She wanted so bad to just melt into his touch, clinging to his shirt, but her mind pulled to the surface long forgotten horrors. Once the picture in her head was clear it caused the new flood of tears._

_Hermione couldn’t tell how long she was crying, it felt weird, it didn’t bring her liberation or lightness, it just burdened her more. Before every pain was welcomed, no matter how much hurt, but now…she just couldn’t understand. Still pressing her face into his chest, she_ _hiccupped_

_“I must be a disappointment.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I couldn’t…I asked and…it felt wrong…”_

_“As I told you before, you are allowed to change your mind.”_

_“I failed you…”_

_“How so?”_

_“I…I…“ she wanted so much to tell that she felt bad for not being able to see through the spanking to the end, but what came out of her mind stunned her as much as it did him “… I left you there, to bleed out. I …”_

_“Don’t go there, Kitten.“ his voice was husky and raspy_

_“But I did, I should have known better, Mr Weasley was bitten by her, he spent so much time in the hospital, and nothing could help him save from muggle…. I should have remembered that.“_

_“You stopped the poison from spreading, dittany helped until the medic arrived. I am here today due to your fast thinking and to your surprisingly misplaced kindness.”_

_“It wasn’t misplaced.“_

_“At the time it was, then you didn’t know what you know now. Anyone else would simply walk away.” she could feel his muscles going rigid and simply nodded afraid that if they continue he would back away, and to her surprise, she discovered that she needed his embrace, his touch_

_“I’d still like to try the riding crop, I don’t think I’m going to like it very much but I still want to try it. But maybe not today.”_

_“It is your decision. Do you want me to…”_

_“I just want to stay like this.”_

_“We can do that.”_

_“Can I stay like this while we sleep?”_

_“Not exactly like this, at one point I would like to disrobe and maybe…I don’t know…lie down as well. But as far as the embrace goes, I couldn’t stop you even if I try. This big bed is wasted on us, I’m afraid.”_

_“I don’t know, it has its advantages.” she smiled through the drying tears…_

… She did learn something about him, he didn’t like what they did and that was the fact. For the rest of the day they brewed, and she was grateful once again, he gave her option which didn’t include sitting. But watching him regain his meditative peace she finally understood, he didn’t like being one to hit her, not even as part of the sex play…

… _Realization hit her somewhere between stirring and adding the crushed chamomile flowers._

_“You didn’t enjoy.” she stated and he glanced at her ”The spanking.”_

_“No.” he replied simply_

_“Why?”_

_“I do not find pleasure in causing pain.”_

_“Not even if it’s for…?”_

_“_ **_You_ ** _didn’t enjoy it either, for most of the part.”_

_“True but I didn’t know that I wouldn’t. But you did. How?”_

_“Your curses were removed. They dulled your senses, they shaped your perception based on the fact that you needed something you could feel.”_

_“Ok, now we know why_ **_I_ ** _don’t like it. Why don’t you like it?”_

_“I…“ he sighed not raising his eyes from the cauldron ”It was a requirement for far too long, and not from pleasure either. I do not like having control any more than I like losing it.“_

_“But you’ll still allow me to tie you up once?”_

_“I will.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because…“ his eyes set on hers, steel and the softest velvet in the same time, his voice barely a whisper ”I trust you, Miss Granger.“…_

… Hermione sighed, having his thrust was the greatest gift she could have. With a determined nod, she sat in bed, her premise was solid if it works she would return his trust with the greatest gift she could give him” his freedom.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

“But Severus.”

“The matter is closed for discussion, Mr Weasley.”

“So, what are we going to tell her?”

“Her condition.”

“And if she asks…”

“The news will be delivered in such manner that she wouldn’t feel the need to ask more questions but rather draw her own conclusions.”

“But…”

“It is a private matter, Mr Weasley, and I like to keep it private.”

“Even from her?”

“Especially from her.”

“It is your right, Severus. I’ll see you both tonight.” sigh Bill and closed the connection.


	23. Knotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life is taking its toll on me, so I doubt I'll have time to write in the next two weeks. But I hope this chapter would be enough as my apology for irregular posting. it's only 5 or 6 more chapters to go :)
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Severus tugged on the ropes and stifled a growl. He was doing everything wrong, backwards. If he was such an idiot how big of the idiots where Dark Lord and Albus then? If anyone knew he’d allowed this he would lose his membership in the club, to hell with that, Luna would have destroyed him, terminate him. He  **was**  the  **wrong**  person for this.

The more pressing matter was…unexpected…and that was putting it mildly. This was far from his first time to be tied up in bed. If the girl like that sort of thing, he didn’t mind, one whispered word, and he would be free. This was different, never before he played this sort of game with a witch….

… _”But you’ll still allow me to tie you up once?”_

_“I will.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because… I trust you, Miss Granger. “_ …

…Oh, he did trust her, there was no question about that, but…her knots were magically sealed. He felt powerless, defenceless…panic rose in him like the tide, choking him. ‘ _Why did I ever agree to this?_ ’ Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that he didn’t just agree, he suggested it. He could hex Bill…

… _It was tea time, and Bill was letting his cup cool down, his eyes darting from him to Hermione. Her face was mixture of happiness and utter confusion_

_“But, that’s a good thing. At least something good came from m blunder. I mean, we are cured, right? We can have children and family.” she smiled and then her face fell” Except, I can’t, I mean I can but not now, with my problem…”_

_“You can always opt for….” Bill started carefully_

_“Mr Weasley!” his voice was sharp as a blade ”I would appreciate if you refrain yourself from offering me without previous consent.”_

_“Oh, I would never use you…in that way.” she whispered glancing at him and he nodded in acknowledgement of her words_

_“Miss Granger, would you be so kind to make us another pot of tea, and bring more cookies?”_

_“Sure.” she smiled at him and walked out of the library_

_“Severus…“ Bill started_

_“I thought I made myself clear yesterday.” the rage was boiling in him ”Don’t tempt me… “_

_“But Severus….why? You know that your only chance for having an offspring is with her. She is_ **_cured_ ** _, but you… “_

_“I am not better and no worse than before.” he stated firmly, fighting to remain composed, constricting hand squeezed on his chest and navel_

_“But if you have the chance…why would you deny yourself?”_

_“Because, Mr Weasley, children are quite a different type of bond. One that I have no desire inflicting on Miss Granger.”_

_“I do not see the reason behind that, you are already bonded.”_

_“True, but now we are also free. Children…would change that…permanently, irrevocably.”_

_“If that is your wish… “_

_“As I stated before, it is a personal matter and I liked to keep it private.“…_

…Hermione sat with them and drank her tea, but it was as she could sense that something was off. Through the remaining of the day she walked on eggshells around him. Through the bond he could feel her reluctance, her fear….and he couldn’t handle that. Her fear was like a searing hot dagger jammed in his soul, slowly twisting. When that compressing feeling reached its peak, he suggested this…

… _She was glancing at him during dinner, fidgety on her seat._

_“We established that you didn’t respond well to the spanking, and I think you are not ready for the crop yet. I’d also like to avoid tying you up tonight.”_

_“Do you have anything on your mind?”_

_‘Plenty, but that is another matter.’ ” I do. You expressed the desire to tie me up once.”_

_“Tonight?”_

_“If you are up to it.”_

_“And I can do whatever I’d like with you?” her eyes grew wide and dark_

_“Yes, as long as you do not harm me, I won’t take kindly any sort of blades.”_

_“You know I’m not into that. How about the blindfold?”_

_“I can handle that. Do you remember safe-word?”_

_“Yes, but you won’t need it.” she smiled…_

…She asked him to wait in the kitchen, while she prepares the room. For a witch that lived among the muggles, the room was prepared in a very wizarding way. The soft light of levitating candles bathed the room in a golden glow.

Hermione took one piece of his clothing at the time, covering every bit of exposed skin with light kisses. It felt like seduction more than a foreplay. She led him to the bed and waved the ropes around his wrists, whispering incantation to fix them to the bedposts. She wrapped the piece of black silk around his eyes, securing it with a spell. And… she left, leaving him alone in the dark, tied. That is when he began to worry and panic.

The door clicked, her muffled footsteps approached, bed bent.

“I’m sorry for leaving you, I had to bring something. I won’t hurt you, I promise, but you have to trust me.” she whispered, her breath tickled his ear and neck ”Do you trust me?”

He nodded, the lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. Fear melted into excitement, he could feel her desire to please him, her own arousal not by his state of powerlessness but with joy her actions may bring to him. The cover beneath him changed, it was somehow rubbery. He could hear her moving, but he couldn’t figure out what she was doing or planning.

Something thick and sticky dripped over his nipples and he gasped loudly. Unable to free himself gave another layer, unexpected depth to the sensation, balancing on the thin line between panic and excitement. His head disagreed with his body, blood rushed in the opposite direction of his brain, leaving him slightly light headed. The sticky tickle continued to paint a meaningless image on his torso and abdomen, in small uneven rivulets, drawing more gasps and even occasional moan. With each gasp from him, her arousal grew, adding to his own.

Sticky tickle covered his lips. Sweet! It was sweet and aromatic” honey! Soft and at the same time firm, the sticky thing was pressed at his lips, trailing them, coating them with the honey. A harsh groan escaped him, he could feel her desire, rising heat tearing inside him…her… He could also feel tenderness, soft and fuzzy feeling, wrapping around him like a warm blanket.

Ghost of her breath danced above his lips, moments before he felt her tongue, lapping gently the rim of his lips, gathering sticky sweetness. She sucked the honey from his lips, avoiding his attempts to kiss her. It was frustrating, heat and the need increasing with every breath, every touch she provided. Same mysterious object touched his lips, pressed on them and without much thought, he parted them, at that moment she could give him the poison for all he cared. He licked the honey from it

“Bite it.” she whispered and he obliged. Juicy sweet-sour taste of strawberry mixed with honey invaded his mouth, her lips followed. He growled in her mouth, drinking her taste, tugging on his bonds, the need to touch her, to hold her, to lose himself in her, it was suffocating. Inability to do so, pressed with her need that mirrored his, was almost painful, adding yet another layer to the joined mountain of desire.

The lips drifted away, and for the second he felt abandoned, he mashed his lips tight to prevent the scream. But then…she started to lick the honey from his body. Small meticulous licks, tormenting him, causing his skin to prickle. She licked and sucked, seemingly every inch of him, making him whiter and tug on the ropes. His cock was so hard it was almost painful.

She moved, slide lower, and he heard a kick of the cap, then hiss of pressure before creamy, cold substance coated his weeping member. He hissed, if a drop more of blood travels that way, he will explode. That part of anatomy wasn’t built to contain that much blood, he was sure of it. ‘ _Breathe._ ’ reminded himself, fast puffs of air travelled to and from his lungs, adding to the dizziness.

“Bloody hell! Bugger!” those were the first words he managed to shout through the dry, clenched throat. Her tongue continued to lick, lips to nip here and there at his shaft. Whatever she put on him, she was enjoying, humming and moaning. She pressed her lips on the frenulum and sucked with a slurp and satisfied moan. The sounds, they drove him crazy, it wasn’t something new, he heard her before, but now…in the darkness of his blindfold those sounds were his guide, amplified, echoing inside him.

She lapped and sucked, her lips were everywhere on him, around him. Vibrating around his cock and to his core. She sucked on his balls, nipping with lips on the skin.

“Fuck…“ he croaked, realising that he is just a breath away from begging, bed shifted and she moved again ‘ _If she leave me like this…_ ’ growled his mind, but threat even in his mind was empty, laced with desperation.

Her hands travelled along his, and he sighed with relief, her touch was necessity much like air. She trailed her fingers over his bound joints

“Are your hands ok?” he nodded, the problem he had with bonds wasn’t in their tightness ”No numbing? No pain? No discomfort?” he shook his head at each question ”What do you need?”

“Y. O. U.” each letter felt like a punch in the guts, and with each letter, the pressure in her belly reached new heights, tightening his already rock-hard muscles. She hummed in response, bed shifter again.

“Sweet Merlin!” his yell melted with her moan

Scorching slick tightness swallowed his prick, her muscles tightened around him. Her descent was fast and hard, swollen head hit her inner wall. He gritted his teeth, tightening his muscles in an attempt not to embrace himself, the moment he felt her, he was ready to spill his seeds.

“Did I hurt you?” her voice sounded worried and he shook his head, she shifted her body weight, distributing it across his chest, leaning to his face, breath hot and winded ”I won’t last long, I’m so close.”

The pressure of her body disappeared. She rolled her muscles around him, squeezing him, and then she moved. Sharp, tempestuous jerks, knocked the air out of him. Her insides trying to hold on to him, to rip off his shaft and take it with them on her way up, her soft bum hitting his sack with each drop. Tempo erratic and uneven, like her breathing and her moans. His hips twitched and thrust upwards like they had a mind of their own.

Neither of them lasted long, her walls crashed around him, grinding like a woodchopper. No amount of will could prevent him from orgasm now. She choked every bit of semen from his balls, with a sharp scream, gripping him in a ferocity of a dying man. The pressure that pressed on his organs exploded in a million flares, and each flare hit the nerves along his spine, making him arch his back to the point of snapping. At the same time, a wave of rush coursed through his body as the dam broke. Beneath the blindfold, the white light turned to blackness. The only sound he could hear was drumming in his ears.

She fell over him, and stayed motionless, breathing hard against him. He revelled in the feeling of her heart, tattooing a mark on his chest. After some time, she rolled off, whispering incantation. Ropes around his wrists melted.

“Don’t remove the blindfold, I’ll dim the lights.” she whispered something and touched his face, removing the silk.

He blinked, eyes painfully dry and sensitive to a single candle that she left lit. Without the word, he drew her close to him, ignoring the numb prickle of his joints, still dazed with experience.

“Did you like it?”

“ Mhm.” how he could not, she made the whole evening about him

“Are you ok? Are you hurt.”

“No…“ his voice broke, clearing his throat he tried again ”No, I enjoyed it very much. But I’m knackered now. “ 

“Me too.” she smiled in his shoulder 

They stayed like that, too tired to move, too high to sleep, just snuggling.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Forty minutes later her body was still hung between tired stupor and desire, need that made her feel like a live-wire. Severus was quiet, breathing evenly but awake, his hand idly petted her back. She couldn’t decide if that calmed her or aroused her.

The feeling of control was nice but not thrilling, it was not something that could stir her desire. But, his moans and grunts, the look of rapture and abandon on his face triggered the heat inside her. She wanted him to want her, she needed his naked passion, to feel that strength he always kept in tight control. Even in the moments of heat and force, she could tell, he was holding back, giving her just as much he thought she could handle. She wanted him, wanted all of him, all he could give. She wanted that wild creature that lurked beneath his skin.

His hand roamed to her lower back and she arched into the touch, purring.

“You want more.” he snuggled to her hair, his voice barely a whisper with a hint of amusement in it

“It is not funny.”

“I’m not making fun of you, simply inquiring.”

“Yes, I want more, but I’m so tired.”

“Sex does not have to be so intense, it can be gentle and relaxing.”

“Relaxing isn’t the word I associate with sex.“ she giggled

“Then, I have to teach you.” the low rumble of his velvety voice forced her to shiver ”Where do you want me?”

“Want what?” her brain wasn’t functioning, still soaked with blissful tiredness

‘ _Are you that thick?_ ’ hissed the voice in her head ‘ _Nice and slow, I know where I want him._ ’

‘ _Bugger off._ ’ she didn’t want any distractions now, he chuckled

“What orifice do you want me to fill?” his breath rushed over her ear, and she stopped breathing. He never talked like that to her. He used his words, but they were more of a mental stimulant, this…this sounded somehow…dirty, it made her want to be as dirty as he sounded. It wasn’t, not really, but the tone of his voice opened the sea of possibilities.

“Do you think we could try…“ she trailed off, blushing, hiding her face in his shoulder

“Let’s see.” he had a note of a smile in his whisper ”Roll to your back.”

She obeyed him, he pulled the pillows and stacked two beneath her lower back and bum. Without saying anything, he shifted between her legs, summoning the tube of lube.

“I thought we may try this as well, Muggle product.” she just nodded, eager and scared in equal measures ”Just relax. Now is your turn to trust me, can you?” she nodded and closed her eyes.

Hermione expected to feel the oil or his greased finger on her pucker, what she didn’t expect was his tongue trailing through her folds, titillating her. He toyed with her until her hips started to buckle towards his mouth. Only then, she felt his finger massaging the small twitching hole, before probing inside. This time it felt nice, welcomed, but less, less than what she used to. The finger wiggled inside, twisting, cuddling her walls. The rush of chill travelled her spine. The second finger joined, there was no pain, no discomfort, just the need. She couldn’t decide where she wanted him more, where his fingers slowly rocked in her or in the other twitching hole.

As if he read her thoughts, his tongue propped her core, agile and knowledgeable. He synchronized his hand with his tongue, other hand ghosting over her clitoris. She felt the fast build-up of desire, he led her to the edge but keeping her from falling over. Buzz in her head increased, mewling moans echoed ‘ _Is it me?_ ’

The fingers abandoned her, so did the tongue. She growled in protest. He pulled the pillows and lied next to her. His lips captured her, briefly

“Turn your back to me, Kitten. “   

She obeyed him, and he spooned next to her. It was nice, to feel his strong sharp body against her. Keeping her eyes closed, Hermione prepared for the pressure, and maybe even a small amount of pain. Stroking her belly, he nested his iron-hard manhood between her cheeks and started to rub, not really hitting the hole. She relaxed more, even started to respond, thrusting to him.

Suddenly, among all that rubbing and pressing, he grazed her pucker hole. Surprised by her own body reaction, she gasped. Her hole twitched and expanded, apparently eager to retain and accommodate him. He stilled, she continued rocking, pushing him inside at the snail’s pace. It wasn’t painful or uncomfortable, just…big. Severus tilted his hips a bit and she gasped again, feeling the ‘plop’ as the tip of his head sank inside, tension in her back returned. He caressed her back tenderly while whispering in her ear

“Relax, Kitten. If you are uncomfortable or in pain we will stop.”

She shook her head, she was a bit scared but not harmed in any way. Taking a deep breath, she rocked her hips again, trying to signal him that she wanted him to continue. He fondled her hip, dripping words into her ear

“That’s it, relax. I won’t harm you.” she felt him slipping deeper ”Let me show you how satisfying, how tender this can be.” she nodded, breathing through her nose ”At first it is a strange sensation, pleasant but odd. Once you get used to it, to feel so full, so compressed, it will morph, turn to something else.” the more he talked, the more she wanted to experience it, and she felt him slowly slipping deeper, he tapped her leg lightly ”Bend your knee, pull it in front of you at the 90-degree angle.”

“Wouldn’t that influence the depth?” she panted ‘ _What are you doing?!!!_ ’ the voice screamed at her, following his instructions

“I’m not worried, and by now you shouldn’t be either.” he chuckled slipping inside until she felt his pelvis pressing at her behind ”See, nice and slow and easy. Did it?”

“What?”

“Influenced the depth?” he kissed her neck

“No… I don’t know. Feels good.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I was expecting pain, there is none.”

“Mhm, now relax, let me guide you.”

She nodded. He was right, at first fullness felt odd, but soon this stand-still started to bother her. She needed more, more of what she wasn’t sure, but something. His hand glided from her bell to her core, one finger fluttering over her clitoris. She groaned and moved her hips, agitated. And he started to move, slow deep strokes, in and out.

The more he moved the more she needed him to speed up, his restless finger didn’t help either. She grabbed his hand to still his finger, the sensation was tearing her apart, his finger egged her on forward while his thrusts lulled her into a slow build of pressure. She liked it slow. Straightening her leg, she pressed next to him fully. It wasn’t something she would do often, and she briefly wondered if she wanted to it with anyone else, but with him, if it felt like this, she would enjoy occasionally. 

Slow wasn’t working for her, not anymore, not that slow. She danced her hips and he chuckled, his rocking became faster, more forceful, but not by much.

“Do you like this?” she asked, her brain was going rough on her and she needed him to talk

“What’s not to like?”

“Why?”

“It is tight, warm…heavenly. The pressure is exquisite. And it is better with women than with men, in a way.”

“Why?” she couldn’t remember any other word, but she needed his voice just like it was now, hushed, little breathless, somewhat strained like a hot honey in her ears, the anvil beneath her lungs pressed harder, shortening her breath, coiling her insides

“Men are not so different, but also - they are, you have to find the right angle. A man is not so exciting during the orgasm, he just squeezes. Women, on the other hand, is soft and lively. When she orgasm, you can feel…she will clench…but…you feel her muscles working. It adds to the sensation.” his hand returned to her clitoris, she could already feel the jig of her muscles, she needed something to fill her core and she didn’t. He continued talking ”I don’t like to coerce orgasm out the of the female body, there is no fun in that. That is the easy way out. It is disrespectful, like reading the book by skipping pages. Each woman is an instrument, and to find a right frequency is challenging, but to hear her moans and cries of ecstasy is much more rewarding. Did I manage to find your frequency?”

She nodded, her throat was dry, a bubble of air stuck in her oesophagus, choking her in exquisite torture, she couldn’t produce a sound to save her life. This felt different from any other orgasm, it wasn’t the pressure, and she was wound like a too tight coil. Then his hips speeded up more and all the string in that invisible winch snapped, forcing the air out of her jammed throat along with squeal. She heard him grunt into her hair and felt the pulsating syphon of warmth, each pulse prolonging her own thrill.                       

He gently pulled back and rolled her to him, brushing her wet hair from her face

“How do you feel?”

“Fantastic.” she mumbled wondering if that could describe the feeling

“Rest now, I have something for tomorrow you really going to fancy.”

She smiled tiredly and snuggled to his chest, her last thoughts were sombre before she allowed to be lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart ‘ _I know what I fancy, I know you have it. Will you give it to me if I ask? Willingly?_ ’


	24. Pivot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for understanding and your patience. I hope that next chapter won't take me so long (RL is still crazy but at least I stopped travelling).
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Severus growled and continued to rummage through his things, his cell phone was nowhere to be found. Grumbling he crossed the hall to the library and froze on the door. Hermione was talking on his phone

“…that is all Bill, you have all the permits necessary to publish all the articles in my name…I don’t know, I’ll have to see with Severus about that… Yes, I think that too, but I can’t guarantee that he will see it that way… All right, I’ll let you know.”

“To see  **what** with me, Miss Granger? Besides the small matter of taking my property without asking.” he quipped

“Severus!” she jumped startled but not afraid, and he suppressed the smile ‘ _When did it stop bothering me if she uses my things without asking?_ ’ ”Sorry for borrowing your phone, it was easier and faster to make final arrangements with Bill.”

“To  **see**  what with me?”

“The article Bill and I wrote about curse for Curse-Breakers Digest, it will probably be re-published, or at least used for the article in newspapers. Here, read it,” she pushed a roll of parchment towards him ”you don’t have to read all of it, I marked the parts I need your approval.”

He took the parchment and sat in the chair, skimming through the text in whole but focusing on highlighted parts. They were good, naming him as tracker sent by the ministry, through the unknown source, blaming their bond on her reckless desire to find the artefact, painting him as a hero who got caught in the process. The ending was a genius as well, they planted a bug by stating that they found a rumour of the first part, and deeming this curse dangerous even if only a part of it, Hermione will go and search for the first part. Bill will stay and work on possible solutions for its breaking, and Severus provided them with logistic maps and withdrawn into seclusion once again, to an unknown location. It was so simple and elegant. He could still stay out of the public’s eye, his location known only to someone in the Ministry. Hermione could disappear from the wizarding world for years without question, and still send articles to Bill, building her reputation. Their bond blamed on the curse.

“Do you want tea?” she asked softly and he shook his head, reading the article once again, in whole this time. She walked out of the room but returned shortly carrying one glass of brandy and one glass of wine, that caught his attention.

“How did you know that I wanted brandy?”

“I’m not sure, I just…sort of … knew it.” she shrugged and sat on her spot, on the floor next to the book shelve.

He lowered his eyes on the paper but his mind raced in other direction, reaching through the bond to sense her. ‘ _Of all the things, she managed to connect with my digestive tract._ ’ Grumbling voice in his head had a nice idea, but it was as far away from the mark as it could be. She was attuned to him, his insecurities and cravings. And she did it without conscious realisation, on some basic, instinctive level. He was, on the other hand, keenly aware of her feelings, her sadness and desire to ask for more lessons. Her fear that she won’t have enough time experience all she wanted with him. With a sigh he closed his eyes, their time was getting short, she was right about that. In fact, he could end it all today, there was nothing stopping him from ending it now…was it? ‘ _Why do I prolong this imprisonment? I want to end this, to be home, far away from her. Do I?_ ’

A tug in the pit of his belly snapped him out of his reverie. It took him few seconds to discern whether it was his or her reaction. Hermione. ‘ _When in Merlin’s name she became Hermione to me? Maybe it is time for another lesson._ ’ Nagging concern was…was this lesson something he was doing for her or him?

Cracking the eyes open he turned his head to her. She was looking at him, her bright gaze fixed on his features. Eyes dark and wide.

“Staring is impolite, Granger.”

“Sorry.” she lowered her eyes, then shook her head, and raised them once again ”No, I’m not. I have the right to watch.“

“Good, you are learning.” he stood up ”Undress, I’ll return shortly.” another tug of her/his muscles, she jumped to her feet with poorly concealed happiness

“Should I go to the room?”

“No need.” he walked out, found the duffle bag and took ropes, shrinking them to fit in his pocket, restoring the crop to its original size. His eyes fell on the assortment of Vibro eggs ‘ _Why not? Let’s play a bit._ ’ He pocketed few of the eggs as well.

By the time he returned to the library, she was already naked and not at least phased by her state of undress. She was standing next to the bookshelf and strolling through one of the tomes about the magic of ancient cultures. Severus stifled the chuckle, this is going to be challenging.

“Kitten, are you up for the lesson or do you wish to continue reading?”

“Lesson.” the reply was instantaneous, she returned the book and turned to him ”You are still dressed.”

“Correct.”

“But.” she started then stopped when he raised an eyebrow

“Well then, it is time to introduce you to this little fellow.” he swished the crop through the air and her eyes went wide, unsure and eager in equal measure ”Go to the chair, face the back of the chair, straddle it, legs over hand rests.”

She moved slowly, eyeing him or rather his hand with the crop warily. Her stomach was lurching with anticipation and her jitters started to transfer to him. ‘ _Was I so attuned to her from the start?_ ’ his mind scrambled in an attempt to find the right answer. She paced to the chair and manoeuvre clumsily to follow his instructions, pushing herself as close to the back of the chair as she could.

“That won’t do, Kitten. Scoot back, I want your ass just at the edge of the hand rests.“

She huffed, insecurity with a small dose of fear nudged at his solar plexus, but she wiggled her but until it was positioned the way he requested. Severus bit his tongue, why was she afraid? He never hurt her, not once since they met in Peru. Maybe if he tries another approach, if he explains to her… He walked around the chair and stood in front of her, holding the crop at her sight line.

“Are you afraid?”

“A little bit.”

“Did I ever give you the reason to be?”

“No, but…I want it…and I’m afraid that I won’t like it.” she sounded broken

“We had this conversation before, Kitten. You are  **not**  disappointing me by not liking it. And, for my part, I can make you like it. More than that, I can make you  **love** it. I could make you love all of it, but I thought that lesson is better if you understand.”

“But I do understand.”

“Do you? This,“ he crouched to line his eyes with hers and lifted the crop to linger between their faces ”can seriously injure you. It can cause bruises, it can crack open your skin. Kitten, each of them can be harmful in inexperienced hands, and out there is more than a fair share of those who do not know what they’re doing. If you go out and make yourself injured, …if I do my job poorly…”

“I would never be that careless.”

“I know you won’t, but … there are no guarantees. Promise me if you find the taste for it, you’ll contact Luna, you’ll go where she takes you, you’ll trust her judgement. Promise me that you won’t force my hand.”

His throat constricted in a very unpleasant way, or was it hers? She shook her head empathically, her lips moving but no sound coming out of them

“I need to hear the words, Kitten.” he held his voice soft

“Hermione.” she finally squeezed out ”My name is Hermione. I’m Kitten in the bed, I’m Miss Granger or Granger everywhere else. This conversation is neither, so I’m just Hermione.” he nodded in acknowledgement and she sighed in relief ”I would never do anything to disrupt your peace. I would…I wouldn’t…I’m not so sure that I‘d do half of what we did with anyone else…not even if I ‘find the taste’ as you put it.”

“Hermione.”

“No, now you will listen to me. And I know that it is not smart to say something like this to the person who …one, don’t want to hear it …two, holds in its hand's something that it’s going to use on my but soon. But you said  **honesty** , right?” he nodded and she continued fast and breathless, hurried to say all that she needed to say before he interrupts her “I do not know what your aspect is, and I do not want to know, but …my aspect makes me…it makes certain things more alluring, bearable. The point is, I am aware of it. And I do not wish to make you feel obligated in any way, but some things stay in here, with you.”

“It is not my desire…, Hermione, this ... The whole situation … it is what it is. We will go our separate ways, but the connection will stay, it is inevitable.”

“I know! And as much as you could sense me, I can sense you. And I’m sure that at times it will be hard, but … it is in the future. I can promise you,  **I won’t do anything to set you off**. Everything else, we will have to deal with it as it comes.”

“If you are sure of it…”

“I am.” her voice held a firm note of determination, one that was still mixed with anxious anticipation ”Now, please, make me like it.”

He swallowed hard, nodded, and stood up. Walking around her once again, he noticed that she rested her head on the top of the chair’s back, looking at the books, focusing on the titles.

“Close your eyes, don’t open them.” whispered, wondering if she even heard him. He needed to steady himself and focus on her, the problem was, he was inside her, her head, her feelings, invading her privacy more than he ever wanted to, not just with her but anyone. Dragging the keeper over her skin he shuddered, her skin erupted, bubbling with a foretaste of the leather. The rush of adrenaline mixed with an intoxicating allure of trust and no small dose of arousal gathered in his mouth, he wanted to run his lips over the silky-smooth skin stretched over each vertebra. Instead, he tapped lightly her accentuated globes, stuck out so boldly like two levitating globes of vanilla ice cream.  

Running his fingers over her back, he positioned himself and tapped lightly over the left milky white cheek, taking care that keeper doesn't bite her skin. She sighed and relaxed a bit. He repeated with the other globe and she relaxed some more. Two pale pink lines faded. This time he will go slowly. Adding a bit of strength, repeated the process. The tension started to gather in his lower back. Landing two fast blows over each buttock with bit more force, he carefully eyed her reactions. Tension incised, travelling up his spine like an electric snail. The pinkish lines stayed longer, lingering, colouring whiteness of her skin and he closed his eyes for a second wondering why Luna pushed this on him for the millionth time.

He flexed his wrist, changing the angle, this time allowing the keeper to graze her skin, flicking, it caught her lower back and she hissed, arching. Odd ache, almost painful need flexed his back muscles. ‘ _I wonder…_ ’

“Are you with me, Kitten?” she nodded, her dazed movements light and out of focus as he known they would be

He changed angle again and broth down the crop over both cheeks at once, not hard but enough to leave a sort sting, his rear muscles clenched, involuntarily. He nearly hissed. Oh, this was a mistake of gigantic proportions. He sighed and repeated the blow, adding to it the moment sting turned to pleasant heat. She moaned, rolling her forehead over the soft padding of the chair.

“Hermione?” the sensation was odd, too far off what he would expect or what he knew, what he experienced before

“If I ask you something,“ her voice was heavy and words rolled like steel marbles from her lips, making them hard to understand ”will you consider me weird.”

“You are asking that the person with the crop in its hand, smacking the said crop against your but? Pray tell, what is the line for weirdness these days?” he chuckled

“Righttttttttttttt.” she purred as he ran the keeper along her back, through the dip of her buttocks and her lower lips, letting it rest on her clitoris ”Can you, …I don’t know… use it on my back, maybe?”

“Use what?”

“The crop.”

“Why?” he tapped the keeper against her clitoris and her hips rolled in an attempt to provide better access.

“Uhhhhhhhh. I don’t know….I just…it’s a feeling…Ummmmmmmm….” she hissed again, encouraged by his persistent tapping, not strong enough to cause real pain. No, she didn’t like the pain, she loved the bite of the mild sting, the heat and adrenaline spike between two blows.

“I can, but you won’t like it. The crop is too hard, too unyielding for that. Stay like that, do not move.” he turned and walked out of the room

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

His footsteps were getting quieter and quieter as he walked away, leaving her alone in the library, naked, stretched over the arm-chair, exposed and tingling. This was different, so different than anything they tried before. It was comforting and terrifying, liberating and constricting, it was freedom and imprisonment all at once. She loved it, hated that she loved it so much.

Hermione sighed, no matter how much she trusted anyone, she would not be in this position for anything or anyone but for him.

‘ _And there lies the rub. You care for him more than you want to admit._ ’ hissed the voice   

‘ _You are quite keen on him too._ ’ she mocked

‘ _True. But I would go for him. I’d pursue him until he relents to my will._ ’

‘ _Yeah, and because your will is so strong, my bum feels like it's burning._ ’

‘ _Your bum feels like it's burning because you love it. It has nothing to do with my will._ ’

‘ _The other night you lectured me about survival instincts._ ’

‘ _I did, but this is not fight or _flight_ situation, this is pure pleasure. Shush now and enjoy or at least let me enjoy._ ’

‘ _Ha!_ ’

‘ _He’s returning._ ’

 Severus walked into the room, in his hands he was holding something, roughly carved with magic. She closed her eyes hoping that he didn’t notice she opened them, he never gave her permission to open them.

“No need to pretend anymore Kitten. Look. Do you know what this…should be?”

“Looks like cat-o-nine.“ she eyed a wooden stump in his hand with roughly wrapped cord in the middle, from the one end cord separated into the multitude of tails, he nodded

“Not the best looking one, but yes. If you are still keen on trying…”

“I am.” the skin on her back ached and itched with need. Questioning her own sanity, Hermione leant her forehead on the padding of the chair and arched her back, she could hear him sigh, his warmth moving away from her, his voice was firm

“You’ll have to talk to me, Kitten. Rope, even a silken one is a different kind of animal, it bites with zeal. Soft leather is a better choice by far, it stings stronger but leaves fewer marks.”

She nodded and took a deep breath. Hermione couldn’t decide whether she was afraid or if she wanted it more.

“It is your wish, but first this.” she couldn’t see what he was doing but she could feel his fingers caressing her labia, pushing something hard and cold and not too small inside her, soon enough her walls lurched when whatever he pushed inside her started to buzz, vibrating lightly. He backed off again.

Screwing her eyes thigh, she listened to the soft hiss of material, the whistle of air around cords. Seconds later the whole bulk of strands engulf her skin in a sharp sting. Her back retracted for a second, then arched. The pain abated leaving the ache for more. Silk caressed her skin, sliding off, hissing and biting it once more. White seared in front of her eyes, the skin on her back throbbed but her mind soared to that unreachable place of complete stillness. She arched her back again

“Harder, please…“ she moaned, feeling with no small surprise, the moist gathering between her legs

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus blinked. The shade of pink reached new hue, darkening, turning fast in red. He flexed his back muscles, feeling the heat and the sting. But she just asked for more, not just more, she asked for harder. The tension in his lower back spread to his pelvis.

He took a long steadying breath and swing once more, adding the strength with the flick of his wrist. She hissed and mumbled incoherently, but arched her back. He tried to reach for her mind, but it was slipping away.

“Kitten?”

“More, please.” words sounded distorted like she was drugged

He sighed and swished again, she moaned, rolling her hips, few small drops of dew separated from her core and soaked the material beneath her. He shook his head. Her back was red, skin burning under the ropes but she arched her back once more.

“More, please. “  

‘ _I should stop this._ ’ His rational mind argued, but his body followed through her plea, his own skin burning, tingling pleasantly, his insides twitching. Five more flicks. She was moaning constantly, arching her back, grinding her hips against the air, her head lolling from side to side.

“Stronger please.” the breathy whisper set his neck hair standing, voice raspy and harsh like rough sandpaper. Feeling of abandon course through his bloodstream like an opiate. Fine condensation glistened on her skin like diamond patina. He flexed his wrist again, with more force, gritting his teeth and the makeshift handle with the same ferocity. His own muscles tugging beneath the surface of the skin, fighting for release from his tight control.

She hissed through her teeth, straightening her back. He bit his inner cheek, to remain silent. White flashes of pain burned his back like hot wax. White marks, lined across her back, turning into a dark shade of red, swelling lightly. The material of the chair beneath her harboured a wet patch.

“Please…“ her strained whisper forced him almost to recoil.

“The last one, after that…your skin will start to bruise.“ he ground his teeth and whispered harshly.

The tightness in his back, pelvis and chest rattled. He swung his hand preparing for pain, wishing that he just told Potter off when he appeared on his door two months ago. The hit caught them both. Raw scream was hers, his was growling hiss.

Tossing the makeshift implement, he caught her swaying form. She was thrashing, fighting to catch the breath. And he knew he would be scared out of his mind if they didn’t share the bond. He could feel her stillness, the bliss of quiet in her head, the heavy stupor of her mind. Turning off the switch, carefully, not to touch her back too much he took her in his arms, walked across the hall and manoeuvred her in the bed on her stomach.

“Kitten… Hermione…”

“Thank you.” she gave him one weak, tired smile

“I’ll bring my wand and some ointment.”

“No.” her hand grabbed him with no strength ”Just lay next to me, let me rest a bit.”

Gulping, he nodded and lay next to her, thoughtful not to touch her. His heart pounding in the irregular beat. He could swear that he did not enjoy all this, that he would never do that again, even if she begged him. His body, traitorous once again, reminded him that as long she liked it, he would not find the strength to resist, to deny her. His throbbing member had a heartbeat of its own.


	25. Bridle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> I rarely have to give them in my chapters but this one needs it - badly. Following the name of the story, I made characters to make quite a few mistakes that in real life can be DANGEROUS. I'll list those mistakes below the chapter!
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Feather light touch cajoled him out of the pleasant nothingness of sleep. Hermione’s face hovered over his.

“You are staring again.” he mumbled

“We established that staring is well within my rights to do so.” she smiled softly ”You healed my back.”  

“I did, skin began to bruise on places. Walking around with raw skin on your back is not the most pleasant experience you may have.” 

“Did you have such experience?” 

“I did, but the circumstances were different.” he didn’t want to think about it, he worked so hard on forgetting it, all of it, and yet it all stayed with him, buried deep down. Removed out of sight, shoved under the rug, but not forgotten.

“I’m sorry.” 

“For?” 

“For, … I don’t know what to name first… Forcing you to participate, I guess, in all of this.” 

“It is not such a bad deal. Not what would I choose out of my volition, but not that bad...” 

“How so?” 

“For one, I had a chance to experience how it feels to be with the same woman, more than once. Secondly, now I can say how it is to be with a witch. Never underestimate the power of new experience. “

“Even so…”

“Granger, long time ago I learn to adjust to the situation and take the best of it to my advantage.” 

“How can my … deprived proclivities … or curiosity be of any advantage to you. I am not experienced, you are teaching me!” 

“Yes, that seems to be my eternal damnation, ending up under the barrage of your questions.” he smirked, amused with her babbling. She looked at him with hurt eyes but then she smiled

“You are joking with me.” 

“Too bad I can’t award points for the level of shrewdness you express, Granger.” she snuggled next to him and sighed, feeling of uneasy worrying shortened his breath ”What is the problem Kitten?” 

“I, … I tried to figure out myself. To understand my needs. To understand me. I failed, profoundly.” she sighed ”I need to understand… I woke up and my back was healed, it bothered me on some level. It hurt, and I questioned my sanity, my mind, Severus! My only equity! But I loved it, and hate it.” she drew the meaningless lines over his chest, tickling him with the tips of her fingers ”Sometimes I daydream about it, about that… pain … on my back. About being bound. What is wrong with me?” 

“Nothing. Different people deal with consequences of war, with stress, in different ways. Yours is just a bit more peculiar, not so unusual.” 

“But… I was captured! I was subdued, cruccioed! What I crave goes against all that.” 

“Does it? There is nothing wrong in wishing to be bound. It is quite normal for someone like you.” he pulled back, leaning on the headboard and she used his lap as her pillow ”Many Muggles on demanding positions have the same proclivities. It is more common than you think.” 

“I don’t understand. I read the books but realisation still eludes me.” 

“You always were the responsible one, carrying the weight of decision making on your shoulders. You care for others, you fight their battles. When does it end? You run and still beat yourself up for being selfish, even if you’re not.” 

“What’s that have to do with my desire to be …”

“Released of any responsibility?” he trailed the arch of her brow with one finger and she melted into his touch ”I can talk and talk, the best way to make you understand is if I show you.” 

“Would you?” her eyes shone bright, pleadingly

“I was planning that for the library, we got … sidetracked.” he smiled ”Hermione, you  **must**  tell me if it gets too intense for you. Wishing, daydreaming, and being bound are two different things.” 

“I know and I will.” she sounded eager ”Ummm, just one question…”

“Yes?” he rolled his eyes, emphasising it with a loud sigh, she giggled

“What was the thing you used, in the library, the buzzing thing inside me?” 

“Kitten, are you sure you read the books I gave you?” he laughed ”Try and guess.” 

“Is it wizarding or Muggle product?” 

“The Muggle one, you will be living among Muggles after all.” 

“One thing comes to mind, but it felt too big, I thought they are … smaller.” 

“It is not big at all. But position makes all the difference. You are thinking too linear, think about physics, physiology, and basic muscle dynamics.” 

“It still feels big, well not big as much as hard, not unpleasant just not totally pleasant either.” 

“We can remove it, or … leave it and use it.” 

“Leave it!” she crinkled her nose

“Kneel on the edge of the bed.” he chuckled and she hopped, crawling to the edge

“Will you stay dressed?” 

“Yes, why?” 

“I feel awkward if you are fully dressed like I’m taking and not giving you anything. Like I’m using you.” 

“You  **are**  using me, Kitten. As I said before, it is pleasure to be used by you. As for not giving, you are giving more than you can imagine.” 

“I do not cope well with humiliation.” she added out of the blue and that made him pause for a second

“Who mentioned anything about that?” he picked black ropes

“Well, I read… -

“Are you planning to ask questions through entire experience?” 

“No, I’ll stop as soon as satisfy my curiosity.” 

“Hmmm.” he took the cord and fold it in half measuring the length ”Turn around, Kitten, fold your hands one over the other on your back.” he waited until she followed the instruction ”Are your shoulders in a comfortable position?” she nodded

He took the rope and encircled her chest along with arms, just above the line of her breasts, pulling the free ends through the loop. He tugged the rope and run a finger beneath it, checking if he fixed it properly but not too tight. Fixing the interloped ropes on her spinal column he encircled her once more, this time below the breast line, pulling it through newly created lope and tugging upward. He checked once again. Her breath was bit faster but excitement rolled inside her. Hermione’s arms were tightly sealed next to her body now, he tossed the rope over her right shoulder.

“Stand up, I’ll help you.” he held the loose rope end with one hand and encircled her waist with other, tugging her gently off the bed, she wiggled and leant on him, using him to balance herself until she was standing, he lead her few paces from the bed ”Stand still.” 

Now facing her, he tugged once again checking if rope loosened or moved during the shuffle. Satisfied, he tugged on the rope ends, waving them under upper ropes, above and under lower ropes and above upper ropes, tossing the loose ends over her left shoulder, creating a V-shape between her breasts. Waking to her back, he pulled the ends around the formed knot on her back and tossed them again above her right shoulder. Taking care to position the rope properly, avoiding the throat line, he repeated the motion in opposite direction. This time he pulled the ends beneath the ropes on her back and pulled them up enveloping her crossed arms just above the wrists. He encircled her arms again, checking occasionally for tension and tightness. He waved the rope ends below and above the left horizontal line of rope, then above and over below left rope column. He tugged the rope a bit firmer, securing the space between her tied wrists and rope knot with few circles of rope, before tying it with sailor’s knot.

Walking around her he nodded with satisfaction, her breasts were decorated with pentagram above them.

“How do you feel?” 

“Funny. I can’t relax my hands too much if I do that I’m choking myself. Other than that, it feels … nice?” 

“Are you asking me?” 

“Is it correct to use ‘nice’ to describe how one’s feels when his hands are tied?” 

“Kitten, I can’t tell you how you feel, only you know that.” 

“I feel … nice.” she had the most interesting look on her face, confused, aroused, and focused “Why do I feel like that?” 

“Scoot back to bed, kneel and I’ll try to explain while finishing. “  

She did present the sight, he had to admit. Her breasts, white and perky, framed with black silk, alluring. He had the desire to take the hardening nubs, darkened from the rush of blood, and roll them in his fingers until she started moaning, begging to take her, to release her or undo her. Instead, he placed few pillows one atop the other, making a rest for her hands, and helped her to climb on the bed. 

“Lean your hands on the pillows. Kneel with your knees wide apart and rest your legs on the tips of knees and toes.” he felt silly, instructing her like that, and not a small amount of fear, his fear, filled him. He knew what he was doing, but he never did this alone and unsupervised. The strain and burden to take precaution and do everything right, not to make mistake, took something out of the game. The only genuine thing that left was his honest desire to take care of her.

Her heart was fluttering, making her feel excited and jittery, and he fought to regain control, he had no choice in the matter. Not now. Hermione was silent, focused on following instructions. He took another black rope and tapped it with his wand, doubling it in size, before folding it in two.  

“Being bound is not always restricting. You can’t move but you are freer to feel. To be more honest to yourself and to your partner. It can be quite liberating. And, that is the part you like. By giving up, you take ownership of yourself. You are surrendering your burden with your freedom of movement.” he spoke softly, to himself as much as to her ”I’m going to restrict your legs. There are various ways, but this is a good one for beginners. I know what you need, Kitten, but I still need your permission to do so.” she nodded.

He made a loop around her ankle and encircled her thigh three times with rope, checking all the time the position of rope and its snugness. Carefully he pulled the rope between her bind on the thigh and tighten it a bit, leaving it snug and restricting but not too tight. Makin a loose knot he extended a length of rope until he reached just above her knee, making another lope around his fingers, he held that lope in line with the one on the thigh and encircled her leg again, pulling the rope end through the makeshift loop. Then repeated the process of encircling her leg and securing the rope. Twisting the length of the cord along the line between two bounds.

“What I’m doing now, is bit advanced, but I know you can handle it and that you will appreciate it. Even so, if you start feeling discomfort, or too restricted, let me know.” 

He tugged on the remaining of the rope, a good length was still unused. He pushed the remaining end between the ropes of her hand ties and her back, creating a simple but powerful lever, and repeater the leg tying process on her other leg.

“How do you feel?” she nodded ”I need to hear you, Kitten.” 

“Good.” she sounded dazed

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione couldn’t tell if it were the rope or his voice, chanting words that her brain soaked but didn’t really processed. She stored his words for later. Her head felt light, like a helium-filled balloon, her heart drummed a fast beat in the attempt to launch itself from the rib cage. She wasn’t afraid, not in a way she was afraid during the war or her run from Ron and wizarding community.

Her inner muscles twitched, grinding against the hard curve of inactive vibrating egg, embedded in her core, clutching against it in the attempt to hold onto something solid. His fingers slid under her chin, and his worried eyes dived into hers. ‘ _Why is he so worried?_ ’

“Kitten?” his voice was almost voiceless whisper

“I’m better than fine. What now?” that was the conundrum her melting brain couldn’t figure out. She was sure she had the idea before the ropes touched her skin, but now her mind was a blank sheet of parchment.

He continued looking in her eyes few more moments, before nodding and removing the tower of pillows away from her. ‘ _I never realised how heavy my hands are_!’ trying to find a place to rest her hands, she discovered that she could neatly nest them in the dip of her back. His voice floated to her

“If we neglect tying to bed, this is one of most basic positions. Quite useful for both partners. Are you comfortable?” she nodded whispering silent ‘yes’

His hand glided from her chin to her breasts, caressing the straining nipples and she gasped, inner muscles rolled in an attempt to crush the toy inside her, her hips grind the air. He continued playing with her nipples, ignoring her feeble attempts of movement. The softer his touch was, the stronger her muscles contracted. The entire surface of the skin was over sensitive, the slightest hint of his breath could set it aflame. His hands were barely touching her and she felt every touch with such keenness, Hermione could swear that she felt every ridge on the pads of his fingers. Closing her eyes, pitched the head back, too heavy for her neck. A Loud moan escaped her throat when his tongue left a wet trail over right nipple.

Waddling clumsily, she tried to widen her legs, and his hand caught her before she toppled to the side.

“I never gave you the permission to move.” his voice was harsh and she felt it like a blow, snapping her head straight and opening her eyes to meet his fiery gaze ‘ _Oh, Gods!_ ’ ”You are not to move, unless I reposition you, or give you instruction to do so.” her heart skipped a beat ”Do you wish me to untie you?” she empathically shook her head ”Do you trust me to give you what you need?” his voice still sharp, she nodded ”Then let me, or this all stops.“ she nodded again with a whining whimper, he smiled at her “You look amazing, Kitten.” 

Hermione continued looking into his eyes, her head was heavy, her eyelids were made of lead, but she fought to hold his gaze. Black eyes burning, setting fires inside her, fires in places she didn’t know she has. His fingers grazing skin here and there, until they returned to the nipples. Few more minutes passed and she was delirious, all focus turned to attempts to still her hips, which retaliated in the feverish need to feel him inside her. By now, she was sure, her inner muscles powdered the toy inside, small round piece became insufficient. He moved away and she wailed at the loss.

Nothing mattered anymore, she had no pride, no will to fight. The only thing that mattered was to feel his touch, his skin once again. There was nothing but her need and her desire. She didn’t care, maybe for the first times in many years, she didn’t care! Entire Hogwarts staff could appear in the room and she still wouldn’t care…

‘ _Oh, yes you would!’_

‘ _Shuuuuuuuuuu……._ ’

‘ _Very coherent._ ’

‘ _Hnnnnnnnnnnnn..._ ’

“Let me move you, Kitten.” his voice tugged her back to reality and out of the weirdest conversation she had with herself or anyone in her life. His hands turned her, leaning her stomach and torso on the stack of pillows, running along her shoulders and places where rope kissed her skin.

Suddenly, she was kneeling on the tips of her knees, her legs still bound in crouching position, exposing her core mercilessly. Her head flopped down the pillow stack when neck refused to support it. Breathing was still erratic, and her insides still fluttered. High pitch sound soared the moment light buzz responded to the gruelling strength of her muscles. Hot breath whispered against her labia before agile wet muscle found her clitoris. She started to thrash, twitching like she’s hooked up to high voltage. Her toes curled, giving her the notion of the so much needed movement, everything else was tightly fixed and constricting. The more she needed to move and failed, the more she focused on the sensations, sensations that overwhelmed her, suffocated her with their intensity. The thundering sound of her own blood. The black and white spots under the closed eyelids. The tremors of her muscles caught in an infinite loop.

This wasn’t just simple build of pressure which would culminate in orgasm, this was so different from anything she experienced. So different that Hermione couldn’t even name it if she had brain enough to do it. His lips leached around the throbbing flesh and sucked, tongue flipping lightly. She lost it, everything exploded at once, enhanced but distant. Almost transcendental, certainly surreal and still so far away from her. The sea of blackness engulfed her, warm and still, she basked in the fuzzy sensation.          

Blackness dissipated, Hermione slowly started to realise that her limbs were finally free, someone was massaging her joints tenderly. She blinked with a satisfied purr

“Welcome back.” black eyes were tainted with a hint of amusement, a quirk of a lip suggested a small smile.

Her throat issued undefined sound. She tried to move, her limbs felt fine, slightly stiff but without tingling or pain. Fuzzy feeling still coursing through her, like possession. She tried to smile and hunt down her elusive brain.

Consciousness floated briefly in front of her before came rushing back, hitting her with a surge of adrenaline and need so strong that her body moved on its own, without consulting her brain. Brain so drenched in desire, devoid of any knowledge or clear thought, acting on the premise of primal urges. She pounced on him, so suddenly that Severus could only yelp in surprise while she toppled him.

Her hips grind along the hard line of his bulged pants, as she tried to unbutton his shirt, ripping off the buttons when they refused to go through too small holes. In the back of her mind, Hermione realised that she is acting frantic, but she was beyond care. Nothing mattered, nothing beside the need to feel him deep inside. The surprising sensation of skin to skin raised her to new levels of delirium. Reaching behind, she felt his hardness unyielding in its rigidity and shifted her hips, positioning them and then slamming back down until she felt sharp prick of his hip bone.

Her body soared up and slammed down again with wild ferocity. Every time the hard head hit her inside, like a full forced battering ram, electricity travelled up her spine, jolting her back in motion. She was still existing in that state of pure feelings, reacting only on instinct.

Her body levitated shortly, before slamming down on the soft surface of the bed, his hips pistoned at her. Black eyes scorching her with their feverish blaze, but his movements mellowed, slowed down, still fast and forceful but controlled. Keening regretfully, Hermione allowed her brain to focus on the hissing and grunting sound in her ear and fast approaching the peak of building pressure. She yearned to reach that beast lurching under the tight pale skin, but unable to reach it, all she could do was give up and give in.

Neither of them had the desire to prolong the inevitable, rushing to the finish line was a joint effort, synchronised, without the word exchanged between them. Her muscles rolled and jumped, with annunciation and his hips picked up in speed if not the ferocity. The buzz of pressure filled her when light exploded in front her eyes. She was aware of the rippling of her inner muscles around his pulsating shaft, embedded deep inside. The tremor of his stilled sharp form. Muffled yells of lips latched to her throat.

The brain returned to her, undamaged, full of information, once again “hers. They stayed still, breathing like fast runners after the dash. Joined, in what felt, more than physical sense. Finally, he rolled over, pulling her to his chest. Her limbs, her entire body felt heavy, like Earth decided suddenly to go into hyper gravity state. Something was missing, but she couldn’t figure out what.

“You pushed it out.” he chuckled, hugging her tightly, lazily she cracked her eyes open to look at his relaxed face ”You hit me on the nose with it.” 

“It is target hard to miss.” she tried to sound witty but her voice was sluggish, he laughed

“I can’t argue with that.” 

“I want to try sex when I’m tied up next time.” 

“I’m not so sure it is smart, at least in the start, you react too strongly even to the outer stimuli.” 

“What happened?” she slurred the words, fighting to stay awake

“La petit mort.” he whispered kissing her forehead ”Sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> 1) MY ENGLISH - LOL, yeah I know...but some of my descriptions can lack due to my limitations in English.  
> Techniques are described correctly but for better and more accurate insight GOOGLE - "pentagram bondage tutorial" for torso or "Frog tie" for legs.  
> 2) 1st mistake - THEY DIDN'T DISCUSS THE RULES - which is highly important!  
> 3) 2nd mistake - NO SAFETY MEASURES were taken, not really  
> 4) 3rd mistake - SHE DIDN'T PREPARE HERSELF  
> 5) 4th mistake - HE DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION PROPERLY!!! - he did at the beginning but then he lost focus, it's a good example in what state of mind one shouldn't tie up anybody. Even better it shows how many mistakes can one made if he/she is forced into the role he/she don't want to partake, which is basically the reason for many of his mistakes.  
> 6) 5th mistake - SHE DIDN'T LISTEN!!! - she never signalled to him, even if he asked her to do so, that experience is too intense, that she has BLACK SPOTS in her vision (which indicate a lack of oxygen caused by the hyperventilation in her case)  
> 7) 6th mistake - TO ADVANCED FOR NOVICE - and it is! No matter how soft the surface is, try to lean only on hands and tip of your knees, it hurts if the period is prolonged. If not imminently due to the adrenaline rush then afterwards for sure.  
> 8) La petite mort - or "little death" may sound like perfect ending of good sex, but I'm not so sure, not if your aim isn't to give your partner a heart-attack because you fainted, not very smart either if you are all tied up.  
> Wiki's definition of it (even if wiki isn't most reliable source) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_petite_mort  
> 9) It is NOT SMART OR ADVISABLE to go for two highly intense "games" in one day - which is entirely my fault since I'm rushing to finish the story before my real life becomes too hectic once again and I don't have time for writing. 
> 
> There is more but these ones are crucial, and I really want to avoid unpleasant situations for me or others, and I did have the scare of my life before. I know sometimes I do try some of the things I read about, but GOOGLE IS MY FRIEND so I advise you to adopt it as a friend as well. PERSONAL SAFETY IS ON THE FIRST PLACE - ALWAYS ;)


	26. Redefining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this time, but be on alert ppl, next chapter is coming tomorrow or day after tomorrow ;)
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Severus watched her breathe, casting an occasional diagnostic spell, her vitals were fine, she was just sleeping. Finally, he cast a diagnostic spell with warning alarm and slithered from beneath her prone form. Walking to the living room he picked up the bottle and the tumbler, heading to the library.  

Once settled in the high-back chair he poured well three fingers to the tumbler and down it in the instant. The bourbon scorched his throat, forcing his eyes to water. He poured again, filling the tumbler almost to the half but proceeded with small sips. When this tumbler was half downed, he whisked his wand and twirled it, ethereal shape of the raven appeared in front of him

“I am not the only one to be blamed for this, I told you I am not the right person for the job.” he growled with harsh, almost broken voice and send the raven away. Not long after, an equally ethereal hare hopped into the room speaking in Luna’s voice

“Be at the door in 2 minutes, I’m coming.”

He gulped remaining of the drink and walked to the entrance door. Luna was already standing on them, her serene face tight, pale blue eyes worried

“Where is she? What happened?” she asked instead the greeting

“She’s sleeping at the moment. Let’s go to the library, I set the alarm there it will inform me to slightest of changes.“ Severus growled watching Luna’s shoulders go slack and her face relaxed.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

‘ _ Good, I shouldn’t doubt him at all. _ ’ Luna followed him watching as he poured the drink into the glass before sitting into one of the chairs. She remained standing.

“What happened?”

“I tied her up, I had to revive her. I made so many mistakes that I’m not even sure where to begin.” his slacked shoulders, curled forward mismatched his expression, hard and stony ‘ _ I didn’t see him looking like this since last year in school. _ ’

“Then tell me the most important parts.” she offered softly ‘ _ He doesn’t know. _ ’

“ **The** most important part is that  **I was not a good choice** for the job.”

“Leave that for the end.” ‘ _ He’s still unaware of his own strengths and qualities. _ ’ she thought with sadness and worry ‘ _ Severus, …how I am going to make you see? _ ’ he was her friend, she held him dearly in her heart. A heart that now trembled with fear that he would make yet another mistake, the bigger than the previous one and ruined his life, all that he fought for. As always, she offered her shoulder for him to lean on, not letting him on, that he used her as a crutch for past two years.

“I had to use Rennervate and Anapneo.”

“From the ropes? Position?”

“Hyperventilation. She fainted and I missed all the signs!” Luna watched him as he took a long gulp of his drink, his hand shook slightly ‘ _ So nothing bad, just a panic. _ ’

“Was she afraid?”

“Quite the opposite.” he couldn’t hide a glimmer of pride in his voice, distant but present

“It happens. Not often, but I still don’t see the problem. Did you ignore her warnings?”  

“Why would you presume that?”

“I’m not, but I think you do.”

“She never warned me, I don’t think she was capable to give me a warning, she reached the subspace fast. I pushed her too hard, too fast and too high. I neglect to set rules. I did all on the ‘do not do it’ list, item by item.“ he took another gulp, hand still shaking visibly ”Which only confirms my claim. “

“You  **are** not only right but  **the only** one for the job, you had no choice in the matter. You have her trust and her respect, she choose  **you** .“

“I am convenience.” the bitterness in his voice filled the room

“You had her trust and respect before you found yourself in this situation, do you honestly believe that Hermione would release that curse on anyone? On Harry or Bill?” he diverted his gaze, stoning his face ”She choose  **you** because she trusts  **you** .”

“Trust is a very fragile thing Luna, and I’ve just proven that I do not deserve it!”

“All those mistakes occurred because of that attitude, you are, at least, aware of that?”

“Not a situation of my making, I never… “ Luna looked at him with sad eyes, the muscles in his jaw twitching, she cut him off

“It is your obligation to teach her, Severus.”

“If she allows me to be near her again. She shouldn’t, not if she knows what’s good for her.”

She watched him as he risen from the chair in one fluid motion, pacing to the window and staring into the darkness, drumming his fingers next to the wooden window frame.

“She will keep on trusting you, you two share more than one mishap and what I presume was a very satisfying orgasm for her.”

“It is not that simple, you have no idea…“ he glanced at her briefly over the shoulder, narrowing his eyes before turning them to darkness once again

“I know more than you think, I  **see** more than you are aware of. Besides, relationships...”

“We are not in a relationship.” he hissed, that bitter note still in his voice, now amplified with implied self-loathing

“No? You could have fooled me.” she decided to sharpen her voice, to snap him out of the downwards spiral he was heading before he sinks too deep

“I am not the right person for the job.” he sounded sad

“The job is yours, whether you want it or not. You already have the needed dynamics, all you need to do is slip into your roles. The question isn’t: are you the right person for the job, Severus. The question is: do you know how one captures and tame the wild beast?” he growled ”This topic is closed for discussion. I know it was an unpleasant experience, sleep on it. She is fine, so you should rest too. Now, I need to return soon, I believe you have something else to ask me.”

“You and seers, Luna, you and seers. Yes, if she decides to… I was wondering if I could…”

“Borrow my husband?” she smiled

“Yes.” he glanced at her and shook his head, the notion of a smile cracking through the tension on his face

“Only if I can join, that is if it’s possible. You know the rules.”

“I do not see the problem, she expressed her desire and gave me a blank sheet on organising it. She won’t oppose you being present.”

“I’m glad, she is talented.” his eyes priced her and she smiled ‘ _ Now we are talking. _ ’ ”Teach her, instruct her. You have three days, expect us for dinner on the fourth day.”

“Thank you, Luna.” he nodded

“Be next to her, Severus. I’ll let myself out.” she paced to him and kissed him on the cheek. ‘ _ They have a long road to go. _ ’

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

It was almost noon when Hermione finally opened her eyes, Severus felt like a huge weight was lifted from his chest. Ice-cold hands of fear released him.

“What did I do to cause this look on your face?” her sleepy voice was soft, she lifted a hand to touch his cheek

“Nothing,  **you** did nothing. How do you feel?” he was lying next to her, removing the stray curls from her face

“Fantastic!” she smiled ”Thank you.”

“For making you faint? You are too easy to please, Kitten. Present me with some challenge.” his attempt to joke left a bitter taste in his mouth

“Next time make me feel like that but not to faint.” she smiled cheeky ” When can we do it again?” her eyes still full of sleep shone with glimmering diamonds of desire

“Not today. Today we rest, both of us. Are you hungry?” she nodded, crinkling her nose ”I’ll bring you something to eat.”

“I can go to the kitchen with you.”

“No, today you’re getting breakfast in bed.” he smiled, landed a small peck on the tip of her nose and get up.

He made a hearty breakfast for her, eggs and bacon with cheese, fruit salad, and orange juice, along with a big mug of strong coffee. Laying it all on the tray he walked back to the room. Her eyes brightened, the moment he placed tray on her lap she hugged the mug with coffee, breathing in the aroma

“I could get used to this.”

“Very funny.” he watched her as she downed her coffee, then munching the eggs with appetite. The conversation he planned weighted on his throat, constricting it in a painful manner ”Kitten, we need to talk, … about yesterday.”

“Please don’t tell me we won’t do it again, I so much want to have sex with you while I’m bound.”

“Do you still trust me enough, to let me tie you up again?” ‘ _ Damn you, Luna! _ ’

“Of course, I do! You are maybe the only person I would ever trust to tie me up, given how I react to it.” she smiled at him and Severus returned the smile wondering if she is insane, brain damaged or just careless. Fighting against the sense of joy that jolted his heart.

“Well, no pressure there.”

“No, I didn’t … It doesn’t… -

“I know what you meant. But given the circumstances, you will feel the need to be tied up again, when I’m not available anymore.” the sharp pain stabbed the dagger in his heart and he twisted it mercilessly ”And you will seek someone else to do it.” she shook her head ”You will. And there are things you need to know for the future… “

“I know, I should have told you! The moment my brain started to shut down I should have told you, but it felt so good. I didn’t want to lose that feeling. It was selfish of me. I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about. Yes, it was somewhat irresponsible of you, but not so much towards me, more towards you. Kitten, whatever you do,  **your own safety** should come above everything else, even pleasure.” he sighed ”You are a novice, and you made a novice mistake, which is fine, everyone makes them. It was my … lapse of judgement … that got you there. I should have to pay more attention to your reactions.”

“I know the theory.”

“Knowing a theory and applying it are two different things. When you go to the club to seek someone…“ the dagger twisted some more, sending waves of pain through his chest, he ignored it ”you have to know, to negotiate conditions, limitations, every single detail. Otherwise, you may end up in serious trouble. Luna will help you, but  **you and you alone** should insist on your own best interests. “

“I know how to negotiate if anything I know that.” she smiled ”Care for the demonstration?”

“Nothing like practice to make it perfect. You are aware that you will be negotiating with Slytherin?”

“You know you will be duelling with Gryffindor?” she challenged him and he laughed, he loved that confident side of her

“Which makes you an easy prey. What do you want to negotiate about?”

“You tie me up and having sex with me while I’m bound.” she narrowed her eyes at him, and he nearly laughed, she was persistent and goal-oriented, he had to give her that

“I am not opposed to that but you’ll have to make a compelling case convince me.”

“I do not, it is what we agreed. You said you would teach me, lead me through all the experiences I want to go through. What I’m offering is to set the rules of the encounter.” her voice reminded him at his trial, she had that same intonation and strength of conviction, a note of unyielding resolve, he nodded with satisfaction ‘ _ She is good, but let’s see how she moves through the minefield. _ ’

“Point taken. Fine. I choose the type of binds I’ll use, you have no saying in that.”

“Fine with me, as long as it’s not around the neck area and it is not tight enough to cut off my circulation or bruise me long-term.”

‘ _ Strike one little girl. _ ’ he thought, realising that he has to let her make mistakes and follow through them if she is to learn, cringing at the thought that he might scare her off with the demonstration.

“I have no taste for inflicting pain. But I do want to liberty to choose every orifice that strikes my fancy at the moment’s notice.” she wrinkled her nose and nodded slowly like she’s nodding to something in her head

“Define ‘every orifice’.”

‘ _ Strike two. Smart girl. _ ’ ”Your mouth, pussy and anus, all at my disposal.”

“That was a given, with proper preparation. By your own statement, no pain.”

“Acceptable.” even if he struck those deals before, he felt silly now, somehow wrong ”I want to use any prop I choose the way I see fitting, that excludes anything that I can use to hit you with.“    

“I hope you do not count your hands there. And no knives, needles and electricity, in fact, nothing that can pierce or damage my skin.” she nodded

‘ _ Smart, still, strike three. _ ’ ”It wasn’t even on the table but noted. I’m in control, you obey everything I say.”

“As long as you are in the limits of our agreement and I’m not in any danger.” she agreed

“I want you to be in position when we start.”

“Meaning?”

“Naked, kneeling on the floor. You will sit on your heels, knees wide apart, hands clasped behind on the small of your back.”

“Sure, anything else?”

‘ _ Damn it, Hermione, use your brain! _ ’ ”Yes, I want you to have the plug of my choosing when you position yourself. I will remove it when and if I deem it necessary, you have no saying in that until the end of the session.” she opened her mouth to speak but stopped and took a long breath, squinting at him

“What size of the plug?”

‘ _ Good one. _ ’ ”Medium size.”

“Agreed. But no inflatable ones, no enema or similar yucky stuff like golden showers and such.” she made disgusted expression ”And no humiliation.”

‘ _ Finally! _ ’ ”Agreed. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. But, we  **will have sex** . No just fingers, or mouth or toys.  **I want you** .”

“That’s what we negotiated.” he smiled, she wasn’t bad with few minor lapses she held herself good. His smile provoked worried expression in her eyes, and he stifled a laughter ”Anything wrong?”

“No, nothing. What are we going to do today?“            

”Read in bed.” he smiled.

She nodded, downed the remaining of her juice, took the book, and leaned on him. They spent the pleasurable lazy day, reading, making lunch, eating and then returning to bed once again. After dinner, they returned to bed. He felt tired of lying down, but she needed a rest and the only way to make her rest was to be next to her. She dozed off a couple of times during the day, and each time he checked her vitals. They talked little, each focused on its own book, but she not even once moved from him, leaning on him or using his chest and lap as a pillow.

Hermione stretched.

“I feel sticky, I’m going to take the shower. Do you wish to join me?”

“No, you go ahead.” he yawned, looking under the eye as she walked out of the room, leaving the trail of garments on her way out. He nearly chuckled ‘ _ She became messy on the run. _ ’ As a student, she was meticulous. In her work, she was still meticulous but everything else around her was in a state of absolute chaos. ‘ _ So, Hermione Granger in her relaxed state is a messy person. Interesting. _ ’ The bigger the pressure was she would divert to the state of organisation bordering on OCD, the more relaxed she was she would carelessly toss things around and still was able to find everything later. He stored that information, wondering why he needed to know something like that about her, not like he planned to live with her.

The sound of water reached him from the hallway. Closing eyes, he imagined her body, drops of water cascading from her breasts. Sigh interrupted his thoughts. Almost instantly a tight coil tugged on his muscles. Deep breathing and increase of pressure in his pelvis told him well enough what was going on in the bathroom. Her sighs and moans reached his ears, changing the direction of the blood flow. Soon enough, his pants became too tight, he unzipped them with a sigh of release, and discard them on the chair, rubbing his hand over the boxer shorts. Feeling the freedom, his shaft saluted to some unseen force, peaking through the gap between buttons.

A short burst of light and dissipating of tightness combined with muffled cry informed him that she did, indeed, followed his instructions during the bathing, leaving him high and dry. Clenching his eyes tightly, he reassessed his own decision, wondering if it’s too late to revoke it. Bed flexed, and her little hand swatted is, replacing it

“Allow me to take care of that.” her voice rough and seductive

“Tit-for-tat, Kitten.” he mumbled, lifting his hips to help her in the removal of his shorts, tugging her hips to him ”Straddle my chest.”

He pulled back a little, fixing the pillow in a higher position, raising his head enough to align his face with a glorious view of her core, angling his hips upward to give her better access. Hissing with pleasure when she wrapped her lips around the head, dragging the tongue under his glans, outlining them with a juicy smack of sucking. He grabbed her cheeks and parted them as much as he deemed comfortable, revealing a clear path. With a tip of the tongue, he teased already sensitive nub and dragged it up, through her core and toward twitching button. She moaned and the head of his member ended up beneath her tongue, touching the soft membrane while she slithered her tongue over his length. He released one of the soft jittery globes and run a finger down her spine. A Pleasant chill spread along his back ‘ _ Bloody hell, she finds the cleansing spell arousing! _ ’ she moaned again, and swallowed him as much as she could fit in her mouth, grabbing with one hand his balls, agile fingers pressed on the perineum muscle. With a hiss, he returned his tongue to a restless hole, sliding two fingers in her snatch.

Her moan vibrated around him, sending buzzing jolts in his balls ‘ _ Bloody …. FUCK _ !’ he didn’t expect this, he was sure she was unable… spots danced in front of his eyes. His member was completely engulfed in her mouth, head logged in the narrow passage of her throat.

“When did you learn that?” mumbled breathy before returning to her hole, pushing through the muscles and rubbing his fingers against soft rough patch on her front wall.

“Wedwinawook”

“MERLIN!” her attempt to speak around his member squeezed her throat pressing and vibrating on his glans. His fingers and tongue synchronised their assault and she moaned again. She was static, barely moving her head, but he was still deep inside, pressed with the constriction of her throat, buzzed with her moans and sighs while cold air from her nose cooled his sac. She was close, he felt the pressure increasing in his lower back and pelvis. The closer she got, the more she moaned, constricting her throat, submitting him to the most exquisite torture he ever endured.

Her back arched, she sprayed him with her satisfaction, her muscles joined in the effort to crush his fingers and tongue in a wild dance. Her throat closed around his head, sending vibrations that clashed with a burst of warm pleasure through his/her body. He hissed a groan and tried to pull back, but her hand pressed on his pelvis, other locked his balls, rolling them gently, trapping him in her gullet. He clenched his teeth giving his best not to choke her, to postpone the inevitable, but she tugged gently on his sack, forcing his resolve to shatter.

“Salazar’s bulgy balls!!!” white light coloured his sight. She swallowed around him, milking his very soul out of him. Finally, he had nothing more to offer and she released him, mercy or cruelty? The line was fuzzy.

Pulling back, careful not to hit him, she rolled and turned to face him, her eyes glimmering, her face bright and shining.

“How was it?”

“Bloody hell, Kitten!” he was barely able to speak, panting heavily, his eyes still detecting only her face everything else was dissolved and blurry “Where did you learn that?”

“From a book, there was explanation and exercises. The only part I didn’t work out is how to move without gagging.”

“You worked out plenty.” he breathed, she beamed at him and snuggle against his exhausted body ”Sleep now.” ‘ _ Tomorrow will be interesting. _ ’


	27. Quell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, as promised.  
> My attempts to tweak this chapter landed me in a serious predicament, it is almost 2k words longer than I planned or originally started. 
> 
> Only three more chapters to go :)
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Breakfast was unusually quiet and Severus began to worry. Did she change her mind? Did she think things true and decided to back off? If so does she backing off from their ‘teaching’ deal or from everything? He could deal without ‘teaching deal’, it was imposed on him. ‘ _ Just convince yourself in that, if you can. _ ’ But backing off from the bond was dangerous, dangerous for her. ‘ _ Why do you care, it’s her neck on the line? _ ’ When he could not endure the torture his mind put him through he looked at her. 

“Granger, in what book did you find those lessons?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry, in a book I read.”

“That was extremely difficult to deduce, thank you for the enrichment, Granger.” he sneered at her ”I am certain that not one book I gave you have those lessons.”

“Oh, that! No, I read that book some time ago. Before Peru. I know that you think I don’t know much, and maybe I don’t but I really did read, a lot. It just took me a while to go through the practices…”

“When?”

“When what?”

“When did you start practising?”

“About a week ago.” she blushed and lowered her eyes ”I wanted to surprise you.”

His stomach tied in knots and heart jumped in his throat.

“You are aware that is not necessary? Not that I do not appreciate it, I do. But I do not want you to think like you owe me anything.”

“But I do! And yes, I know that I don’t have to respond in that kind, it is … I honestly have no idea how to say thank you clear enough.”

“You don’t do things like that to say thank you, to anyone and for anything.”

“I know that. You are not anyone, and how else can you say to someone ‘thank you for the great sex’? Given the context, saying thank you that way seemed appropriate. Besides, I kind of liked it.” she blushed and he raised his eyebrow ”Well, not being choked or fighting it, but I liked your reaction.”

“Just as long as we are clear on why did you do it.”

“What is wrong? Did I do something wrong? Harmed you in any way?” her eyes saddened

“Nothing like that, I was just curious.” she relaxed visibly

“Good, I was afraid that I maybe bit you when I tried to reply to your question.”

“Table manners are another story, did anyone ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full? “        __

“My mother … tried.” she grinned

“At least now we know two things about you. One, when you lose your brain there is a good chance that you will try to rape me. Two, you talk with your mouth full, which may be damaging to men if they are not careful when they ask questions. Anything else?”

“No that sums it up.” she giggled ”do we have any plan for today?”

“Not until six in the afternoon, which is the time I’ll expect you to be in the bedroom and into position.”

“Any bits of advice?”

“Yes, use your time to stretch, warm up your muscles. But besides that, you are free to do whatever you wish.”

“May I ask something?”

“If I say ‘no’ would that stop you?” he bit his chuckle

“No, you know me that much.”

“Then ask.”

“You said that you tried all…”

“Far from it, but I did try plenty.”

“What is your angle? What do you like? What do you get from all of it, from what we are doing?”

“Is it important?”

“It is to me.”

“Difficult question to answer.” he sighed ”I can do a lot, but the truth is I do not cope well with the loss of control, you may say it is not in my nature to be without escape plan or to place my unlimited trust into someone.” ‘ _ But you did, in her. _ ’ ”Again, I have no desire to rule or owe anyone, being a chess piece to anyone’s whim even my is not… not my thing. Control yes, but within the limits. What do I get from our predicament?” he paused, it was too much of baring his soul to admit something like that, however, she did deserve his trust ”Your pleasure, in this case. To be able to elicit a pleasure so profound instead of disgust or fear, respect instead of repulsion, thrust instead of wariness… You may say that is my high.”

She watched silently for a few minutes before nodding and reaching over the table to graze his fingers with hers

“I understand, thank you.” her smile was warm and open. She stood up and started to clean the table, he joined her. They walked to the library together, she sat on the floor and surrounded herself with books, scrolls, and parchments, she belonged there, in that surroundings, naturally. Severus took his book and takes a place in a high back chair, watching her over the hem of his book.

For the remaining of the day, try as he may, he couldn’t focus on his reading. Planning carefully every step of incoming play time they set, measuring how far to push her as a lesson to her carelessness. The most difficult battle was a thin line between the need to scare her off and to nurture her own needs. ‘ _ Not a toy and not yours, no matter the circumstances. _ ’

Around five o'clock, she walked out of the room without a word, and he closed his eyes. Not much could be done to the stage or his attire anyway, so he focused on finding an inner balance.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione sighed, focusing on not to slouch. Six and five minutes, she was kneeling on the floor for five minutes, alone in the room. Her mind raced while she trembled slightly. The moment she positioned herself something changed, it wasn’t a game anymore. She thrust him, she was not afraid about her well-being, though, she did start to question their negotiations from yesterday. Did she make a mistake and forget to mention something?

‘ _ Duh, of course, you did. You forgot to mention plenty. _ ’

‘ _ Why didn’t you warn me? _ ’

‘ _ I am not your babysitter. Besides, how do you know I do not see things differently from you? _ ’

‘ _ You are…just shut up and buzz off. _ ’

‘ _ As you wish. _ ’

Six and seven minutes! Where the hell is he? Did he change his mind? Her shoulders fell and she raised them, afraid that he might enter and see her like that. Why do I care, he’s the one who is late! But she did care and that terrified her. Eyes fixed on the door, Hermione tried to separate her fear, fear that he changed his mind from fear of how much she needed to see him entering that door. ‘ _ What is wrong with me? _ ’ This was just a game, an elaborate sex play, a means to an end for her to get what she wants. At that moment it was so much more.

The lock clicked and she lowered her gaze, steadying her breath. His feet reached her eyesight, he didn’t say a word, he didn’t approach her. The release she felt with his entrance melted in a ball of anticipation. He walked around the room, drawers scratching and thumping, sounds of rustling and buzzing. The need to lift her head and see what’s he is doing overwhelming, and she forced herself to stay put.

Finally, his bare feet stopped in front of her.

“Eyes on me, Kitten.” his voice, firm and controlled, send a chill down her spine, her eyes snapped up, obeying before she even had a chance to process his words ”You are not to speak unless I ask a direct question or in the case of safe-word. You are to obey every command I give you, outlined by our agreement. You have no permission to complain if you didn’t negotiate something correctly. You are  **under no circumstances** allowed to reach orgasm unless I give you explicit permission to do so. Do you understand?”

“I do.” she replied, her voice trembling, her entire body trembled. She was afraid and aroused in equal measures. She wanted to rebel and flourished under his conditions. This was all wrong, and it felt right. What was wrong with her!? Without a word, he reached and took a green rope.    

“Lie down, hands under your head, right leg bent at the knee, foot on the ground.” she followed the instruction.

Rope touched her skin, tied around her ankle, and encircled her calf and thigh, he tightened the first loop, dragging his finger along the rope. Rope encircled her leg several more times, reaching the space below the knee, then he started to wave it, connecting the lopes around the leg. It was bit tighter than she would prefer, but not unpleasant. Finally, he tied the knot and switched to the other leg. When he finished, her legs were tightly sealed.

“Push yourself into position.” she shivered again, his voice causing havoc in her nether regions. Oddly, she felt desire spiralling up. Positioning herself once again with some effort, Hermione lowered her gaze, pushing through a myriad of feelings and questions, surfacing unexpectedly. One thing she was sure of, this wasn’t a game.

He stood behind her, much to her surprise, he started to braid her hair, braiding a rope into it, and then he encircled the braid with remaining rope. Even if she started to worry, pictures of few highly uncomfortable positions including hair tying surfaced in her mind, she had to marvel the skill he used to subdue her wild mane. Relaxing a little bit when he abandoned her hair and took another rope. He encircled her breasts as he did previous time, but he didn’t make the pentagram, instead, he waved the rope around her shoulders and started to tie her hands in the position she held them. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it wasn’t most comfortable position either. Only too late she discovered that he, by some manner, managed to fix her braid to the twines that subdue her hands. She gulped audibly.

“Is there a problem?”

“I am … uncertain.” she tried to phrase her doubt carefully

“It is what we agreed.” he stated firmly ”Shibari is not only artistic, but it does give a nice artistic impression, even when is used to restrain. And it can be … highly restrictive. Do you wish to proceed?”

“Yes.” ‘ _ Are you insane Hermione? _ ’ but she did want it, uncertain as she was, immobile more than she bargained for, and still she wanted more. One part of her mind following alertly his actions, even his breath, the other part thorn between questions and pleasure. One thing was certain, passing out will be much harder to achieve this time. That tiny speck of fear keeping her firmly grounded. 

“Lean over, forehead on the ground.”

‘ _ Did I say: ‘no humiliation’? I did! _ ’ But, her forehead thumped on the soft rug as it's made the meek impact. Her body and part of her mind went rough on her, following his commands without consult with her overly active brain. Moan burst out of her when he touched the plug, moving it lightly and slightly pushing rhythmically.

“Straighten up.”

She pushed her body up, privy not to wiggle too much or lean her head forward and pull it. He waited patiently. Taking something from the bed, he kneeled next to her, duck-tape fixed two small controllers to her thigh. His hands fixed small vibro-egg on her clitoris. Hermione questioned her negotiations with renewed zeal, did she really negotiate that bad? Apparently, she did. His words floated to her mind, what he gained from this all. Scared or not, uncertain or not, she was determined to give him exactly what he sought. He won’t endanger her, but he will push her to her limits, that much was clear. Another revelation dawned on her, one didn’t have to use what she saw as ‘scary implements’ or force to go overboard, to twist her words to his advantage, and still be within the limits of what they agreed. For now, arousing as it was, this game wasn’t overly seductive, and that was what she needed seduction through control, passion not cold detached precision. She could not give without receiving, his actions were in direct link with her reactions.

‘ _ You think too much! _ ’ grumbled the voice in her head ‘ _ At least let me enjoy. _ ’

“Eyes on me.“ her heart stopped then picked up at the double speed. He looked firm, not in the physical sense but his presence was made of marble. He made a circle around her and stopped where she could see him ”Magnificent! You look lovely, Kitten.”

She melted on those words, feeling silly prideful at them. He silently started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his skin at the snail’s pace, and the heat started to rise inside her. With each patch of exposed pale flesh, her breath became more and more irregular. She regretted her pleas for being bound, fingers itched to touch him, inability to do so transforming into a desire for his touch. He slid his shirt and tossed it carelessly over wingback chair, unzipping his pants. She focused on his hands, licking her lips, gasping loudly when his manhood bobbed free then soured up, giving her impression of baton ready to be handed. The pants joined the shirt. He walked to her and lifted her chin slightly with one finger, lining her eyesight to the bush above the twitching yummy cockcicle. ‘ _ All right Hermione, you officially lost your brain. _ ’

‘ _ But it does look yummy, can we taste it? _ ’ purred the voice in her head, asking the question she alone didn’t have the answer to.

“Is this what you want?”

“Yes, Sir.” ‘ _ Wow, hey! That ‘Sir’ came out of nowhere. _ ’, his lips twitched with a satisfied hum

“Do you think you could repeat what you did last night?”

“Yes, Sir.” she couldn’t hide a happy note in her voice

“Then do it, get me off so we can make this last longer.” he purred, lowering his voice to seductive rumble ”Widen your stance.”

She waddled her legs to give him more space, licking her lips. He crouched in front of her fondling her protruded nipples with one hand, reaching for something with another hand

“Before we start, I’ll place these.” he lifted nipple clamps to her eyes ”They are set to moderate tightness.“ without further delay he clipped one around her left nipple, sharp sting made her hiss

“We said no pain.”

“Is it unbearably painful?”

“No just not comfortable either. It stings.”

“Then I’m not into the breach of our agreement. They will stay only shortly.” he informed her and clipped another, she hissed again. It wasn’t really painful, but it was distracting. He stood up ”You may begin.”

Her brain, still reeling from an unplanned sting on her nipples, jumped in a lope and her mouth opened, her tongue reaching to touch his straining head. Eyes reached him and she forgot about the sting, desire once again overriding everything else. Her tongue lapped down his length, lips latching to suck on a frenulum, before she took him in the mouth, slowly lapping. Enjoying the taste as much as the heated look in his eyes. His eyelids fluttered the deeper she took him and she felt the surge of strength. A surprised hum escaped her when little metal egg jolted to life, another egg, obviously, leached to her plug came to life, sending pleasant vibrations. She moaned, relaxed her throat, and took him in, pushing the robust head down her throat until her nose almost touched the fur above. She swallowed around him and hummed. His quiet sigh elated her.

“Would you like to try me moving?”

She nodded, humming her ‘yes’. One of his hands reached in her hair, holding to the tightly wound braid, fixing her head effectively. His hips moved, at first, those were minuscule movements, like a tickle in her throat, tickle that forced her attention to growing arousal and build of a pressure of approaching orgasm. The more she focused on giving him a pleasure, the bigger her need to give in and the orgasm was. Fighting her own body, she became aware that he was moving in much wider pace now, forcing his shaft out and down her throat in rhythmical motion. Each time his head glided deep, she clenched her throat, making a narrow passage for his way out, making him hiss with pleasure. But the more she needed to finish, she started to lose control of her throat, squeezing it tighter, breading more deeply and trapping him for longer periods of time. His hisses turned to grunts, when her throat clenched him too tightly, swallowing, and moaning, her entire body was high strung from the effort to suppress orgasm. With a loud growl, his hips bumped against her lips, fingers dug into her hair and scalp, warm sprays travelled down her oesophagus. She focused on gulping without breathing. When he pulled back, she took a hungry gulp of air. Her entire body shaking from the effort, her nipples didn’t sting anymore, warm and jolting feeling spread from them to her ovaries, contracting her muscles. She clenched her eyes and hissed. Vibrations stopped.

“You were good, Kitten. You deserved the rest.” she smiled gratefully, her body spiralling down, slowing ”Do you wish to drink some water?”

“Yes, …Sir.” she became aware that she’s completely soaked in sweat, a glass of water pressed to her lips and she drank greedily. ”Thank you, Sir.”

His hands ghosted over her bonds, reaching her hands

“Squeeze my fingers, Kitten.” she did use as much strength as she could, his hand glided to her foot ”Good. Press it hard, push as much as you can.” she followed instruction once again ”Good.” he moved in front of her, lining his eyes with hers, trailing her lips with thumb ”It’s time to remove these.” he tugged on the chain connecting the clips and she moaned ”You are not complaining about them anymore.”

“No, Sir.”

“It is time to remove them none the less.” he unclipped one then the other, and pain seared as blood returned to the peaks, hardening them even further. ”Rest a bit, it will take me some time to regain my … vigour.” he whispered in her ear and sat on the bed, playing with remaining rope, twirling it. She ignored what he was doing and just observed the movement of his muscles.

Time ticked away, she was expecting rope ties to become more constricting and uncomfortable, but for some reason that wasn’t the case, she relaxed in them. Having nothing to do but look at him and think her mind run wild again, rolling same questions with no answers over and over again. Was she insane? No, she was certain she was perfectly sane. Why was she doing this? She needs it, needed the binds to set her free. Why was she so focused on him? She had no idea. Ok emotions were high, from the moment they meet, but that was a curse, right? Was it still the curse? The bond? This was Severus Snape. She allowed him to have her in his power! She begged, negotiated with him to tie her up and have sex with her. Why? Was she insane?

She looked at him and her heart skipped a beat, he was looking at her, eyes are drawn in the thin line, scorching heat arising from them, leaning on his knees, hands folded in a tight knot. He reminded her at panther preparing to jump on his prey. A surprised yelp escaped her when low buzz shook her sensitive parts. Fast, she realised that her body didn’t simmer down, just laid low, waiting appropriate moment to ambush her again.

“Time for round two.” he circled around her and she shivered again, enjoying and hating the thrill. His fingers touched her palm and she squeezed them without the prompt. She pushed her foot against his hand and prickles erupted with painful density, she flinched

“What’s wrong?”

“My foot fell asleep.”

“Hold on.” he picked her up and placed her on the bed, sideways, rubbing her feet and rolling her ankles, she hissed through it all, but slowly sensation returned in her legs ”Better?”

“Much, thank you.”

“Shall we continue?”

“Yes, Sir, please.”

‘ _ What’s wrong with you? _ ’

‘ _ That’s my girl. _ ’

‘ _ Great, I’m losing my mind. _ ’

He turned her to sitting position and climbed to the bed, she was leaning her feet on the comforted, leaning on her hands, head slightly pulled back.

“This, Kitten, is next.” he twirled a pencil wrapped in two layers of rope, from each side two semi-long tales dangled ”Bite it.” he offered the central piece to her, rolling it over her lips

“I didn’t agree to that” she complained, suddenly panicked ‘ _ How the hell he expects of me to say safe-word if I can’t speak, I can’t move at all! _ ’

“Ah, but you did, as I recall correctly ‘I choose the type of binds I’ll use, you have no saying in that.’, correct?”

“Yes, but that…”

“That is made of rope, it is a bind of sorts.”

“Still…”

“We may stop, any time you like. You can still signal me if something is wrong.”

“How?” she relented and his eyes darkened

“Clap your hands, or kick your legs and I’ll stop.”

“Fine.“ she mumbled fear lost its edge and tremors in her muscles returned tenfold in strength.

She opened her mouth and bit at the ropes, he tied shorter ends to the top of her head, waving the longer ones to the upper part of her braid. ‘ _ How he’s doing that? _ ’ ‘ _ Very intelligent question Hermione, you are tied up in a knot, immobile and efficiently silenced, all you can do is to drool and mumble, and your highest concern is a  _ **_hair styling_ ** _. I really lost my mind! _ ’

‘ _ Don’t forget, you are not allowed to orgasm without permission. _ ’

‘ _ Why would you remind me of that? _ ’

‘ _ Maybe because you are approaching one, fast. Pay attention! _ ’ sing-song the voice and she sighed.

Her body turned on her, her mind turned on her. And, Severus did something, flicking his wand the binds tightened, she was hanging in the air, hovering in front his sitting form. The buzzing stopped and she relaxed, it was short-lived relaxation. The plug moved, circling lazily, buzzing at her clitoris returned, weakened but still present, driving her mad, slowly. The plug moved, pulling out and shifting back again. Finger pressed on the patch of skin dividing her snatch and the hole that accommodated plug. She whimpered, the buzz from her clitoris moving to her head. The plug was removed and she cried out, feeling of emptiness unbearable, soon enough his finger replaced the plug.

“How perceptive, to use the cleansing spell on yourself, Kitten.” he purred, his breath ghosting over her entrance, she bit the ropes tight or she just might start begging. After having a medium sized plug, his finger was…insufficient for her to regain the feeling of fullness. She felt frustrated, and yet slow tickle from her core ignored her frustration, announcing how her body felt. Clearly, her body and her mind disagreed. Muffled mewl slit with a bit of drool when his tongue lapped on the dripping core ”You are so tasty today, Kitten. Did you know, you change taste according to the level of arousal? “  

“Idintknowthat.” she mumbled around the pencil with ropes stuck in her mouth

“You do, it is much stronger now, bitter-sweet, yummy.” he rumbled to her pussy, while all her muscles shook from the effort to prevent orgasm ”Is something wrong?”

“Imgoingtocum.”

“You are not allowed, not yet.” he chuckled and shivers run down her back ”Maybe we could try something new.” his heat moved, he blindfolded her and she was sure she would have panicked if she didn’t fight so hard to suppress orgasm ”Oh, this is not new, a blindfold that is, this is.”

She felt his finger pulling out, and soon a thin and bumpy, soft and still firm something entered her back hole, she mewled at the feeling, it wasn’t him, but at this point, she would take anything. Muscles jolted and she growled ‘ _ I changed my mind, nothing is better. _ ’ panicked her brain. Even the pressure on the points where ropes held her weight turned into torturous sources that pushed her desire for release, for blinding orgasm that shuts her mind.

“Easy. Breathe, Kitten, breathe.” his voice reaching her from behind. She obeyed and regrets it instantly, breathing, and keeping orgasm at bay proved to be much harder than not breathing and doing the same.

The soft and lumpy thing was still lodged inside her pucker hole, but the velvety head of his shaft pressed at her core and she clenched her muscles. So much desired friction caused her the sea of problems. She gnawed on the ropes, suddenly grateful to have them at her disposal. Her body shifted from angled upward position to dangling horizontally with the surface of the bed. His hands hooked to her hips like grapples, with one swift motion he was deep inside her.

“You can cum now.” his voice was barely a whisper, harsh and strained, but her body reacted to it nonetheless. Raw scream, silenced by the gag tore her throat, flashes of multi-coloured light danced in front of her eyes, eruptions and flares of pure pleasure. Her core grabbing on him like it was her lifeline. His grunting didn’t help her much either, egging another wave of convulsions and matching light show behind her eyelids.

He was still, waiting for an earthquake to still. Tears run down her cheeks, tears of happiness, forced by the release of the pressure. She sniffled.

“Shhhhhhhh, it’s all right, easy now. No more bars on orgasm, you may finish as much as you like.” he purred, one of his hands gently massaging her lower back.

And then he moved, world ceased to exist. The only thing real enough to be detected was the hardness of his manhood, that thing in her backside and pressure of ropes. He started to move, gaining speed with each thrust, changing the angle from time to time. Her head floated in a cloud of fuzzy fog, rhythmical motion, and caress of her inner walls lulling her. She felt her muscles relaxing, getting liquid and boneless. Her insides twitched and jolted correspondingly, the sensation of fullness, of double penetration nudging her toward the edge of the cliff. Her mind and her body drifted apart. Not like the last time, differently more present and yet separated.

“Are you with me, Kitten?” his voice breathy and scratchy on her ears, she nodded and he speeded up.

Time was relative, how long was this going on? An hour? Two? A day? She hoped that it wouldn’t stop, ever. A sudden change in speed and strength snapped her from her state of floating, in time to hear herself screaming, to feel herself shaking and to feel him emptying inside her.

He pulled back and she felt empty, deserted, and abandoned. She landed softly on the bed and spell released her hair, she spit out the rope gag, flexing her jaw. He was working on her hands, detangling them, massaging her joints briefly.

“Do not move, let me release you first, and restore your circulation.”

He unbound her legs, releasing the ropes slowly, massaging on every released place. Kneading on her joints, rubbing her feet and hands.

“How do you feel?” he sounded concerned and that was the last drop, the last push, tears streaked from her eyes, hiccups and sobs shook her ”Kitten?” his voice was now worried

“Head floaty, fine.” she managed to choke between sobs ”Crying don’t know.”

“I’m here.” he whispered and lie next to her, pulling her close to his body, she felt like a rag doll, unable to move, the warmth of his body felt nice, sobs reinforced ”Did I scared you that much?” she detected slight trembling in his voice, with the effort she raised her hand, moving it like the air was made of thick dough until she reached his face, unfocused and spilt by her tears

“A little, not much. Don’t know why tears.”

“Cry, if you feel like it, then cry, I’m here.“ he tightened his embrace and stroked her back until sobs stopped. Her mind returned to her bit by bit, forming itself like a puzzle, painting a picture of new self. Finally, she sighed.

“Thank you, Severus. “ 

“All better now?”

“There was nothing wrong, to begin with.” she was tired but not sleepy ”Did I scared you?”

“A little.” he smiled at her, his eyes tender and worried

“No need, I never felt better. And I did get your message, but I pushed true. I was selfish again. Was I any good?”

“You were amazing. I’m so proud of you.“ he pecked her on the tip of her nose ”And if you are mad at me, you have…”

“You wanted to please me and to teach me a lesson. Lesson well learned now. I’m different, changed, better. I still don’t know how but I know I am. The world is much clearer now.  **Thank you** . Did I…”

“Did you what?”

“Gave you what you need?” she sounded broken to herself, his embrace tightened, pressing her face to his chest, his voice full of unreadable emotions

“Oh, Kitten.”


	28. Fushion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit this chapter had more than one variation, his POV - way too confusing and bloody hard to write, her POV - too bleak,... and thanks to the wonderful OracleObscured who found the time to read one of the variations and give me her insights, I finally settled with mixture of his and her POV. I hope you will manage to meander through it and get the picture ;)
> 
> WARNING: There are 4 players in this chapter, so if this is not your cup of tea...maybe you should skip it ;D

\- Are you going to work in the laboratory today? – he raised his head, she was hovering over him like annoying mother hen good portion of the early afternoon. Last night they stayed awake for a long time, just talking which resulted in late day start.   

\- No, we will clean up the house. Luna and Rolf will join us for dinner tomorrow. –

\- I’m finally going to meet Rolf! – she smiled – I always wondered what kind of a man managed to connect with Luna, to understand her enough to share a lifetime with her. I love Luna, she is a dear friend, but more than half of the time I do not understand her. –

\- They are well suited for each other. Rolf is a kind man, more grounded than Luna will ever be, but they complement each other nicely. They have connection few in their lifetime see, little less know or experience. –

\- Sounds … magical. –

\- In many ways, it is. But I must warn you, whatever their relationship is,  **respect it**. –

\- Why wouldn’t I respect something so pure? –

\- Because I know you, Granger. – he suddenly started to question his decision, and no matter how much he alone struggled to find his peace with some aspects of Luna’s and Rolf’s relationship, he respected it deeply – You have inborn need to fight for what you perceive as “lost causes”. You tried to free elves in school, causing almost a mutiny, causing loads of problems for the staff, not taking into consideration the desire and very nature of elves, at all. Hell, you fought tooth and nail to free me, and I killed, not just Dumbledore, for which I had witnessed. You see something as a lost cause and your duplicity kicks in. –

\- I have no double standards when it comes to morality! I do not fight for the lost causes! –

\- I know the material you are built of, Granger. Your moral boundaries are blurred and stretchy. You bend them to fit your needs. You see something you don’t approve off and you set yourself in motion to “fix” it, even if fixing is not necessary. - 

\- Why would I want to fix Luna’s and Rolf’s relationship? – she narrowed her eyes

\- Because of the nature of their relationship. I told you to ask for Luna if you are going to the club. You have a good chance of ending up in the same bedroom with both of them, and you better follow the rules. It is their rules, they agreed to them and you don’t have to approve them, but you better **respect** them. - 

\- I don’t understand. –

\- What is a game for you and me, it is a lifestyle for them. – he sighed, it was complicated to explain – You may not notice it during dinner or in the way they interact socially, but in more intimate surroundings you will see it clearly. Rolf won’t make a move without Luna’s approval, he will ask for her consent for the smallest of things. Whatever Luna says goes, and he will bend to it without complaint. –

\- Why? – her eyes went wide and alarm in his head set of “ _Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea._ ”

\- Because they both agreed to it. Essentially, Rolf accepted to be Luna’s property, and both of them will act accordingly. You may interact normally with Rolf in social circles, dance with him, hug him, but in the club, in the bedroom, you won’t be allowed to touch him, not if Luna doesn't say otherwise and only in the way she instructed you. For all the time I know them, no other woman than she touched him. –

\- But… how … -

-  How I perceive them? Why do I respect them even if I do not agree?  - she nodded – Regardless of the nature of their relationship, they have a connection that is deep and true. They love each other honestly and profoundly. I can respect and support that, not just support, I will **defend it**. –

\- But… -

\- I told you, Granger, respect it or face the consequences. – he started to lose his patience, he could feel her rebellion, palatable through their bond – Luna will take care of you, because she is your friend and because I will ask her to do so. –

\- I don’t understand. –

\- Neither do I, but Luna is Luna and there is no better explanation for it. She sees you as my charge, and even if it’s not the task I signed in for or you for that matter, it would be hard to persuade her differently. –

\- This so confusing, I never read much about it… -

\- There are too many variables, too many rules to be written. You learn them as you go. I tried to warn you, to lead you away from it, but you are persistent. If you are to dabble into that, you better follow the rules or step back and walk away. – he growled at her, not sure why was he so restless.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Luna followed him to the kitchen, Hermione, to his relief didn’t start the crusade, she was chatting with Rolf, giggling at his stories.

\- She doesn’t know? –

\- What? –

\- What are you planning for tonight? – Luna smiled at him

\- No. – he shook his head

\- Two of you progressing nicely. –

\- We fought like cat and mice for past day and a half. If that is what you call progress…then I’m in absolute agreement with you. –

\- It is never easy when one realises. – she smiled mysteriously

\- Realize what? – he squinted at her

\- Oh, you know. Let’s go to the living room before Hermione really get the idea that she should save my husband. – Luna giggled and walked out with desert, leaving him to stare at the door. After all this time, she still had the ability to render him speechless and confused. Long ago he learned that the best way to deal with Luna was just to let go and follow her lead.

He returned to the living room, the dining table was set there for a change, not in a kitchen, shaped to accommodate four of them in a cosy and intimate setting. He was sitting across Hermione, with Luna and Rolf on each side. Maybe even too intimate and cosy.

Rolf’s hand reached for his knee, dragging a meandering line to the apex of his thigh. Luna was smiling and talking about occamy’s they followed on their last expedition. He took a large gulp of wine when Rolf’s hand slipped from his thigh to the fast inflating cock, and squeezed lightly, tugging on it. He looked at Rolf, heat rising when he recognised the look in man’s eyes. Placing his hand over Rolf’s tapped on it lightly, as a response, he noticed minuscule nod. Luna was keeping Hermione’s attention, the two of them slipped out of the room unnoticed.

“ _Merlin, I did miss him!_ ” no words were needed between them when his lips found Rolf’s in the sanctity of the bedroom. Rolf pulled back to take the air and smiled

\- You are going to the great lengths to please her. –

\- I am teaching her. –

\- You were never willing to let anyone besides Luna see us. – Rolf dragged his fingers over his cheek, eyes sparkling – You care deeply for her. –

\- Not more than for Luna, two of them saved my life. –

\- Yeah, and I’m not punished again. – chuckled Rolf, mischievous glint in his eyes

\- Merlin, Rolf! Why are you constantly doing that? How bad is it this time? –

\- Fun. – the man inched his head and grazed his lips

\- So how do you want it? You know I can… -

\- I know, love. – Rolf’s lips pressed on his before he led them against the jaw line, ear and pulsating vein on his neck, causing shivers down Severus’s spine, gliding them back to its ear, hot air of whisper further reduced the space in his pants – I want it as hard as you can give me. No slacks. –

\- If that’s what you want… - mumbled before attacking Rolf’s mouth again. Heat rolled inside him like tide and Severus could tell that not all of it was his, he chuckled into the kiss.         

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hermione giggled, Luna was positively glowing talking about baby occamy that she watched hatch. Hermione looked at Rolf, he suited Luna. He had a shaggy brown hair and soft features, slender and brawny with a same dreamy look in his eyes, he watched Luna with absolute devotion in his eyes. She was envious of them, of the connection they shared. 

Luna started talking again and she devoted her full attention to her lips. “ _Would Rolf mind if I kiss her._ ” Three glasses of wine later Luna looked up and pouted

\- The boys started without us. –

The sentence was so out of place and sounded so random, colliding with some hidden thought in her mind, that Hermione’s brain went to a screeching halt then just as fast in reverse.

\- Start what? –

\- Let’s go. – Luna stood up and pulled her by the hand, she swayed and nearly fell again on the chair, Hermione couldn’t tell what was more unstable, her legs or her head.

\- Luna… -

\- I was thinking about you on my trip, you know. – Luna sounded dreamy, her airy voice almost ethereal, she twirled and scooped her face – You are very kissable. – she kissed her and for a second Hermione forgot what she wanted to ask – And, you are good in bed, you know how to make a girl happy in bed. –

\- Erm, not that I was sure what to do. – she blushed, wondering how she ended up in that conversation – Ummm, Luna, where are Rolf and Severus. –

\- In the room, I told you, they started without us. – Luna sounded bit sad and she had the urge to hug the blonde and console her. “ _Would good snogging help! Gods, what is wrong with me?_ ” Luna’s hand was on the doorknob but turned to her and looked her with a mild face but uncharacteristically stern look – There are rules Hermione, what’s yours is yours, what’s mine is mine. –

Hermione nodded dumbly. Next moment all coherent thoughts left her… her brain felt like a small piece of soap in a large Olympic pool, slippery and almost impossible to find. The image in front stopped her breath, the air felt like it was made of solid concrete.

\- Sweet, they left us a space on the settee. – Luna pulled her down on the settee that wasn’t in the room before, but Hermione managed not to register that small detail. Like in a dream, she allowed Luna to disrobe her and tugged into her equally naked lap. Hermione’s eyes were glued to the scene in front of the bed.

“ _Severus isn’t high as much as I thought._ ” was her first sound thought and her inner voice snapped at her

“ _Shut up and watch, let us enjoy._ ”

In front of the bed were Rolf and Severus, so much involved in snogging that they didn’t even register two of them entering, getting naked or snuggling on the settee. Rolf was higher than Severus almost by the full head's height and much more…brawny, but Hermione’s eyes were glued to Severus, his ropy muscles straining under the thin T-shirt. His eyes half shut, and his fingers working on the buttons of Rolf’s blouse. Even if he looked slender and somehow smaller, it was only on the outside, Snape still had that air of commandeering the space and everyone in it around him. Images from the other evening assaulted her, crumbling her insides in a heated ball. 

The shirt slid from Rolf’s back and long, slender fingers dragged the lines along the exposed spine. Rolf grunted, grinding his pelvis into Severus. Hermione felt a surge of jealousy, possessive rage that made her wish to rip off Rolf from Severus. At the same time, she enjoyed the sight, heat rising in her body like a tsunami wave. She wanted to see more and less at the same time. Rolf’s pants along with boxer shorts fell to the ground. Severus was still fully dressed, he sank his teeth into Rolf’s shoulder, leaving the reddish mark and glanced at Luna. A new burst of jealousy coursed through her, she felt a small nod that Luna gave.

Luna’s hands held her breasts, toying with the nipples, making her core twitch, cool air of Luna’s breath sent the shivers down her spine when Luna pressed lips at her ear

\- He is very polite. Severus. Don’t be so tense, just enjoy the show. – Luna whispered, backed from her ear and called out loud – Rolf, you do not have permission to cum. Whatever happens, you can’t. –

Rolf’s nod was barely noticeable. Severus whispered something in his ear, nibbling on the soft pad and Rolf shuddered, his skin erupting in small goosebumps. He stepped away and pulled Severus’s T-shirt up and tossed it away, long black hair spread like a fan in lovely disarray over pale shoulders and torso, Hermione bit her lip, she desired to drag her hands through the long strands and scrape her nails against his scalp.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

A heat wave hit him, slamming at his flaring nerves when girls entered the room. “ _Is this how Luna feels when she sees us?_ ” Adding her thrill gave a new dimension to their snogging. Angry, almost aggressive tug of her jealousy rise the bars of desire. He wanted her to react, to want him as much as he wanted her. To claim him, mark him…no! He wanted to mark her, make her his. Bit salty and familiar taste of Rolf’s skin tickled his senses, sinking his teeth into the firm flesh, he imagined that his teeth grazing her skin.

He raised his eyes to Luna, and held his breath, Hermione was withering in Luna’s arms, arching her back, grinding her hips against the padded seat. Her eyes liquid and bright, dark with the heat, focused on him. Another stab of jealousy made his heart dance.  Luna gave her consent, giving a brief warning to Rolf.

\- I want to feel your throat around my cock. Do. Not. Finish. Me. Off. – he whispered and Rolf shivered in his hands. Rolf started to take his clothes and he could feel Hermione’s desire to touch him, the desire so deep that made his muscles twitch. When Rolf’s firm lips wrapped around him, he tossed his head back, enjoying in familiar sensation as much as the fast spiralling arousal that engulfed him through the bond.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Rolf kneeled and removed Snape’s trousers, leaning forward. Even if the sight was blocked, and by the way in which Severus turned his face towards the ceiling, by the expression on his face, she could tell what was going on. Luna sneaked one hand down and lightly tapped on her swollen, sensitive nub, Hermione’s hips ground into Luna’s on their own accord.

\- We want to watch. – called Luna softly 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Yes, to hell with Luna’s wishes, he wanted her to see. He wanted to feel every tug of her muscles, every prick of her possessiveness, every little bit of her desire. Rolf was just a tool to his needs.

Rolf’s lips moved away. He placed a firm hand on Rolf’s shoulder, signalling him, under the drape of lashes he watched Hermione’s expression. She looked lost, the rapture of desire on her face so profound as if she was unaware of Luna’s minestrones. Her body, her mind, her fillings all focused on him. He firmly gripped Rolf’s jaw and walked towards the bed, keeping his face turned to Rolf but his eyes on her. Her desire to feel his focus on her fuelled him, forcing him to feel like he didn’t in a long time, focused and in control. Every time he displayed even the tiniest bit of control, her passion surged up, raising him high. It was not smart to get addicted to that particular opiate, but, it was already too late for him, and like all addicts, he needed more.

Fisting a handful of Rolf’s hair, he tugged him roughly, lowering man’s head toward his painfully hard shaft, pushing him, forcing him to take his full length. Rolf shuddered and silently moaned around him, he growled loudly. Her desire choked him and he began to thrust his hips up, his mind regressing to the memory of her throat around him, to her sighs and moans. Control was slipping, not control he had on Rolf, the control he held on his urges, his need to pound someone…not someone…her…until she would be unable to walk in days to come.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~ 

To her surprise, Rolf moved away and Severus reached one hand clenching his fingers around Rolfs jaw, he walked half circle and sat on the edge of the bed, Rolf followed him not rising from the floor. Hermione felt at loss, Severus was completely focused on Rolf. He slightly leaned back and his fingers slid from Rolf’s jaw to his hair, pulling him back to the brick red straining cock. Rolf’s lips parted and touched the swollen head, Severus growled, pulling the hair, forcing Rolf to swallow the full length of his shaft. Hermione was mesmerised, aware that her body withered under Luna’s minestrones but consumed with the sight on the bed.

\- Look at them, aren’t they the sight? – whispered Luna – I love to watch them, but I like this more, this is the first time I have a body in my hands as well. – she kissed Hermione’s earlobe with small pecks

On the bed, Severus still held Rolf’s hair in a lock-grip, thrusting his hips rhythmically, his hair falling behind him in a cascade of black liquid silk. Suddenly he stretched his arm and a tube of lube flew in it. He shoved off Rolf’s head and pulled him in a standing position, rising from the bed, forcing Rolf to twirl and lean on the bed. The angle was perfect and she could see Severus’s face but also what he was doing, nothing was concealed anymore. Severus poured lube on his hand and coated the fingers, dragging them few times between Rolf’s cheeks. Rolf’s face was a rupture but he didn’t make the sound. With the dry mouth and severely lacking the oxygen, Hermione watched as Severus used the lube on his cock, and then to thrust into Rolf, guiding his dick with one hand. He sank deep in one fluid motion. At the same time Luna thrust her fingers inside her, she gasped.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~ 

The choking heat was the final straw, he diverted to its basic, giving into his own urges. Rolf could take it. Feeling the muscles teetering from pent up need, he pushed Rolf into position. Coating his cock and leaving a good dollop of lube on the outer side of the hole, he pushed in, the way he wanted to bury himself in her. Forcefully, and with abandon. Hitting the prostate with every thrust, he kept on pounding, his hips snapping fuelled with her desire to feel him in that same manner. Noticing that Luna matched her motions with his, but Hermione was so focused on him, her body rocking mindlessly, her mind…his.  

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

\- Rolf is punished, he can cum only when and if I allow and he can’t make a sound at any circumstance, the only thing he can say is a safe word. -  murmured Luna dragging the fingers through her folds

Severus’s hips snapped in a forceful beat and she felt jealousy again, she wanted that, that same level of animalistic, unrestrained strength, the one he seemed not to possess for her. Her eyes fluttered closed, afraid that she might just start crying. Luna’s fingers had a fast and hard plunging beat, but that paled in comparison to her need…for him, his passion.

\- Look at them, Hermione. Don’t you enjoy in the fact that he is thinking of you, even now? –

\- Not now, not… - she barely choked out all too quietly

\- No? Open your eyes and see for yourself. –

Like on command her eyes snapped open, and in the same instant, his gaze locked on her. His eyes were reflecting mirrors that slowly turned in two bonfires, full of heat, his hips snapped faster and faster, with more force with each sway. Luna’s hand matched his ferocity, thrusting into her

\- Doesn’t it make you want to burst just by knowing how much he wants you, in what way he wants to have you? –

But Luna’s words sounded distant and quiet, her brain idly detected that she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind whit whom he was or what he did as long as he looked at her, as long as she had that look in his eyes locked on her. Suddenly, out of nowhere by her account, orgasm hit her, arching her back, making her moan and hiss from its ferocity. Her inner walls rippling angrily, in an attempt to break Luna’s fingers. Severus growled and slammed at Rolf one more time before pulling back and forcing his partner to kneel on the ground.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Her eyes closed, but on Luna’s command, they snapped open, locking their gaze with his. Anger filled him, mindless rage at Luna. She was his, and his alone to command. Flickering his pelvis in the ferocity that gave an outlet to his anger he bore into her eyes. Eyes that told him **she was** his. And yet she wasn’t, and never will be, not the way he wanted.

The cadence of his slams enhanced, he didn’t want Rolf, even if his pliant body trembled under his assault. Even if no control was needed. He **wanted her**! She shrieked when tremors of the orgasm hit her. “ _That’s mine!!!_ ” He growled loudly slamming one last time into Rolf with painful ferocity. “ _Mine!_ ” growled his mind as he walked towards her.

~ S  ~ S ~ S ~

Rolf fell on his knees, and for the first time, through the mist of dizziness, she noticed that the man was breathing heavily, sweating and shivering, clenching his almost purple member in his hand. But she didn’t have the time or desire to focus on Rolf. Severus was walking towards her, with panther like strides, waving his hand over him with whispered cleansing incantation. He stopped in front of her and extended his hand to her, Luna gently nudged her to the back. She accepted the offered hand and found herself pressed against his firm body, his shaft digging in her stomach. His lips crushed on hers with brutal strength and she whimpered into the kiss, feeling dizzy.

\- I want to be inside you when he fucks me. – he growled into her ear, his voice cracked and rasp made her insides turn to pudding – Would you like that, Kitten? Would you grant me my wish? –

Hermione nodded, she would jump from the Astronomy tower if he asked her at that moment. She looked at his burning eyes, pulling him down, leaning her lips to his ear, what she had to say was for him alone

\- Only if you promise me one thing. –

\- And that is? –

\- You won’t hold back, not even a little bit. – she trailed her fingers down his jaw, leaning back to see his eyes. Her breath hitched, the dark eyes were aflame. He picked her up, pressing her tightly to his chest and she latched her lips to his neck. He nearly hit Rolf whit her legs, she heard him hissing “Prepare me” at the man in a pass by. Lowering her on the bed gently, he hooked her feet under his armpits, attacking her mouth again. He kissed her until she had no air in her lungs, hissing and growling. 

Her head floated away, everything around them disappeared and the only thing she was aware, was the crushing need to feel him inside her. She pawed at his chest and back leaving the reddish marks, not sure if the string of “please” and “I want you now” came from her. But the moment she felt the silkiness of his glans sinking into her, hard as a steel, the cry of joy tore from her throat, her walls grabbed him in a vice-like grip. He hissed in her ear softly and bit into her tendon. She dug her toes into his armpits and curled her pelvis to gain deeper feeling.

Suddenly, with a thundering groan, he sank into her more than ever before, deeper, heavier, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head with satisfied mewl. Every thrust was deep, slow at the start but gaining in speed and intensity gradually. Hermione tried to do the impossible, to arch her back and curl her pelvis more, simultaneously. His teeth sank into the soft swell of her breast. Every time she would try to open her eyes the room spin, so she kept them closed, but she did manage to see a lingering silhouette behind Severus, by the bent of the bed she knew that Luna was somewhere on her right but out of her reach. Luna’s quiet voice floated through the air with soft commands like “faster” or “harder”, but she was able only to feel.

And she could feel, every move, every caress, every slam, the wet sound of his balls hitting her behind. Someone was keening loudly, pleading for more. Shocks and zaps travelled against her skin and inside her in a frenzy of short bursts. Luna said something and his next thrust was lighter, not so heavy but faster and she sighed.

\- Please, don’t hold back. I want you, all of you. – she panted into his ear

With a throaty groan, he folded her legs around his waist and slammed into her with such speed and strength that she had the feeling he is trying to impale her on the stake. If he was trying to go past her uterus and fuck her brain, quite literary, from below, he had a good start. Peaking on one eye, she noticed that he was staring in her face and opened her eyes fully, drowning in his gaze. Her bones ached from the tenacity of his hips, but the pressure inside her was enormous, welcoming his vigour, feeding on it. Every muscle she had trembled.

\- I want to feel you falling apart, Kitten. – he grunted – I want us to fell in the abyss together. –

And that was it, all that it took. The orgasm she was pushing away, consumed by the desire to feel him like this for as long as he was willing to provide crashed on her. The raw scream escaped from her throat, her inner muscles grabbed his cock and glued to it, like she didn’t want to lose him and let him go. His muscles tensed and he stilled, pressing his face in the juncture of her neck, muffling his shouts. Every pulse of his shaft wedged inside her and a warm spray he realised caused a renewal of the rippling in her muscles. The world went blank around her, she could feel his weight but the only sound was the rush of the blood in her ears, eyes starred in white canvas drawn over her face, or at least that’s how she felt.

He rolled next to her and she curled to him, following his body heat. His hands wrapped around her, drawing her closer and she sighed. Her brain tried to entertain the fact that until recently all four of them occupied relatively small space but by some weird physical phenomena Snape never touched Luna (as she could recall) and Ralph never touched her. The tired stupor engulfed her and she sank into an exhausted sleep. 


	29. Essentials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, my real life tossed me a curveball, so I'm posting last two chapters tonight (3 AM at my place now) while I still have time.
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

Hermione stretched and yawned, pale line of incoming dawn streaked through the dark shades in the window. She was warm, heavy hand pressing her back to his front, bent protectively over her torso. The room smell of sex and sweat. She blinked, her head clear for the first time in ages, not like before. Profound clarity and understanding finally painting a clear picture. She wiggled out of his embrace and looked at his serene features, her heart constricted.

Sliding out of the bed she nearly chuckled, during the night men rearranged their sleeping order, each of them hugging his ‘woman’ protecting it from the other. She tiptoed to the bathroom, and washed her teeth and face, dressing up. Went to the kitchen preparing coffee and writing letters. She downed her coffee and washed the cup, leaving it to dry, taking another coffee cup under the stasis to the bed stand next to his pillow. Placing one scroll on her side of the pillow she grazed his lips, she placed another scroll next to Luna, picked up her backpack and walked away.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

The sky was burning in all shades of red when Severus finally rubbed his eyes, space next to him was unoccupied. Suddenly, he straightened in sitting position and glanced around the room, alarms in his head ringing loudly. Luna was sitting in wingback chair and sipping coffee

“She left you a note, I didn’t read it but I did read mine. She left you a coffee as well.” he blinked at Luna like she finally lost her mind.

The faint smell of coffee dragged his attention to the bed stand, there was a roll of parchment on the pillow, he glanced at Luna’s mild smiling face and took the scroll.

_ Severus, _

_ Maybe I am choosing the coward’s way out, but it is what it is. At least you can relax now. Do not worry, I’m not going to harm myself in any way, or cause you a reason for a grief. As you know, for a good number of days I was working on discovering the cure for my problem. I believe I found the solution! It won’t be easy, and it won’t happen overnight. If my calculations are correct, it will take between six and eight months, but I can’t tell you for sure. It may be less, anything past a year would mean I failed. _

_ This will be my gift to you! _

_ You argued with me the other day that giving a blowjob to your lover is not the way to say: ‘thank you’. And, what about giving your life away, your chance for happiness (no matter in what form or shape) as ‘thank you’? Because, that’s what you are doing right now, and I cannot in good consciousness allow you to ruin your life. Not now, especially not now! _

_ I’m going to heal myself! And I am sure that in a way, through our bond (even if I don’t know how will it work long distance) you will know about my progress. I’ll keep in touch with Luna when it is possible. And when the time comes I will return to set you free. You are still a young man by wizarding standards, you still have time and chance to form a family. Even if I know that you don’t see me in that capacity, someday you will meet someone, some lucky woman that will make you happy. My deepest heart’s desire is to see you able to pursue that happiness. _

_ We will meet again, even if only to break the bond! _

_ Until such time arrives, stay happy and healthy! _

_ Devotedly yours _

_ With all my heart _

_ Kitten _

He took a long steadying breath and rolled the parchment, placing it on the bed stand and taking his mug.

“I presume she informed you that she went to seek, Merlin knows what?”

“She did.” replied Luna calmly ”Through, I deem that your letter is much different than mine.”

“We should inform Potter and Bill.”

“It is too early, besides, she won’t go before she talks to Ginny. Potter will know.”

He nodded, emptiness around him filled with sudden calmness ‘ _ This is what I wanted. Is it not? _ ’

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

“I have to admit Hermione, drinking coffee at 6 AM in public park is not what I had in mind when I told you we have to talk.”

“I know, Gin. But I must go….no! Please, do not protest. Harry can’t know this, but I am sick.” Hermione sighed ”There is a cure, but for that, I need to go again. I promise, by the time you come to your term I’ll be back again. Cured and ready to spoil rotten the little one.“ 

“I hold you to your word.” Ginny smiled sadly ”Now tell me, how was he treating you.”

“You are aware of whom you are asking? We argued a lot, we were a surprisingly good working team. He was treating me with respect, in limits of what Severus Snape call respect.” in her mind, this topic was still a fresh wound

“And how is he…you know…in bed?”

“Ginny! You are a married woman!”

“Exactly! I know a thing or two about sex. What do you think, how I ended up pregnant in the first place?” Ginny grinned ”Being married means I’m on the diet. Spice up my life at least a little bit! Is he any good?”

“Ginny, I really have no point of comparison. Not really, and if you tell anyone…”

“My lips are sealed.” grinned Ginny her eyes gleaming now fully awake ”But seriously, he  **was your first** ! How did that happen?”

“Well, sort off violently, actually, now that I think about it.” she crinkled her nose, it felt good to talk about it, about them

“Hermione, what did he do?” Ginny straighten her face 

“Oh, no!  **He** didn’t do anything, it was me. I released the curse on us and sort of…raped him!” Ginny bulged her eyes and start laughing ”Seriously! I could swear on Gryffindor’s sword on it. I’m lucky I’m still alive.”

“You lost your virginity by  **raping Severus Snape** ? It sounds like a bad joke.” Ginny was red in a face, trying hard not to fall into another fit of laughter ” Merlin Hermione, you really are lucky to be alive. And later? Or that was it?”

“Oh no! there was plenty after that!”

“So? Talk woman! Is he any good?”

“He’s skilful, knowledgeable, passionate.”

“Aha…“ Ginny was nodding her head, prompting her to talk more

“And I am a full, complete and utter idiot!”

“You fell for him?”

“Way over my head!”

“So, is he waiting for you to return or is he going with you?”

“None of the above. Or did you miss singular in the sentence?”

“Did he reject you?”

“Not really.” she stretched ”More that I didn’t want to put him in an unpleasant situation. Besides, our relationship was heading to… well… an odd direction so to say. And I’m sure this will pass. What do they say, the girl always falls for her first, right? Not a lasting thing then.”

“If you say so.” Ginny sighed, doubt lingering in her voice

“Gin, I should go, my plane takes off in 2,5 hours. I just wanted to see you before I go. Please don’t tell your brother anything, if he asks, tell him I went to seek for the first part of the curse. It will be official announcement anyway.”

“I’ll look for your patronus or an owl.” they hugged and went on separate ways.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Harry sighed, after series of meetings and conversation with extremely hostile Snape this was least that he needed. He was blocking his wife while she hurled curses at her brother that run around the room like a headless chicken, dogging them. She was yelling his ear off

“What do you mean by that, Ronald?!!!”

“Nothing, I… I… just nothing.” stuttered Ron behind his back

“‘She’s looking at the wrong place’ is not ‘nothing’ Ron!”

“Blimey, Ginny! Harry, she nearly hit me with the curse this time!”

“I’m doing my best, Ron.” he huffed, solid form of Ginny smacked at him as she turned to hurl another curse

“Tell me what you mean by that if you value your balls where they are Ronald!”

“It is nothing! It was in the book!” squealed Ron and he turned to face his friend, Ginny used the moment to step aside from him and hit her brother with  _ Jelly-legs curse _ , Ron flopped to the floor

“What book, Ron?” growled Harry

“Do you remember our sixth year, when we were looking for a place to hide the booze from mum?” Harry nodded ”Well there is a compartment in the library, behind that big book that tried to take a bite of us. I hid the booze there, and there was this black Muggle notebook, …. Harry! Where are you going, Harry!”

He ran to the library, Ginny at his heels, tossing the aggressive book aside, feeling around until his fingers felt the dent. He pressed hard and true enough, behind a hidden panel there was a black notebook and few bottles of Ogden’s.

Harry whisked his wand and conjured a stag

“Bill, come here, it’s urgent.” moments later green lights flared in the fireplace and Bill stepped out” Look at this.”

Bill took the book without the word and flipped through it, then sat and read through the parts. Ron wobbled into the library, silent but present

“I’ll take this to Severus, he left me alternative meeting address.” said Bill finally ”This would be more helpful if we had it before.”

“Your brother informed us just now about its existence.”

“But now you can tell her to return, right?”

“No, Ron, I don’t know where she is. No one does, again. And even if I do, I wouldn’t until you change your attitude.” snapped Bill and walked to the fireplace ”Thank you, Harry, I’ll send this to Severus.”

“Harry …“ whined Ron

“Shut up, Ronald!” Harry finally had it enough

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Five and a half months passed since the day Hermione sneaked out of the cottage. His life returned to its routine. He read, he enjoyed good wine and cuisine, he regained his peace. Mostly. Unpleasant cramp sent the flashes of pain down his thighs. Grumbling, he marched to the kitchen and eyed the mug with tea with disgust.

“Severus!” called Luna’s voice from the hallway

“In the kitchen!” he replied and took a long breath before downing the tea in one gulp crumbling his face

“Severus…“ Luna’s voice was indecisive, she walked to him and sniffed the mug ”Why are you drinking this tea?”

“Because it shoots the ovarian cramps.” he growled

“Do you think you have grown ovaries?” Luna raised her eyebrows, her eyes full of wonder

“No! Hermione has menstrual cramps.”

“Then why do  **you** drink the tea? Or do you think it could help her if you drink it?”

“Good question.” he mumbled ”Maybe I just developed masochistic streak.”

“I doubt that.” she crinkled her nose ”We are going to the club tonight.”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“Yes, you do! Go up, dress up, we are going! Rolf must finish some report and I’m bored, we are going to the club!”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing right now?” she raised her eyebrows, amused and checked him out. Following her gaze, he glanced down his body and cringed, he was in slacks and a long-sleeved T-shirt, barefooted ”Right, give me half an hour.”  

He went to take a quick shower, cramps dissipated, warm, and sad feeling spread through his chest and twisted his heart. He shook it off and went to a room, picking black pants and black shirt, rolled the sleeves, and placed black leather gauntlet on his left wrist. Finally, he brushed his hair, tying it with soft long leather string at the nape of his neck. He padded to the living room and met Luna’s approving eyes.

“Just to make it clear, I’m going but under the protest.”

“Mhm, C’mon, I’ll buy you a chocolate on the way to the club.”

“I don’t want chocolate.”

“You need chocolate. You’d be a poor woman Severus.”

“Well then, it is a good thing that I am a man.” he grumbled

“Yes, which makes you oblivious to how one handles the first days of menstruation.”

“I have no need to know how to handle it.” he groused, insulted with no particular reason at her words

“Yes, you do!” firmly stated Luna and pulled him by the hand ”She’s healed you know.”

“I know…” he retorted automatically ”How do you know?”

“ I know plenty.” smiled Luna airily ”Let’s go.” she pulled him and he followed, wondering if he could extract at least some information out of Luna if he plays nice.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Cramps lessened and Hermione sighed, she took a worn-out book, folding it to her chest, and curled into the bed. Gods, she hated that tea, but it was effective. She was in a small hotel room in London. The book she held was new, she got it the day she returned but already looked worn and well used. Leaning on the pillow she closed her eyes and sank back in the memory…

… _ She left her things in the room and walked out of the hotel, strolling down the busy streets. After four months of meditation, solitude and the strict regime, she was healed faster than she predicted. She even missed the annoying voice in her head. The more she healed, the quieter voice became. Finally, she was alone in her head, alone to the point where peace and quiet annoyed her. The live buzz of the streets suited her. _

_ She walked into a large bookstore, browsing the books, not looking anything specific, she paused in front of the art section. Several books with photographs by Keiko Ikamawa. ‘ _ Where did I heard that name?’  _ and then it hit her, … the days in the cottage and her first experience with ropes. Severus mentioned Keiko as his shibari teacher. She pulled the book and browse through the pictures, returned it and pulled another. Flipping through the pages, she froze, closed the book, and went to the till to buy it. She almost ran back to the hotel… _

…With sigh, she opened her eyes and flipped the book open to the marked page, dragging her fingers over the full-page picture. The picture made in noir style, portraying pale body suspended in air by red strings against the black background. Male’s body, slim and slender but firm with ropy muscles outlined under the ghostly white skin. Male’s head tossed back and to the side, away from the camera, but semi-long straight, black hair fell free. His hands pulled back, muscles straining, body arched forward. One leg straight and pulled back, another bent in the knee like a runner. 

The whole composition gave away the appearance of a person trying to break free, to escape constricting strands that cut into his body. The image was so powerful, screaming at the observer determination and strength, inhuman effort and success. Also pulling to the front the loneliness, absence of any shadow just enhanced the heavy breath of the effort of a person abandoned in a solitary existence. The runner, the strong one transformed to a person escaping. Red ropes giving the impression that blood was gushing from a multitude of wounds, slowing him down. Yet, the man was still pushing forward, alone and determined. Under the picture wrote: 

_ The Dark Angel, Model: Anonymous _

But, she knew, she would recognize that body anywhere and anytime. Tears rolled from her eyes, just a few more days, just a few more days and she’ll do it. She promised that to herself and to him. 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus was sitting alone at the table, Luna was on the stage, performing, everyone else had at least enough brain to avoid him. Chocolate improved his mood only marginally, alcohol didn’t help. So, he was there now, surrounded by semi-naked or naked bodies, fully dressed and in a foul mood. The rest of the bodies didn’t hold his interest, the only body he could think of, was the one he shouldn’t even know how it looks likes, little less to remember not only the shape and form of it but the taste and feel as well. 

Tanned, dark-haired, petite girl walked to him and sit at the table, uninvited

“Nice to see you, love. Hunting for someone?” her Scottish accent heavy and rich

“Do you think it is smart to address me that way, Shana?” he growled

“Oh, it is fine, you know me.” she smiled.

He did know her. Shana was working in the club, weighting tables, putting away wardrobe, pitching in when was needed on the set regardless of the role. She was shrewd and witty, not afraid of anyone and not tolerating any treats or pushiness. Highly intelligent, she could be a great conversationalist. He often wondered what she was doing there.

“So, “she smiled ”are you looking for something specific? Patrick is here, and he talks about you like you are some bloody revelation.”

“I’m not here to seek company, I just accompanied the Mistress.” he nodded his head to the stage, Shana followed his gaze and grinned

“Too bloody bad, Patrick will be disappointed.”

“Why are you at my table, Shana?”

“The Madam sent me. She thought you look a bit gloomy and in a need of cheering up.” her dark eyes squinted at him ”But you do not look gloomy to me, love.”

“You would be the first to think that.” he mumbled

“I would like to meet him or her one day. It would be bloody bad if we lose you.” she tilted her head, measuring him up ” **Her,** it is definitely  **her** . You do have that  **her** vibe.”

“Her?” he priced Shana with his gaze and raised the eyebrow

“Aye, her. The one that got your grumpy knickers in the twist. Good for you! Well, best of luck, love, I hope I’ll see you around.” she beamed at him and rise gracefully swaying her hips on departure.      

Luna stepped from the stage and walked to the table nursing huge glass of water

“Was that Shana at the table?”

“Yes.”

“What did she want?”

“At what point?” he grumbled ”It was a fluid notion.”

“At the end?”

“To congratulate me.”

“On?”

“On finding someone who got my ‘grumpy knickers in the twist’.”

“Yes.” giggled Luna ”She gave a hard time to Hermione as well.” he snapped his head at Luna

“Hermione?”

“Mhm,“ hummed Luna, focusing on the next performance ”I brought her here not a ten days ago, but she didn’t seem more interested than you are right now. And I wanted to talk about getting her a membership.”

“And you were planning to inform me of it...”

“About what?” Luna looked at him like he just materialised in front of her

“Damn it, Luna” he growled

“Oh, you mean about Hermione? She will tell you when you see her.”

“ **If** I see her.”

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmh” hummed Luna absentmindedly and he groaned, downing his drink with slightly shaking hand. Gods, how he hated monthly cycles.


	30. Interlace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!  
> Since tonight is a double-posting, you may want to read the previous one if you didn't ;)
> 
> This story, in my head, has a potential for sequel, but I'm still indecisive about that :D
> 
> Keys:  
> 'single quotation without italic' - quotation of someone else's words  
> 'single quotation italic' - inner thoughts and monologues/dialogues   
> "double quotation" - speech  
> ...italic - memories

 ”I’m not so sure about this, Luna. If he really is that hostile, maybe we should wait a bit more?” Hermione was teetering behind her. Luna stifled a sigh, why nobody listens to her?

A week after she took Severus to the club, he became unbearable, testing even her patience. Hermione wasn’t much better, only in opposite direction. While Severus argued, growled and hissed, spilling poisonous words; Hermione was teary and timid. Both of them overly emotional. So, she made the decision. She will put them together in one room and leave them be, one or both will come out alive.

“Do you think I’m noticeable?”

“I know how to cast a charm, Hermione.” she snapped, it probably didn’t sound like that to Hermione but she was on the edge of her nerves. They were blind and ignorant. Smart as they were, they were thick as a concrete wall sandwiched between two brick walls. She halted in her pace, trying to visualise how would that look like.

“Luna? I’m sorry, I’m just… I don’t know … nervous, scared…“ Hermione babbled next to her

“Hmmm?  Oh! It is fine. Now, I need to blindfold you before we apparate.” she tied Hermione’s eyes before her friend had a chance to complain and focused on apparating. ”Hold to my shoulder.”

She glided slowly down the street and stepped in front of his door, ringing a bell. Severus appeared to them, frowning

“You could just have walked in.” he grumbled instead of the greeting.

“I am not the one visiting.” he narrowed his eyes and fixed his gaze into the empty space next to her ”She is blindfolded, I suggest getting her into the house before disillusioning her and removing the blindfold.”

She smiled and made two steps backwards before popping into the thin air.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus growled, he was certain that Luna did use some sort of protective spell to hide her action, which left him standing on the door, staring into empty space and talking to himself like a lunatic.

“Get into the house, Granger. Grab my arm.” hissed, stretching his arms in a pretence of stretching out.

Light hand hooked at his wrist and he tugged her in the house, closing and locking the door. Blocking the way from the hallway to the living room he cast a silent:  _finite incantatem_ and apparition from his nightmares flickered to existence.

His heart skipped a beat. She was wearing scandalously short and revealing summer dress, even if fall was cooling the days. Colourful bandana wrapped around her eyes. She shivered.

“Why is so cold in here? Where are we? In the freezer?”

“If you learned how to dress properly, at least for the season if not for the occasion, you wouldn’t be cold.” he banished the blindfold ”What are you trying to pull?”

“What’s wrong… Oh, oh Gods! Luna!!!” he watched her thumping her foot to the ground ”She told me she ‘fixed’ my dress a little. I look like a tramp!”

By his opinion, she looked sexy hot, or like a very annoyed Afghan bloodhound, but no one asked him. Luna did know what she was doing, cutting her dress so concealing and revealing at once. Hermione’s skin was the sun-kissed, almost golden in tan. Her hair longer than he remembered and equally wild.

“Well, since your attempts to incinerate me on the spot don’t work, at least you could invite me in and offer some refreshments. Hot tea or any kind of alcohol would do, anything that can warm me up. Unless you are willing to show me to the bathroom, I think I have some clothing with me.” she frowned and that snapped him out of the trance.

“What are you doing here, Granger?”

“Didn’t you get my note?”

“The owl must have lost its way.” he snarled at her

“Owl? What owl? I’m talking about the note I left you on the pillow.”

“That note? You must pardon my confusion, it was a long time ago.”

“Not that long.” she sounded insulted 

 ”What about that note?”

 ”I promised you I’ll come to see you when I heal myself. The bond is unnecessary, we can break it now.” she tilted her head

“Indeed, it was about time.” he hissed, something cold and hard starts grinding in his chest ”Follow me. I do deserve right to Obliviate the parts of my home from your mind. My home is my sanctuary and I don’t want you popping in and out at your leisure.”

“You do not have to worry but feel free if it will put your mind at ease. I just came to hold my end of the bargain and release you from the binds you so graciously accepted in order to help me.”

“Sit.” all manners left him the moment she started to talk about breaking the bond ”Ogden’s, Brandy or Whiskey? Do not look at me like that, you asked for something to warm you up. “ 

“Brandy, if you are insisting. Or you could just break the bond, Obliviate me and toss me out.” she sounded hurt and he closed his eyes

“Sit down and stop babbling.” grumbled pouring a good four fingers of Brandy each and handing her the glass ”I cannot break the bond, we have to call Bill for that.”

“While we wait, can I ask you something?”

“Do you ever run out of questions?” he looked at her, trying hard not to peer at her cleavage while she rummaged through small, wallet-like purse

“Well, no spear clothing.” she mumbled, she either ignored his question or she didn’t hear it, but she pulled a battered book too big for the size of the purse ”But I do have this.” she turned the book to him and he recognized it ”Is this her? Your teacher?”

“No, I believe that is  **a book.”**

“I know that.” she rolled her eyes ”But it is her work, right?” he nodded, not sure where she was heading with that ”Is this you?” she opened the page she marked previously.

He took the book from her hands, pretending to study the picture, it seemed like a lifetime ago. He nodded slowly

“I believe it is. We did an installation like that, that much I can confirm.”

“Don’t you play that game with me! You told me she sent you a copy. Now, is this you or not?”

“And what if it is?”

“It is beautiful! I even tried to purchase it, I contacted the author but she told me that the original photo is already sold.”

“It is. It is in my possession.”

“Oh! Well, thank you.” her eyes saddened, she closed the book and placed it back in a bag, taking a big gulp of brandy

“May I require what do you want with my picture?”

“That picture is a work of art, art with a strong statement. I wanted to have it.” she smiled to the table ”When I first saw it, my first thought was about what I went through.”

“In Potions lab?” wicked smile coloured his lips

“No, in war.” she whispered and shivered

“Come, Granger. Let me give you something warm to wear, I should show you something. Bill dropped it, just about the time you disappeared.”

He led her to the bathroom on the ground floor and showed her in, climbing to the bedroom, he took the first bundle that fell under his hand, rushing down and knocked at the door. Her hand stuck out and he handed her the clothes. Soon after she waddled out in his pyjama pants and a too big long-sleeved T-shirt with a shy smile. He thought he never saw her looking sexier than in his oversized garments. They returned to the living room and he gave her the black notebook.

“Trust the Black to destroy your life, apparently, it is a matter of genetics.”

 ”What?

“Just read. I’m going to make us something to eat.”

He left her curled on his sofa, hanging around the kitchen, tossing only occasional glances. He was frying the chicken rolled in the bather when she runs into the kitchen, all flustered and snatched his hand, nearly spraying both of them with hot oil.

“We have to go to Harry!”

“What?”

“The party! Oh, Gods, the party. The curse was already activated!”

“Would you calm yourself down and explain, with words, perhaps.”

“I must be sure. We must go to Harry’s! Now!”

“Hermione…“ he started to worry

“From where we can apparate?”

“The yard, but…”

“No time to explain, come now!”

She dragged him to the yard and apparated them to the Potters, banging on the door like a mad-woman, hopping from one foot to the other. Harry opened the door

“Hermione! Snape? “ he shrugged at the Potter, equally confused

Hermione run to the library and started to toss things around

“Where is it? Harry, where is it?”

“What?” Harry looked at him and he shrugged again

“The box, little black box, padded with silk and stone heart in it. It was here!”

“Relax, Hermione. Here it is. I moved it, couldn’t bring myself to throw it away, so I moved it to this drawer. Why do you need this?”

She snatched the box from Harry’s hands and opened it, taking out a heart-shaped black stone. Looking at the stone she hung her head and slid to the ground, Potter stood like petrified, before he had time to think he reached her and scooped her face

“Hermione?”

“We were doomed Severus, even before Peru. This is it!”

“It is an interesting trinket, Hermione but, there is no magic in that stone.”

“The party, the one after you were freed, when I finished school. Don’t you remember Severus?”

“Yes, I remember the party…”

“We were in the library... “…

… _He was in the library, hiding from the crowds when door slammed open_

_“No, means NO, Ronald.” her voice reached from the door frame_

_“Why are you so stubborn Hermione. Everyone is doing it.”_

_“Well, I am not everyone. I suggest you find that ‘everyone’ and leave me be!”_

_“Ouch! You are bloody mental! Fine, stay with the books!”_

_The door slammed again, and soft sobs filled the room. He stayed quiet in hope that she would cry it off and leave the room. But she walked to the fireplace and sighed_

_“I am so sorry you had to hear that, professor.”_

_“I am not your professor anymore Miss Granger.”_

_“You will always be my professor.” she replied softly shifting through sea of trinkets placed on every available surface_

_“I think you shouldn’t touch that, plenty of them are cursed with Dark Magic.”_

_“I can sense it, this one isn’t.” she picked up the small black box and begun to open it_

_“Don’t Granger!” he yelled at her, but she flicked the box open and bright golden light with sparks flashed through the room. He froze, but nothing happened, he cast diagnostic spell but it detected nothing ”Lucky for us, Miss Granger, that this one was a dud.” he snatched the box from her hand, and bright pink stone, returning it to the box ”Could you do me a favour and remove yourself from my presence? “…_

… “Do you remember now?”

“That stone was pink, not black, Granger.”

“I know. Can you return us to your home? Please.”

“Hermione, what is it with the stone?” asked Harry

“The stone was rose quartz, it’s the only purpose was to set the things in motion. Once the stone turns black, the curse is fully active. We were cursed for years. Please, Severus, bring us back.” she sounded broken, he picked her up from the floor and turned to Potter

“Store the stone and the box for Bill. I’ll contact you soon.”

Shortly after they landed in his yard, she hopped from his hands and looked at him with the desperation.

“If you call Bill we can at least free you.”

“Free me from what?”

“Did you read the diary? Did you even read the bloody thing?” she tugged her hand from his loose grip and run towards the bathroom, he followed her, stopping her at the door and pinning her

“Will you pull yourself together?!” snapped ”Of course I did read the diary, I read the cursed thing until my eyes bled. I still don’t see the reason for acting like a mindless lunatic!”

“But the book, it said…the one, at least the one must harbour romantic feelings for the other in order for the curse to work.”

“I know that.” he was confused, that was not a reason for this much commotion ”However, curse still can be dispelled.”

“But the party that harboured the feelings…it will stay cursed forever.”

“Relax, Granger, we will call Bill as soon as you calm yourself down.”

She looked at him with the desperate look and pushed on his chest with all her might, he remained motionless. Anger mixed with desire pumping through his veins, who the hell she thought she was?

“You… you don’t understand anything!” she screamed at his face, pushing him again   

Red coloured his sight, without thinking at all he snatched her by the shoulders and raise her up, pinning her to the door with his body, his lips found hers roughly. She froze for a second and then responded with equal strength. Her legs wrapped around his middle, she continued to battle for dominance in a kiss.

He swayed backwards and slammed her against the door again. One of them whispered the spell and clothes pooled around their feet. She pressed her back at the door and tilted her pelvis to him, scratching his scalp, not releasing his lips. After so many months thinking, dreaming about her body, he didn’t have any desire to prolong. Positioning his hips, lining them, he pushed up, grunting when his cock glided inside her warm, tight channel. She moaned a throaty moan into the kiss. Her hips danced, heels digging in his buttocks, egging him to move.

His hips snapped and pushed forward, she tossed the head back pressing against the wood. He pulled back to take some air

“Thank you.” she mewed ”I… thank you.”

“Hermione.” he panted

“Yes?”

“Shut up!” he kissed her again.

At first, he just wanted to feel her, at least once again before she waltzes out of his life forever, but now, he wanted more, he wanted to feel her shake and tremble, to see her falling apart one last time. Separating her from the door, he manoeuvred them both to the ground, her back arched, tilting her hips towards him, twitching them in a restless jig. Her face a mask of passion. They didn’t race to the finish line, they dashed as fast as they could. She used her heels to dictate the speed and strength of his hips and he abated to her desire.

Her muscles trembled, twitching and he picked up the velocity, her cries filling the narrow hallway. His back stung from her nails, nails that she was now digging at his rump, leaving bloody half-moons without a doubt. She screamed an arched, lifting from the floor, her channel undulating around him. That was his trigger, he bit his tongue to prevent her name from slipping from his lips. They stayed on the floor, joined, entangled, panting.  

Finally, he moved, rising on his forearms

“We can call Bill if you want to.” rasped, her eyes bore into his

“Do you want to?” she asked and he shook his head

“Do you?” she shook her head ”So what are we going to do with Bill?”

“Screw it, we are going to obliviate him if necessary.” he laughed and rolled next to her ”What are we going to do now?”

“Rest, regain at least some strength, before I take you to the bedroom.” she beamed at him ”I hear that Luna took you to the club.”

“She did…”

“But? It is not for you…”

“No, I have quite an extensive collection of ropes by now. I even practised some shibari when I could. It is not…well not…not without you.” she blushed and his heart speeded up

“Did you like the club?”

“I don’t know, all I could think was how much I missed you.” he chuckled

“We could go there together if you wish.” she looked at him

“I’ll think about it. And what’s with that Shana person?” he laughed pulling her closer.

“We’ll talk about it later. Hermione, what now? How do you want to proceed?”

“With what?”

“With the…bond.” he gulped, waiting on her words like on a sentence

“Severus, I…., I have no right to…trap you…”

“Trap me?” he blinked, confused

“Severus, I touched the stone…”

“Hermione,“ she paused looking at him with teary eyes ”I took the stone from your hand and place it back in the box. The stone is completely black, not partially.” he replied softly

“So, what do  **you**  want to do?” her eyes warm and concerned, he could see himself in them and sighed with relief

“First, take you to the bedroom and I won’t let you out until you forget what’s your name or how to walk properly.”

“Sounds like a plan.” she cracked a smile

“Then, we going to call Luna and ask her to bring your things here. And then, we are going to call Potter and Minister and let them figure out how they are going to explain to the public that one-third of Golden Trio, changed her last name. What do you think so far?”

“I think that this floor is too hard for all I want you to do to me.” she grinned and he smiled and kissed her nose

“Do you have any of those ropes at hand?” she nodded with a huge happy grin

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
